Un choix amer
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint et Pietro habitent à la ferme entouré des enfants Barton. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que la psy de Pietro lui demande d'écrire sur son passé. . Suite de Perfect daddy. Hawksilver UA
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fic! de Perfect daddy. L'histoire se passe 5 années après, en 2020. Petit clin d'oeil à Nagron, qui souhaite depuis longtemps une fic family.

Clint et Pietro habitent à la ferme entouré des enfants Barton. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que la psy de Pietro lui demande d'écrire sur son passé.

.

 **Genre:** romance/ famille.

 **Perso :** Clint Barton, Pietro Barton, Natasha Romanoff,

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver

 **Rating:** M

 **Type:** UA

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** tout va bien pour le couple. Ils vivent ensemble depuis 5 ans, entouré des enfants de l'archer, mais une demande d'une psychologue va bousculer le jeune Sokovien.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un choix amer.

Samedi 07 juin 2020.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Pietro se remémora son passé, Clint posa un main sur son épaule et lui caressa doucement le cou. Il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux et souriait encore. "Je te laisse à ton écriture. Je vais chercher les enfants au ciné. Lila est chez la voisine. Nathy joue dans sa chambre."

Pietro releva les yeux sur son sportif préféré et lui sourit tendrement. Le père de famille délaissa son jeune amant et s'en alla chercher son fils cadet et sa petite amie.

Le plus jeune regarda l'écran blanc. Le curseur patientait. Il grimaça, par où devait-il commencer? Il avait demandé à sa Psy par où il devait commencer et celle ci lui avait tout bonnement répondu, qu c'était à lui de trouver par où tout avait commencé. Pietro ferma l'ordinateur et alla se faire un bon chocolat chaud. Il le bu tranquillement puis alla vérifier que tout allait bien pour le petit dernier des Barton.

Il sourit en voyant son beau fils jouer calmement avec des Lego. Le petit Nathaniel se retourna et sourit en voyant le sokovien. "Tout va bien Nathy?"

\- T'as vu ma maison? Répondit seulement le gamin.

\- Oui je vois. Dit le jeune en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il attrappa un bonhomme entre les mains.

\- C'est Cooper. Dit le petit.

\- Ahhh.

\- Et là c'est son amoureuse. Ajouta le petit.

\- Oooooh...

\- Celle là, c'est Lila, la c'est moi et là c'est papa. Il fait des bisous à toi. Dit le petit en riant.

Pietro sourit et reposa ce qu'il semblait être Cooper sur le plancher de sa chambre. Le petit ignora ensuite l'adulte et continua à jouer calmement. Pietro redescendit et ouvrit à nouveau l'ordinateur.

Le 18 mars 2008. C'était sans doute là que tout avait commencé. Le jour où il avait rencontré James Buchanan Barnes. Le jeune commença son récit. Il écrit un long paragraphe.

Pietro enregistra ses écris et regarda l'heure. Clint allait bientôt rentré. Il grimpa à l'étage et fit descendre le petit Nathaniel. Mirent leur manteau puis s'en allèrent chercher la petite Lila. Elle avait déjà 11 ans mais ils ne voulaient sûrement pas qu'elle revienne seule de chez la voisine. Le couple savait très bien que ce monde était regorgé de fou furieux. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tout les deux. Ils ne tenteraient pas le diable.

C'est ainsi main dans la main que Pietro et Nathaniel allèrent chercher la seule femme de la maison. Pietro sonna à la porte, et une femme lui ouvrit, elle lui sourit seulement, pas un Bonsoir et se retourna pour appeler le petite Barton. Elle fit tout de même entrer Pietro et le gamin dans le hall puis la petite Lila déboula des escaliers et donna son manteau à Pietro pour qu'il l'aide à l'habiller. Lila savait s'habiller bien évidemment mais elle avait toujours requerit l'aide de son beau père. Un complexe d'Œdipe s'était instauré entre eux, Clint n'avait pas tord lorsque 4 ans en arrière, il lui avouait que ça fille l'aimait bien.

Lila prête, Pietro et les deux derniers Barton rentrèrent main dans la main. En rentrant à la ferme, Cooper et Clint étaient déjà revenus. Pietro aida le plus jeune à enlever son manteau puis ils coururent dans le canapé rejoindre l'aîné. Pietro, lui, rejoignit son petit ami dans la cuisine. Le père parfait regardait dans le frigo. Pietro l'entoura de ses bras, plaça son menton sur son épaule et lui chuchota. "Lasagnes... J'ai envie de lasagnes."

Clint soupira puis ferma le frigo, tandis que Pietro l'entourait toujours son buste collé au dos du plus vieux. "Non, pas encore..." Soupira le père parfait. "Ce sera des steack et des pates." Il se retourna et attrappa les mains de son bien aimé. "Alors ces écris... Ça a avancé ou pas?"

\- Un peu. Lança Pietro en s'appuyant contre la table.

\- Un peu? C'est à dire?

\- J'ai écris quelques lignes... C'est dur de se replonger 12 ans en arrière. Lança Pietro en posant ses mains sur la table derrière lui.

\- 12 ans en arrière. Tu es remonté à longtemps. Constata Clint. Pietro se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. "Tu es remonté à Bucky? Ta première rencontre avec lui." Compris Clint.

Le sokovien ne dit rien et continua à se mordre la lèvre. Clint s'approcha de son amant, plaça une main sur ses reins et de l'autre lui releva le visage. "Je ne t'en veux pas mon ange, c'est du passé tout ça... Il fait parti de ta Vie... C'est normal que tu parles de lui... Et arrête de te torturer cette lèvre."

Pietro lâcha sa lèvre et marmonna. "Lasagne."

\- Non Pietro... Steack, pâte et légume vert. Et ton régime? T'as oublié ?

Pietro haussa les épaules. "À quoi ça servirait."

\- À te maintenir en forme. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus pro que tu dois lacher ton régime alimentaire.

\- Je serais jamais athlète de haut niveau de toute façon... J'ai 30 ans.

\- Vingt neuf et le principal dans le sport ce n'est pas d'être le meilleure sportif ou d'en faire son métier. Le principale dans le sport... et bien c'est le sport... Je sais que tu cours tous les jours... Mais ce n'est pas des lasagnes qui t'aideront à garder le rythme.

\- Quel rythme, j'entraine des vieux à faire des exercices de stretching...

Clint grimaça, sachant que ses "vieux" ont le même âge que lui. "J'aurais bien aimé faire parti de tes clients... J'aurais pu avec mes pauvres cinquante ans."

\- Quarante neuf et toi, t'es l'exception à la règle. Tu es exceptionnel monsieur Barton. Ronronna Pietro en accrochant la nuque de Clint de ses bras.

\- Mouais.. rattrape toi... Allez... Sors moi des légumes verts. Je te laisse choisir lesquels.

Pietro regarde dans le congélateur et sors des épinards en branche. Il plonge cinq cubes dans une casserole agrémenté d'un verre d'eau, tandis que Clint met les steack à décongeler et remplit une grande casserole d'eau.

Pietro sort ensuite deux verres et une bouteille de vodka bien entamée. Il les sert dans le silence puis s'assoit à table devant son verre. Clint attrappe les assiettes et met la table. Pietro est toujours assis à table, dégustant sa vodka sèche tandis que que Clint ouvre le micro onde et sort les steack de leur emballages. Il sort une poêle, coupe un gros morceau de beurre et le place dans la poêle. Il délaisse un moment son jeune amant et va s'occuper de Nathaniel. Il lui fait couler un bain et ordonne à sa fille de onze ans de surveiller son frère. Tandis qu'il redescend plonger les pâtes dans l'eau et allumer le gaz pour la viande. il s'aperçoit que le verre de Pietro est presque vide et que le sien n'a pas diminué. Il remu un peu les pâtes et se retourne vers Pietro. "Tu peux surveiller le repas, je vais aller m'occuper de Nathaniel." Dit il avant de saisir la bouteille et de la ranger avant que Pietro ne se reserve.

Le jeune Hoche la tête puis fini son verre avant de le placer dans l'évier lorsque Clint remonte à l'étage. Il lave le petit puis le sort et l'essuye avant de le mettre en pyjama et de redescendre avec ses plus jeune enfants. Lorsqu'ils s'installent à table, Clint aperçoit le verre qui lui était destiné, il est bu à moitié. Il le saisit et le vide dans l'évier, ça évitera au sokovien de le boire.

À table, les enfants prennent la parole. Cooper décrit le film qu'il vient de voir et Lila parle de sa copine Sally. Pietro et Clint les écoutent silencieusement, puis les deux plus grand Barton montent prendre une douche et partent se coucher sans oublier de faire un baiser à leur père et leur beau père, affalé dans le canapé.

Clint monte coucher le petit Nathaniel et lorsqu'il redescend, Pietro n'a pas bougé de place. Il est toujours affalé dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main. Clint s'installe à ses côtés. Le jeune pose aussitôt sa tête sur son épaule. Clint le prend aussitôt dans ses bras. Il regarde le film et entend subitement son jeune amant ronfler. Il sourit en coin, il le réveille doucement puis l'emmène dans leur chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

UCA chapitre 02

Dimanche 08 juin 2020.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

C'est une douce journée qui débute dans la ferme Barton. Le couple est réveillé, mais ne sort pas du lit pour autant. Ils préfèrent profiter du calme du dimanche matin. "J'ai trop bien dormi." Marmonne soudainement Pietro.

\- J'ai vu oui, tu as ronflé toute la nuit. Répond Clint en serrant son amant contre lui.

\- Je suis naze. Marmonne ensuite Pietro.

Clint grimace et glisse ses doigts sur la tempe de Pietro, puis les redescend vers sa mâchoire. "Rendors-toi un peu si tu veux." Chuchote Clint.

Le jeune sourit et s'enfonce dans la couverture.

\- Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Décide le plus vieux.

\- Hummm non... Reste avec moi... Marmonne Pietro la tête complètement enfouis sous les couvertures.

\- Je peux pas mon amour. Tu sais bien que mes enfants meurent de faim ! Lâche Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Y'a pas qu'eux.

Clint ricane. "Je sais que toi aussi tu meurs tout le temps de faim. Oooh... Mon pauvre chéri qui n'a jamais à manger... "

Pietro ricane lui aussi, puis fini par sortir la tête de la couette. "Je t'aime Clint. "

Le père de famille est surpris par la déclaration spontané de son amant. Il sourit. "Moi aussi, je t'aime." Lui répond t'il tout de même en souriant. Les hommes se contemplent un moment puis Clint prend son courage à deux mains et descend préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il met la cafetière en route et sort bol et cuillère. Il sort les viennoiseries et les place dans le four. La ferme est calme. Les mini Barton doivent encore tous dormir, il en profite pour remonter voir le seul qui ne porte pas son nom mais qui est tout aussi important à ses yeux.

Il le découvre en travers du lit, la tête toujours enfouis sous la couette. Il découvre doucement sa petite tête blonde. "Mon petit amour... J'ai mis la cafetière en route ... Et les croissants sont dans le four. "

\- Pain! chocolat! Marmonna le jeune en signe de rébellion.

\- Croissant, marmottes... Je pensais que tu voulais faire un petit régime? S'amuse de dire le prof de sport.

\- Pain au chocolat... Réitère le jeune.

Clint lui dépose un baiser sur la joue piquante. "D'accord.. je capitule... Je te sors un pain au chocolat... Tu me rejoins..."

Pietro hoche seulement de la tête sans ouvrir les yeux.

Clint redescend, et sort un petit pain au chocolat qu'il enfourne aussitôt. Il entend les marches craquer et aperçoit sa fille descendre, les yeux encore endormis. Clint l'invite à s'asseoir et monte voir Nathaniel qui commence à se réveille tout doucement lui aussi. Puis il aperçoit son petit Pietro descendre lui aussi suivi par Cooper.

C'est un petit déjeuner douceur qui attend la famille réunie au complet. Clint aime les dimanches. Personnes ne travaille et ils peuvent prendre leur temps.

Après un petit copieux, Pietro décide de continuer son écriture. Il est sensé rendre ses écrits pour jeudi. Il avait eut 1 mois pour le faire. C'était seulement lors de son dernier rendez vous, qu'elle lui avait demandé si ça avançait. Il lui avait simple dis qu'il y travaillait.

Clint décida quant à lui d'aller faire un peu de sport, laissant ses enfants aux soins de son compagnon. De toute façon le dimanche matin, les enfants regardent en général la télévision puis jouent dans leur chambre. Pietro ne sera pas embêter pour écrire.

C'est ainsi que Pietro prit son ordinateur et continu. Il ecrit un second long paragraphe.

Il termine pile à l'heure où le repas est prêt. Il entend même la porte se claquer et entend son Jules grimper les étages en courant. Il ferme son ordinateur et met la table aidé par la petite Lila. Puis toute la famille se réunit à nouveau autour de ce repas dominical.

Après ce repas, les garçons décident d'aller faire un tour au parc. Cooper ronchonne légèrement de devoir les suivre mais se prête tout de même au jeu.

Au parc, les garçons marchent côte à côte sans faire le moindre geste. Nathaniel donne la main au plus jeune du couple et Lila ceuille des fleurs pour les donner à son beau père, qu'elle affectionne tant. Cooper, lui, a le nez dans son téléphone, discutant avec sa petite amie.

La famille se pose près des jeux en bois. Lila délaisse ses fleurs sur le blanc, Nathaniel la suit dans les jeux. Cooper est assit à leur côté, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Clint attrappe tout même sa main dans la sienne. Il n'y a pas grand monde pour un mois de juin. Le couple profite du calme de la nature pour se reposer mentalement. Les semaines sont parfois rudes. Entre le boulot de Clint. Celui de Pietro a mi temps. Les enfants à aller conduire à droite et a gauche. Les semaines sont parfois éprouvante. Et n'oublions pas la tentative de suicide de Pietro qui laisse un trouble au sein du couple.

Clint y réfléchit souvent. Se demandant pour quelles raisons son amant avait voulu en finir avec sa vie. Certe une psychologue était la moindre des choses pour l'aider mais il savait aussi qu'il est sûrement le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que Pietro lui parle de ce qui le trouble. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le secret professionnel étant établit, Clint ne peut pas savoir ce que Pietro confie à sa psy. Il s'est entretenu avec elle lors du deuxième rendez-vous de Pietro. Il l'avait trouvé plutôt aimable et compréhensible. Elle semblait ne pas le juger. Ne pas les juger sur leur mode de vie, bien au contraire.

Il avait approuvé la demande du médecin concernant les écrits de Pietro et aurait voulu lui aussi les lire pour en connaître un peu plus sur celui qui partageait sa vie.

Ils restent un moment sur le banc, sans se parler pour autant mais réfléchissant tout deux l'un à l'autre puis Nathaniel les rejoint. Il grimpe sur les genoux de son père qui le sert contre lui. Pietro sourit. Il aime voir Clint choyer ses enfants, c'est la première chose qui lui avait plu chez lui.

Ils finissent tout de même par rentrer et c'est au tour de Pietro d'aller se défouler un peu. Ses baskets aux pieds, le jeune sort pour courir un peu.

Les enfants jouent à présent dans le salon, Clint se demande si les écrits de son Jules ont avancé. Il regarde un instant l'ordinateur bleu électrique de Pietro. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas le faire et pourtant il relève l'écran.

Assis sur la table de cuisine, il parcourt des yeux le premier paragraphe. La rencontre de James Buchanan Barnes. Alors c'était bien là que tout avait commencé. Bucky est à l'origine de tous ses maux. Il parcourt sommairement non sans un pincement au cœur la rencontre de son petit ami avec son tout premier béguin qui deviendrait son beau frère par la suite.

Il ferme l'ordinateur du jeune après avoir lu le ressenti de Pietro lorsque Bucky avait posé pour la toute première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un vent de jalousie le prit aussitôt. Et rangea à nouveau l'ordinateur de Pietro. Il décide de boire un verre en attendant que son amant revienne du sport et pour digérer ce qu'il vient de lire aussi.

Le jeune revient et monte prendre une douche pendant que Clint s'attelle à commencer de cuisiner. De la semoule, du poulet et des légumes pour coucous en boîte.

Pietro redescend le sourire aux lèvres, le sport lui fait toujours un bien fou. Il prend aussitôt un verre et se sert également. Les amants dégustent leur verre tout en cuisinant silencieusement.

Pietro aime voir Clint aux fourneaux. Il aime venir derrière lui et se coller dans son dos. Le serrant de ses bras. C'est également le cas pour Clint qui attrappe aussitôt les bras de Pietro d'une main et continu de cuisiner de l'autre.

Clint coupe le gaz et se retourne vers son petit ami. Celui ci s'engouffre aussitôt dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant. Clint le prend dans ses bras lui aussi, puis caresse lentement ses cheveux blond. Il lui dépose un baiser sur les cheveux et lui chuchote tout bas." Le dîner est prêt. Tu me laisses mettre la table?" Le jeune hoche négativement de la tête. Clint ricane doucement puis relève la tête de son amant. Il glisse son pouce sur sa joue puis lui dépose un baiser. "On a tout le temps après pour se câliner mon amour."

Pietro quitte à regret les bras de Clint et l'aide à lettre à la table avant d'appeler les enfants à passer à table.

Le dîner se passe dans la bonne humeur. Les rirent fusent dû au duo Pietro/Cooper qui ne sont pas les derniers pour les blagues douteuses. Puis après un bon petit dessert, les enfants partent se coucher laissant enfin le couple seul.

Clint prépara un thé puis le déposa sur la table du salon. Pietro s'engouffre aussitôt dans ses bras. Les hommes regardent la télé bras dans les bras puis finissent par monter se coucher.

Clint se déshabille et se laisse tomber sur le ventre dans le lit. C'est qu'il n'est pas tout jeune. Entre le sport de ce matin, la ballade cer après midi, et les émotions dû à sa lecture secrète, il est naze. Le jeune le fait sursauter lorsqu'il lui dépose un baiser sur le mollet droit. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

Pietro ne répond pas et continu son épopée en le parsemant de doux baiser sur la jambe de son amant. Clint rit document et tente de ne pas trop bouger lorsque les lèvres de Pietro se posent sur le derrière de sa cuisse.

Sous les baisers, Clint fini par se retourner et attrappe son amant pour le ramener à son niveau. Le jeune se laisse emporter par les bras de son jule et se plaque contre lui. Leur lèvres se trouvent rapidement, leur mains se caressent lentement. Clint glissent ses doigts le long des hanches de son amant. Tandis que ceux de Pietro sont plaqués sur son cou. Les lèvres de Pietro délaissent celles de Clint et glissent sur son cou. Le plus vieux en frissonne. Il peut déjà ressentir tout l'effet qu'il lui fait et sent que c'est réciproque.

Les corps face à face, les hommes s'excitent l'un contre l'autre. Pietro glisse le long du buste de Clint découvrant sa peau avec sa langue tandis que Clint se tortille de plaisir.

Pietro se redresse subitement et sort le sexe bien érigé de son amant puis le caresse lentement. Clint quant à lui se redresse sur les coudes un air amusé. "T'es bien excité toi." Murmure t'il.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Répond seulement Pietro.

Clint sourit puis se mord la lèvres avant de se soutenir d'un seul coude et d'approcher ses doigts du torse de Pietro.

Il se laisse ensuite retomber sur le dos et caresse doucement les cuisses du blond platine. Pietro, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, se décale et glisse le boxer de son petit ami. Il enlève ensuite le sien d'un mouvement rapide et se glisse à nouveau entre les jambes de son amant.

Clint se mord encore la lèvre et voit son Jules reprendre des mouvements de va et vient sur lui. Il est déjà tout excité, la main de Pietro sait comment y faire avec lui. De son autre main, Pietro attrappe son propre membre et le faufile entre les fesses de Clint dans lequel il s'enfonce doucement.

Aussitôt en lui, Clint ferme les yeux sentant son membre glisser doucement. La sensation est forte. Un peu douloureuse mais tellement exquise ensuite. Il n'est pas passif mais prend du plaisir à se faire pénétrer par Pietro. Rectification. Il ne se dit pas passif mais depuis Pietro, il se laisse prendre facilement. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que son amant se sente bien, et s'il fallait qu'il se laisse pénétrer, il le ferait sans hésitation.

Les mouvements du jeune sont doux, faisant l'amour à son homme parfait. Il sait que Clint aime la douceur et la tendresse alors il lui fait l'amour doucement le sentant venir petit à petit.

La tendresse est présente, leur mains glissent sur le corps de l'autre. Tout deux les paupières closes et ils se cambrent. Les va et vient de Pietro sont toujours lent et rythmé ne changeant pas de cadence. Leur mouvements durent plusieurs longue minutes leurs respirations sont lentes et désordonnées. Pietro ne lache pas la verge de Clint et continu encore ses mouvements que Clint aime tout particulièrement. Ils aiment se sentir unis et finissent tout deux par se répandre. L'un sur ses propres abdos. L'autre en lui.

Pietro se laisse tomber sur le corps de Clint. Laissant la semence de son homme lui coller à la peau également. Clint remonte sa main et caresse les cheveux de son compagnon, la tête contre sa clavicule.

Aucunes parole ne vient. Ils préfèrent le silence. Ils restent ainsi quelques longues minutes puis Clint réveille le jeune qui s'est endormi sur lui. "Il faut aller se doucher mon amour."

Le jeune ronchonne un peu mais se lève et va directement à la douche. Clint le rejoint et le serre aussitôt entre ses bras. Le silence est là, seul l'eau qui jaillit empli la pièce. Ils profitent de ce moment puis retournent dans leur nid douillet.


	3. Chapter 3

UCA chapitre 03

Un choix amer.

Lundi 09 juin.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Une marre de sang, un cri stridents, Pietro se réveille en sursaut. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait de rêve aussi angoissant. Il sait de quoi son cerveau se souvient. Il sait ce que cette marre de sang signifie. Il se frotte le visage et regarde son homme dormir. Il sort du lit mais Clint le retient par le poignet. "Pietro." Murmure t'il.

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Avoue le plus jeune.

Clint contemple les traits tendus de son conjoint. "Ça va? T'as pas l'air bien du tout."

\- Ca va... Rendors-toi... Lui ordonne tout de même le jeune. "Je vais boire un verre d'eau."

Clint lache le poignet de Pietro avec regret et le laisse descendre à la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, il ouvre le frigo et boit du jus d'orange directement à la bouteille. Il ne veut pas se rendormir tout de suite. Il saisit son ordinateur, maintenant que les souvenirs ont resurgis autant les écrires de suite.

Il écrit un peu puis regarde l'heure, 6h. Ce n'est plus la peine de retourner de coucher. Il monte prendre une bonne douche puis fini par rejoindre son amant qui se réveille à cet instant.

\- T'es pas revenu te coucher. Lance Clint. Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Il se redresse aussitôt et attire Pietro contre lui. Le jeune se laisse envelopper par les bras de son amant. Les hommes restent un moment l'un contre l'autre, puis il est l'heure que Clint se lève. Il passe sous la douche pendant que Pietro réveille Lila et Nathaniel. Il croise Cooper, déjà réveillé, puis emmène les petits déjeuner.

Il prépare le petit déjeuner puis Clint rejoint la petite famille. Ils déjeunent tous ensemble puis les hommes préparent les enfants pour l'école. Clint profite d'un petit moment pour reprendre son compagnon dans ses bras. "Ça va toi?"

\- Ça va... Ment Pietro toujours hanté par son passé.

\- Dis-le moi si ça ne va pas, ne garde pas tout pour toi. Hein.. Pietro... Le jeune lève les yeux et fait un semblant de sourire. "Je suis là mon amour. Je te lâche pas. "

Pietro hoche de la tête et envoie les Barton à l'école, Clint y compris. La petite famille partie, Pietro peut enfin se mettre à l'écriture. "Septembre 2008." Murmure Pietro avant d'écrire un peu. Il écrit sur une année entière puis ferme son ordinateur. Il n'a plus le moral pour continuer d'écrire pour le moment. Ses émotions passées l'ont un peu chamboulé. Il est temps de faire une pause, une vraie pause. Personne ne rentre ce midi, il est seul à la maison et décide de se faire une bonne pizza. Pendant que la pizza est dans le four, il écrit tout de même un passage.

Le four sonne alors qu'il vient juste de terminer un passage plutôt agréable. Il mange sa pizza en se rappelant à quel point il avait aimé cette expérience.

Clint de son côté, pense à lui justement. Le réveil du matin l'a perturbé. Son homme avait l'air complètement terrorisé ce matin, il se sent inutile à ce qu'il aille mieux. C'est sa collègue et meilleure amie, qui le sort de ses pensées.

\- Clint?

\- Oui.

\- T'es où? Se moque t'elle de lui.

Le père de famille ne réfléchit pas à la question et lance directement. "Pietro a fait un cauchemars ce matin. Il avait l'air tellement terrorisé. J'ai peur qu'il ne sombre à nouveau." Confie t'il.

\- Oh... Il va toujours voir sa psy? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Oui... Elle lui a demandé d'écrire sur son passé, sur ce pourquoi il ne va pas bien. Enfin d'écrire quoi.. J'en sais pas trop à vrai dire. Avoue t'il ensuite.

\- Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a voulu se suicider ? Lance la rousse en levant un sourcil, septique.

\- Si, sans doute que oui, mais moi non. Clint mange quelques fourchette du plat de la brasserie non loin du lycée puis pousse son assiette. "J'ai envie de te dire qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler mais en réalité j'ai des doutes mais on en a jamais vraiment parlé. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien avec Tony. "

\- C'est sure. Après ce qu'il lui a fait.

\- J'espère que ses écrits vont l'aider. Marmonne Clint.

\- Tu les as lu? Demande la femme tout de même.

\- De quoi?

\- Ses écrits.

\- Non! C'est personnel. Lâcha Clint ahuris.

\- Comment ça s'est personnel... C'est ton mec... Attend c'est normal que tu les lise. Lance la femme outrée.

\- J'aurais l'impression de violer son intimité. Avoue Clint. "J'ai parcouru deux, trois lignes." Avoue t'il ensuite.

\- Clint! Vous êtes en couple, il vit sous son toit... Tu devrais les lire... Au moins pour savoir comment réagir avec lui... Ne lui dis pas. C'est pour t'aider toi. Lui conseille Natasha.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir.

Clint semble y réfléchir aussitôt, mais il est déjà l'heure de retourner au travail. Il envoie tout de même un petit message à son Pietro chou.

Clint; 12.48PM [Mon amour, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Je fini à 16h... Donc on se verra pas. Tu pourrais sortir le goûter des enfants avant de partir travailler? Je t'aime à ce soir mon amour. Bisous.]

Pietro vient de finir de manger quand le message de Clint apparait. Il répond directement

Pietro; 12.47PM [oui, je pars vers 15h45. À ce soir, je t'aime, bisou.]

Le message envoyé, il reprend aussitôt l'écriture, il n'a plus que demain et après demain pour finir. Il est loin d'avoir terminé. Un dernier paragraphe puis enregistre tout et prépare le gouter des enfants. Il se prépare ensuite puis les enfants arrivent juste avant qu'il ne parte pour son boulot à mi temps.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint arrive à peine une demi heure plus tard et débarasse la table que les enfants ont laissé. Il monte à l'étage. Cooper semble faire ses devoirs. Lila dessine dans son cahier de poésie. Nathaniel joue avec les doudous de sa sœur. Tous les enfants sont sagement occupés. Il redescend et se prépare un café. Il regarde ensuite ce qu'ils vont manger ce soir. Il sort des escalopes de dinde.

Clint repère l'ordinateur de Pietro. Il se tâte à l'ouvrir puis refuse finalement et emporte son café dans le salon. Il touille son café pendant que la télé le regarde. Oui, car Clint n'est pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il voit et hésite toujours à lire les écrits de Pietro.

Lila le sort de ses pensées et lui demande à quel heure rentre son beau père. Clint sourit et l'informe qu'il rentrera pour manger. La petite fille est heureuse et remonte aussitôt. Clint se lève finalement. Il faut qu'il sache pour quelles raisons, son homme déprime autant. Il fini par lire le première paragraphe.

 _ **Le 18 mars 2008,**_

 _James Buchanan Barnes. Il était brun, de magnifique yeux bleus et un regard hypnotique. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeaux et le vent les défaisait, il avait les cheveux mi-long. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'en étais bouche bée. Il était non seulement beau mais aussi mystérieux comme je les aimes. J'avais à peine 18 ans et je savais depuis quelques mois que je n'étais pas comme tous le monde. Je n'étais pas comme les autres garçons, je n'aimais pas les filles comme il se devait. Je préférais être en compagnie des autres garçons._

 _J'étais assis sur les gradins et je fantasmais sur ce joueur de base-ball. On ne se connaissait pas encore mais j'avais fais des recherches sur lui. Il s'appelait James mais tout le monde l'appelait Bucky. J'étais en train de rêvasser sur les gradins lorsqu'une balle de base ball vint s'écraser sur moi. J'étais un peu sonné quand je me suis redressé, et il était là, sa main tendue vers la mienne, prêt à m'aider. Je lui ai souris, il s'est présenté à moi._

 _\- Barnes, Bucky Barnes. Désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Marmonnais-je le sourire aux lèvres._

 _-C'est ton nom. Ce n'est rien? Quel drôle de nom. Dit-il face à moi._

 _J'eclatais de rire, de nervosité, je pense et me présentai moi aussi._

 _\- Pietro._

 _\- Et bien désolé Pietro._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Lachais-je encore subjugué par lui. Mon beau brun redescendit des gradins et retourna jouer. Je souriais encore et encore. Bucky Barnes... J'en étais fou de lui._

 _Les jours ont passé et je restais sur les gradins à le regarder. Moi aussi j'étais sportif, je faisais de l'athlétisme, j'étais même très bon dans mon domaine. j'étais inscris a pas mal de sport. 800m. 400m, 200m 100m et 800m haie. Que de la course j'aimais courir et j'aime encore le faire. Mais revenons à l'essentiel. Bucky._

 _Tous les jours ou presque je squattais les gradins et toutes les jours ou presque il venait me voir. On discutait quelques minutes de tout et de rien, puis un jour, il m'invitait à une soirée. Je me souviens des palpitations que j'ai eu ce jour là. Bucky Barnes m'invitait a une fête entre potes._

 _Le fameux soir arriva bien vite, bien trop vite. J'étais surexcité et relisait l'adresse encore et encore._


	4. Chapter 4

UCA chapitre 04

 **Un choix amer.**

 **Lundi 09 juin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Suite.**

 _C'était un bar, où traînait les dernières années, je n'étais qu'en première et Bucky avait trois ans de plus que moi. Rectifications. Ils avaient tous trois ans de plus que moi. Malgres que je n'étais pas majeur, j'avais réussi à me glisser dans l'établissement. Quatre de ses amis y étaient. Bucky et un blondinet buvaient une bière au comptoir, tandis qu'un troisième regardait deux autres jouer au billard. Je m'étais faufilé à ses côtés. Il remarqua tout de suite ma présence. Il me présenta à Steve Rogers. Grand blond à barraqué. À côté, je faisais miniature, puis il me présenta aux trois autres amis._

 _Le premier fut l'homme assis près du billard qui regardait le jeu. Il s'agissait d'un certain Bruce. Brun, les yeux marron, assez Discret._

 _\- Je te présente Bruce. Lâcha Bucky puis il me présenta un grand brun aux yeux clairs. L'air mystérieux. "Là, c'est Stephen. Et le dernier de nos scientifiques est Martin." Ajouta t'il._

 _\- Nos scientifiques ?" Répète ai-je._

 _\- La fac de médecine ! Tu sais le bahut où on a des cours. Je me souviens m'être mordu la langue. "Ahhhhhhhh... Je comprends... Tu es comme Stevie... Sportif dans l'âme. Tu bois quoi?"_

 _\- Euh une bière. Bafouillais-je. Bucky me mit une tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea à nouveau vers le comptoir._

 _\- Tu n'es pas de la fac de médecine toi aussi? Me demandait le grand blond._

 _\- Non, je suis en sport étude. Avoue ai-je en m'installant sur un tabouret près du billard._

 _\- Moi aussi. Ravie de l'apprendre ces quatres là, sont des scientifique fous. Lâcha le blond en riant._

 _\- Ah oui._

 _\- Oui... Martin veut être médecins généraliste. Il est petit, il a lair chétif, mais il est fort à l'intérieur. Bruce c'est plus la science moléculaire, on ne dirait pas mais c'est colérique des trois, celui dont je le mefierais le plus. Il a de la force dans les bras. Et Stephen, Stephen c'est un peu le fou de la bande, docteur en pharmacie. Mais cherche secrètement à fabriquer sa propre héroïne._

 _\- Et que fait Bucky? Demande ai-je finalement._

 _\- Kinésithérapeute. Il a eut un accident étant jeune. Il a perdu la motricité d'un bras. Il est tombé sur un kiné fastudieux et là ce fut la révélation. Avoua Steve._

 _\- Ok... Dis-je seulement en voyant Bucky revenir vers nous._

 _Bucky à s'installa à notre table puis Bruce vint chercher Steve, pour jouer avec le duo Stephen/Martin au billard._

 _Je me suis retrouvé face à Bucky et je ne savais plus trop quoi dire. "Alors comme ça tu es scientifique. Enfin en fac de médecine.."_

 _\- Et oui, et toi sportif comme mon cher Steve._

 _\- D'où vous vous connaissez ?_

 _\- Steve est mon voisin, enfin l'était. J'ai déménagé depuis le temps. Il est aussi mon meilleur ami... Et là se sont mes fous de service... Bruce est mon binôme, en cours. Stephen et Martin sont en binôme également, tu vas me dire, ça saute aux yeux... Bien qu'ils n'aient rien en commun c'est deux là sont inséparables._

 _\- Steve m'a dit que tu étudiais la kinésithérapie ?_

 _\- Oui... J'ai eu le bras en vrac et du coup, j'ai eu envie de faire ce métier._

 _\- C'est dû à quoi? Ton bras en vrac?_

 _\- Un accident. Lâcha Bucky seulement. Je me souviens des frissons qui avaient parcouru mon corps. De son regard froid, de sa tristesse et de sa colère. Qu'avais-je dis pour qu'il se ferme ainsi._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas t'emmerder... Je suis désolé._

 _\- C'est rien. Dit Bucky en buvant plus de la moitié de sa bière._

 _Je me souviens plus ensuite de toute la converstion. je me souviens seulement qu'on ait parlé de ses amis. J'ai des bref souvenirs de 7% d'héroïne. Sûrement qu'il me parlait de Stephen, bref, je me souviens que Bruce a quitté la soirée très tôt._

 _La soirée s'était vite écourtée. C'était Steve qui nous avait avancé jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques kilomètres pour arriver chez moi. Je me souviens que la nuit était douce, bien qu'on était en avril. Je me souviens de la différence de taille entre Martin et Stephen. Le plus grand des deux avait passé son bras autour du cou de Martin. je me suis demandé si Stephen était plus grand que la moyenne mais lorsque le duo s'était arrêté et qu'on les avait dépassé, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était Martin qui était petit et non Stephen très grand._

 _Bucky se retourna quelques mètres plus loin et fit signe à Stephen qui tournait dans une rue adjacente. Bucky et moi marchions toujours silencieusement. "Où habites tu?"_

 _\- Oh... Euh... À New balance._

 _\- J'habite pas loin. M'informait il._

 _Je souriais comme un con rien qu'à penser que nous vivions pas loin l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais plus si c'est longtemps après, mais Bucky avait entendu un sifflement, s'était retourné et m'avait agrippé la main et me forcait à le suivre en courant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je courais mais le faisais. Il m'avait emmené dans une ruelle et avait plaqué sa main contre ma bouche._

 _Mon cœur tambourinait, me demandant pour quelles raisons il faisait cela. De ma main libre, l'autre étant toujours fourré dans la sienne, je défaisait ses doigts de ma bouche."Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?" Lui avais je demandé._

 _\- Un gars de la fac à qui Stephen à fait un mauvais coup._

 _\- Donc?_

 _\- Et donc, Watson, s'en est mêlé. Défendant son Stephen adoré. Bruce s'en est mêlé ensuite, protégeant le plus frêle d'entre nous... Bucky soupira..." J'ai jamais aimé ce Greg... Alors j'y ai participé."_

 _\- Et Steve ? Lui demande ai-je._

 _\- Il n'était pas là... on est pas toujours fourré ensemble Pietro. Chuchotait-il tandis que nos mains étaient toujours liées._

 _\- Je pensais que..._

 _\- Que pensais-tu Pietro Maximoff ?_

 _\- Comment connais-tu mon nom?_

 _Bucky ricana. "Stephen est très perspicace et très intelligent en deux clics, il a trouvé ton nom de famille."_

 _\- Tu savais déjà que j'étais pas en fac de médecine donc? Lachais-je en soupirant._

 _\- Peut-être bien... Il voulait savoir ce que tu me voulais... j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi._

 _\- Je... Je.. Je commençais à bafouiller, mes membres tremblaient. Mon cœur battait trop vite, j'avais peur que Bucky se transforme en monstre, se joue de moi, comprenne mes sentiments et me les fasses payer mais contre tout attente, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes._

 _Je me souviens ensuite de mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était accéléré, de mes mains moites, de mes jambes qui tremblaient de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser était plus fougueux que sensuel, plus bestiale que doux. Mais c'était un baiser et le premier fait avec un mec qui me plaisait. Voilà pour mon premier baiser et le premier mec envers qui j'ai craqué. "_

 ** _-O-O-O-_**

Clint aurait pu lire un autre paragraphe mais après avoir lu le premier baiser de Pietro, il ne pu en lire d'avantage. Il est de toute façon l'heure de préparer le repas.

Clint commence à émincer les escalopes de dinde, coupe des champignons et met de l'eau à chauffer pour le riz. Les enfants dans leur chambres, Clint se sent tout seul tout à coup. Pas de Pietro qui se niche derrière lui. Pas de plainte pour demander de la pizza ou des lasagnes. Clint soupire et se laisse tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il repense à sa lecture. Pietro semblait si amoureux de Bucky.

Il met la table doucement et sourit lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Il continu à mettre la table, et à cuisiner. Pietro passe par la cuisine pour embrasser son petit ami et le prévient qui prend une douche rapidement. Clint appel les enfants puis Pietro les rejoint ensuite.

Il est déjà 19h45, le repas ne s'éternise pas, le dernier de la tribu est fatigué. Pietro décide d'aller le coucher. Clint leur prépare un thé et le dépose sur la table basse.

Son homme arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il semble épuisé. "T'as l'air naze..." Murmure Clint en voyant les traits de son homme si las.

\- Un peu...

\- Moi aussi je suis claqué ment Clint en buvant son thé. Sa lecture l'a un peu rendu amorphe. Il décide de se renseigner sur ses écrits peut-être que le jeune en dira davantage. Peut-être qu'il finira par se confier mais la discussion tourne courte. Les hommes terminent leur thé et vont se coucher.

Pietro a l'air vraiment fatigué, il est sur le côté et semble déjà dormir. Clint lui, est sur le dos et réfléchit à son amant. Qu'attendait Pietro? Qu'attendait-il de lui? Clint se pose des questions jusqu'à s'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5

UCA chapitre 05

Mardi 10 juin 2020

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il est tot à la ferme et Clint ne traine pas au lit, il se lève directement, prendre une douche puis prépare le petit déjeuner de ses enfants. Son regard se pose automatiquement sur le pc de Pietro. Il termine de mettre la table et ouvre le dossier.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _30 mai 2008_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Bucky, Barnes, encore lui. Mon premier, le tout premier. Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'on se voyait. Il se faufilait dans ma chambre presque tous les jours. On parlait de musique, de film, d'acteur, pour ma part, d'actrice pour la sienne. Il ne se considérait pas gay mais aimait m'embrasser. Je me souviens d'une soirée où on s'est embrassé toute une partie de la nuit. Que j'aimais embrasser ses lèvres. Je me souviens de sa barbe toujours mal rasée qui piquait ma peau imberbe._

 _Personne ne savait pour nous, Bucky ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Même si quelques-uns avaient des doutes sur ma sexualité, personne ne se doutait que Bucky aimait lui aussi embrasser des garçons._

 _La plus belle soirée que j'ai passé, ou plutôt la plus belle nuit. C'était fin mai. Je m'en souviens bien parce que c'était le bal de fin d'année. Bucky allait bientôt changer de fac, ça m'attristrait et il le savait. Biensure, il ne m'avait pas invité pour être son cavalier, il avait pris, une fille de sa classe pour l'accompagner et à la place, moi, j'avais choisi Suzie, une de mes voisines._

 _Quand je suis entré dans la salle, je l'ai immédiatement repéré. Il était tellement beau. Un smocking noir, un noeud papillon. Les cheveux attaché et un regard sublime. On pouvait dire que Bucky Barnes était le plus beau garçon de la promotion. Enfin du moins. Il l'était pour moi._

 _Après avoir emmené nos cavalières danser, mon chevalier m'avait emmené à l'écart des autres. Dans un couloir isolé, nos langues s'étaient remises à jouer le tempo. Mon cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade et avait accéléré de plus belle lorsqu'il m'avait donné rendez vous dans le Park de la commune à 1h précise._

 _C'était ainsi que je le rejoignais, délaissant ma cavalière et rejoignant celui qui aurait dû être mon cavalier. Ce n'était pas la porte d'à côté et Biensure je n'avais pas le permis, comparé à lui, qui était majeur. Alors j'arrivais légèrement en retard._

 _\- T'es en retard petit tête. Marmonna t'il appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés._

 _\- Désolé... Je suis venu à pied._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Me demandait il._

 _\- Pourquoi? Quoi?_

 _\- Pourquoi t'es venu à pied? Me demandait Bucky en s'approchant de moi._

 _\- Parce que j'ai pas de voiture. Bucky arrangea mon col puis plongeait son regard dans le mien. Il m'avait plaqué ensuite subiment contre un arbre._

 _\- Je me suis dis que... Comme c'est ma dernière année à new Brunswick... Murmurait-il en me déposant des baisers dsns le cou._

 _\- Bucky. Murmurais-je simplement, déjà en extases_

 _Bucky me dévorait toujours le cou, il avait attrapé mes mains et les remontaient doucement au-dessus de ma tête. Je commençais déjà à fondre sous ses baisers lorsqu'il descendait la fermeture éclaire de mon pantalon de smocking. Sa main s'était glissée sous mon caleçon et je sentais ses doigts me malaxer doucement. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me caressait, la première fois que je me faisais caresser tout court. Je fermais les yeux et gémissait bruyamment lorsqu'il m'ordonna de me taire._

 _\- Mais... Je peux... Pas... Hummmm... Buck..._

 _\- Ça te plaît n'est ce pas... Je savais que ça te plairait... Me murmurait-il entre deux baisers._

 _Je commençais à perdre pied, à me laisser glisser doucement contre l'arbre tandis que ses va et vient su moi étaient intenses. Il avait ensuite relâché mon sexe quelques minutes. Les yeux toujours fermés, j'entendais le zip de son pantalon. Son autre main, lâcha ensuite les miennes._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains et je m'agrippais au tron de l'arbre derrière moi. Il reprenais't mes poignets avec fermeté et plaçait ma main droite sur son sexe puis posait la gauche sur son épaule. Mes doigts glissaient automatiquement contre sa nuque et je serrais les doigts de la main droite sur son sexe._

 _Je sentais ses doigts se faufiler sous mes bourses et chercher l'entrée entre mes fesses. J'avais peur de passer le cap, et que ça n'allait trop loin mais... je ne pouvais pas lui résister. J'étais même surpris qu'il arrivait à insérer son index sans forcer, je commençais moi même à faire des va et vient sur son sexe._

 _\- J'ai envie de toi Pietro. Me chuchotait-il_

 _\- Oh... Bucky... Moi aussi. Lui répondis ai-je alors qu'il me lachait pour me retourner contre l'arbre. Ma joue était collée à l'écorce rugeuse, mes bras entouraient l'arbre, c'était devenu bestiale, peut-être un peu trop mais je me taisais, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il arrête._

 _Sa main s'était glissée entre mes fesses accompagné de sa verge qu'il glissa entre elles. J'avais beau faire le dur et ne pas protester mais la douleur qui m'envahissait à cet instant me fit sursauter de douleur._

 _C'est alors que je ressentais qu'il se retirait doucement. Il agrippait à nouveau mes poignets et remontait mes bras autour de sa nuque. Que j'agrippais fermement. Son visage était niché sur mon épaule et sa langue recommençait à jouer avec mon cou et le lobe de mon oreille tandis qu'il glissait à nouveau ses mains sur mon buste, puis sur mon sexe. Sa main gauche faisait des va et viens sur moi tandis que la droite aidait son sexe à pénétrer en moi._

 _Cette fois ci, Bucky se glissait sans difficulté en moi. La douleur était toujours présente mais agréable à la fois. Doucement sa main remontait sur mes hanches puis sur mes abdominaux. Mes bras, le seraient toujours tandis qu'il commençait de doux va et vient en moi. Je sentais encore sa langue glisser sur mon cou et l'entendait gémir un doux "Pietro" d'extase._

 _Je ne savais pas si c'était la première fois pour lui, mais je le trouvais très à l'aise. Et il savait parfaitement quand accélérer et décélérer ses mouvements. Je l'entendais gemir et cru entendre un "je t'aime" lorsqu'il se deversait en moi._

 _Sa main s'activant toujours sur moi, il redoublait d'effort, pour que je me répande entre ses doigts viriles._

 _\- Oh... Bucky... Murmure ai-je, satisfait de ma première fois._

 _\- Ça t'as plus... Chuchotait-il tandis que sa main gauche glissait à nouveau le long de mon dos._

 _\- Biensure que ça m'a plu..._

 _\- J'espère bien ... Moi aussi ça m'a plu... finissait-il par m'avouer alors que sa main se glissait à présent dans mes cheveux._

 _Le silence s'était imposé, on reprenait doucement notre respiration et se calinait doucement. Sa main toujours entre mes mèches blanches... "Je sais pas si on pourra se revoir souvent..._

 _\- Je sais..._

 _\- Je change de fac donc..._

 _\- Je sais Bucky..._

 _\- Tu vas me manquer petite tête. Me chuchotait-il au creux mon oreille tandis que ses bras m'avaient entouré le buste._

 _\- À moi Aussi._

 _Doucement Bucky me faisait pivoter face à lui à présent et posait ses lèvres sur les mienne. Le baiser était doux et son regard l'était tout autant. "Je te dépose?"_

 _\- Non... Je vais marcher._

 _\- Dis pas nimporte quoi... je dépose. Décidait-il._

 **o_O_o**

Clint souffle doucement. "petit tête." Marmonne t-il. Il ferme les yeux un instant et imagine son homme contre cet arbre faisant l'amour avec Bucky. Il avait l'air de tellement y prendre plaisir. Lui qui croyait que Pietro préfère la douceur. Il se trompait. Son homme aimait la fougue, la passion et semblait être attiré par le côté bestial du sexe. Clint regarde l'heure, il a encore un peu de temps devant lui pour lire un ou deux passages. L'histoire de Pietro et de Bucky l'intrigue.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _17 juillet 2008._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Howard Stark, mon ancien employeur. Je travaillais chez lui pendant mes vacances, je faisais les pelouses et entretenait son jardin un jour sur deux. C'était lui qui m'avait proposé ce job. Pendant les vacances tout s'était accéléré. Bucky était parti en vacance et les rumeurs ont commencés à en découdre. J'étais gay et tous le quartier le savait. Ça arrivait souvent qu'on me coincait dans une ruelle pour me tabasser. Parfois on m'insultait. Parfois on me jeter des trucs dessus. C'était comme ça que j'avais perdu mon job d'été dans un fast food. Un groupe de jeune m'avait coincé dans le local à poubelle pour me tabasser. À croire qu'ils avaient peur que l'homosexualité était une maladie et qu'ils allaient l'attraper bref. Revenons à Howard._

 _Tous le monde le connaissait. Moi et Bucky y compris. Un jour alors que je revenais de je ne sais où, il s'est arrêté en voiture. Il m'a heler, appeler, et je continuais à marcher, la peur au ventre. Puis il s'est garé et est venu à ma rencontre. J'étais prêt à courir à l'autre bout de la rue lorsqu'il m'a proposé que je tonde sa pelouse. Biensure que j'avais accepté. Et me voilà jardinier des Stark. ..._

 _Bucky disait que je me faisais exploiter, mais je m'en foutais. Lui, me savait gay, et s'en_

 **o_O_o**

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre, Clint éteint tout, son cœur bat la chamade. Il se lève, range tout en une fraction de seconde et coure vers la cafetière. Pietro entre dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres. Clint sent son cœur battre encore de façon désordonné. Il aurait voulu en lire plus mais panique de s'être fait prendre. Ce n'est certainement pas le cas, puisque Pietro lui sourit encore en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Ils boient un café tout les deux puis Clint réveille Nathaniel. Les deux plus grand se réveillent et rejoignent leur beau père. Clint aide Nathaniel à s'habilller puis redescendent.

Dans la cuisine Pietro vient de finir de déjeuner, il monte prendre une douche. Clint regarde l'ordinateur. Il aimerait tellement lire la suite. Surtout après avoir lu le mot gay. Il se tritura la lèvre inférieure. Devrait-il lire la suite? Il attend que Cooper et Lila aillent dans le salon et se jette sur l'ordinateur. Son coeur bat à tout allure. Il a trop peur de se faire prendre par Pietro. Il insére une clé USB et stresse en attendant que l'ordinateur la détecte. Il copie le ficher et l'enregistre sur la clé, avant de tout refermer et de la fourrer dans sa poche, il lira ça au taf.

Il boit un second café et rejoint le salon, Pietro descend à l'instant. Clint lui dit qu'il doit aller au travail de bon heure, il a un conseil de classe avant son cours qu'il avait complètement oublié. Un dernier baiser et Clint s'en va au travail.


	6. Chapter 6

UCA chapitre 06

Mardi 06 juin 2020

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

.

En arrivant au lycée, il grimpe dans la salle des profs et insére la clé dans l'ordinateur. Il peut à présent lire sans avoir peur de se faire par Pietro. mais ouvre tout de même l'oeil faudrait pas que ses collègues le grille.

 **o_O_o**

 _Bucky disait que je me faisais exploiter, mais je m'en foutais. Lui, me savait gay, et s'en fichait. Bucky se méfiait de Howard, il disait que c'était plutôt bizarre qu'il m'embauche pour jardiner surtout sans expérience dans le domaine. Il disait que c'était justement quand tout le monde se posait des questions sur ma sexualité et que si ça se trouvait, Howard voulait un jeunot dans son pieu. Ça me faisait rire qu'il réagissait ainsi. Il disait qu'il n'était pas jaloux mais au fond il l'était et quelque part ça me plaisait._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _La crise de jalousie. Je savais qu'elle viendrait. Le jour du retour des vacances de Bucky, je travaillais. J'avais essayé de ne pas travailler mais il faisait tellement chaud à l'époque qu'il fallait que j'arrose la pelouse au moins trois fois semaine. Alors je memployais à arroser cette verdure et me rafraichir moi même lorsque mon téléphone sonnait._

 _\- Allô..._

 _\- T'as fini de jouer les play boy Petite tête. Lachait une voix qui m'était familière._

 _\- Bucky..._

 _\- Pietro, alors?_

 _\- Alors quoi? Demande ai-je en serrant mon t-shirt de la main gauche pour l'essorer._

 _\- T'as fini... Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure... Tu t'amuses bien? Me disait il._

 _Je souriais directement et me retournait cherchant désespérément le bleu de ses yeux. "T'es où ?"_

 _\- Caché... Arrête s'il te plaît. Me demandait'il d'une voix suppliante._

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Arrête de te donner en spectacle, je suis sûre y'a le vioc qui est en train de matter..._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles..._

 _\- Rejoins moi tout de suite. M'ordonnait il._

 _\- Mais. ... T'es où? Et je dois... Avais je dis mais mon beau brun avait déjà raccroché._

 _"Travailler..." Soufflais-je. Je tordais un peu mon t-shirt et allait dire aurevoir à Howard avant de rentrer._

 _\- Howard? Je dois y aller... La pelouse a été arrosé._

 _\- Très bien... On se voit demain monsieur Maximoff ?_

 _\- Euh... Ok... À demain..._

 _Je ne savais pas où se cachait mon petit ami et je suis rentré chez moi. C'était dans ma chambre, qu'il m'avait rejoins au fin de soirée. Le regard froid et jaloux._

 _Je lui avais sauté au cou directement dès son entrée par la fenêtre et lui me snobait en se détachant de moi._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je m'agrippais fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe._

 _\- T'arrête avec lui. Me disait il le regard froid._

 _\- Hein, mais de quoi?_

 _\- Il te tourne autour, j'aime pas ça... Crachait il en le méprisant._

 _\- Bucky... Je ronronnais son surnom pour l'appaiser tandis que ma bouche se glissait contre son cou. Il agrippait mon visage pour décoller les lèvres de sa peau._

 _\- Promet moi d'arrêter de travailler pour lui. Me disait il le regard tellement triste, tellement beau._

 _\- mais..._

 _\- S'il te plaît... Me chuchotait t'il alors qu'il remontait sa main dans mes cheveux. "J'aime pas comme il te regarde..."_

 _\- Je fini bientôt de toute façon. Lui avouait je._

 _\- Quand?_

 _Je souriais sournoisement. "T'es jaloux?"_

 _\- Quand? Répétait il encore._

 _\- T'es jaloux. Affirmais je ensuite._

 _\- Oui, alors... C'est quand que tu fini ton putain de contrat Pietro?!_

 _\- Dimanche._

 _\- Je viendrai te chercher._

 **o_O_o**

Clint se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, Bucky aussi était jaloux. C'est donc peut être bien une crise de jalousie qui avait déclencher ce meurtre. Ça fait quatre années que pieyro et Clint vivent ensemble, Clint avait rencontré quelques fois sa jumelle Wanda et son mari Bucky. Ils avaient même passés quelques jours ensemble pendant les vacances. Clint commence à bien cerner Bucky. Et il est fort possible que tout n'est qu'une histoire de jalousie.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pendant ce temps là, Pietro de son côté, se mit a écrire un peu, profitant du calme de la maison. Les enfants sont partis pour l'école alors il se fait un bon café et écrite une bonne partie de son récit. Il écrit quelques mots sur un seincd petit ami auquel il s'était beaucoup attaché également puis il commence à acrire sur Tony. Sur leur histoire d'amour.

Il écrit pas moins de 2000 mots en faisant des pauses de temps en temps puis il fait une pause à midi. Il déjeune tranquillement devant les informations tandis que Clint, lui, déjeune avec sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai lu hier soir... Et ce matin aussi. Avoue soudainement Clint.

\- T'as lu quoi? Demande t-elle.

\- Les écrits de Pietro! Lâche t'il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ahh! Et donc?

\- Il est remonté à loin... À son premier amour. À ses premières expériences. Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de notre premier mec. Enfin premier amour? Demande Clint.

\- Que les autres suivent, qu'ils ressemblent toujours au premier? Lance Nath en grimaçant se doutant que ça n'enchenterait pas son ami.

\- Je ressemble pas du tout à Bucky. Lâche t'il en grimaçant à son tour.

\- Bucky? Le mari de sa soeur? Lance Nath surprise.

\- Celui là. Soupire t'il en poussant son assiette repu.

\- Non!? S'exclame Nathasha choquée.

\- Si... Enfin je le savais déjà... Je l'avais deviné... Sa première fois était plutôt... Hard... Rien à voir avec nos relations, tu vois... Il est tellement jeune... Enfin... Par rapport à moi... Je me demande si... Si je le satisfait tu vois... Finit il par dire en soupirant longuement. La femme le regarde et sent que son ami n'est plus sûre de rien. Il 'e sait plus quoi dire. Clint reprend.

\- Il a tellement d'énergie à dépenser... Enfin... C'est chaud ce qu'il écrit quand même... Je te jure...

\- Tu appris des choses sur lui, c'est bien. Dit elle pour le réconforter.

\- Oui...

\- Maintenant tu sais que qu'il aime le sexe hardcore. Ajout t'elle en ricanant.

\- Nath... Marmonne Clint, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Quoi? C'est pas pour me moquer... Moi aussi j'aime le sexe hard parfois... se défend t-elle.

\- Il aime les mecs jaloux. Lancé subitement Clint.

\- aussi. Un peu jaloux mais pas trop tu vois.

\- Hummm... Marmonne Clint en baissant les yeux. Natasha s'avance vers lui.

\- Écoute Clint, S'il ne veut pas parler de son passé, fais le resusgir... Plaque le contre arbre. Lancé telle en riant doucement. Clint regarda son amie incrédule comment savait elle pour l'arbre? "Quoi?"

\- Rien... Marmonne Clint en employant nerveusement les assiettes.

\- Oh... Dit tellement en comprenant aussitôt. "Il est iame le sexe hardcore! Je confirme." Lache t'elle en roulant des yeux. "Alors au fait c'était quoi ses terreurs nocturnes ?"

\- J'en sais rien. Y'a rien de choquant dans ce que j'ai lu. Mise ma part son ex qui le prend contre arbre! Sinon c'est soft! Dit il en haussant les épaules. "Si on enlève le cul." Ajoute t'il encore.

Nathasha rit et reprends. "Continu à lire... Tu vois ça t'aide un peu à le comprendre."

\- Hummm.

\- Et soit plus viril et bestial bon dieu! Ajoute t-elle ensuite.

\- Rho Nath... Lâche t'il avant de se lever pour retourner travailler.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Sa journée de boulot enfin fini Clint va aussitôt chercher les enfants à l'école, Pietro est au travail. Clint va chercher Cooper et Lila puis Nathaniel et se dirigent tous les quatres vers la ferme. Clint prépare le goûter des enfants puis envoie les deux grand faire faire leur devoir, pendant que lui aide le plus jeune de la tribu à faire les siens.

Les devoirs enfin terminés, Nathaniel monte rejoindre les aînés. Clint se situe un second café et saminstalle dans . il regarde l'ordinateur. Il se demande ce que Pietro a écrit aux aurores pour lavoir mis dans ses états. Le de est sans doute de le lui demander, mais il sait aussi qu'il n'aura jamais de réponse. Il s'installe devant l'ordinateur et commence sa lecture.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _5 août 2008._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Je ne sais même pas si je dois écrire ce que j'ai ressenti, ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai entendu, ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de Bucky ou juste écrire les faits._

 _Toit ce que je peux dire c'est qu'Howard était gentil, intentionné. Il n'avait pas de geste déplacé envers moi. Il me considérait comme un gamin, sans sexualité. Il ne m'avait pas embauché car j'étais gay, mais Bucky le pensait et Maria aussi, l'épouse de Howard. Il me parlait souvent d'un fils qui ne voyait presque plus, parti des sa majorité, explorer le monde. Je pense qu'Howard avait fait de moi. Un fils de substitution._

 _Malgres qu'il prenait soin d'elle, et qu'il prouvait de par sa présence qu'il était sain d'esprit, malgres qu'il contredisait qu'il n'était pas attiré par moi. La crise de jalousie était la, en plein milieu du hall d'entrée. Non pas celle entre mon petit ami de l'époque et moi. Mais entre Howard et Maria Stark. J'étais en train de ranger le tuyau d'arrosage lorsque j'ai entendu un cri féminin. Un cri stridents venant de Maria. Mon cœur s'était serré. Cette femme était malheureuse à cause de moi, à cause que ses suspicions. J'étais mal. Les cris, les pleurs puis un une phrase qui m'a bouleversé. "APPELEZ LA POLICE! IL A TUER MON MARI!_

 _Je courrais alors vers le devant de la maison et apercevait Bucky les mains ensanglantées, le long du corps. Le regard dans le vide. Les pleurs de madame Stark derrière moi. Alors... Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu._

 _Howard gisait sur le sol. Une marre de sang coulait de sous son crâne. Je fermais les yeux, et tentais d'effacer ses images d'horreur._

 _\- Il allait la tuer... Marmonnait soudainement Bucky. "Il allait la tier... Je sais de quoi ils sont capable.." murmurait il pétrifié._

 _\- Bucky... Murmure ai-je... "Howard n'était pas ton père..."_

 _\- Si... Je les connais ... disait il pour s'en persuader._

 _\- Bucky... Je m'approchais tout de même de Maria et la serrait contre moi tandis que les sirènes de police arrivaient. Ensuite je me souviens plus de rien ..._

 _Juste deux policiers qui emmenaient Bucky loin de moi, des des ambulciers qui tentaient de réanimer ce cours sans vie._

 **o_O_o**

C'était donc ça, c'était ça qu'il l'avait mis dans ses états. Son petit ami avait assisté au meurtre, et était sûrement au cœur du problème. Clint se relate à lire la suite. Si Pietro est encore perturbé il doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il regarde l'heure et continue sa lecture.


	7. Chapter 7

Mardi 06 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

.

C'était donc ça, c'était ça qu'il l'avait mis dans ses états. Pietro avait assisté a un meurtre, et était sûrement au cœur du problème. Clint se retate à lire la suite. Si Pietro est encore perturbé il doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il regarde l'heure et continue sa lecture.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Septembre 2008._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Bucky m'avait rejoint dans ma chambre, c'était la rentrée et ça faisait 4 jours que l'on s'était pas vu. Il s'était allongé à côté de moi et m'avait parlé de Howard, de sa jalousie, de ses parents, de son père qui battait sa mère. Il avait compris à présent qu'Howard ne me voulait aucun mal mais il doutait toujours de ses intentions envers sa femme._

 _Il avait passé quelques jours en celulle et avait été libérer en attente du procès. Il plaidait la légitime défense et était encore innocent, jusqu'à preuve du contraire._

 _Se fut quelques semaines après, qu'on apprenait que Maria avait une maladie mentale et qu'elle ne distinguait plus le vrai du faux. Une sorte de paranoïa dégénérative . Il l'aimait et c'était pour ça qu'il s'occupait d'elle._

 _Avec Bucky, on ne se voyait plus beaucoup depuis sa nouvelle fac. On se voyait que le weekend. On passait nos nuits dans mon lit d'une personne. On aspirait être en décembre. Mes parents avaient gagné un voyage pour cinq personnes. Ils avaient décidé de nous emmener ma sœur et moi. J'avais proposé de suite d'emmener Bucky. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, mes parents avaient approuvé. Biensure il ne savait pas ce qui nous liait lui et moi mais ils savaient que Bucky Barnes comptait réellement à mes yeux._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Décembre 2008._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _C'était le début la fin, à cet époque je ne l'avais pas encore compris mais mon beau brun avait succombé aux charmes d'une personne que j'aimais._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Janvier 2009._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _J'avais oublié d'écrire la fois où j'avais surpris un regard entre ma sœur et Bucky. Je connaissais son regard par cœur. Je savais quand il m'aimait et là, son regard à lui se traduisait par de l'amour. Ma petite Wanda, ma sœur jumelle, je l'aime de trop._

 _Je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir, sourire, et rire comme ça face à un mec. Mon mec, mais peu importe, si c'est lui, qu'elle a choisi, c'est lui qu'elle aura. Jamais je me mettrais en travers de son bonheur ce qui nous amène à la fameuse rupture en février. Le 2 précisément._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _2 février 2009._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Je me souviens de la date précise car j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps alors que Bucky rompait définitivement. Il préfère se dire qu'il a rompu mais en réalité, c'est moi qui l'ait laissé partir. J'aime ma sœur, et je l'aime lui. Alors._

 _Il s'était faufilé, une fois n'est pas coutume dans ma chambre et s'était assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, la tête baissée, l'air grave._

 _\- Bucky?_

 _\- Pietro... il faut que je t'avoue un truc. Disait-il sans relever la tête._

 _Je me redressais directement." Tu ne m'aime plus." Avais-je lancé directement._

 _Il avait ensuite relevé son visage et avait plongé son regard dans le mien. "Comment le sais-tu?"_

 _-Ton regard... Ton regard, TES regards en disent long._

 _\- Je suis désolé petite tête. Avait-il murmuré, ce qui m'avait provoqué un long frisson. Ce surnom me fait frissonner encore à l'instant où je l'écris._

 _\- Es-tu sûre de ton choix? Lui avais-je simplement demandé._

 _\- Pietro... Je... On s'est bien amusé tout les deux... C'était... c'était super... T'es un gars génial mais... Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air et je repliquais directement._

 _\- Es-tu sûre de ton choix Bucky !_

 _\- Oui... Disait-il simplement._

 _\- Tu l'aimes? Lui demandai-je ensuite simplement_

 _\- Qui?_

 _\- Bucky... Ne me prends pas pour un con._

 _\- Pietro, promets-moi, de ne pas me faire une crise de jalousie. Me demandait-il en s'agenouillant au pied de mon lit. "promet-moi de ne jamais rien dire sur nous... S'il te plaît Pietro promets-moi... " Prononçait-il alors qu'il attrappait mes mains dans les siennes._

 _\- Je t'aime tellement Bucky... . Avouais-je finalement retenant mes larmes._

 _\- Pietro... Chuchotait-il ensuite les larmes aux yeux lui aussi._

 _\- Mais... Je l'aime encore plus. Avouais-je ensuite._

 _\- Qui? Qui aimes-tu plus que moi? Me demandait-il en fronçant les yeux ne comprenant plus rien._

 _\- Elle, ma sœur. Dis-je finalement dans un murmure. Bucky s'était levé et s'était retourné. "Je n'interferais pas entre vous, tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille. Adieu mon Bucky." Disais-je en m'enfonçant à nouveau dans mon lit._

 _\- Adieu petit tête. Murmurait-il en sortant de ma chambre sans un regard et se fut à ce moment précis où je deversais mes larmes que je retenais depuis quelque minutes déjà._

 **o_O_o**

Clint jette un œil à l'heure, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse prendre par Pietro ou qu'il oublie de préparer le repas. Il sort de la viande haché du congélateur, puis met une grande casserole d'eau salée sur le feu. Avant de continuer sa lecture.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Avril 2009_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Le procès._

 _Bucky m'évitait depuis deux mois déjà, je m'étais douté de la tournure. Comment pouvait-il me regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur ceux de ma jumelle._

 _Moi, j'avais retrouvé un job étudiant, j'étais ramasseur de balle dans un club de tennis. Alors j'y passais tout mon temps. Je faisais même quelques balles avec Steve, que je voyais de temps en temps. Il n'était pas gay mais on avait la passion du sport. Il s'entraînait trois fois semaine, alors parfois après les cours, je le laissais profiter du terrain et on se faisait un ou deux set._

 _C'était par lui, que j'en savais le plus entre la relation de ma sœur et de mon ex. Ça fait un peu tordu de dire ça mais c'était ce qu'il en était._

 _J'étais proche de ma jumelle et pourtant elle évitait de me parler de Bucky. Elle pensait peut-être que j'étais jaloux qu'elle m'avait volé mon ami. Petit ami était plus juste._

 _Nous voilà donc, au procès de James Buchanan Barnes. J'étais appelé à la barre comme témoin. Et grâce à mon témoignage, Bucky n'avait écopé que d'un an._

 _J'aurais cru que mes parents auraient pété un câble, mais ils aimaient Bucky et accompagnait ma sœur voir son petit ami en prison. C'était la dernière fois au lors procès que je voyais avant bien longtemps._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Novembre ,2009._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Bucky était toujours en prison, ça m'aidait à oublié le quiproquo. Oublier le fait que c'était ma sœur qu'il aimait et non plus moi. J'avais repris les cours sereinement et jouait toujours avec Steve. Il me remerciait souvent d'avoir témoigner en faveur de son ami. Ce fut à la fin d'un entraînement qu'il m'invitait à le rejoindre dans un bar. Sur le coup, ça m'avait immédiatement fait penser à Bucky. C'était le même scénario mais j'avais confiance en Steve, il était droit, lui._

 _Lorsque je suis arrivé dans ce bar, j'ai tout de suite reconnu deux visages familiers. Martin et Stephen. Et bien évidemment après deux ou trois verres, les mains du grand ténébreux s'étaient posées sur mes abdos._

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui attire les brun ou bien que je sois attiré par eux mais je l'ai laissé faire. On avait délaissé le bar, Steve était rentré. Et Martin, Stephen et moi, nous nous balladions dans les rues. Ils faisaient un froid à mourir et le vent était glacial._

 _Stephen nous avait alors proposé d'aller chez son frère. L'appartement était vide. Personne n'y était présent. Un canapé deux places. Et deux fauteuil. Martin s'était assis dans le fauteuil de gauche, je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Puis Stephen revenait accompagné de trois bières. Il s'installait dans le fauteuil de droite et me regardait._

 _\- Stephen arrête de le regarder. Le grondait Martin._

 _\- Tu es jaloux? Se moquait le grand brun._

 _\- Vous êtes ensemble? Les questionnais-je._

 _\- Les relations sentimentales ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse thé. Déclarait Stephen tandis que le petit blondinet lançait._

 _\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de le reluquer._

 _Stephen sourit en coin ce qui faisait s'étirer ses yeux en amant d'un bleu topaze._

 _\- Il est jaloux. Acquiescait le brun en riant._

 _\- Ah... Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas en couple. Leur avais-je dis._

 _\- On l'est pas... Ce cher Stephen Strange est en couple avec ses recherches... Il n'a pas le temps nécessaire pour nous. Lâcha Martin visiblement déçu._

 _\- Nous?_

 _\- Nous. Affirmait Martin._

 _Stephen éclatait de rire. Alors que Martin se levait et s'asseyait sur les genoux du brun aux cheveux bouclés. "J'adore quand tu fais ton jaloux, t'es encore plus sexy mon Martin."_

 _Et les voilà qu'ils s'embrassaient devant moi. Et je les regardais, les enviais, ils avaient quelqu'un, eux. Ils s'avaient._

 _Stephen avait lâché un instant les lèvres de son partenaire et me regardait. Puis la main de Martin s'était posé sur son visage pour le forcer à le regarder, lui. Je ricanais en voyant leur manège, ils étaient si mignon._

 _Stephen reprenait avec ardeur les lèvres de Martin, tandis que celui ci soupirait. "Viens Maximoff." Prononçait Stephen alors que je me mordais la lèvre à voir la réaction de Martin qui souffla longuement. "Dépêche toi. Sinon, il me le fera regretter." Répondait justement le concerné._

 _Et voilà que je couchais non pas avec un nouveau mec mais deux. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le faire mais la sensation d'être à la fois désiré et jalousé avait créer en moi une drôle de sensation. lorsque Martin avait cessé d'être jaloux et de me désirer lui aussi, je m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien, je ne pouvais pas fuir entre ses deux corps ardent._

 _J'avais hésité à me lever et à les rejoindre et m'étais positionné derrière Martin, attendant son approbation car malgres que l'on pouvait croire que Stephen menait Martin à la baguette c'était tout à fait le contraire. Martin savait comment faire plier Stephen en une fraction de seconde._

 _Martin avait agrippé mon poignet et me forcait à m'asseoir sur l'autre jambe de Stephen. Puis le brun en question m'embrassait tandis que le blond nous regardait jalousement._

 _Au début, j'étais un peu spectateur, il se caressaient mutuellement et moi je les caresser lentement n'osant pas trop m'immiscer dans leur couple et puis peu à peu, le désir grimpait. Stephen m'attirait de plus en plus contre lui et Martin commençait à moins me jalouser laissant place au désir._

 _Martin s'était même levé brusquement après que Stephen avait glissé sa main dans mon pantalon. Le blond commençait à me déshabiller lentement pendant que stephen continuait à me masturber. C'était jouissif de se faire déshabiller par un homme et caresser par un autre. Enfin nu, Stephen m'attirait contre lui, tandis que Martin s'était assis sur le canapé. Il nous regardait encore alors que le génie de Stephen, me faisait asseoir sur ses cuisses et caressait déjà mon bouton rose._

 _J'entendais la respiration lente de Martin derrière moi, presque furieux sûrement encore un peu jaloux. Stephen lui avait demandé de lui envoyer une capote et de la vaseline à plusieurs reprise mais le blond grognait refusant de le lui passer. Puis finalement Martin cédait et envoyait le tube de vaseline et une capote dans un geste furieux._

 _Le brun avait ensuite déroulé une capote sur sa verge et m'avait enduit de gel et se glissait en moi comme si mes fesses n'attendaient que ça. Un long gémissement était sorti de ma bouche, non pas seulement dû aux plaisirs charnelle mais aussi à sentir Martin, debout derrière moi, jaloux que son amant en pénètre un autre. Je m'étais retourné quelques fois et avait plongé mon regard dans le sien, le suppliant de participer. Martin me plaisait, la situation me plaisait._

 _Je l'appelais dans un murmure étouffé puis Stephen l'appelait également le desirant ardemment. Une douce sensation s'invitait en moi lorsque je senti enfin le buste du plus vieux des deux se coller contre mon dos. Je sentais également son sexe en contre bas de mon dos, ses mains s'étaient glissées autour de mon buste, attrappant mon sexe en ses doigts. C'était divin._

 _Martin se releva, et comme je m'en doutais c'était lui le maitre de la situation ce n'était nullement Stephen. Il m'ordonna de me mettre sur le dos. Je me retournais de suite et m'empalais à nouveau sur notre beau Stephen alors que Martin s'était agenouillé sur le sol entre nos jambes, prenant ma verge entre ses lèvres. Quelle sensation. Être à la merci entre deux hommes est sans doute la chose la plus excitante de toute ma vie. C'était comme être prisonnier, c'était une longue torture, mais douce et agréable. Je m'étais déversé sans retenu en Martin, ce fut également le cas de Stephen qui gémissait le prénom de son amant en se déversant en moi._

 _Je n'ai pas eut une once de jalousie lorsque les hommes murmuraient les noms de l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils s'occupaient de moi. Je me sentais comme privilégié, ressentir ce qu'ils auraient dû ressentir eux._

 _Dommage que j'avais aucun sentiments pour un des deux. Ça aurait été d'autant plus agréable si c'était Clint à la place d'un des deux mecs parcontre je n'ai aucun idée quant au deuxième homme. Je pense que je serais un peu comme Martin, je serais excité par Clint mais trop jaloux à la fois À moins que je ne connaisse pas le deuxième mec et encore c'est même pas sûr._

 **o_O_o**

Clint se lève, choqué par sa lecture. Il regarde l'heure une énième fois, plonge du riz dans l'eau puis attrappe une bouteille de vodka, il en boit une longue rasade avant de commencer à cuire la viande haché. Il est quelques peu perturbé par sa lecture. Pietro était, et, est sûrement encore, très porté sur la chose. Clint n'a jamais eut le courage de faire un plan à trois. Mise à part avec Pietro et Tony, mais c'était encore autre chose, il s'y était sentit obligé de le faire. Il ne reste pas grand chose à lire. Il profite des quelques minutes qui lui reste pour les lire.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Juin 2010_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Grant ward._

 _En juin 2010, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un certain Grant, les yeux marron et... Des cheveux bruns, bien évidemment. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de parler de lui. Il est un peu insignifiant. Il était guindé, imbu de sa personne, il voyageait beaucoups, on se voyait que les weekends dans son superbe appart dans une tour de New York. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il attendait de moi. Sûrement que du sexe après réflexion._

 _Je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour le supporter. Ça a durée pratiquement un an tout de même lui et moi. On s'est séparé lorsqu'un jour, je l'aurais Comparé à Bucky. Je suis presque sûre que je ne l'avais pas fait. Bref. Il n'en valait pas la peine._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Courant 2012_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Je suis sorti avec Matthew ensuite, grand, brun, toujours. ça n'a durée que 4 mois._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Le 19 décembre 2012._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Cette date, elle est gravée dans ma mémoire, c'est le jour où mon premier amour a épousé ma sœur jumelle. En plus d'assister à leurs voeux j'étais le témoin de ma sœur. Témoins. Ça veut dire quoi?_

 _Témoigner de l'amour de Wanda envers Bucky? Je ne connaissais pas les sentiments de ma sœur, elle avait l'air heureuse. Ils avaient prit un appartement dans Brooklyn. Ils avaient l'air heureux._

 _À chaque fois que je croisais le regard de Bucky, il y avait comme de la mélancolie mêlé à de l'amour. Fraternel._

 _Bucky m'aimait comme un frère a présent. Il fallait que je résigne à l'oublier. Ce fut un beau brun, que je connaissais déjà qui partiellement m'avait fait oublier Bucky Barnes. On s'était revus par hasard. C'était en mars 2013._

 **o_O_o**

Clint ferme définitivement l'ordinateur. Pietro a vécu tellement de chose dans toute sa vie. Un meurtre de sang froid par jalousie. Un petit ami en prison. Puis il s'était fait plaqué pour sa propre sœur. Et avait vécu leur mariage. Sans compter ses expériences sexuelles diverses. Il essaye de reprendre contenance après tout ce qu'il a lu puis s'attèle réellement à preparer le diner


	8. Chapter 8

UCA chapitre 08.

Mardi 06 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

.

Clint ferme définitivement l'ordinateur. Pietro a vécu tellement de chose dans toute sa vie. Un meurtre de sang froid par jalousie. Un petit ami en prison. Puis il s'était fait plaqué pour sa propre sœur. Et avait vécu leur mariage. Sans compter ses expériences sexuelles diverses. Il essaye de reprendre contenance après tout ce qu'il a lu puis s'attèle réellement à preparer le diner.

C'est juste après avoir mis la table que son jules entre. Il a l'impression de rougir face à lui. Il espère que Pietro ne verra pas qu'il est perturbé par quelque chose, car oui, il est vraiment perturbé par ces écrits.

La petite famille recomposée s'installe à table. Chacun raconte sa journée. Nathaniel parle de son copain. Lila de sa copine, et Cooper de sa petite amie. Pietro se plaint d'une cliente, et Clint ne raconte rien, encore trop perturbé.

Pietro décide d'aller coucher les deux derniers. Clint le laisse faire, il sait combien il aime s'occuper des enfants. Il attrappe Nathaniel dans ses bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il le met en pyjama puis Lila les rejoint dans le lit de Nathaniel. Pietro s'assoit sur le lit. Lila se cale contre lui. Il commence à lire une histoire.

L'histoire n'est pas trop longue, Nathaniel s'est déjà endormi quant à Lila , elle n'a pas sommeil.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerai voler. Et avoir un amoureux. Comme Peter Pan. Déclare t-elle.

\- Une chose à la fois. T'es bien trop jeune pour ça. Lance Pietro en se levant.

\- Tatie, elle dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

\- Elle n'a pas tord. Ça n'empêche que tu es trop jeune. Lance t'il en attrappant Lila dans ses bras. Elle est trop grande pour être portée, Clint le lui dit souvent mais ça n'empêche qu'il aime le faire. "Et puis... Je pensais que c'était moi ton amoureux?" Lance t'il en sortant de la chambre de Nathy.

\- Oui mais toi t'es l'amoureux de papa aussi. Il serait trop triste si je serais marié avec toi. Déclare t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la chambre de la petite.

Pietro rit à plein poumon. "Y'a pas de danger, je me mariais jamais." Lâche t'il.

\- Pourquoi? Demande la fillette alors qu'ils entrent dans sa chambre.

\- Bah... Parce que... Déjà... Le mariage c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Il dépose Lila sur le lit et lui dénoue ses tresses.

\- Ça veut dire quoi? Demande t-elle.

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai pas trop envie et puis ton papa et moi on peut pas se marier. Déclare Pietro alors qu'il attrappe la brosse sur sa coiffeuse.

\- Pourquoi? Demande t-elle encore.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi... Déjà papa il est deja marié. Il brosse longuement les cheveux de la demoiselle.

\- Ma maman elle est morte. Et mamie dit que papa il devrait se remarier. Puisque ma maman n'est plus là. Chuchote t'elle ensuite.

Pietro sourit doucement, puis caresse ses cheveux. "Je suppose qu'elle ne pensait pas à moi, quand elle a dit ça."

\- Non, elle dit avec tante Natasha mais moi je veux pas que papa il se mari avec elle, parce que c'est ton amoureux à toi. Pas à elle. Elle se glisse sous les couvertures. Pietro remonte la couverture sur elle et la borde correctement.

\- Ma petite Lila... T'es adorable. Bon allez, il se fait tard... Bonne nuit ma puce. Déclare t'il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro.

Pietro descend les escaliers et croise le regard de Clint, assit sur la canapé, un verre dans la main, la télécommande dans l'autre.

\- À y'est, ils dorment ? Demande Clint.

\- Nathy, oui, Lila, non. Elle est énervée. Avoue t'il ensuite.

\- Oui, j'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle a pas arrêté d'embêter son frère. Se plaint Clint en soupirant.

\- T'es enfants sont adorables Clint.

Clint sourit en coin, pose la télécommande sur la table et invite le jeune à se blottir contre lui. "C'est toi qui est adorable Pietro Maximoff."

Clint se laisse subtiliser son verre par son amant, boit une gorgée puis le redépose dans ses mains. "Ca va? T'as l'air perturbé ? " Chuchote Clint en serrant son homme contre lui.

\- Qui moi? Hummm... C'est rien. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Nan c'est pas rien, Pietro, parle moi, je suis là. On est deux, mon ange. Dit-il en agrippant sa mâchoire de sa main libre. "T'es pas seul. Tu ne le seras jamais plus." Ajoute Clint.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste... C'est vrai que tes beaux parents aimeraient que tu te trouves une épouse ? Demande Pietro en baissant les yeux nerveusement.

\- Oh... Euh... Peut-être oui, mais je me fout de ce qu'ils veulent Pietro. C'est ça qui te perturbe? Demande Clint.

\- Tu pourrais te remarier avec une parfaite belle mère pour les enfants. Déclare Pietro.

\- C'est vrai, mais ils ont déjà un parfait beau père et moi j'ai un parfait amant et je n'espère rien de plus. Murmure Clint en embrassant la mâchoire saillante de son Sokovien. "Parce que j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Je t'aime Pietro. Je t'aime tellement, ne doute jamais de ça." Susurre Clint en descendant sa bouche sur le cou de son amant.

Pietro ferme les yeux et se laisse embrasser par Clint. Sa main vient se plaquer sur son épaule. Clint se penche de plus en plus contre lui et finit par atterrir à califourchon sur les jambes du sportif. Il glisse doucement la fermeture de sa veste de sport, puis glisse ses mains sous son t shirt tandis que le jeune passe les siennes sous le gilet du plus vieux.

Clint lache un instant le cou du jeune, celui ci baisse la tête puis attrappe les lèvres du professeur. Clint se laisse envoûté par la langue de son amant puis descend à nouveau sa bouche sur son menton, puis sur sa gorge. Il se laisse glisser le long des jambes de son partenaire et soulève son maillot pour pouvoir embrasser sa peau. Il titille doucement ses tétons de sa langue et sourit lorsqu'il entend Pietro gémir. Sa langue et ses lèvres descendent progressivement sur son sternum, puis sur ses abdominaux et enfin en son nombril. Pietro lâche le dos de Clint et à emprisonne son crâne entre ses mains.

Le jeune resserre sa prise, ses doigts se crispent sur les cheveux de l'archer lorsqu'il baisse doucement son pantalon et embrasse son sexe doucement. Clint relève la tête et aperçoit son amant la tête légèrement en arrière, mais le regard planté dans le sien. Clint sourit en coin puis passe la langue de long de sa verge, jusqu'à son gland. Le jeune tressaillit de suite au contact. "Clint!"

\- Oui, mon ange. S'amuse de dire Clint.

\- Oh mon dieu... Lâche t'il ensuite.

Clint ricane légèrement et relève les yeux à nouveau, scrutant le visage de son amant qui prend plaisir. Le père de famille joue avec sa langue doucement puis prend son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Les doigts de Pietro se resserrent contre lui. Entre ses jambes, Clint accélère ses mouvements et tente de l'enfoncer plus loin. Il remonte une de ses mains le long de son buste pour le caresser doucement.

Les gémissements de Pietro rententissent et Clint craint que ça ne réveille les enfants. Ils se sentiraient trop honteux si les enfants descendaient et qu'ils tomberaient sur cet image. Ce n'est pas vraiment les relations sexuelles en elles même qui choquerait les enfants mais le fait que leur papa fasse des choses aussi hard. Il se retire de son amant et masse doucement sa verge, ne lâchant pas Pietro des yeux. Le jeune l'attrape par le col de son gilet et l'attire contre lui.

Il place ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser langoureux s'orchestre entre les deux. "Déshabille toi." Gémit Pietro. Clint le regarde étonné puis se mord la lèvre. Clint hésite un instant puis déboucle sa ceinture lentement.

Pietro le regarde faire et se mord la lèvre, la main à présent sur son sexe se delectant de cette magnifique vue.

Clint défait ensuite son jean et grimpe à nouveau contre Pietro, se calant contre sa proéminence. Il place ses mains de chaque côté de son cou. Ses jambes sont recroquevillées de chaque côté de son partenaire. "On devrait monter Pietro."

\- On est bien là. Marmonne Pietro surexcité de sentir les fesses de Clint contre son sexe. Il attire la bouche de son amant contre la sienne. Puis attrape la couverture du canapé et la jette sur Clint pour les recouvrir. "Voilà, ça te va comme ça?"

\- Oui... Désolé mais... Les enfants...

\- Je sais ... T'inquiète... Murmure Pietro en embrassant la gorge de Clint tout en tentant de baisser le boxer de Clint. "J'ai trop envie de toi Clint."

\- Je sais... Je le sens aussi. Dit-il en ricanant légèrement. Pietro se mord la lèvre, attrappe les cuisses de Clint, puis se lève en soulevant également son compagnon. Clint est surpris de ce geste et se laisse faire par son jeune et langoureux amant. Pietro se retourne et les laisse tomber sur le canapé à nouveau. Les rôles sont inversés. Clint est assit sur le canapé, les jambes à moitié repliés et Pietro est entre les cuisses de son amant. Il agrippe le boxer de l'archer et l'enlève sauvagement provoquant un râle de plaisir chez le plus vieux.

Pietro sourit statisfait de l'effet qu'il lui procure, puis ramasse la couverture et la positionne sur eux. Pietro se faufile entre les jambes de Clint, attrappe son sexe et le masse doucement tandis que son index tente de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de son anus. Le jeune caresse son bouton lentement, tandis que Clint caresse des deux mains le buste du plus jeune et se laisse également embrasser le cou.

Progressivement, Pietro se faufile un passage et glisse son index en lui. "Mon ange." Ronronne Clint.

\- Oh mon amour... J'ai trop envie de toi... Ajoute Pietro en accompagnant son index par son majeur. Pietro continue d'embrasser Clint tout en ne cessant pas de le caresser. Il rompt le baiser et épie le visage de son amant. Clint à les paupières closes, la bouche entre ouverte, sa tête a basculé contre le dossier du canapé, ses joues sont rouges, sa voix haletante et Pietro aime le voir ainsi. Il retire doucement ses doigts et caresse doucement sa cuisse avant de la remonter sur son épaule.

\- Pietro. Suppli Clint.

Pietro se mord la lèvre et se glisse en lui. Clint est légèrement crispé mais Pietro sait comment le détendre. Il continue à le masturber lentement et s'attaque à la peau de son cou. Au bout quelques movements de ça et vient. Pietro parvient à se glisser complétement en lui.

\- Pietro putain. Marmonne Clint dans tous ses états. Ce qui vaut à Pietro d'agripper les cuisses de Clint dans ses mains et d'accélérer la cadence de ses mouvements. Les gestes sont plus abruptes et secs et Clint apprécie tout de même. Il est bien rare que leur étreintes soient aussi brutales et Clint n'avait jamais pensé que ça pouvait plaire à Pietro mais depuis peu il a apprit que le jeune avait apprécié par le passé. Et quoiqu'il en dise, il apprécie également.

À genoux entre les jambes du prof de sport, Pietro donne la cadence, agrippant au passage les hanches de Clint pour avoir plus de prise auxquels se rattacher. Leurs gémissements résonnent doucement, ils tentent tout deux d'étouffer leur cris. Pietro accélère ses mouvements mais les rends pas moins brutaux. Ses ongles entrent dans la chaire de Clint qui gémit à chaque accoups de son homme. Puis un râle roc envahit la pièce, Pietro se déverse sans attendre, Clint continue à gémir lentement puis se déverse lui aussi contre son buste. "Oh putain Pietro..." Lâche Clint en expirant fortement.

Pietro sourit tendrement. "T'as aimé ?" Demande t'il en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- C'est une vraie question? Lance Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Hum hum. Dit-il en ricanant légèrement. "Ça aurait pu, ne pas te plaire." Suggère Pietro.

\- Pourquoi ça m'aurait pas plu? Demande aussitôt Clint en passant ses bras à nouveau autour du cou de son jeune amant.

\- Je sais pas, t'avais l'air en stress. Se moque le jeune.

\- Mais non. Lâche Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Mais si... Titille Pietro en embrassant le coin de la lèvre de son amant.

\- C'est pour les gosses. Se défend encore Clint .

\- Mais Biensure... Se moque Pietro en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Clint avant de se lever et de s'enrouler dans la couverture.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi. Ronchonne Clint qui ramasse son caleçon pour s'essuyer sommairement.

\- Hummm mon pauvre vieillard... Lance t'il avant de s'en aller vers les escaliers. "Tu viens?"

\- J'arrive. Marmonne Clint encore dans tout ses états sur le canapé.


	9. Chapter 9

UCA chapitre 09

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mercredi 07 juin 2020.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Clint se réveille avec un peu de mal, même s'il a passé une excellente nuit, il appréhende tout de même le weekend. Il se lève et réveille de suite les enfants, il envoie Cooper à la douche pendant qu'il prépare le petit dejeuner, puis est rejoint par Pietro qui s'occupe du bain de Nathaniel dans la salle de bain parentale, alors que Lila prend une douche et demande à son père de l'aide pour s'habiller.

Réunis à la table de cuisine, le déjeuner est silencieux. Chez les Barton le matin est tout de même rude. Pietro doit donner des cours de gym dans un centre aéré cet après midi. Clint devra aller chercher Cooper après le travail.

Clint emmène son plus grand fils au collège tandis que Lila et Nathaniel attendent le bus en compagnie de leur beau père.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

En arrivant dans la salle des professeurs, Clint va de suite vers sa collègue, il s'assoit face à son bureau. Elle a des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez et semble être plongé dans des corrections de copies. Elle soupire longuement au bout de quelques minutes puis retire ses lunettes. " Que puis-je faire pour toi monsieur Barton?"

\- Il faut que je parle d'un truc. J'ai lu la partie qui semble terrifier Pietro et bien plus encore.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Pas maintenant, c'est trop... Intime... Lance Clint en regardant autour de lui, si un autre collègue n'a pas les oreilles qui traînent.

\- Pourquoi tu me déranges en pleine correction de copie alors? Se plaint-elle.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ce midi?

\- À 11h30 et je reprends à 13h, Et toi?

\- Pareil mais je reprends à 14.

\- On déjeune ensemble, je présume.

\- Oui mais pas ici. Lance Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Bien à toute à l'heure, laisse-moi corriger ses foutues copies Clint.

Clint se lève, sourit et se dirige vers les vestiaires pour prendre son cours.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Il est 11h45 et s'impatiente devant l'entrée du lycée. Il est stressé. "Tu faisais quoi?"

\- Excuse-moi, tu sais que j'ai des élèves Clint? Lâche t'elle en soupirant longuement.

\- Oui, bon, allez, allons-y. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers leur restaurant préféré.

Enfin installés à table, et après avoir commandés, Clint se lance. "Bon... Il faut que je t'explique un truc. Pietro a assisté à un meurtre." Lance t'il de but en blanc.

\- T'es sérieux.? Dit la femme choquée.

\- Oui. Son ex, il a tué quelqu'un, ils disent que c'est de la légitime défense enfin un truc du style mais quand on lit, on se rend compte que c'est un crime passionnel. Avoue le prof en grimaçant.

\- Carrément ?

\- Hummm. Pietro s'en veut encore, de fait qu'il est au cœur du problème.

\- Tu m'étonne que ton mec va pas bien. Marmonne t'elle en grimaçant elle aussi.

\- J'espère que sa psy pourra l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Dit-elle en souriant eu serveur qui leur apporte leur plats.

Clint attend que serveur s'en aille et reprends. "Y'a pas que ça... il... Je t'ai dis qu'il aimait le sexe plutot hard?

\- Ouiiiii... Dit-elle en souriant pleinement. "Alors... T'as expérimenté ?" S'enquiert elle de dire.

\- Non! Enfin... Marmonne tout de même Clint.

\- Enfin?

\- Hier, il... C'était plutôt chaud, on était sur la canapé. Commence par dire Clint et est coupé par sa mailleure amie.

\- Non! Toi? baiser dans le canapé ? Impossible. Se moque t'elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Déjà on ne baise pas lui et moi, on fait l'amour. Contra t'il.

\- Ouais bah justement tu devrais réfléchir à ça. Baiser avec son homme ça fait du bien aussi. Lui lance t'elle en le pointant avec sa fourchette.

\- Nath... Ronchonne t'il.

\- Bon! Donc, oui tu m'as déjà parlé de son sex appeal et?

\- Il... Il a déjà fait un truc à trois. Lâche Clint avant d'expirer tous l'air de ses poumons.

\- Oh... Fait elle seulement, étonné.

\- Et a tout détaillé dans ses récits... Tout... J'ai peur que je puisse pas être à la hauteur... Comment je peux être à la hauteur, je suis tout seul moi! Lance t'il seulement avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- Tu veux que je m'invite? Demande t-elle en ronronnant comme une lionne.

\- Mais non! Et puis on est gay je te signale. Ajoute t'il ensuite.

\- Et donc? Il y a plein d'alternative pour se genre de chose ... Tu as jamais entendu parlé de god ceinture? Et t'es bi, je te signale au passage. Clint ouvre grand la bouche à l'entente du mot god ceinture. Complètement choqué. "Ferme ta bouche Clint."

\- Putain tu m'aide pas Nath. Se plaint t'il.

\- Bon, que veux-tu savoir? Dit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Comment... Comment je peux le satisfaire? Il est hors de question d'un plan à trois. Je serais trop jaloux sérieux... et entre nous, J'aurais trop peur qu'il se barre avec l'autre.

\- Concrètement, Pietro veut quoi?

\- Je sais pas. Moi déjà. Il le dit, que c'est dommage qu'il n'aimait pas ces gars et que ça aurait été bien mieux avec moi.

\- Hum, ok, mais c'est pas ça que je veux savoir. Qu'a t'il aimé au final. D'en avoir deux? Propose t-elle.

\- C'est un peu le but du truc à trois Nath. C'est d'avoir deux mecs!

\- Deux pénétrations Clint ! Pas deux mecs. S'il aime s'en prendre deux à la fois dans le... Enfin dans les fesses. Se reprend t'elle.

\- Nath! Non! Il n'a pas fait ça! Crache Clint choqué, outré, prosterné...

\- Comment je peux le savoir, j'ai pas lu moi. Dis moi! Insiste t'elle.

\- Il... Il s'est fait faire une gâterie pendant qu'il... que l'autre.. le...

\- Le prenait? Propose Nath voyant que Clint est mal à l'aise avec les mots.

\- Ouais... Avoue t'il finalement avant de placer sa fourchette et son couteau dans son assiette, repu.

\- C'est faisable ! Avec de l'aide extérieure. Comme un sex toys. Tu peux très bien jouer avec son anus avec le god et le sucer en même temps. Lance t'elle seulement. Mais Clint grimaçait, choqué par son langage.

\- Tu peux arrêter d'être si vulguaire. J'ai des images choquantes dans la tête maintenant. Se plaint il en en plaçant ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Clint... C'est juste du sexe en plus avec ton petit ami. Intervient elle en lui retirant les mains du visage.

\- Oui bien justement, c'est mon petit ami, arrête de parler de lui comme s'il était de la viande. Lâche t'il en écœuré.

\- C'est bon. Et si ça se trouve il aimerait que tu le prenne comme un bout de viande. Tu devrais réfléchir à mon histoire de sex toys.

Clint soupire longuement. Le serveur arrive à nouveau et débarasse leur assiette, Natasha attend qu'il s'en aille pour reprendre.

\- Il va aimé j'en suis sure. D'ailleurs... S'il n'a jamais essayé une double pénétration c'est peut être le moment ou jamais. Ce serait cool qu'il essaye un nouveau truc avec toi non?

Clint semble réfléchir puis avoue. "Oui... J'aimerais tant qu'il soit satisfait, le combler. Il est si beau quand... Dans ces moments là... Il a l'air tellement bien, tellement heureux..."

\- Tu devrais aller faire un tour au sex shop à côté de la banque.

\- Nath!

\- Clint! Tout le monde y va, ne t'inquiètes pas... Tu veux que j'aille avec toi?

\- Surtout pas. Natasha ricane. "Je vais y réfléchir."

\- Bon... Je vais y aller moi, tu me tiens au courant?

\- Oui. Lâche t'il en soupirant.

Clint profite de cet instant pour se commander un bon café et d'appeler ses beaux parents. Il est resté en bon terme avec eux mais il est vrai qu'il avaient du mal avec le nouveau penchant sexuel de Clint. Il appele le numéro de leur maison et une voix grave décroche aussitôt. "Allô."

\- Edward? Comment allez-vous?

\- Ah Clint. Comment vas-tu mon garçon? Déclare l'homme la voix chaleureuse à présent.

\- Je vais bien, et vous? Comment ça se passe avec la construction de la grange? Demande Clint par pur politesse.

\- Oh tout se passe bien et vous, comment vont les enfants?

\- Ça va, ils grandissent bien, ils ont de bonnes notes, ce sont de bons enfants. Acquiesce Clint fièrement.

\- Oh ça! J'en doute pas. Caroline voudrait venir vendredi vous devriez venir aussi Clint. Propose le père de Laura.

\- Oh... Euh... Mon ami bosse vendredi il me semble et puis c'est son anniversaire. Ajoute seulement Clint.

\- Ah... C'est dommage... C'est bien rare de vous avoir tous réunis. Vous pouvez pas décaler ?

\- Non, tout est déjà prévu. Confirme le prof de sport.

\- Clint... Insiste l'autre.

\- On ne peut pas non, son anniversaire est vendredi, on le fête samedi soir et dimanche aussi de toute façon.

\- Vous allez le fêter deux fois? Demande à nouveau l'homme.

\- Oui, une fois avec sa famille et quelques amis et une fois en tête à tête. Un blanc s'installe, Clint jubile, c'est l'idée, que ça jette un froid. "Son anniversaire tombe tout les ans à la même date, c'est le principe d'un anniversaire." Ajoute Clint en riant.

\- Clint! Êtes-vous en train de vous moquer de moi? Lâche l'homme médusé.

\- Désolé Edward mais... c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit ami et je peux pas l'avancer ou le reculer et même si je pouvais je ne le ferais pas.

\- Bien. Faites à votre guise. S'énerve le grand père de ses gamins.

\- Et s'il vous plaît tachez de dire à Margaret qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle dise à ma fille que je vais me marier avec une femme parce que je suis gay, j'aime les hommes, enfin non, j'en aime seulement qu'un, et si un jour je me remari, ce sera avec lui.

\- Embrassez mes petits enfants vous voulez bien. Coupe l'homme visiblement énervé par la tournure.

\- Ce sera fait. Aurevoir Edward. Clint raccroche et croise le regard du serveur qui lui fait une grimace l'air désolé. Il paie la note, avale son café et se dirige aussitôt vers le lycée. En rentrant, un de ses collègues demande s'il ne peut pas décaler son cours. Il accepte, au moins qu'il pourra rentrer chez lui un peu pour décompresser. Il envoie un message à Cooper et lui dit de revenir en bus.

Il rentre aussitôt chez lui, il se prend une bonne douche, puis redescendant à la cuisine. Il va ouvrir l'ordinateur de Pietro, profitant de son absence pour lire ce qu'il a sûrement écrit ce matin lorsque son téléphone sonne. Il soupire en voyant le nom de "mamie Maguy" qui clignote.

\- Allô?

\- Clint! Lâche une voix stridente au téléphone. Clint éloigne le combiné, elle lui vrille le tympan.

\- Margaret ! Lance t'il seulement.

\- Comment osez-vous détailler vos penchant sexuels sordide?

\- Pardon? Glousse Clint.

\- Edward m'a dit que vous comptiez vous marier avec un homme? C'est vraiment répugnant! Cri t'elle ensuite.

\- C'est répugnant d'aimer quelqu'un? Première nouvelle.

\- J'espère que vos petits copains n'approchent pas de mes petits enfants où je vous trainerais en justice.

\- Quoi? Écoutez Margaret, premièrement, j'ai pas de petit copain. Je n'en ai qu'un seul et vous pouvez le considérer comme mon fiancé puisque, comme vous a dit votre mari, je compte l'épouser. Deuxièmement, mes enfants adorent Pietro. Oui Pietro, c'est son prénom, puisque vous me l'avez jamais demandé à moi, mais à mes enfants. Il s'appelle Pietro. Troisièmement. Attaquez-moi en justice si vous voulez mais je vous préviens que mes enfants ne me quitteront pas à un seul instant. Ah et j'oubliais... Pour éviter que vous ne le demandiez à mes gosses. Pietro va avoir 30 ans !

\- Vous êtes répugnant. Dit elle la voix tremblante.

\- Merci du compliment m'dame. Lâche Clint en riant.

\- Et ne comptez pas venir à Noël. Ajoute t'elle en colère.

\- Ne vous inquiètez pas, mes enfants, mon homme et moi allons le fêter dans sa famille car la sienne ne le rejette pas. Bonne soirée! Crache Clint avant de raccrocher.

Il souffle longuement. Comment ça fait du bien de se défouler. Il a toujours voulu lui claquer tellement de chose dans la gueule. Après réflexion, il aurait dû lui en dire plus. Il regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'une fois Laura et lui avaient couché dans la buanderie, mais elle lui aurait repproché de salir le nom de sa fille. "Et bien Laura, ta mère est vraiment conne." Murmure t'il. Il sourit finalement et ouvre l'ordinateur de son petite ami. Rectification, de son fiancé.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Mars 2013._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Stephen Strange_

 _Je sortais du club de gym dans lequel je donnais des cours et je l'ai croisé, il parlait avec un ami. On s'est salué et il m'a invité. Au restaurant et non au bar du coin..._

 _On a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, de nos vies passées. De son ex, Martin. Il était tellement classe et distingué. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi chrystallin en forme d'amande et j'aimais toujours autant ses boucles noires. Stephen Strange était parfait._

 _J'avais presque 23 ans et j'avais envisagé d'emménager avec lui. En colocation. Mes parents, ma famille ne savaient toujours pas moi alors... On avait décidé de faire de la colocation. Elle a duré pratiquement trois ans. On s'est quitté parce que Bucky était trop présent. Il le connaissait, il avait compris ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Alors, entre ses shoot d'héroïne, ses soirées libertines et l'ombre de Bucky, Stephen n'avait pas fait le poids._

 _J'en garde tout de même un bon souvenir, mis à part Bucky, il était de loin celui que j'ai le plus aimé._

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _PS: est ce que je vous avez raconté la fois où Stephen m'avait emmené à l'Opéra ?_

 _l'O-pé-ra... Rien que le nom c'est classe, il était classe. J'étais presque en extase lorsqu'il commençait a glisser ses mains sur son violon. Le son était presque aussi bon qu'un orgasme. Ouais... en clair. Stephen était orgasmique. Il aurait pu être l'homme parfait mais je dois être un peu sado maso parce que j'aime qu'un homme me tienne tête et malheureusement Stephen n'était pas assez "viril" pour moi._

 **o_O_o**

Clint se mordit la lèvre, au mot viril. Natasha avait sans doute raison. Pietro est sans doute un peu sado sur les bords. Clint pouffe légèrement de rire. Il repense à mamie Maguy. Elle serait trop choqué en lisant ça alors que lui, bizarrement, ça commence à l'émoustiller tout ça. "J'aurais peut être dû aller au sex shop." Se dit il en fermant les yeux. Il repense à son homme, le prenant sauvagement. Il avait trop aimé. Le professeur de sport se tâte les parties, il est bien tendu. Il n'a jamais eut de tel fantasme, il est toujours resté dans les clous. Avec des relations sexuelles classiques. Avec une femme déjà premièrement, en missionnaire en majorité. Et toujours avec la même cadence. Toujours avec douceur. Jamais il n'a eut de relation hard, bestial, contre un arbre, ou dans un ascenseur. La seule fois où s'est sorti de l'ordinaire c'est sa première fellation à un mec au lycée et la fois où Laura avait eut envie qu'il la prenne sur la machine à laver de ses parents. Il était jeune, Cooper n'était même pas encore né. C'est décidé demain, il irait dans ce sex shop.


	10. Chapter 10

UCA chapitre 10

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mercredi 07 juin 2020.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Suite.**

Clint se mordit la lèvre, au mot viril. Natasha avait sans doute raison. Pietro est sans doute un peu sado sur les bords. Clint pouffe légèrement de rire. Il repense à mamie Maguy. Elle serait trop choquée en lisant ça alors que lui, bizarrement, ça commence à l'émoustiller tout ça. "J'aurais peut être dû aller au sex shop." Se dit il en fermant les yeux. Il repense à son homme, le prenant sauvagement. Il avait trop aimé. Le professeur de sport se tâte les parties, il est bien tendu. Il n'a jamais eut de tel fantasme, il est toujours resté dans les clous. Avec des relations sexuelles classiques. Avec une femme déjà premièrement, en missionnaire en majorité. Et toujours avec la même cadence. Toujours avec douceur. Jamais il n'a eut de relation hard, bestial, contre un arbre, ou dans un ascenseur. La seule fois où s'est sorti de l'ordinaire c'est sa première fellation à un mec au lycée et la fois où Laura avait eut envie qu'il la prenne sur la machine à laver de ses parents. Il était jeune, Cooper n'était même pas encore né. C'est décidé demain, il irait dans ce sex shop.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _29 juin 2016._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Tony. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement au début, je n'avais pas compris qui il était. Je pensais que tout n'était que hasard mais tout avait été calculé. Il était sorti de sa voiture luxueuse pile poil lorsque je descendais la rue et m'avait percuté de plein fouet. Il s'était excusé convenablement et avait proposé de me raccompagner. Je louais un minuscule studio dans le Bronx et je l'avais tout de même invité à monter. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de si élégant et classe tant dans son comportement, dans sa façon d'être mais aussi le riche vocabulaire qu'il employait. Tony me plaisait. J'ai beau le détester à présent, il me plaisait. C'était déjà le quatrième brun avec qui je suis sorti, sans compter Bucky._

 _On a parlé un peu de tout et de rien, puis il est reparti. Le lendemain j'avais un appel, il me laissait une adresse et j'y allais. Je suis pas du genre Froussard, alors... Je suis monté à l'étage indiqué. Il m'avait fallut passé deux point de sécurité, et sonner à trois digicodes pour parvenir à cet appartement. Son appart... C'était spendide. J'aurais dû y penser, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, comment un gars comme moi pouvait intéresser un gars comme lui. Bref j'étais encore crédule et me laissais encore charmé par lui._

 _Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour céder. Cet homme était parfait. Il m'offrait tout ce que j'attendais. Je ne parle pas de matériel, bien qu'il s'agissait également de ça mais simplement être là à mes côtes. Il me respectait, et semblait jamais s'énerver._

 _Il cachait bien son jeu en fait._

 _Je n'étais pas un plan cul pour lui. Enfin du moins je le pensais. Car il avait refusé pendant presqu'un mois que nous allions plus loin. Après réflexion c'était sans doute car il n'était pas gay et m'avait embobiné._

 _Bref, j'étais heureux, j'étais amoureux, il était tellement parfait. Beau. Classe, riche. Que demander de plus? Gay. Aurait pu être la seule chose!_

 _Enfin, passons. Je me souviens de ce jour, ou plutôt de cette soirée où on était sorti en "couple". On avait carburé au champagne et je supportais ( encore maintenant) pas trop les bulles. C'était une de mes meilleures soirées avec celle du bal de promo. Il m'avait fait rire toute la soirée et quand on était sorti, le froid de la nuit m'avait donné une claque._

 _On parlait de notre différence d'âge et me disait qu'il s'en moquait ouvertement, qu'on jouait au même jeu dans la cour de récré. Et là c'était parti. Je m'étais mis à jouer à la marelle sur le trottoir. Sur des pavés ne mesurant pas plus de 10 cm. Et bien évidemment, je me suis ramassé._

 _Des passants et des fêtards riaient de mes conneries et Tony soupirait en me ramassant. Sûrement gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'avait mis dans un taxi, on était ensuite rentré chez lui. Il avait débouchonné une autre bouteille de champagne et avait sorti des fraises. Je ne sais pas s'il avait fait des recherches sur moi. Mais c'est mon plaisir gourmand._

 _Des fraises, du Champagne, et un brun ténébreux aux yeux noisettes m'embrassant le cou. C'était obligatoire que je cedais. Il avait joué avec les fraises puis m'avait déshabillé lentement. Et quand j'étais enfin nu sur les draps de soie, m'avait embrassée chaque parcelles de mon corps. J'en frissonnais. Notre première fois avait été mêlé de tendresse, de douceur et de passion. Son regard planté dans le mien, il m'avait pénétré en me murmurant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait m'épouser. J'en étais dingue de lui._

 _Je pensais que j'allais enfin être heureux. Après tout, je le méritais aussi. Non? Bref... Je délaissais mon studio et squattais chez lui. J'avais trouvé un job d'été comme prof de sport dans centre aéré de New York hyper réputé. Grâce à Tony de plus. Bref. Alors on se voyait tous les soirs. Comme un couple. J'étais le plus heureux._

 _Le job d'été terminé, je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire pour gagner ma vie et Tony me répondait seulement qu'il était riche, que je n'avais pas besoin de travailler. Je ne savais même pas en quoi consistait son entreprise._

 _Quelques jours après, il m'envoyait un message me demandant de le rejoindre sous le pont de Brooklyn. Alors je l'avais rejoins et tout a basculé._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Tony m'avait donc donné rendez-vous en dessous du pont de Brooklyn. Je suis entré dans la voiture tout souriant me demandant ce qu'il allait encore me faire comme surprise._

 _Il me souriait à bord de sa Lamborghini et m'apprenait qu'on allait passer quelques jours chez ma sœur. Pour être une surprise, elle l'était. Il savait que je tenais à ma sœur jumelle et ça faisait un petit moment que je l'avais pas vu depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans le Maryland avec Bucky. Je n'avais pas l'adresse sur moi mais je me souvenais un peu de la route à partir du centre ville. On s'était ensuite mis en route et là, il m'a tout déballé, d'un ton neutre, j'ai cru que c'était une blague mais ça ne l'était pas du tout._

 _\- Avant qu'on arrive sur la nationale il faut que je t'avoue qu'on ne va pas chez ta sœur de gaité de cœur. Chuchota Tony en souriant pleinement._

 _\- De quoi?_

 _\- En fait, on va pas voir ta sœur, mais ton beau frère. James Buchanan Barnes. Articulait-il tandis que je foncais les yeux. Depuis ma rupture avec Stephen j'évitais de parler à quiconque de lui et évitais même de mentionner le nom de Bucky._

 _\- Comment connais-tu Bucky? Je t'ai jamais parlé de lui!_

 _\- Hum hum... T'aurais peut-être dû le faire. Il glissait sa main sur ma cuisse et ajoutait d'une voix suave. "Pietro chéri, tu es trop naïf. Tu penses réellement que j'étais attiré par toi?" Me lançait il simplement avant que mon cœur s'était arrêté, gelé, par la phrase et le ton employé._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles Tony?_

 _\- Tu veux savoir? S'amusait il de me dire en continuant ce sourire que j'aimais mais je détestais à présent._

 _\- Biensure que je veux savoir.. allez... Dis moi..._

 _\- Tu vas me dire, on a tout notre temps... Alors... Voilà... Je t'ai expliqué au début de notre relation que je venais de perdre ma mère, trois mois plus tôt._

 _\- Oui je m'en souviens, je suis désolé d'ailleurs._

 _\- Oui... Et bien figure toi qu'elle s'est suicidée... Elle... Elle n'était déjà pas bien psychologiquement parlant avant sa mort alors quand il est mort... elle a dépérit... Elle ne supportait plus de vivre sans lui... Le confiait il alors que je ne faisais toujours pas le rapprochement._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles?_

 _\- De mon père. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire. Mon père a été assassiné, il a presque 8 ans. Par un certain James Barnes que j'ai aperçu lors de son procès. À tes côtés Pietro. C'est bien toi qui a témoigné en sa faveur je me trompe?_

 _C'est alors que je comprenais où il voulait en venir et je comprenais à présent que je me faisais une fois plus avoir._

 _\- Tony..._

 _\- Et oui Pietro, je suis le fils de Howard... Sur le coup, j'avais pas fais le rapprochement mais quand ma mère m'a parlé d'un Maximoff. Quand elle m'a dit que celui qui avait assassiné mon père était l'ami du Maximoff, j'ai fais le liens avec ton témoignage. Ricana Tony fiers d'avoir compris que je connaissais le meurtrier de son père. Je restais là, sans rien dire. "Tu ne dis rien?"_

 _\- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Murmure ai-je seulement, le cœur meurtri._

 _\- Mais si... Enfin un peu... J'ai cherché tous les Maximoff, j'ai trouvé une Maria et un Django. C'est marrant que nos mères ont les même prénoms, bref. Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi pour approcher Barnes et... J'ai appris ensuite qu'il était ton beau frère. Et à vrai dire j'ai appris également à ce moment là, par des jeunes de ton ancien quartier que tu étais gay. Alors j'avais deux choix. M'approcher de toi pour approcher ensuite ta sœur. Ou te charmer et l'approcher lui directement. Car j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche à l'époque. Je me mordais la lèvre et me repassais cette fin d'après midi et je revois Bucky balbuter. Je le revois fragile, se défendant comme il le pouvait. Et je revois Howard gisant sur le sol. Maria qui pleure._

 _"C'est marrant ma mère pensait que tu étais son amant. À lui Barnes. Mais puisqu'il est marié à ta sœur, je doute que non. Bref. Ma mère s'est suicidée car ton putain de beau frère lui a enlever l'homme de sa vie, mon père. À mon tour de prendre sa vie." Une larme glissait sur ma joue. Tout recommençait. La détresse, la peur, l'angoisse . Tout revenait._

 _\- Tu déconnes Tony. Il... Tu peux pas faire ça... Disais-je seulement._

 _\- Pietro, Pietro, Pietro... Dommage que je ne sois pas gay car j'ai apprécié ces moments avec toi mon amour. Ajoutait il, sa main toujours posée sur ma cuisse._

 _\- Je te déteste. Arrive ai-je tout de même à dire._

 _\- Mais non, mais non. Je t'aime bien mon petit Pietro chou. je restais stoïque face à l'annonce et lui me souriait toujours comme si rien n'avait changé._

 **o_O_o**

Clint déchante, il n'est plus dans le même esprit que tout à l'heure, il n'est plus excité. Les hauts et les bas du passé de Pietro lui vrillent le cœur. Il comprend à présent pourquoi son petit ami ne se livre pas entièrement, il a sûrement toujours autant peur de se faire avoir. Clint comprend pour quelles raisons Pietro n'a pas confiance, pourquoi il se méfie de tout le monde, tout le temps. Pauvre chéri. Il sursaute lorsqu'il entend la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Il ferme l'ordinateur et se retourne face à son plus grand fils.

\- Déjà là? Marmonne Clint.

\- J'ai fini plus tôt. Lâche le jeune en jetant son sac sur la table, tout en ouvrant le frigo. Il attrappe une bouteille de jus d'orange et boit directement au goulot.

\- y'a pas des verres Coop! Râle Clint.

\- Vous buvez bien à la bouteille vous! Rétorque le gamin.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil! Lance Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi c'est pas pareil? Ah oui... Vous couchez ensemble donc, oui, c'est pas pareil. Ricane le plus grand de ses enfants.

\- Cooper! Gronde le père.

\- Je rigole... il est pas là Pietro? Demande Cooper en sortant un paquet de biscuits.

\- Non, il a un cours.

\- Ah... Dit il en sortant quatres gâteaux puis en remettant le paquet vide dans le placard. Clint soupire, attrappe le paquet et le met dans la poubelle. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être lui parler de ses grands parents.

\- Cooper?

\- Hummm... Dit le gosse en cherchant d'autre chose à grignoter dans le placard.

\- Je viens de m'embrouiller avec ta grand mère. Avoue Clint.

\- Mamie Maguy, je suppose. Déclare Cooper en attrappant un second Paquet.

\- Oui. Tu peux me regarder quand je te parle s'te plaît?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande Cooper en remplaçant le paquet tout en se retournant vers son père.

\- c'est... C'est tendu à mort. Bafouille Clint en se mordant la joue nerveusement.

\- Pietro, je suppose. Lance le gosse.

\- Oui, elle va surement essayer de ... De t'embrouiller. Je suppose qu'elle va faire pareil avec Lila sauf que Lila est trop jeune pour choisir avec qui vivre. Ajoute Clint en soupirant.

\- Quoi? Tu penses qu'elle va essayer de nous avoir?

\- J'en ai bien peur. Lance Clint en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. Il l'a met en route, puis soupire longuement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Cooper.

\- Peu importe. Soupire Clint. Il se retourne à nouveau vers lui. Puis reprend. "Cooper... T'es pas malheureux ? Enfin je veux dire de ma situation.. que...

\- Le fait que tu sois Homo? Demande seulement le gosse. Clint baisse les yeux, confus et gêné. Parler ouvertement de son homosexualité avec son fils le met toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Euh... Oui...

Cooper hausse les épaules fataliste. "Je m'y suis fais."

\- Et... Ça t'emmerde pas que Pietro habite avec nous?

\- Carrément pas! Il est trop cool. Lance le gamin

\- Bien, tant mieux.

\- t'inquiète p'pa. Pietro fait parti de la famille. Lila est raide dingue de lui et il s'occupe plus de Nathy que toi.

\- Merci! Lâche Clint en grimaçant. Le jeune comprend tout de suite ce que son père pense à l'instant.

\- Nan, mais, c'est pas un reproche. C'est juste qu'il le considère comme son fils et c'est un peu le cas, il s'en occupe depuis qu'il est bébé.

\- hum, c'est vrai.

\- Bon allez, je monte, j'ai des devoirs. Lance Cooper en attrappant son sac et en filant vers les escaliers.

Clint s'occupe de préparer le goûter pour le retour ses enfants, puis grimpe à l'étage, pour s'assurer déjà que Cooper fait ses devoirs et pour savoir s'il a besoin d'aide. Le jeune ne refuse pas l'aide de son père. Et tout deux se creusent le crâne pour comprendre cet exercice de maths. C'est lorsqu'il entend la porte de l'entrée et les cris de ses plus jeunes enfants qu'il soupire longuement.

\- Laisse papa, je vais me débrouiller...

\- Tu comprends pas plus que moi ce problème.

\- Je demanderai à Pietro.

\- Ça veut dire quoi que moi je suis bête et lui intelligent?

\- Non, ça veut dire qu'il a fini le lycée il y a 10 ans maxi alors que toi ça fait au moins 40 ans.

\- Hein! Tu rigoles ! Ça fait à peine... Clint réfléchit... Moins de 20 ans

\- Pas possible vous avez 20 ans d'écart. Allez.. descend... Sinon Lila va pas arrêter de t'appeler.

Clint soupire et descend rejoindre les deux derniers Barton.

Il emmène les enfants goûter puis Nathaniel part jouer pendant qu'il aide Lila. C'est un cours d'histoire qu'elle doit réviser. Clint se contente de lui poser deux trois questions sur son cours. Les devoirs de Lila également fini, Clint peut enfin se détendre en attendant le retour de son homme.


	11. Chapter 11

UCA chapitre 11

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mercredi 07 juin 2020.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Suite.**

 **.**

Il sort l'ordinateur portable de Pietro et fait quelques recherches. S'il veut aller au sex shop demain, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de regarder sur internet tout ce que peut posséder ce genre de boutique. Le site est très bien détaillé et est bourré de documentation. Tout juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il repère deux trois article dans la boutique puis ferme subitement l'écran lorsque son amant rentre enfin.

Discrètement, il pose l'ordinateur et va dans la cuisine. Il se sert un café et se retourne face à son homme. Ses recherches sur le net l'ont un peu émoustillé. Il semble dévorer Pietro du regard. Pietro grimpe sur le plan de travail et attrappe une tasse qu'il tend à son amant pour qu'il la remplisse aussi de café. "Ça a été ta journée?"

\- Hummm. Les gosses... Sale gosses. Plaisante Pietro. "Et toi?"

\- Ça va, les devoirs sont faits. Ah, tu pourrais aider Cooper. On s'est pris la tête sur un exo de math. Soupire Clint en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Pietro ricane. "Quoi?"

\- Les maths c'est pas ton fort. Dit seulement le gamin.

\- Tais toi petit con. Peste le plus vieux.

\- Sinon quoi? Demande Pietro. Clint ricane doucement. Pietro descend du plan de travail et place ses doigts sous le menton du châtain puis relève son visage. "Sinon quoi?"

Clint rit encore, Pietro se baisse et lui dépose un baiser. "Sinon je te fais l'amour toute la nuit." Chuchote Clint.

\- Mais j'espère bien. Lance le jeune en caressant les cheveux de son amant. Clint à la tête plaquée contre les abdos de Pietro. "Bon, Allez... Je vais m'occuper de cet exercice de maths." Dit Pietro avant de boire sa tasse et de la déposer dans l'évier. Clint se mord la lèvre. Il est tout excité. Il ne se souvient pas avoir été excité comme ça. Depuis que Pietro à commence à écrire sur son passé, il est tout émoustillé.

Clint se lève et commence à faire la vaisselle avant de commencer à préparer le repas. Puis toute la petite tribu redescend. Cooper et Lila mettent la table, tandis que Nathaniel est dans les bras de Pietro qui lui fait des chatouilles. Le petit est en pyjama, un ensemble vert d'eau, avec une petite grenouille sur le ventre. Et Pietro fait semblant de lui manger le ventre. Nathy rit aux éclats. Clint s'arrête un moment et regarde sa petite famille. Il regarde son homme. Quel homme parfait. Se dit il. Sur tout les plans.

Le repas est prêt, ils passent à table, Clint à hâte de coucher les enfants et de profiter de son homme. Le repas est rapide, Clint décide d'aller mettre au lit les enfants. Il monte dans la chambre de Nathaniel en compagnie de Lila également. Lila lui réclame son histoire préféré, Peter Pan mais Clint n'en peut plus et lui lit un autre conte. Le roi lion. Elle est ravie. Elle est blottie contre son petit frère. Et écoute attentivement la voix de son père. Nathaniel s'endort aussitôt, Clint en profite pour passer un peu de temps avec sa seule fille. Il l'emmène dans sa chambre. Mais pas à bras comme le fait Pietro. Il l'a borde ensuite dans son lit, puis s'assoit. Elle sait qu'il va lui parler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa?

\- Rien ma Princesse, tu sais ce que je t'aime Lila. Ajoute ensuite le père.

\- Oui papa.

\- T'es une bonne petite fille, ta maman serait très fière très toi. Chuchote Clint en denouant ses tresses.

\- Maman elle est au ciel. Lance la petite fille.

\- Je sais... Elle te manque? Demande Clint en continuant en detresser les cheveux de la petite.

\- Un peu. Avoue Lila.

\- À moi aussi elle me manque. Avoue à son tour Clint.

\- C'est toujours ton amoureuse ? Demande Lila en se réfugiant sous les couvertures.

\- Un peu oui.

\- Et Pietro? Demande t-elle.

\- Et Pietro? C'est différent. Dit il seulement.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je les aime tous les deux. Mais c'est pas pareil. Ta maman c'est votre maman. Pietro... Clint grimace, il ne sait pas comment juger Pietro. Comment juger son amour qu'il a pour lui.

\- C'est ton amoureux. L'aide Lila. Il sourit. C'est sans doute l'adjectif qui lui va le mieux.

\- Oui. Tu parles souvent avec mamie Maguy ? Demande Clint.

\- Des fois, elle aime pas trop notre amoureux. Avoue Lila en chuchotant.

\- Notre amoureux? Lâche Clint en fronçant les yeux, mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ton amoureux. Lâche t'elle ensuite en roulant les yeux, puis en soupirant.

\- J'avais remarqué. Lâche t'il ensuite.

\- Mais c'est pas grave, nous on l'aime. Déclare la petite qui fait sourire son père.

\- C'est vrai ma puce, t'as raison, c'est pas grave. Allez, fais de beau rêve. Murmure Clint.

\- Bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce. Clint remonte encore la couverture sur la petite, l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis éteint la lumière avant de redescendre et de croiser le plus grand de ses fils. "Bonne nuit p'pa."

\- Bonne nuit Coop.

Clint rejoint son amant dans la cuisine, il le retrouve en train de se servir, rectification, de se reservir un verre de vodka.

\- C'est de retour.

\- Qu'est ce qui est de retour ? Demande Pietro.

\- La Vodka. Dit seulement Clint.

Pietro souffle, puis rebouche la bouteille." J'en ai besoin."

\- T'as pas besoin de ça mon ange... Murmure Clint, Pietro boit une longue gorgée. "Si? Pietro... Ça va pas?"

\- Ça va... Se défend le jeune.

\- Non je vois que ça va pas. Clint s'approche de son amant, lui enlève le verre des mains, le pose sur la table puis lui attrappe la taille.

\- C'est demain le grand jour, je dois envoyer mes écrits à la premier heures demain. Avoue Pietro.

\- À ta psy?

\- Hummm... Et J'ai rendez vous à 18h... Avoue le jeune en posant son front sur l'épaule de Clint.

Clint caresse doucement ses cheveux. "Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"

\- C'est pas la peine. Marmonne Pietro la tête maintenant enfoui dans le cou du père.

\- T'es sûre ? Je peux venir si tu veux. Demande Clint.

Pietro relève la tête. "Laisse tomber, ça va aller."

\- Allez prend ton verre et allons dans le salon. Décide Clint. Pietro attrappe son verre puis attrape la main de Clint qui l'emmène jusqu'au canapé. Les hommes s'assoient et allument la télé. Clint prend aussitôt son homme dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Pietro." Chuchote Clint.

Le jeune lève les yeux puis sourit en coin. "Je t'aime aussi."

\- T'as fini au fait? Demanda de Clint l'air de rien.

\- De?

\- Tes écrits.

\- Oui... J'ai terminé ce matin, il faut que je les envoie demain. Avoue le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Et donc, ils parlent de quoi tes écrits?

\- De mon passé, de... Toi, de Tony.

De Bucky. Se dit Clint. "Tu me les feras lire un jour?"

\- Sûrement pas! Rétorque aussitôt Pietro.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est personnel. Se défend Pietro.

\- D'accord... Fait Clint en grimaçant encore.

\- Non Clint c'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il y a des choses intime... Avant toi...

\- Et ta honte? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Honte? Un peu, gêné. Je voudrais pas que tu sois déçu de moi.

\- Mon ange... Jamais tu me decevras et puis c'est ton passé. C'est ... Passé quoi! Le silence s'invite, laissant la télévision combler le bruit sourd. "Je t'ai déjà dis que ma première fellation était de la part d'un mec au lycée. Quand j'étais étudiant pas maintenant." Se reprend ensuite Clint.

\- J'avais compris Clint.

\- Tu veux rien me dire?

\- Non. Dit Pietro clairement.

\- Tanpis... Bon, tu le bois ton verre ? Pietro lève un sourcil en regardant Clint de biais. "Quoi? Je t'ai dis que j'allais te faire l'amour toute la nuit non ?" Chuchote Clint en mordillant l'oreille de son homme.

\- Si je m'arrêtais pas de rire, mais j'ai obéis. Se défend Pietro. Clint se lève et attrappe la main de Pietro.

\- Et bien obéis moi encore et lève ton petit cul. Lance Clint. Le jeune est agréablement surpris, il délaisse même son verre de vodka et suit le père de famille.

Aussitôt la porte de leur chambre fermé, Clint deshabille Pietro. Le jeune est surpris. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demande Pietro après que Clint lui enlève son pull.

\- Je te déshabille. Lance seulement Clint.

\- Je vois ça... S'amuse de dire Pietro en regardant les mains de son amant s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Clint ne dit rien et continue à le deshabiller. "T'es trop excitant Clint."

\- Pietro... quel est ton fantasme ? Demande subitement Clint alors qu'il glisse la ceinture du plus jeune.

\- Pardon? S'étonne Pietro.

\- Tout le monde à des fantasmes. Murmure Clint espérant que son homme se confie un peu.

\- Quel sont les tiens? Lui retourne t'il la question. Clint ricane. "Allez dis moi..." Ajoute Pietro en attrappant les mains de Clint qui s'apprêtent à enlever les bouton de son jean. "T'as envie de te faire attaché ? Tu veux la fessée ? Tu aimes le latex? Ou alors des uniformes?" Ajoute le plus jeûne

Clint ouvre la bouche et les yeux au fur et à mesure des paroles du plus jeunes. "C'est plutôt des lieux." Dit il avant de reprendre ce qu'il fait.

\- Des lieux? Où voudrais tu que je te fasse l'amour Perfect daddy? Questionne Pietro pendant que son jean glisse sur le sol.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... ronchonne Clint.

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux. Lance Pietro en attrappant le visage de Clint entre ses mains. Il avance vers le lit, faisant reculer le plus vieux. Clint fini par buter sur le lit, et tombe à la renverse.

\- Han... Gémit seulement Clint. Lorsque le jeune grimpe sur lui.

\- Alors?

\- Embrasse moi... Suppli Clint.

\- Dis moi et je t'embrasse. Retorque le blond en s'amusant de ca.

\- Un ascenseur. Bafouille Clint alors que le jeune lui embrasse le cou.

\- Oh... Et? Demande encore Pietro.

\- Un avion. Marmonne ensuite Clint tandis que Pietro le soulève légèrement pour lui enlever son t shirt.

\- Dans un avion tien donc. S'amuse Pietro.

\- Sur la table de la cuisine. Annonce Clint tandis que Pietro dépose ses lèvres sur ses pectoraux.

\- Très bon choix. Marmonne t'il entre deux baisers.

\- Dans une cabine d'essayage. Dit encore Clint qui fond sous les baisers de Pietro.

\- Intéressant... Continu Clint... Chuchote Pietro en descendant de lèvres sur ses abdominaux.

\- Hannnnn... Gémit Clint lorsque les lèvres de Piero descendirent vers son pubis.

\- Continu Clint, continu. Ronronne le jeune en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps mais Clint n'y arrive presque plus. Il est trop excité par ses lèvres qui descendent vers son pantalon. Pietro enlève les boutons de son jean, glisse son caleçon sous ses testicules puis agrippe le sexe de son amant entre ses doigts. "Dis moi Clint. Dis moi tes fantasmes..."

\- Je sais pas... Marmonne le prof.

\- Si... Tu le sais... Ronronne le jeune.

\- Pietroooo, fait moi l'amour. Râle Clint surexcité.

\- Ooooh... Murmure Pietro avant de passer sa langue sur la verge de Clint.

Un long gémissement ressenti de la part de Clint qui descend ses mains sur les cheveux de Pietro. Les va et vient de Pietro sur son sexe le rend fou. "Oh... Mon dieu Pietro..."

Le jeune lève les yeux vers son amant. Il sourit doucement puis glisse son patalon. Il attrappe ensuite le tube de lubrifiant puis en passe un peu sur ses doigts devant un Clint le dévorant du regard. "Pietro..." Râle Clint, priant que son petit ami s'occupe à nouveau de lui.

\- Dis moi Clint... Tes fantasmes ? Lâche t'il en passant quelque gouttes de gel sur Clint.

\- Sous la douche. Réussit il a dire.

\- Trop facile.

\- Pietrooooo. Se plaint encore Clint.

\- D'accord... Concède Pietro qui glisse doucement son index entre les fesses de Clint. Il regarde son homme se tortiller de plaisir, il décide d'insérer un deuxième doigt. Il le regarde encore, le plus vieux se crispe un moment puis son visage se détend à nouveau. De long gemissement de la part de Clint motive Pietro à passer l'étape suivante. "Tourne toi Clint."

\- Quoi...

\- Met toi à quatre patte. Ordonne le jeune sportif.

Clint beug un instant, ce n'est pas le style de Pietro d'être aussi entreprenant. Il obéit tout de même et se retourne. Il se met à quatre pattes, excité comme jamais mais s'inquiétant tout de même de la tournure. Pietro se penche vers lui. Il glisse sa main sur son dos, jusqu'à glisser ses doigts entre ses cheveux. De son autre main, il caresse l'antre de son partenaire et continu enfoncer ses doigts en lui. Il fait de doux va et vient en lui, Clint semble bien détendu, il se place bien et retire ses doigts afin de glisser son sexe en lui.

Clint semble être crispé à nouveau, Pietro redescend la main gauche et attrappe son sexe entre doigts. Il le masse doucement et tente de le pénétrer à nouveau.

Il parvient tout de même à s'enfoncer en lui. Un doux va et vient mène la cadence, sa main gauche glisse à nouveau le haut du dos du plus vieux. Il passe sa main sous son t shirt, puis ressort sa main par l'encolure et lui attrappe les cheveux. Il tire légèrement sur quelques mèches, faisant gémir Clint. "Oh... Mon amour..." Gémit lui aussi Pietro accélérant la cadence des va et vient. Ses doigts se crispent dans les cheveux du père de famille. Clint penche la tête en arrière pour éviter que son homme lui arrache les cheveux mais Pietro tire tout de même dessus provoquant un râle de la part de Clint. Pietro relâche ses cheveux, puis carresse l'endroit malmené. Les supplices ne sont manifestement pas la tasse de thé du père parfait. Pietro se retire lentement puis caresse doucement les fesses de son homme. "Alors Clint... Un autre fantasme autre qu'un lieu?"

\- Non.

\- Non? C'est dommage... Il se glisse au dessus de lui, et approche sa bouche de son oreille. "Dis moi un de tes fantasmes. Ou j'arrête tout."

\- T'arrête quoi?

\- Enfin Clint... Dis moi et je te prend à nouveau. Ajoute le jeune avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

\- Hannnnn.. mais Pietro...

\- Je t'écoute mon amour... S'amuse de dire Pietro

Clint réfléchit un instant, mais au vu de son excitation et de la situation rien ne lui vient en tête.

\- Dépêche toi Clint... Je commence à débander. Le titille le jeune.

\- Un bâillon! Lance Clint désespérément avant que Pietro prenne la décision de tout arrêter.

\- Un bâillon... Bonne réponse. Pietro glisse a nouveau sa main sur ses cheveux et referme ses doigts sur ses mèches. Il tire sur quelques mèches se qui fait basculer la tête de Clint vers l'arrière. Il glisse sa main sur sa nuque, puis sur sa mâchoire jusqu'au atterir sur ses lèvres. Il plaque sa main sur sa bouche, puis s'enfonce à nouveau en lui d'un geste brusque ce qui provoqua un cri de douleur de la part de Clint étouffé par la main de Pietro.

Le jeune accélère ses va et vient d'un mouvement brusque. Sa main droite vient attraper la proéminence de Clint qu'il masturbe doucement tout en le martelant de son sexe. Les mouvements sont secs , abruptes mais ample à la fois. Les cris de douleurs de Clint laissent place aux gémissements. Pietro est au bord de l'extase, la position de Clint, sa main plaquée en guise de bâillon, les cris de Clint, la situation, tout l'excite. Il sent que Clint n'est pas loin non plus de jouir. "Oh Clint..." Murmure t'il en remplaçant mieux sa main sur la bouche de Clint.. "Ça m'excite de trop... Oooh." Gémit le jeune en se répandant en lui. Tandis que Clint jouissait également sur les draps gémissant la voix étouffée.

Clint se laisse tomber sur le ventre, sur les draps humides. Le jeune se laisse tomber sur son dos, carressant ses cheveux qu'il avait maltraité au paravant. "Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure."

\- De? Marmonne Clint le visage enfouis dans le matelas.

\- Je t'ai fais mal, aux cheveux.

\- Ah... Oui. C'est pas grave... Tu connais mon barème de la douleur maintenant.

Pietro sourit et caresse lepaule de son homme. Cette réponse plaît au jeune. Ça voudrait dire que Clint pourrait aimé quelques supllice soft. "J'ai trop kiffé te baillonner. Tu me laisserais te baillonner pour de vrai un jour?" Demande aussitôt le jeune profitant de la situation pour pouvoir vivre ses fantasmes à travers Clint.

\- J'ai vu ça et... Peut être oui. Dit Clint en pliant son bras pour pouvoir caresser lui aussi les cheveux de son amant.

\- T'as aimé au moins? Demande tout de même Pietro.

\- C'était plutôt excitant. Avoue Clint.

Pietro sourit de plus belle. Ça l'excite davantage. "J'ai de plus en plus envie de t'initier a certaines choses..."

\- Certains choses? Quelles choses? Glousse Clint.

\- Des choses... Murmure Pietro. "Excitantes." Chuchota ensuite le jeune dans l'oreille de son homme.

\- Oh! Dit seulement Clint de surprise. "Allez Pietro... Faut aller à la douche... et changer ses putain de draps... "

Le jeune grogna et se laisse tomber sur le matelas, tandis que Clint s'extirpe et file dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque que Clint revient, il découvre son homme endormit au dessus des couvertures. Il soupire et enlève la couverture tachée. Il monte dans la chambre d'ami, attrappe les couvertures qu'il dépose sur son amant. Il attrape son téléphone et écris quelques note.

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Attaché, fessée, latex, uniformes, bâillon, supplice._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

Il se colle contre le dos de son petit ami puis ferme les yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

UCA 12

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Jeudi 12 juin.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le réveil sonne et Clint à du mal à faire la mise au point ce matin. Il se lève tout de même et passe sous la douche avant de réveiller Cooper et Lila. Il laisse les enfants se réveiller doucement puis descend préparer le petit déjeuner. Il regarde l'ordinateur de Pietro et se dit que c'est peut-être le moment de récupérer ses ecrits. Il place sa clef USB et copie tout le dossier. Il récupère juste à temps la clef avant que Cooper débarque dans la cuisine. Clint ordonne au gamin de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner pendant qu'il s'occupe de Nathaniel. Il grimpe à l'étage et tombe nez à nez avec Pietro, Nathaniel dans ses bras. "Bonjour." Clint dépose un baiser à chacun puis leur annonce qu'il va s'occuper de Lila. Le père aide la petite à se préparer puis redescend prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses enfants et son homme. Clint regarde sa montre, il est l'heure pour que Lila et Nathaniel attrapent leur bus. Pietro les accompagne à l'arrêt. Puis c'est au tour de Clint et Cooper de s'en aller. C'est bien rare que Clint et Cooper commencent à la même heure. Quoiqu'il en soit aujourd'hui, c'est le cas.

Clint croise Natasha au détour d'un couloir. "Alors quoi de neuf? T'as été au sex shop?"

\- Chutttt... Non... J'y suis pas encore allé, je vais y aller à midi.

\- On mange ensemble ou pas?

\- Si tu veux mais je traine pas. La rousse acquiesce et Clint court jusqu'aux vestaires. Il attend sa classe. Il est appuyé contre un pilier en béton lorsque son téléphone vibre. Il le sort et sourit lorsqu'il voit un SMS de Pietro.

Pietro; 9.14AM [Je m'ennuie. :-\ ]

Clint; 9.14AM [Pas moi.]

Pietro; 9.14AM[T'es où?]

Clint ; 9.15AM [Dans les vestiaires, j'attend mes élèves. ]

Pietro; 9.15AM [C'est un de tes fantasmes les vestaires? B-) ]

Clint ; 9.15AM [Non.]

Pietro; 9.15AM [Pourtant il y a beaucoup de possibilité dans un vestiaire. :-)]

Clint; 9.15AM [Comme?]

Pietro; 9.16AM [Comme les porte manteaux.]

Clint; 9.16AM [Que veux tu faire avec des portes manteaux!?]

Pietro; 9.14AM [Accrocher de la corde par exemple. T'attacher aussi! :-D]

Clint; 9.17AM [M'attacher? C'est un de tes fantasmes?]

Pietro; 9.14AM [Ça se pourrait bien. ;-) ]

Clint se mort la lèvre, il commence à répondre au message. Lorsqu'un élève pénètre dans la pièce. Il range aussitôt son téléphone et se concentre sur son boulot.

De son côté, Pietro attend une réponse il grimace lorsque qu'il ne reçoit plus rien. Il envoie tout de même quelques messages.

Pietro; 9.25AM [Tu répond plus?]

Pietro; 9.27AM [T'es occupé ?]

Pietro; 9.28AM [Ça t'a excité ?]

Pietro; 9.35AM [Tu aimerais que je t'attache?]

Pietro; 9.38AM [Sérieusement Clint, dis moi.]

Pietro pose définitivement son téléphone sur la table basse. Il monte chercher un survêtement et décide d'aller courir en attendant que son homme réponde enfin. Il court à peine 1h. Puis regarde de suite son téléphone. Rien. Il va se prendre une douche. Il ferme les yeux et imagine Clint les mains attachées. Il s'imagine lui même les mains attachées. Il mets un peu d'eau froide pour refroidir ce corps bouillant. Il descend lentement et sourit enfin en voyant les texto de son homme.

Clint; 11h28 [J'étais occupé avec mes élèves. T'as rendez vous à quelle heure chez ton psy?]

Pietro regarde l'heure du message déjà plus de 20 minutes. Il répond aussitôt ce qui fait sursauter Clint, qui s'installe à table avec sa collègue.

Pietro; 11.50AM [18h.]

Clint; 11.50AM [D'accord. Je passe te prendre après le taf.]

Pietro; 11.50AM [T'inquiète, je vais y aller tout seul.]

Clint; 11.51AM [Je passe te prendre mon ange. Je fini à 15h30.]

Pietro; 11.51AM [ À toute a l'heure alors.]

Clint pose son téléphone sur la table. Puis sa collègue lui demande aussitôt. "Alors, t'as lu d'autre chose sur Pietro?"

\- Un peu. Il en dit pas tellement en fait. Il a parlé de Stephen, le gars avec qui il a eut un truc à trois. Il est sorti avec lui pendant quelques temps, ils vivaient ensemble. C'est celui qu'il a plus aimé, mise à part. Bucky. C'est sa seule vrai relation je crois. Enfin avec qui il a eut une relation disons, normal. Mise à part quelques petites choses.

Le serveur arrive ils prennent leur plats puis Clint reprend. "Il commence à écrire sur Tony... Il l'a aimé. Beaucoup aimé et je comprend pourquoi cet histoire l'a choqué... Parce que vraiment. Il lui a fait confiance, il croyait en l'amour, c'est triste."

\- Et question sexe? C'était comment avec ce gars?

\- Fraises et champagne! Lance Clint presque jaloux. Le genre sensuel. Quand on lit on a l'impression que Tony le faisait boire. Il n'est pas gay, c'est ce qu'il nous disait, mais crois moi, il kiffait!"

Clint mange un peu puis Nath reprend la parole. "T'avais pas dis que Tony s'extasiait sur lui?"

\- Si.. il était obnubilé par Pietro. Enfin par... Pietro au pieu. Soupire t'il longuement... "Ça a du être chaud entre eux. Avant qu'il... Qu'il lui avoue tout. "

\- Ouais j'imagine. Et t'as trouvé autre chose?

\- Rien de spécial. Il a vaguement parlé de soirée libertine avec stephen qu'il l'emmenait à "l'Opéra". Mima t'il avec des guillemets. "Mais qu'il n'était pas assez viril et entreprenant pour lui."

\- Entreprenant ... Voyons ça... Se moque Nath.

Clint soupir puis mange tranquillement. Il réfléchit à la soirée d'hier. Une simple question et tout à basculé. Si il avait su que lui demandant s'il avait des fantasmes, ça lui avait ouvert les portes de l'inconnu. Il relève la tête de son assiette puis lâche. "Il est un peu sado sur les bords."

\- Ah ah, Je te l'avais dis... Il a vécu des plans sm Non? Questionne Natasha.

\- J'en sais rien. Il parle pas de ces soirées sexe dans ses récits.

\- Comment tu le sais alors? Demande Natasha. Clint ne répond pas, et la femme comprend aux rouges de ses joues qu'il les a vécu ces plans sm.

\- Clint...

\- sans commentaire. Dit il seulement.

\- Oh... C'était des sexto que tu lui envoyais? Se moque t'elle tendrement.

\- Non... Il a rendez vous avec son psy.

\- Ah...

\- Bon... Je vais y aller, je dois... Bafouille Clint de nouveau mal à l'aise en débarrassant ses couverts.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Propose tout de même Natasha.

\- Où çà? Dit seulement Clint feignant ne pas comprendre.

\- Sexshop. Lâche t'elle simplement.

\- Non... Je suis déjà trop pudique devant mon homme alors toi c'est même la peine.

Clint embrasse sa collègue et file dans sa voiture. Il ressort ses notes.

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Attaché, fessée, latex, uniformes, bâillon, supplice, corde. Plan à trois. Fraise champagne_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

Pendant ce temps, Pietro regarde l'heure 12h30. Que va t'il faire jusqu'à 15h30? Il décide de prendre un bain. Un bon bain le détendra. Il fait couler l'eau, pose des bougies, de l'encens et mets du bain moussant. Il descend le temps que la baignoire se remplisse. Il attrape son pc et fais une recherche. "Coffret initiation sm débutant."

Il regarde les liens et clique au hasard. Il fait ça juste pour voir quel matériel peut il utiliser pour initier un débutant. Il n'a jamais été de ce côté, il a toujours vécu le sadomasochisme en tant que dominé et non en tant que dominant. Il se ronge les ongles. Il ne veut pas se vautrer, il tient trop à Clint pour ça. Il clique sur un second liens et tombe sur un blog. Il commence à lire

L'ordinateur rame puis clignote. Plus de batterie, il s'éteint. Il laisse ça à plus tard. Le remet en charge et grimpe se plonger dans le bain. il ferme les yeux. Il se sent bien. Qui aurait cru que trois mois plutôt il faisait une tentative de suicide. Personne. Il avait besoin d'une psy, s'est évident à présent. Il n'est pas sûre que se soit grâce à elle. Mais plutôt grâce à lui, à Clint. Il se sent revivre depuis quelques moments. Il n'était pas malheureux avant. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

La monotonie du couple peut être. Son parcours pro complètement chaotique. Et le fait d'apprendre que sa sœur jumelle attendait un enfant de Bucky avait aussi pas mal chamboulé le truc. Pourtant il a Clint. Mais la monotonie s'est installé. Il a que 29 ans et il vit avec un gars qui vient d'en avoir 49 et qui a un gamin. De 14 ans... Il a moins d'années d'écart avec Cooper qu'avec Clint. Bref. Aujourd'hui c'est différent tout semble s'éclaircir.

Il se prélasse dans l'eau pendant une bonne heure puis redescend. Il est 14h. Il rallume son pc. Il regarde l'historique et tombe sur un sex shop. Une recherche effectuée la veille. Il clique sur la page et tombe sur un sex shop rayon sextoys. "Et bien petit cachotier. On veut un sextoys..." Pietro ricane nerveusement puis se mort la lèvre. Il ferme son pc. Il est sûre d'avoir des choses qu'il puisse utiliser ici. Pas besoin d'acheter quoique se soit. Il regarde son téléphone. Pas de nouveau message.

Pietro; 14.22PM [Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question au fait!]

Pietro; 14.25PM [Tu es en cours ou tu ne veux pas répondre? ]

Pietro; 14.27PM [Si tu ne veux pas me dire tes fantasmes clairement je vais devoir enquêter. ]

Pietro; 14.32PM [Clint. ]

Pietro; 14.27PM [C'est nul que tu réponde pas. ]

Pietro balance son téléphone sur la table, il est frustré, il glisse sa main entre ses jambes et constate que tout ça l'a excité. Il est moins stressé par la psy à présent. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Qu'à Clint. Quelles pourraient bien être ses fantasmes mise à part des lieux? Il reprend son pc et se met une série. Il faut bien faire passer le temps.

Clint; 15.05PM [Je suis en cours. ]

Pietro; 15.05PM [Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.]

Clint; 15.05PM [Je suis en cours là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ]

Pietro; 15.,06PM [Voudrais tu que je t'attache? ]

Pietro; 15.10PM [Tu y réfléchis? Ou tu me laisses encore poireauter?]

Clint; 15.10PM [Je sais pas. ]

Pietro; 15.10PM [Voudrais tu que je te mette une fessée ?]

Pietro; 15.11PM [Petites fessées pas trop forte.]

Clint; 15.11PM [J'en sais rien, peut être. Pas trop violentes.]

Pietro; 15.11PM [Aimes tu le cuir? ]

Clint; 15.11PM [Euh. Oui! Qui n'aime pas le cuir? ]

Pietro; 15.12PM [Arrête de te foutre de moi. C'était pas vraiment la question. Passons. Aimerais tu que je joue avec tes tétons ?]

Pietro; 15.16PM [Répond moi. ]

Clint; 15.17PM [Je suis en cours. ]

Pietro; 15.18PM [Je sais... C'est très excitant d'ailleurs le fait que tu lises et réponde à mes sexto en cours. Alors, tu voudrais que je joues avec tétons. ]

Clint; 15.19PM [Tu le fais déjà. ]

Pietro; 15.19PM [Et tu aimes ça? ]

Clint; 15.19PM [Oui... ]

Clint; 15.20PM [Il faut que je te laisse mon ange. Je dois terminer mon cours. À toute. ]

Pietro; 15.22PM [A toute, je remarque seulement qu'en aucun cas tu dis non. Il y a même un peut être et deux oui... ]

Clint termine son cours puis file prendre une douche rapide avant de rejoindre la voiture il envoie un message à son homme avant de prendre la route.

Clint; 15.49PM [moi je remarque que j'ai bien fais de demander à Nath de garder mes gosses... Je sens le guet apens ]

Pietro; 15.50PM [Je t'attend impatiemment.]

Pietro se mord la lèvre, si les enfants ne sont pas là, ils pourraient peut être profiter d'assouvir un fantasme. Pietro tente de se rappeler chaque endroit de ses fantasmes.

"Un ascenseur, Un avion, une cabine d'essayage. Sous la douche. Oh.. la table de cuisine." Il se lève et regarde dans quel état est la cuisine. Il remonte les escaliers quatre a quatre, attrappe le gel et le planque dans la cuisine. Il s'assoit sur le canapé assez tendu. Il attend impatiemment son amant.


	13. Chapter 13

UCA 13

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Jeudi 12 juin.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

C'est à 16h20 précise que Clint franchit la porte. Pietro se lève directement, surexcité. Clint n'a pas le temps d'enlever sa veste que le jeune lui saute au cou.

\- Et bien. Dit seulement Clint surpris.

\- J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. Ajoute le jeune en lui embrassant le cou.

\- J'espère bien. Lance Clint qui se laisse attirer contre Pietro. Le jeune attrappe les vêtements de Clint dans sa main et l'attire dans le salon. Il lui enlève sa veste et la jette sur le canapé. Clint tente de rejoindre le canapé mais le jeûne l'en empêche, il l'emmène dans la cuisine. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

\- Tais toi et laisse toi faire. Annonce Pietro.

\- Oh.. Susurre Clint se laissant emmener avec envie lui aussi. Pietro ne laisse aucun répit au plus vieux et continu à le déshabiller. "Si j'ai bien compris on a... Une heure..."

\- Hummm. Marmonne Clint déjà dans tout ses états.

\- Faut pas perdre une minute. Lâche Pietro en débouclant la ceinture de son homme. Clint le regarde étonné puis acquiesce finalement et déboucle lui aussi la ceinture de Pietro, puis enlève ses boutons.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me fais faire... Marmonne Clint. Alors que le plus jeune glisse le pantalon de Clint au sol.

\- Quoi tu veux pas? Demande Pietro, accroupi au sol. Aidant Clint a enlever ses pieds du pantalon.

\- Non c'est pas ça... C'est juste... Dans la précipitation.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête? Demande le jeune en se relevant.

\- Surtout pas! Continu Pietro t'arrête pas. Lance Clint qui attrape le sexe de Pietro dans sa main...

\- Oh... J'aime que tu me dises ça... Je te jure ça m'excite de trop. Lache le jeune en attrappant son homme dans ses bras. Il le soulève un peu et l'allonge à moitié sur la table. Le geste est brusque et Clint fut surpris de sa propre réaction. Laissant échapper un gémissement.

Pietro attrappe le sexe de son amant, puis le masse doucement avant de se pencher et de déposer ses lèvres sur son gland. Clint gémit aussitôt au contact de la langue sur son gland. Le jeune ne lui laisse aucun temps et enfonce son sexe en sa bouche. Clint s'appuie sur un coude et de son autre main, agrippe les cheveux du jeune. Il les serre lentement et se demande si le jeune aime ça.

Il caresse ses cheveux prenant un plaisir fou de se faire faire une fellation sur la table de cuisine. Puis prend son courage à deux mains et resert sa prise entre ses doigts. Il sent la tension du cuir chevelu dans sa main. Puis un soubresaut suivi d'un gémissement de la part de Pietro lui fait tout lâché. "Désolé." Murmure t'il ensuite.

Le jeune s'arrête puis relève la tête. "Ne t'excuse pas... C'était pas une plainte."

Clint sent ses joues rougir puis un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. Pietro lui sourit en retour puis reprend doucement son doux supllice. Le jeune commence à caresser doucement l'antre de son homme. Puis enfonce doucement son index et c'est Clint qui sursaute à présent arrachant au passage quelques mèches blanches. Deuxième gémissements de plaisir de la part de Pietro.

\- Je me laisse un peu emporter... C'est un de mes fantasmes... Murmure Clint pour se justifier.

Pietro lève à nouveau la tête, délaisse le sexe de son amant mais pas son bouton rose.

\- Je sais... Et ça m'excite d'avantage... Avoue le jeûne. Il dépose quelques baisers sur les abdominaux de Clint. "Lâche toi Clint..." Il remonte vers son sternum. "N'ais pas peur..." Il devie sur sa droite et passe sa langue sur le téton gauche de Clint qui gémit de plaisirs. "Je te le dirais si tu vas trop loin..." Il devie ensuite sur sa gauche et lèche le téton droit de Clint. "Si ça peut te rassurer..." Il relève la tête. "J'ai déjà vécu pire que ça..." Ajoute t'il avant de prendre ses lèvres. "C'est ton fantasme Clint." Dit il après avoir lâché ses lèvres. "Tu préfères que je te fasse l'amour dans cette position? Ou dos à moi?"

\- Comme ça... Répond seulement Clint trop excité pour que son cerveau réfléchisse. L'index de Pietro est maintenant enfoui entièrement en lui. Il le retire doucement puis tend le bras en arrière et attrappe le lubrifiant. "T'avais tout prévu?"

\- J'avais envie de toi... Dit seulement Pietro avant de faire couler quelques gouttes de gel entre les fesses de Clint puis sur son sexe. Il renferme le flacon le repose puis ajoute. "J'ai envie de toi Clint."

\- Oh... Pietro... Arrive seulement à dire Clint dans tout ses états. Le jeune ne cherche pas longtemps pour se glisser en lui. Ses mains se faufilent sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chaire.

\- Lâche toi, Clint c'est ton fantasme ne l'oublie pas. Ajoute encore le plus jeune.

Clint tente de se relever un peu plus et attrappe la nuque de Pietro pour le forcer à l'embrasser. Ses mains glissent sur le buste du jeune tandis que lui, accélère les mouvements de va et vient. Les doigts de Clint effleurent les tétons du jeunes. Il sent que ça plaît à Pietro. Il comprend à l'instant que toutes ses propositions par texto de ce matin sont en réalités ses propres fantasmes.

Son sokovien aime qu'on joue avec ses tétons. Aime se faire ligoter ou ligoter son partenaire, il ne sait pas vraiment. Il aime le fait d'être bâillonné. Clint presse son téton entre son index et son pouce et le jeune redouble de vivacité. Et le pénètre plus ardemment faisant élever le décibels de sa voix. Ses gémissements retentissent dans toute la cuisine.

Clint se laisse tomber sur le dos, se laissant pénétrer brutalement par son homme. Il commence à sentir sa prostate vibrer. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps. La situation l'excite de trop. Pietro a l'air d'être le même état que lui. Il se déverse aussitôt en lui. Il se laisse tomber sur le buste de Clint. "Putain. J'étais trop excité... Fais chier."

\- Pourquoi fais chier? Murmure Clint tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Trop rapide. Marmonne Pietro.

\- Trop bon, oui. J'ai trop kiffé Pietro... Avoue le père de famille.

Pietro baisse la tête. "17.10. pfff..."

Clint caresse lentement les cheveux du jeune. "On a 20 minutes pour se rafraîchir un peu. J'imagine la tête de ta psy si tu pues le cul."

Le jeune se lève lentement et se dirige vers les escaliers. Clint reste allongé quelques minutes de plus sur la table puis rejoint son petit ami. Une ombre montre son homme appuyé contre le carrelage. Clint entre dans la douche et le jeune s'engouffre aussitôt dans ses bras. Il sert le cou du plus vieux si fort que Clint a du mal à respirer. "Pietro." Murmure t'il. Aucunes réaction du jeune. Clint passe sa main dans ses cheveux mouillé. "Pietro...?" Réitère t'il. Toujours aucunes réponses, il relève le visage mouillé de son homme. Il remarque aussitôt la détresse de Pietro. Il est stressé. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

\- Rien, j'ai juste envie de te faire un câlin. Marmonne le jeune mais Clint n'est pas dupe.

\- Pietro.. je te connais.. qu'est ce qu'il y a?

le jeune regarde ailleurs et avoue. "J'angoisse."

\- Pourquoi t'angoisses mon amour? Demande Clint en lui caressant la joue.

\- Elle sait tout de moi maintenant. Déclare le jeune en regardant le carrelage.

\- Tu parles de tes écris?

\- Oui. Avoue t'il seulement.

\- C'est pas grave Pietro et puis c'est pour ton bien. Atteste Clint.

\- Je sais... J'ai hâte d'en finir avec ça, avec la psy. Déclare t'il puis baisse les yeux vers le bac de douche.

\- Ça te fait du bien de la voir... Murmure Clint en relevant à nouveau le visage de son aimé.

\- Ce qui me fait du bien c'est toi... Ça fait quelques jours que... Il se mord nerveusement la lèvres, puis avoue. "Je me sens super bien."

\- J'avais remarqué. Avoue Clint en souriant en coin. Le sexe n'y est pas pour rien se dit il. Le jeune s'engouffre à nouveau dans les bras de son partenaire. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je suis là. Je te lâche pas, je te l'ai promis i ans." Chuchote Clint.

\- Je t'aime tellement Clint. Murmure Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Oh mon ange. Je t'aime tellement aussi... Allez calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Chuchote encore l'aîné.

\- C'est un grand tournant de la thérapie. Avoue Pietro.

\- Je sais. Tu... Tu mentionnes ton geste dans ses écris? Demande Clint, n'ayant pas encore lu la fin.

\- Non. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Pietro... Pourquoi t'as voulu m'abandonner? Demande soudainement Clint après quelques minutes de silence.

Pietro relève les yeux. Les larmes tombent. "Je sais pas Clint. C'est un tout."

\- Tout quoi? Qu'est ce qui te perturbe à ce point mon amour? Dis moi. Suppli presque le père de famille.

\- J'en sais rien, Clint... j'en sais rien. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Lance le jeune.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, je t'accompagne. Ajoute Clint.

\- Tu vas te faire chier. Lance le jeune ne roulant des yeux.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai des bulletins de note à remplir. Je peux emprunter ton pc? Le jeune acquiesce puis ils sortent de la douche.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Pietro est assis dans la salle d'attente silencieusement. Clint est à ses côtés. Ils attendent quelques minutes, puis la porte s'ouvre. Ils se lèvent. La femme s'approche sert la main de Pietro, puis celle de Clint. "Bonsoir, comment allez vous messieurs?" Demande t-elle.

\- Euh.. bien. Bafouille Pietro.

\- Très bien. Bon... Je t'attend ici. Décide Clint.

\- D'accord. Dit Pietro en se retournant illico mais Clint lui attrappe le bras et lui Chuchote à l'oreille. "Tout s'passera bien, je t'aime mon ange, ne l'oublie pas." Il lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe puis le laisse entrer dans le cabinet. Clint soupir longuement puis se laisse tomber sur la chaise. Il ouvre l'ordinateur et commence à remplir les bulletins de note de ses élèves. Ça fait bien 30 minutes que Pietro est entré dans le bureau. Clint fait une pause, puis se souvient qu'il a copié le dernier morceau des écrits de Pietro. Il hésite un peu mais ouvre le fichier finalement.


	14. Chapter 14

UCA 14

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Jeudi 12 juin.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

 **o_O_o**

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _5 septembre Clint._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin ou bien ma bonne étoile mais on est tombé en panne. Tony avait bien essayé de la refaire démarrer mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait ouvert son coffre, avait sorti un sac, pris une carte dans la boîte à gant et on se mettait a marcher le long de la route sa main dans la mienne. "Ne fait pas la tête mon amour." Me répétait-il en tentant de me dévorer le cou mais je n'arrivais plus à le laisser m'embrasser. On marchait pendant quelques kilomètres puis il s'était arrêté. Et vu les traits inquiets sur son visage, il semblait bien qu'on était perdu. Il avait alors enjambé une barrière. Soit disant un raccourci et me traînait avec lui._

 _Puis quelqu'un nous appelait, je le regardais venir vers nous tandis que Tony me serrait la main de toute ses forces. L'homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine se penommait Clint. Il était plutôt pas mal mais cela n'était plus la question. Il avait débarqué comme un sauveur et nous avait invité chez lui. Ce qui m'avait tout de suite plu chez lui, était qu'il était quelqu'un de droit, protecteur envers tous. À peine, on se rencontrait, qu'il me protégeait. Je me souviens d'une phrase à la con de Tony où il m'insultait " gentiment" et il m'avait tout de suite défendu._

 _Il ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais il était comme un rayon de soleil depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie. Tony avait beau me tenir prisonnier, mon cœur s'autorisait tout de même à continuer d'aimer. Clint Barton... Il était tellement doux. Tendre. C'était un sentimental, ça se voyait._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Tony abusait de moi en cachette. Menant à bien son plan machiavélique. Il se servait de mes sentiments naissant envers le père modèle qu'était Clint pour me torturer. Et par amour pour lui alors que je le connaissais à peine et, n'espérait rien, j'échangeais sa vie contre une paire de jambe en l'air._

 _Je pense avec le recul qu'il s'était sacrifié lui aussi. Je parle bien évidemment sexuellement. Peut-être en étant le plus vieux de nous deux, il s'y sentait s'obligé. Il avait pitié de moi quand il avait apprit que Tony me tenait prisonnier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il avait fait cela pour moi, mais il l'avait fait._

 _Cet homme m'avait fait confiance dès le départ en me confiant ses enfants. M'avait défendu contre les propos de Tony. Et s'était sacrifié sexuellement pour me protéger. Il n'est jamais parti, il est toujours resté auprès de moi._

 _Il avait beau s'être donné pour sauver ma vie, il n'avait cependant aucun geste déplacé, malsain, sexuel ou bestiale. Je crois qu'il me respectait tout simplement. Il aurait pu s'enfuir à plusieurs occasion, mais il restait. Et je l'aimais de plus en plus. J'aimais la tendresse qu'il avait envers tout le monde, envers ses enfants, envers moi et même envers Tony, qu'il comprenait malgres tout. Compassion. Il avait tellement de compassion pour les gens. Alors qu'il vivait seul. Il avait perdu son unique amour alors que son quatrième amour prenait sa place._

 _Il m'a sauvé des griffes de Tony Stark ._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tony et Bucky. Je l'ai laissé s'en aller avec mon beau frère. Avec Bucky. Je devais déjà avoir beaucoups confiance en lui pour laisser Bucky s'en aller avec lui et doublé d'un psychopathe qui me violait. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Tony nous emmerderait plus. Et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas tuer._

 _Je me souviens des sensations que j'avais éprouvé lorsqu'il avait proposé qu'on habite ensemble, que je le rejoigne. Je "les" rejoigne. Lui et ses enfants. J'étais partagé par "enfin, je l'ai mon homme parfait, mon prince charmant" mais aussi " quels seront ses vices à celui là? Est ce qu'il me jetera pour ma soeur lui aussi? Était-il accro à la drogue? Voudra t'il me violer un jour?" J'étais mitigé même si je voulais y croire._

 _J'avais voulu caché, comme avec Tony, mon histoire avec Bucky mais j'avais échoué car, je ne sais par quel magie, il a tout sut._

 _Il m'a ensuite emmené chez lui, m'a présenté ses enfants que je connaissais un peu déjà. Le paradis sur terre s'appelle "la ferme des Barton." Une famille exemplaire. Lila est celle avec qui j'ai le plus d'affinité, elle une petite fille extra, elle est super intelligente, super serviable, c'est un amour. Clint dit souvent qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère mais je persiste à dire qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup à lui. C'est peut-être un peu à cause de ça que je soupsconne la petite Lila de s'être amouraché de moi. Décidément elle ressemble beaucoup à son père._

 _Cooper, lui ne ressemble pas du tout à Clint. Physiquement parlant, il est le portrait de Laura. J'aurais bien aimé la connaître, et lui dire que sa famille est une bénédiction. Bref, revenons à Cooper, en un mot: adolescent. Un vrai geek. On a au moins un point commun. En fait on en a plusieurs. Je m'entend bien avec lui et je crois qu'il me considère comme un ami, plutôt que comme un beau père. Ça tombe bien je le considère comme un petit frère plus que d'un beau fils._

 _Mon petit Nathaniel. C'est un peu comme le fils que j'aurais jamais. Il n'a jamais connu sa mère. Il avait deux ans quand je suis arrivé chez eux. Je m'en suis occupé comme si c'était le mien. Tout comme je m'occupais de Lila et Cooper mais Nathaniel c'était différent. C'etait un bébé._

 _J'ai l'impression de m'approprier Nathaniel parfois. J'ai l'impression d'être à plus attaché à lui que ne l'est Clint. Ce n'est pas un reproche, bien au contraire. C'est juste que. Il est mon fils._

 _Avec tout ça, avec l'amour de Clint, l'amour de ses enfants, la belle vie qu'il m'offrait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à être heureux. Parfois les traces du passé reviennent. Ma soeur ne sait toujours pas que j'ai couché avec son mari, bien avant leur mariage. Avant leur rencontre. Que j'en étais raide dingue. Que Tony abusait de moi. Elle ne sait rien. Il faudrait sans doute que je lui dise un jour. Peut être devrais je lui dire pour Tony. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire pour Bucky. Elle en serait trop peiné et ça ne me serait pas bénéfique qu'elle soit triste._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Parfois je fais des crises de paranoïa et d'angoisse. Clint pense qu'il faudrait que je sorte du coccon familial. Que je fasse des nouvelles rencontre. Des nouveaux amis. Ça me fait rire d'écrire ça car, il ne le dira jamais clairement mais je sais qu'il est parfois jaloux. J'aime sa jalousie car ça me prouve qu'il l'aime. Qu'il m'aime vraiment._

 _Je ne lui appartiens pas. Et il m'a plusieurs fois répété que s'il ne me rendait pas heureux, j'étais libre de partir car il ne voulait en aucun me voir triste. Cet homme est définitivement parfait._

 _Alors je l'avais écouté, je me suis fait un peu d'amis. Et à la fin d'une soirée bien trop arrosé une crise d'angoisse était survenue. J'étais avec un couple d'ami hétéro. On marchait dans la rue. Et je me suis mis a pleurer. J'étais sûre de pleurer de joie mais apparament ça ne l'était pas._

 _Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Sous perfusion et le premier visage que je contemplais lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux était celui de mon ange, Clint. Son visage était magnifique même si les larmes coulaient. Celle ci était de joie. Il était heureux que je n'avais pas su en finir avec la vie._

 _Je me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Mes amis m'ont raconté la soirée depuis. De l'alcool. De l'angoisse, de la paranoïa. Je m'étais jeté sous une voiture._

 _Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire pour tourner la page. Je sais très bien que le fait que Tony soit libre ne fait qu'accroître mon angoisse. Il était prêt à nous tuer. Bucky, moi, peut être bien même ma sœur. Et lui, mon ange gardien._

 _Je sais que pour tourner la page, il faudrait que je le fasse enfermer, ça impliquerait que j'explique tout au flics. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à comment ne pas divulguer certaine information concernant ma relation passée avec Bucky à la police mais il avait toujours des zones d'ombre que je n'aurais pas pu expliquer. Alors, s'il faut que je fasse une déposition, il me faudrait tout le leur dire. Et ça je ne veux pas._

 _Malgres la tentative de suicide, j'ai jamais été plus heureux dans ma vie. Elle est un peu monotone, certe, Clint est loin d'être le spontanée Bucky. Qui pouvait surgir de nulle part et vous plaquer contre arbre pour me faire l'amour sauvagement. Il n'est pas non plus un farfelu drogué jouant du violon à une heure du matin. Il n'est pas non plus un mec libéré sur la sexualité et reste figé sur les relation sexuelles traditionnels. Il n'est pas non plus un psychopathe autoritaire._

 _Je les ai aimé. J'ai aimé chacun de leur pulsions étranges. Mais Clint lui c'est un sentimental. Et c'est ce qu'il me manquait dans ma vie. Il me manquait quelqu'un a qui me confier, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Des bras qui me soutiendraient. Un homme qui m'aimait vraiment._

 _J'aurais voulu tout avoir. Un mec spontané, un peu fou par moment avec une sexualité débordante qui sait parfois être très autoritaire mais sentimental et aimant._

 _Et bien à choisir je préfère largement le sentimental aimant. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie et moi je l'ai déjà lui, j'ai déjà l'homme de ma vie. Mon Clintounet chéri._

 _Samedi c'est mon anniversaire. Enfin c'est vendredi mais je sais que Clint m'a organisé une fete surprise. Et oui, Clint n'est pas tres spontané. Il me fait le coup tous les ans._

 _Bref, je suis pratiquement sure que Bucky sera là. Clint et lui se sont déjà revus depuis le temps mais pas depuis mon incident... je crains que Clint ait compris que ça a un rapport avec lui. Je doute même qu'il pense que je l'aime toujours et qu'il n'était qu'un Bucky de substitution alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je crains un peu la soirée._

 _PS: ce n'est peut-être qu'un détail mais. Clint est blond. Je ne sais pas si mon cerveau se préserve inconsciemment d'aimer un autre mec aux cheveux brun mais le destin fait bien les choses car pour moi l'amour se résume à un homme blond._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 **o_O_o**

\- Pietro, je vois que vous avez appliqué notre accord au pied de la lettre. C'est bien, je suis fiers de vous. Écrire, c'est se libérer l'esprit. C'est pour cette raison que je vous avais demandé de le faire. Mais aussi pour mieux vous comprendre. Elle parcoure encore ses écris puis relève la tête.

"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais chaque être humain est spécial. Le passé joue une phase importante sur l'avenir. Après ce que j'ai lu, d'après vos écris. J'ai l'impression de mieux vous connaître." Dit elle avec un grand sourire. Elle reprend de sa voix douce.

"Ne pensez vous pas que Clint pourrait avoir envie de vous connaître comme je vous connais à présent.?"

\- Il me connait. Répondait Pietro seulement.

\- Il connaît seulement ce que vous voulez lui dire. Ajoutait elle.

\- Que sous entendez vous? Demanda Pietro subitement.

\- Je pense que cela vous ferez beaucoup de bien à vous mais aussi à lui si il avait accès à votre passé.

\- Quoi? Se braqua Pietro, se refermant presque comme une huître.

\- Un couple. Vous êtes un couple, et un couple n'a pas de secret. Confiez vous à lui... Vous dites qu'il est sentimental que ses bras vous soutiennent. Qu'il est une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Qu'il est là, pour vous. Donnez-lui l'occasion de l'être plus d'avantage. Murmurait elle presque chuchotant. "Faites lui lire vos écris. Peut être pas tout d'un coup. Seulement ce que vous semblez être important pour votre bien être à tout les deux. Faites lui confiance. Il vous a fait confiance dès le premier jour, c'est vous qui l'écrivait." Elle ouvre son calepin et défilé ses notes personnelles. Pietro regarde son doigt glisser sur ses notes. Elle sourit puis relève la tête. "Vous dites. Je cite: "Cet homme m'avait fait confiance dès le départ en me confiant ses enfants.." elle souriant encore et plonge son regard dans celui du sokovien. " Montrez lui que vous aussi lui faites entièrement confiance. Faites lui part de vos angoisses, de vos désirs. "

\- Je ne peux pas... murmura Pietro tremblante.

\- C'est trop dure pour vous de lui dire que vous avez des attentes? Demandait elle seulement.

\- Il est parfait. Déclara seulement Pietro.

\- Il est parfait mais il n'est pas fougueux, fou à lier, il n'est pas violoniste, il n'est pas libéré sur le plan sexuel... Et j'en passe. Lâcha t'elle en souriant tout de même. "Je pense que vous devriez lui laisser une chance de vous montrer qu'il peut être tout ça à la fois."

Elle attend quelques minutes que Pietro prenne la parole mais le silence persiste dans la pièce, Pietro est en plein songe. Elle décide de reprendre la parole.

"Je sais que c'est dure de partager ce genre de ressenti. De trouver les mots pour en parler. Mais... Vos écrits... Ils peuvent vous aider. Laissez passer votre fête d'anniversaire surprise qu'il ne l'est pas apparamment et on se revoit la semaine prochaine. D'accord?"

\- D'accord.

\- Je sens que Clint et vous êtes sur la bonne voie pour être comblé dans tous les domaines. Prenez confiance en vous et appuyez vous sur votre compagnon. Faites lui confiance Pietro."


	15. Chapter 15

UCA 15

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Jeudi 12 juin.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Pendant ce temps là, Clint a fermé l'ordinateur, les écrits de Pietro lui ont donné un coup dans la poitrine. Il n'est pas parfait comme le prêtend Pietro. Il n'a qu'une seule des qualité requise. Le côté sentimental. Il n'est pas spontané, un peu fou, autoritaire et pas porté cul. Il a pourtant eut ces qualités pendant un temps. Autoritaire, c'est une de ses qualités professionnellement parlant. Spontané, il pouvait l'être s'il le voulait. Fou? Tout le monde à son brin de folie. Sexualité débordante. Il y travaille depuis quelques temps. Il réfléchit à comment il peut faire pour surprendre son homme. Déjà, annuler sa fête d'anniversaire, ou la reporter. Ou tout simplement organiser un premier anniversaire pour que la seconde soit une surprise la plus totale. Il réfléchit à ce qu'ils pourraient faire demain. À deux. Juste à deux et lui faire croire que c'est sa soirée d'anniversaire. Il devrait peut être utiliser tout ce qu'il a aimé chez ses ex comme l'Opéra. Un dîner romantiques pour le sentimentale. Le théâtre pour lui faire voir qu'il pouvait très bien remplacer Stephen. Des fraises et du champagne comme avec Tony. Pour ce qui est du côté sexe, il s'en chargerait plus tôt ce soir, voir demain également. Clint sourit, il a plein d'idée en tête.

La porte s'ouvre, il se lève, Pietro en ressort, Clint lui sourit et lui attrappe la main. alors... Ça a été ? Demande de suite Clint.

\- Ça va...

\- Elle a lu tes écrits? Demande t'il ensuite.

\- Oui...

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle en pense? Demande encore Clint.

\- Elle me juge pas Clint. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai écris qui est important. Lance le jeune.

\- Je me doute bien. Répond Clint en lui souriant pleinement. Clint lache la main du sokovien et passe son bras autour de son cou.

\- Elle... Voudrait que tu les lises. Avoue le jeune avant de se stopper devant la voiture.

\- Oh...

\- Oui... J'ai pas trop envie. Avoue le jeune en baissant le yeux.

\- Et bien, ne le fait pas, si tu n'en as pas envie. C'est quand ton prochaine rendez vous? Demande le plus vieux en entrant dans la bagnole.

\- Elle veut me revoir la semaine d'après.

\- Si tôt?

\- Oui. Dit le plus jeune en attachant sa ceinture.

\- D'accord... Allez... Allons chercher les gosses et à manger, on prend à emporter ce soir.

\- Bonne idée.

Le couple alla chercher les enfants Barton, se dirigent ensuite vers un fast food, puis rentrent à la ferme. Ils dinent sur le sofa, les enfants sont heureux. Après le repas, Clint s'occupe de doucher Lila, Pietro de Nathaniel. Puis Pietro redescend et allume la télé pendant que Clint lit une histoire à ses deux plus jeune enfants.

Cooper reste un moment avec son beau père puis rejoint son lit. Le sokovien zappe les chaînes de télévision en repensant a tout ce que sa psy lui a dit. Le film du soir démarre, Clint n'est pas encore redescendu, Pietro commence à perdre patience. Que fait son foutu petit ami. Il va grimper à l'étage lorsqu'il reçoit un SMS de son Jules.

Clint; 21.34PM [J'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir.]

Pietro; 21.34PM [Oh... Quel genre?]

Clint; 21.34PM [J'espère réaliser un de tes fantasmes. ]

Pietro; 21.34PM [Tu connais mes fantasmes?]

Pietro; 21.35PM [Oh... Tout ce que j'ai proposé ce matin? ]

Clint; 21.35PM [Non un autre... Enfin j'espère qu'il l'est. ]

Pietro; 21.35PM [Ah... D'accord... Demande moi ce que tu veux en retour... Je veux réaliser un de tes fantasmes également. ]

Clint; 21.36PM [Mes fantasmes sont de réaliser les tiens. Dis moi ce que tu veux. ]

Pietro; 21.36PM [Non c'est de la triche ça. ]

Clint; 21.36PM [Et bien, on va dire que tout compte fait la surprise est un de mes fantasmes que je vais réaliser, donc à toi de m'en dire un. ]

Pietro; 21.36PM [Tout ce que je veux?]

Clint; 21.37PM [Oui.]

Pietro; 21.37PM [Rien de plus qu'hier soir.]

Pietro; 21.37PM [Bâillon, supplice super soft.]

Clint; 21.37PM [Ok... Je t'attend en haut.]

Pietro; 21.37 PM [J'arrive!]

Pietro, grimpe les escaliers deux par deux. Et entre dans la chambre de suite. Clint sursaute sur le lit. "Déjà là?" Demande Clint assis sur le lit, il porte un simple jean bleu ciel, un débardeur blanc et une veste en cuir vintage. Le jeune se mord la lèvre face à ça.

\- Sympa ta veste. Murmure Pietro.

\- J'ai retourné tout le grenier pour la retrouver. Je suis étonné que je rentre encore dedans. S'amuse de dire Clint.

\- Elle... Elle est belle, sexy même. Avoue pietro. Clint pouffe de rire. "C'est sensé être mon fantasme?"

\- Je sais que tu aimes le cuir.

\- C'est vrai... Concède Pietro.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ton fantasme. Et puis on s'était mis d'accord non? C'est mon fantasme, le tien c'est de doux supplice non? Ajoute Clint.

\- Et la veste en cuir. Marmonne Pietro descendant son regard sur la ceinture de Clint.

\- Tu vas rester à me reluquer longtemps? Titille le plus vieux.

Pietro secou la tête, surpris par son amant. Il s'avance vers lui et caresse le cuir, puis le coton de son débardeur. Il sent à travers le tissus les tétons saillants de son partenaire. Il les pince légèrement puis attrappe le regard de Clint. Ses yeux brillent, Pietro s'aperçoit vite que le plus vieux prend du plaisir. Pietro pousse Clint sur le lit. Clint se mord la lèvre. "On réalise d'abord ton fantasme?" S'amuse de dire Clint.

Pietro s'arrête et réfléchit. "J'ai trop envie de toi." Murmure le jeune n remontant sa main sur la nuque du plus vieux.

\- Donc on réalise d'abord le tien. Lance encore Clint en fermant les yeux.

\- On sait tous les deux que se sont tout deux mes fantasmes. Bouge pas. Ordonne t'il.

Clint est surpris par l'autorité de son homme, mais se rappel que son homme aime les hommes autoritaire. Il lui tiens tête. "Non."

\- Quoi non? Beug Pietro.

\- Non. Dit encore Clint. Le jeune le regarde intensément, froncent les sourcils puis se lève et sort de la pièce.

Clint soupire. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour qu'il parte comme ça? Il s'assit à nouveau et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui tenir tête, il s'en veut à present. Il sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Clint relève la tête et se retrouve face à Pietro. Une fine écharpe dans les mains, et une cravate.

\- Pietro?

\- Allonge toi. Ordonne .

\- Quoi? Beug Clint.

\- Allonge toi, je t'ai dis. Réitère le jeune.

\- Oh mon dieu réussit à dire Clint en s'exécutant. Pietro s'avance et se glisse entre ses jambes. Il pose la cravate sur les yeux du plus vieux.

\- Lève ta tête. Ordonne le plus jeune. Clint s'exécute de suite puis Pietro noue la cravate pour lui bander les yeux. "Ouvre la bouche." Ordonne t'il ensuite afin de lui glisser l'écharpe en guise de bâillon. Clint est la fois pétrifié et excité. Ses mains se sont posées instinctivement sur les hanches du jeune. Pietro caresse ses pectoraux puis pince légèrement ses tétons. Un murmure de plaisir mêlé à la douleur sort de la bouche du plus vieux. Le jeune se redresse et force Clint à s'asseoir à nouveau. Il lui retire ensuite la veste. Puis lui enlève son maillot. Il le pousse à nouveau sur le dos.

Clint angoisse, que va t'il lui faire. Il tressaillit lorsque le bout de la langue de Pietro atterit sur son téton gauche.

Le jeune joue avec les tétons de Clint. Qui se tortille de plaisir. Puis descend le long de ses abdos. Il profite pour déboucler la ceinture de Clint. Puis la fait glisser pour l'enlever complétement. il déboutonne ensuite son jean, l'enlève, puis glisse son boxer. Doucement, il commence à jouer avec son sexe. Clint à les mains plaquées dans les cheveux du jeune. Il sert ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il aime ça, il ne s'en prive pas. Pietro s'arrête subitement. Et force Clint à se lever.

Le plus vieux est debout, les yeux bandés et bâillonné, il stress légèrement. Pietro attrappe ses poignets. Clint sent un long frisson lorsqu'il sent le cuir de sa ceinture s'enrouler autour de ses poignets. Pietro assoit Clint sur le lit et recommence à le lécher ardemment. Il le bascule légèrement sur le dos et commence à jouer avec son antre tandis qu'il continu à le lécher. Clint se sent à la mercie de son homme. Il ne proteste pas, il ne veut pas protester, de toute façon même s'il pouvait le faire il ne le ferait pas. C'est une nouvelle aventure, il n'a jamais connu ce genre de relation sexuelle, mais il y prend plaisir.

Pietro lâche son homme. Il se redresse et se déshabille lentement tout en regardant son homme allongé sur le dos, les mains liées derrière le dos, le sexe érigé, surexcité. Il est excité à le voir complètement a sa mercie. Il espère que Clint y Prend du plaisir. Il s'approche ensuite de lui et le masturbe lentement. Il se glisse en Clint sans aucun ménagement. Clint gémit fortement. Mais le bâillon empêche les décibels de sortir. Il fait quelques mouvements de va et vient aussi bien sur son sexe qu'en lui. Clint est surexcité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire l'amour ainsi. Il peut gémir sans que l'on entende quoique se soit. Il est soumis et ne peut se défendre les mains liées derrière le dos et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce que Pietro lui fait, ajoute de l'excitation.

Pietro se retire et le traîne en dehors du lit. Il profite que Clint soit complètement épanouie, debout, au garde a vous. Pietro le masturbe légèrement, il sent les jambes de Clint trembler légèrement. Elles ne le porteront pas longtemps. Il le force à s'agenouiller sur le lit. Il lui met en légère fessée. Clint gémit fébrilement mais aime la sensation de douleur mêlé au plaisir. Pietro continu à lui donner de légères fessées. Le prof de sport a l'air d'apprécier. Pietro se colle ensuite dans son dos et se glisse en lui à nouveau. De sa main gauche, il attrappe le sexe de Clint entre ses doigts et de la droite, maintiens le corps de Clint contre lui. Il en profite pour martyriser son tétons droit. Clint voudrait lui crier d'arrêter mais il ne peut pas. Pietro cesse de jouer avec ses mamelons. Et Après quelques va et vient, Pietro lui chuchote à l'oreille. "C'est quoi ton pseudo fantasme?"

Clint marmonne quelque chose, la voix étouffée par l'écharpe. Pietro s'en amuse et lui redemande. "Enfin mon fantasme en réalité... Alors c'est quoi?"

Clint tente de répondre puis Pietro glisse le bâillon. "Je te le dirais pas."

Pietro fronce les yeux et arrache doucement les cheveux de Clint en arrière. Le plus vieux gémit de douleur mais ne cède pas. "Pardon?"

\- Je te dirais pas

\- Mauvaise réponse... Lance Pietro en lui donnant une fessée. Clint gémit entre plaisir et douleur. "Tu veux rien me dire où tu aimes la fessée ?"

\- Je sais pas... peut être que j'aime...

\- Clint... dis moi mon amour... Lance Pietro en caressant son homme. Le silence continue et le seul moyen de le faire ceder est de le caresser.

\- Peut être que j'aime que tu me fasses mal. Dit finalement Clint.

\- Oh... Clint... Mon amour... Tu m'excite trop... Re dis moi ça...

\- J'aime la fessée.

\- Ohhh... Mon amour... Gémit le jeune.

"Tiroir." Lance Clint en respirant fortement.

Pietro se retire et ordonne au plus vieux de ne pas bouger. Clint s'exécute et ne bouge pas d'un poil. Le jeune ouvre le tiroir et est surpris de découvrir un sex toys. Il l'attrape en souriant puis le pose sur le lit. Il se repositionne contre Clint et le pénètre à nouveau ardemment. Clint gémit fortement surpris par l'intrusion et par le plaisir que ça lui a procuré. La main droite du sokovien vient reprendre le sexe de Clint tandis que la gauche vient attrapper le sex toys qu'il enfonce dans la bouche de Clint. "Quel bonne idée tu as eut Clint..." Susurre le jeune en s'extasiant de voir son homme sucer l'engin.

Pietro continu à pénétrer son homme, tout en continuant de le masturber d'une main et de l'autre à jouer avec la bouche de Clint. Il se retire une seconde fois et défait la ceinture des poignets de Clint.

\- Mets toi sur le dos. Ordonne t'il. Il regarde son homme se plaquer immédiatement sur le dos, les yeux toujours bandés, obéissant comme jamais. Le jeune grimpe sur le plus vieux et s'empale sur son amant. "Oh... Clint..." Lâche t'il en gémissant. Clint attrappe aussitôt les hanches de son Jules et accélére ses mouvements de va et vient en lui. Pietro attrappe à nouveau le sex toys et l'enfonce à nouveau dans sa bouche. Il retire ensuite, se redresse et glisse le sex toys dans l'antre de Clint qui gémit aussitôt. "C'est bon... Tu aimes t'enfoncer en moi et te faire pénétrer en même temps?"

\- Pietroooo. Gémit Clint.

\- Oh... Ouiiiii tu aime... Oooh... Clint... Vas y... Lâche toi mon amour..." Clint accélère aussitôt ses mouvements de va et vient. Pietro fait de même. Le sextoy dans sa main. Ils ne contrôlent presque plus leur geste jusqu'à que Clint jouit dans son partenaire.

Pietro se retire de Clint mais le plus vieux, voyant que Pietro n'a pas jouis, retient la main de Pietro, il attrappe le sex toys et l'enfonce dans le jeune. Il plaque le sex toys contre le bas de son ventre, maintenant la base tandis que le jeune s'enfonce sur le jouet. De son autre main Clint masturbe son homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande contre son buste.

\- Oh... Clint... gémit Pietro avant que le silence reprenne doucement. Clint sent Pietro se défaire du sex toys, puis ses mains caressent ses Hanches. Il soulève doucement la tête de Clint et lui défait la cravate qui lui bande les yeux. Clint a du mal à ouvrir les yeux, fini par les ouvrir lentement. Il plonge le regard dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Je t'aime. Dit il seulement.

\- Je sais Clint... Je sais... Et je sais aussi que t'as pris beaucoup sur toi. Pour... Me donner satisfaction. Avoue Pietro la gorge nouée, regrettant déjà ses gestes brusques.

\- J'ai pas pris tant que ça sur moi... C'était... Plutôt agréable. C'était trop bien en fait. Lâche t'il en fermant les yeux à nouveau. Pietro se laisse tomber sur le côté et passe son bras sur les pectoraux de son amant.

\- Dis moi ce que t'as pas aimé. Demande tout de même le plus jeune.

\- Euh... A vrai dire.. rien... Enfin j'ai... Tout aimé. Avoue Clint presque honteux.

\- C'était pas trop?

\- Non... C'était parfait...

Pietro sourit et se demande déjà ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire la prochaine fois.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vendredi 13 juin 2020.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Clint se réveille directement ce matin. Il sourit en regardant son homme l'enrouler de son bras. Il décale doucement son bras et se lève aussitôt. Il passe directement sous la douche puis va directement réveiller les enfants. Il descend accompagné de Nathaniel dans ses bras. Il place le petit a table puis prépara le petit déjeuner. Lila et Cooper descendent peu après, ils sont l'air heureux ce matin.

Le petit déjeuner est rempli de joie ce matin. Clint regrette de ne pas avoir réveillé Pietro ce matin. Ce petit déjeuner aurait été encore plus appréciable. Clint s'occupe de préparer Nathaniel puis toutes la famille se réunit au bus. Les enfants enfin dans le car, Clint part au travail.

Au boulot, sa bonne humeur ne passe pas inaperçue. Nathasha le remarque de suite et le taquine gentiment. Elle sait que Clint lui racontera tout, ou presque tout à l'heure de déjeuner.

La femme va même jusqu'à aller le chercher à la porte des vestiaires. "Nath..." soupire Clint.

\- Quoi? Je veux savoir. Se justifie t'elle. "On va manger où?"

\- Donatello ?propose Clint.

\- Adjugé.

Sur la route, du restaurant italien, la rousse attaque déjà. "Alors... Pourquoi ce sourire?"

\- C'est les vacances, enfin c'est la semaine de révision, c'est cool. Ça nous fait une semaine de vacance. Lance Clint souriant.

\- Parle pour toi. je dois préparer toutes mes fiches. Toi, tu as juste à les noter, t'as pas de correction à faire. Lance t'elle. Clint rit, la rousse reprend. "Rigole pas Clint, si tu savais... sur 25 élèves, j'en ai cinq qui maîtrise le russe. 15 qui suivent à peu près. Et cinq qui pensent que le russe est une langue morte... une langue morte Clint." Soupire t'elle.

Le duo entrent dans le restaurant, puis s'installe, la prof de russe reprend. "Allez dis moi... Pourquoi ce sourire."

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Pietro aujourd'hui. 30 ans tout pile. Lance t'il fièrement. Puis se reprend. Je devais pas être trop content de son âge, ça fait glauque non?

\- Mais non, tu es heureux c'est tout.

\- Hummm... J'ai lu la dernière partie, et bien... Je suis affectueux d'après Pietro. "Je suis pas porté cul." Lâche t'il ensuite en grimaçant.

\- Tu fais des efforts pourtant. Le défend la rousse.

\- Je suis pas spontané, tout est toujours millimétré avec moi. Je suis pas un peu fou sur les bords. Enfin bref. Il faut que j'organise quelques chose pour son anniversaire avant sa vrai fête. Pour le surprendre. Ajoute t'il ensuite.

\- Un spa, un saut en parachute, une nuit de folie. Propose t-elle.

\- J'ai pensé au théâtre, l'autre l'emmenait à l'Opéra. Un resto et... Pourquoi pas un club échangiste. Porpose Clint tout bas.

\- Un club échangiste? Lâche t'elle la voix haute. "T'es pas prêt pour ça. "

\- Ouais je sais... Avoue le père qui s'effondre presque sur la table.

\- Tu veux le surprendre?

\- Oui... Soupire t'il.

\- Fait lui l'amour dans un endroit insolite.

\- Facile à dire. Marmonne Clint.

\- Rhooo.

\- j'ai besoin de toi... Sa fête c'est demain. Lâche t'il comme si Nath n'est pas au courant. Elle l'est puisqu'elle est invitée.

\- Tu veux que je garde tes gosses? Se doute t elle.

\- Si ça te dérange pas.

\- Pas de problème, resto théâtre, et tu termines dans la voiture!

Clint lève un sourcil. "Que veux tu que je fasse dans la bagnole?"

\- Tu veux un dessin? Enfin Clint! Soupire t'elle légèrement furieuse.

\- Nath! Lui rétorque t'il lorsqu'il comprend.

\- Quoi? C'est pas comme si tu l'avais jamais fait. Lâche t'elle en roulant des yeux... Clint soupire et baisse les yeux. " Non! Tu l'as jamais fait?"

\- Pas avec Pietro. Avoue t'il.

\- Et bah c'est le moment d'explorer mon cher Barton. Se moque t'elle.

\- Il faut que j'appelle sa sœur que je la prévienne. Que la fête est demain du coup. Lâche Clint pour changer de sujet. La femme sourit, en remarquant la gêne de son ami.


	16. Chapter 16

UCA 16

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vendredi 13 juin 2020.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

(Suite)

.

Cllint réserve aussitôt des billets pour le théâtre, puis un restaurant, puis prend commande chez un fleuriste. En repartant du resto, le duo passe rapidement faire quelques courses. Chantilly, fraise, et champagne seront a l'honneur ce soir. Il profite d'appeler sa belle sœur et la prévient qu'il a quelques chose de prévu ce soir. Elle promets qu'elle gardera le secret et lui donne rendez vous demain soir.

Pendant son cours, Clint ne cesse de penser à Pietro. À la fin de son cours, il regarde sa montre, il est aux vestiaires et profite d'envoyer un message à son jule avant que ses élèves s'en aillent pour parfaire son plan.

Clint; 15.09PM [À quel heure tu finis?]

Pietro; 15.09PM [Je viens de finir, je vais aller courir avec Steve.]

Clint; 15.09PM [ok, j'ai du taf, je rentrerai plus tard, Nath va garder les petits. ]

Pietro; 15.09PM [t'es sûre, je peux rentrer si tu veux.]

Clint; 15.09PM [t'inquiète pas, profite un peu, je sais que tu aimes courir, à toute bisous.]

Pietro; 15.09PM [bisous. À toute.]

Clint; 15.09PM [À toute à l'heure.]

Clint souffle de soulagement et attend sagement la fin de l'heure pour courir chez lui se changer.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

De son côté, Pietro sourit et s'apprête à aller courir avec un vieil ami. En tenue, le jeune rejoint son ami. Steve Rogers, sportif de haut niveau. Joueur de football américain. Les garçons courent en silence au parc près de l'Université où il se sont rencontrés. Enfin près de l'Université de médecine là où leur ami commun étudiait. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du complexe universitaire puis s'ecroulent sur un banc.

\- Alors... Bucky arrive ce soir? Lance Steve avant de boire une grosse quantité d'eau.

\- Sûrement oui.

\- T'as l'air déçu. Souligne le blond.

\- Mais non. C'est à quelle heure? Demande Pietro l'air de rien.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Il t'a pas invité ? Demande Pietro surpris.

\- Il m'a vu quatre fois. Le défend Steve.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il t'inviterait à nouveau. Qu'il en parlerai à Bucky. Lance Pietro en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Clint l'avait il pas fait?

\- Et bien Bucky ne m'a rien dit.

\- Comment tu sais pour la fête? Ajoute Pietro.

\- Ton fiancé organise une fête tous les ans. Se moque Steve en riant.

\- C'est vrai, il n'est pas très imprévisible.

\- Tu l'aimes quand même. Ajoute le barraqué.

\- Oui... Et puis... Il fait des efforts, depuis que... Il... Il sent que quelques chose me perturbe alors il fait des efforts. Avoue Pietro. Steve pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Je l'aime bien ton gars... Il te mérite. Et tu le mérites aussi. Chuchote son ami.

\- Je méritais pas Bucky ? Demande Pietro.

\- Si... Biensure que si. C'est lui qui ne te méritait pas. Avoue Steve.

Le silence les regagnent, puis Pietro regarde sa montre, il est presque l'heure pour qu'il entre se doucher, ce soir c'est sa fête d'anniversaire. "Bon appel Bucky tu veux bien. Comme ça on verra ce soir. Je suis sûre que mon tête en l'air de mec t'a sûrement oublié. Je vais aller me préparer."

\- D'accord. À plus Pietro.

\- À ce soir.

\- Ouais.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint quant à lui, attend que Natasha arrive pour s'éclipser, la surprise doit être de taille. Dès que la russe arrive, il file aussitôt.

Il passe de suite chez le fleuriste récupérer les fleurs commandées plus tôt puis se réfugie dans un bar. Tiré à quatre épingle, Clint stresse, on dirait un premier rendez vous. C'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas souvent au restaurant qu'à deux, en général les mini Barton les accompagnent. Clint se remet en question, il sait que Pietro aime la vie de famille, il aime leur vie avec ses enfants mais il sait aussi qu'il néglige parfois leur relation amoureuse.

De son côté, Pietro vient d'arriver à la ferme, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Natasha. "Hey salut."

\- Salut Pietro, comment vas tu? Lance la russe.

\- Ça va... Où est Clint? Demande aussitôt Pietro en retirant ses baskets

\- Il t'a pas appelé ? Il doit finir quelques truc au boulot. Il rentrera vers 19h.

\- Si si, mais je pensais qu'il serait déjà là. Dit Pietro s'asseyant à côté de sa belle fille chérie, qui dessine. Natasha leur sert un verre de vodka. Ils se voient pas beaucoups ces deux là, mais on un sacré point de commun. l'Europe de l'est et la vodka.

\- Здоровье! В мою Россию. (Santé ! À ma Russie.)

\- Zdravie! Na mojom na Sokovenska. (Santé! À ma Sokovie.)

\- Alors? Comment ça se passe, Clint m'a dit que tu voyais une psy. Lance la rousse en finissant son verre.

Pietro bascule sa tête et inspire une grosse bouffe d'air. De quoi elle se mêle.

\- T'inquiètes pas, il ne me dit pas tout non plus. Et puis c'est normal qu'il m'en parle, c'est mon mailleur ami, il a besoin de se confier, tout ce qu'il te touche, le touche.

Pietro soupire longuement, il n'a pas le droit d'interdire à Clint de se confier.

\- Ça va, ça se passe bien.

\- Tant mieux. Pietro sentit son téléphone sonner, il le sort et lit des texto de son homme.

Clint; 17.52PM [je suis encore au taf, j'en ai plus pour longtemps.]

Pietro; 17.52PM [ok, pas de souci, Nath me tiens compagnie.]

Clint; 17.52PM [elle est encore là, cool.]

Pietro lance un regard de biais vers la russe qui sort également son téléphone.

Clint; 17.52PM [ juste pour faire style ;) ]

Nath; 17.53. [mets lui le god ce soir! En plus de toi, bien évidemment :D )

Clint soupire au message de sa mailleure amie puis envoie un texto à son homme avant de se demander comment elle a su pour le god. Il lui en a parlé, il s'en souvient plus.

Clint; 17.54PM [Je viens d'envoyer un SMS à Nath, on sort ce soir, juste toi et moi. Je passe te prendre dans une heure, soit prêt.]

Pietro; 17.54PM [Ah bon?]

Pietro; 17.55PM [On va où ?]

Clint; 17.55PM [Resto.]

Clint; 17.55PM [Rien qu'à deux.]

Clint; 17.56PM [Je t'aime.]

Pietro; 17.56PM [Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. :-* ]

Pietro range aussitôt son téléphone et regarde la rousse.

\- Va te préparer, dépêche toi! Ajoute t'elle.

Pietro sourit en coin et monte se doucher, il a hâte de voir son petit ami débarquer et l'emmener au restaurant. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas dîné en tête à tête avec Clint et encore moins au restaurant. Il a le coeur qui bat la chamade.

Il choisi des habits classes mais pas trop. Il se demande s'il ne devrait pas mettre son costume. C'est vrai, qu'il ne le porte jamais, en général il le met pour les grandes occasions, et là, pour le coup, c'en est une, de grande occasion. Un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise blanche, et son unique paire de mocassin.

Pietro se coiffe soigneusement et taille sa barbe. Il se regarde dans le miroir. Il sourit, il se sourit. Il se parfume, puis attache sa montre. C'est le cœur battant la chamade, qu'il descend et croise sa belle fille et son beau fils.

\- Wahouuuu! On dirait un prince charmant.

Pietro rit. "Mais je suis ton prince charmant Lila." Lâche t'il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oui mais on peut pas se marier tous les deux, papa serait trop triste. Lâche la petite fille en faisant la moue.

\- Ah Mince... Dit Pietro en déposant la petite à terre.

\- Tu vas où? Demande t-elle ensuite.

\- Au restaurant. Lâche t'il stressé.

\- En amoureux? Dit elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui.

\- OH la la... Vivement que j'invite mon amoureux au restaurant. Lance la petite fille en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu as le temps chérie.

\- Et bien, contente que tu tienne finalement pas de ton père Lila. Lance Natasha en riant.

Pietro le rejoint dans son fou rire tandis que la petite ajoute. "Pourquoi?"

\- Parce que ton père est long à la détente parfois. Allez, va ranger tes crayons. Ordonne Pietro avant d'embrasser Nathaniel à son tour.

\- Stressé ? Demande la russe.

\- Oui.

\- Vodka? Propose t-elle.

\- Double. Lance t'il alors que la femme le sert. Ils trinquent tous les deux en attendant que le prince charmant arrive.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint arrive et se gare à l'entrée de la ferme, il prépare la soirée, puis va chercher son petit ami, un bouquet de rose à la main. Il hésite à frapper, mais ricane, il est chez lui. Il entre et retrouve son petit ami buvant avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous m'avez même pas attendu. Lance Clint en voyant les verres.

\- Clint... Lâche Pietro en détaillant le prof du regard.

\- Papa! Papa! Regarde comme il est beau Pietro. Crie Lila.

\- Oui je vois ça... Tu es sublime. Chuchote t'il ensuite.

\- C'est rare de te voir comme ça. Lance le jeune.

\- Je peux te retourner la réflexion. S'amuse de dire Clint en scrutant son homme.

Pietro ricane et baisse les yeux, les joues rougis.

Clint s'approche et relève le menton de son aimé. "Tu es beau quand tu rougis, tu le sais ça." Pietro sourit, puis Clint le fait se lever. "Bon anniversaire mon ange." Chuchote Clint en lui glissant le bouquet.

\- C'est pas pour ma sœur? Lâche t'il les yeux rond.

\- Ta sœur ? Non !

\- Merci. Dit Pietro surpris. "Je... Je devrais les mettre dans l'eau..." Bafouille Pietro.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, allez vous amuser les gars! Lance Natasha

Clint sourit face à Pietro et lui tend la main.

\- Allez partez les zamoureux! Ajoute Lila. Les garçons rient ensemble, puis s'en vont. Main dans la main, le couple se réfugie dans la voiture et file au théâtre.

Clint ne dit rien quant au déroulement de la soirée. Ils roulent pendant 20 minutes, puis Clint se gare en centre ville. Clint attrappe la main de Pietro et l'emmène vers le théâtre. Le sokovien s'arrête alors que Clint grimpe les marches du bâtiment. "On va pas au resto?" Demande Pietro.

\- Mon petit gourmand... Se moque Clint. "Après.. on va au théâtre ce soir. Une représentation de la flûte enchantée, ça te va?" Demande t'il tout de même

\- Bah oui. Lâche Pietro en riant nerveusement. "Le théâtre... C'est pas ton truc pourtant..."

\- T'es surpris? Demande Clint en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Un peu ouais... Avoue Pietro souriant.

\- Allons y. Le couple entre dans l'immense bâtiment, ils se présentent au guichet puis entrent dans la grande salle. Ils se placent au second balcon, au deuxième rang, les mains toujours ancrées l'une dans l'autre.

Les hommes sont silencieux durant la représentation, Pietro a l'air captivé. Clint se fait chier mais tente de ne pas le montrer. Si ce fameux Stephen Strange pouvait rester des heures à l'Opéra, il résisterait lui aussi. L'entracte, est une petite délivrance pour Clint qui profite pour aller aux toilettes et appeler sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors comment ça se passe? Demande la rousse.

\- On est au théâtre... Je me fais chier. Lance Clint en soupirant.

\- Pense à la suite... Surprend le. Ça l'a surpris le théâtre au fait? Demande t-elle tout de même.

\- Ah oui de ce côté là, il est contente, il a l'air d'aimer.

\- Surprend le encore, montre lui le Clint que je connais. Enfin que j'ai connu, vieillard. Ajoute t'elle.

\- Je t'emmerde sale garce. Répond Clint avant de croiser le regard outré d'une dame.

Natasha rit. "Tu ferais mieux d'être garce toi aussi. Allez... Et oublie pas... Toi et un jouet." Ajoute t'elle.

\- Nath...

\- Bonne soirée! Lance t'elle avant de raccrocher. Clint remonte auprès de son homme.

Le jeune lui sourit directement. "Ils vont bien?" Demande Pietro en attrappant la main de son homme.

\- Qui ça? Beugue Clint en entrelassant ses doigts à ceux de Pietro.

\- Les petits... Je sais que tu as appelé Nath... Tu sais pas faire sans... Lâche Pietro en le lâchant pas son regard de la scène.

\- Désolé... Bafouille Clint confus.

\- Ne le soit pas... Lâche Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'oeil alors que la représentation recommence.

La seconde partie est tout aussi longue que la première partie pour Clint. Il n'arrête pas de gesticuler sur son siège. Il a hâte que ça finisse. Il doit attendre quelques minutes pour pouvoir se lever, il sourit et applaudit même lorsque le rideau tombe, signe que c'est la fin. Le couple sort enfin, Clint propose d'aller au restaurant à pied. Il est à peine 21j et il a réservé pour 21h30.

Main dans la main, ils descendent la rue principale lorsque Clint aperçoit un parc. Il sourit déjà à ce qu'il va faire. Il lâche la main du jeune puis saute la barrière, ça lui rappel sa jeunesse lorsque lui et ses amis allaient squatter le parc en plein nuit pour boire et fumer des cigarettes en cachette. Lancé dans sa course, Clint monte sur une balançoire devant un Pietro les yeux tout ronds. Le jeune n'en croit pas ses yeux, il soupire, saute la barrière et rejoint son homme qui se balance comme un gosse. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demande le jeune quant il arrive à son niveau.

Clint sourit. "Je m'amuse... Tu devrais en faire autant." Lâche t'il ensuite en riant.

\- Arrête ça papi, tu vas te casser un truc. Lance Pietro en voyant Clint prendre de la hauteur.

Clint fronce les yeux puis saute de la balançoire en vol, il atterrit non loin du jeune. "Viens là petit garnement, tu vas le voir ton papi qui va te casser un truc." Lâche Clint en agrippant son amant par la taille.

Pietro est choqué et surpris puis amusé et ravie de la réplique de Clint, il se laisse volontier emmener sur la balançoire. Clint le fait asseoir et se hisse sur lui. Il croise ses jambes autour de sa taille puis lui prend les lèvres fougueusement. Le jeune est surpris et excité à la fois. Ses mains glissent sous la veste de Clint aussitôt puis redescendent sur son postérieur. Leurs lèvres s'amusent entre elles. Pietro sent l'envie monter directement. Il aime les mecs direct et là, visiblement son homme l'est. Les garçons se chauffent mutuellement. Pietro embrasse le cou de Clint qui se cambre face à ses baisers. Les mains agrippant les chaînes de la balançoire, Clint se laisse aller. Leur petit jeu dure un petit moment. Et c'est Pietro qui fait remarquer qu'il est déjà tard.

\- C'était pas 21h30 le resto?

\- Si... Lâche Clint en regardant sa montre. "Merde... Bon..." Clint s'extirpe de son homme et saute une nouvelle fois de la balançoire. "On reprendra ça après."

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une! Lance Pietro en se levant lui aussi. Il attrappe la main de son partenaire puis les hommes s'en vont d'un pas rapide au restaurant. Ils accélèrent le pas, ils n'arriveront pas à l'heure, puisqu'il est déjà 30, mais tentent tout de même de minimiser les dégâts. Ils courent en costumes, rient, sautent par dessus les barrières, puis arrivent enfin à destination. Ils se recoiffent sommairement, frottent leurs costumes puis entrent dans le restaurant.


	17. Chapter 17

UCA 17

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vendredi 13 juin 2020.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

.

Un serveur, les reçoit et les place à table, Pietro est surpris de voir deux couverts. "On est qu'à deux"

\- Oui, pourquoi tu t'attendais à voir un bus de touriste? Se moque Clint.

\- Je... Je pense sais que... Tu avais organisé une fête surprise. Avoue Pietro en attrappant la carte que le serveur lui tend.

\- Ah... Et bien non. T'es déçu? Demande tout de même Clint.

\- Non!? Non, bien au contraire.

\- Que prends-tu comme apéro?

\- Euh... Un gin tonic.

\- Et une tequila sunise qui vous plaît. Commande Clint. Le serveur prend la commande, il leur donne ensuite les cartes puis pose la carte du vin au milieu des deux hommes. C'est Clint qui s'occupe de choisir une bouteille. Pietro reprend aussitôt le serveur parti.

\- Je suis satisfait de la soirée. À deux c'est bien aussi. Et c'est bien rare. Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange. Murmure aussitôt Clint.

\- De quoi?

\- De te mettre à l'écart... Avec Laura, on faisait plus grand chose mais... Ce sont nos enfants, c'était nos choix alors que toi tu n'as pas choisi. Déclare Clint.

Le jeune fronce les yeux puis attrappe la main de son aimé. "Clint, je te coupe de suite, je ne te reproche pas de faire passer tes enfants avant moi bien au contraire, c'est ce qu'il me plaît chez toi."

Clint entrelasse leurs doigts. "Ça n'empêche que j'aurais pu te consacrer du temps à toi seul. "

\- Je t'arrête de suite Clint, tu es parfait, t'as rien à te rapprocher. Le serveur s'approche et dépose leurs verres ainsi qu'une coupelle d'amuse gueule, il prend leur commande puis repart.

\- Allez trinquons. Bon anniversaire mon ange.

\- Merci. Chuchote Pietro, les joues rougis. Les hommes boient une longue gorgée de leur verre puis Clint reprend.

\- On devrait prendre le temps cette semaine. De prendre du temps pour nous. Dis moi ce que tu voudrais faire. Propose Clint.

\- Moi? Y'a pas grand chose que je voudrais.

\- Et bien dis toujours.

\- Je sais pas Clint. Pouffe de rire Pietro.

\- Parle-moi mon amour, dis moi tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête.

\- Et bien il y avait le théâtre. Lance le jeune.

Clint pouffe se rire. "Tu plaisantes?"

\- Non... J'ai adoré. En fait il y a un truc que j'aimerai faire... Juste à deux...

\- Raconte... Murmure Clint s'apprêtant à entendre quelques chose de sexuel.

\- Un marathon. Lance le jeune devant un Clint surpris de la reponse

\- Un marathon? Beugea Clint.

\- Oui, j'aimerai que tu le fasses avec moi. Lance le jeune le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh...

\- T'es carrément apte, il y a plein de vieux qui courent. Le défend le Sokovie.

\- Merci... Lâche Clint en roulant des yeux. "D'accord pour le marathon ... Autre chose? Un resto que tu voudrais essayer, un bar que tu voudrais explorer. Une activité en particulier, je sais pas ce que tu veux." Lance encore Clint.

\- Un bowling, tous ensemble.

\- D'accord pour un bowling. Acquiesce Clint en souriant au fait qu'il avait encore inclu les enfants.

\- En famille. Précise t'il encore.

\- En famille. Répète Clint souriant. Le serveur dépose leur entrée, et la bouteille de vin, Clint reprends. "Et c'est quand ce marathon? "

\- Le mois prochain.

\- Il va falloir que je m'y remette. Marmonne Clint en grimaçant, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout jeune.

\- Pareil. Marmonne Pietro en entamant son entrée.

\- Tu plaisantes, t'es en pleine forme toi. Lance Clint.

\- Ouais, enfin si je me bouge pas le cul, je vais finir par deperir. Lâche le gosse.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es très bien Pietro. Continu à courir régulièrement, reprend ton régime et tout ira parfaitement bien. Atteste le prof de sport.

\- Il faudrait que je me trouve un job dans une salle de sport, ça me motiverait pour le sport. Avoue Pietro.

\- Je te verrais bien entraîneur chez les benjamins. Lance Clint.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Répond Pietro en fronçant les yeux pensant à une pique par rapport à son jeune âge.

\- Parce que tu as une patience d'or. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à cette option. Tu ferais un bon entraîneur aussi bien sur les questions physiques et portifs que sur l'apprentissage et la discipline. Tu es parfait avec les enfants Pietro. Ajoute Clint. Pietro sourit puis continue à manger... Le silence s'invite entre eux puis à la fin de l'entrée Pietro avoue.

\- C'est vrai qu'au centre je m'éclate avec les jeunes. Mais bon, personne ne veut prendre un gars de trente ans qui n'est pas diplômé pour l'enseignement. Ajoute t'il ensuite en grimaçant.

\- Et bien tu pourrais tout passer en qualification. Propose Clint.

\- En qualification? S'étonne le jeune.

\- Oui, tu pourrais étudier et commencer à entrainer une petite section et faire valider tes acquis. Affirme Clint.

\- Quel acquis, j'en ai pas! Lâche le jeune tandis que le serveur débarrasse leurs assiettes vides. Il leur tends une carte puis les garçons commencent à lire la carte.

\- Ceux que je t'enseignerais. Chuchote Clint avant de lui faire d'un clin d'œil.

Pietro sourit gêné puis lance. "Pavé d'Aloyau sauce échalotes avec des frites. C'est pas pour aujourd'hui le régime." Se moque t'il de lui même.

\- Profite s'en gourmand. Dit Clint avant d'opter pour du filet de canard, et ses petits légumes. Pietro attend que le serveur s'en aille puis continu leur conversation.

\- Je devrais plutôt chercher un vrai job Clint.

\- Pourquoi faire? Lance t'il.

\- Pour ramener des sous! Se braque le sokovien.

\- Des sous? Tu plaisante, reprend tes études Pietro. On s'en tape du fric et j'ai bien assez pour nous faire vivre tous les cinq, la ferme est payée. Le prêt de la voiture est presque fini d'être remboursé. Réfléchis-y. Ajoute t'il en buvant une longue gorgée de vin.

\- D'accord j'y réfléchirais. Chuchote Pietro. "Nath m'a dit que... Tu t'étais confié à elle." Murmure le jeune. Clint baisse les yeux, gêné. "Ne soit pas gêné Clint, tu as raison. C'est cool qu'elle soit là pour toi. Je l'aime bien. Même si vous pensez le contraire je l'aime bien."

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça?

\- J'en sais rien. Enfin bon, on devrait se faire un truc un de ses quatres. Elle est mariée au fait? Questionne le jeune.

Clint ouvre les yeux en grand. De quoi parle Pietro? Quel truc devraient-ils faire ensemble? "Euh... Non... Elle va devenir vieille fille d'ailleurs."

Pietro rit puis reprends. "Lorna lui ressemble un peu, question spontanéité je veux dire."

\- C'est vrai, comment elle va d'ailleurs? Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. Ajoute Clint.

Pietro baisse les yeux alors que le serveur approrte leurs plats. Les hommes mangent silencieusement. Clint a dû appuyer sur une vive blessure. "On s'est parlé au téléphone deux fois, elle m'en veut un peu."

Clint attrappe la main de Pietro dans la sienne. "Elle te pardonneras, j'en suis sûr. Et johnny?"

\- Johnny? Il préfère rien dire. Il s'en tape en fait. Il me juge pas, je dis pas que Lorna le fait... Pietro se tait un moment puis reprends. "Ça a dû être dur pour elle".

\- J'en doute pas. Tu en as parlé avec Helen de ça?

\- Non, j'ai d'autre chose plus importante à régler. Avoue le sokovien.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu peux m'en parler à moi et... Tu veux que je lui parle?

\- Tu l'as vu dix fois, tout au plus. Lance Pietro alors que le serveur s'invite et leurs dépose leurs plats.

\- Et quoi? Justement ça me donnera l'occasion de la connaître.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée de ce faire un truc à quatre, en couple. C'est les seul amis que j'ai mis à part Steve. Ajoute le jeune en grimaçant.

Clint sourit, ce nom, il l'a vu dans ses écrits. Il l'avait invité l'année dernière à son anniversaire, il devrait peut être l'inviter demain. Il tente de profiter de l'occasion pour rebondir. "Il voit encore Bucky au fait?"

\- Steve? Oui, quand ils viennent !

\- Et... Il est au courant... Marmonne le père un peu gêné.

\- De...

\- Bucky et toi. Lance seulement Clint.

\- Oui... Avoue seulement Pietro.

\- D'accord... Marmonne Clint encore plus gêné.

\- Il dit qu'il ne me méritait pas... Et que toi tu me mérites largement. Ajoute pietro fièrement.

\- Il est sympathique ce garçon. Dit Clint en riant pour cacher ses émois.

\- Très, c'est un grand sportif aussi. Ajoute Pietro en levant le menton.

\- Je dois être jaloux?

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Je sais pas... Lâche Clint.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a que toi qui me fasse de l'effet Clint. Lance Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Oh.. ça c'est un gros mensonge. Se moque Clint.

\- Non... Répond Pietro l'air boudeur.

\- Si... Tout le monde à des fantasmes, c'est toi qui le dit. Lance Clint.

\- Steve n'est pas un de mes fantasmes.

\- Ah... Quels sont ils?

\- Tu m'auras pas comme ça Clint...

\- je t'aurais comment? Dis moi. Chuchote le plus vieux. Pietro se mord la lèvre. Clint continu. "Dis-moi quel genre d'homme t'attire Pietro."

\- Toi.

\- Non... Je parle pas d'une relation amoureuse Pietro. Corrige Clint.

\- Oh.

\- Oui oh... Clint attend une réponse du jeune mais celui ci sourit et semble ne pas savoir quoi répondre. "Matt Damon." Lance Clint.

\- Pardon?

\- Matt Damon. Je le trouve super bandant. À ton tour. Ordonne le prof de sport.

\- Robert Downey junior.

\- Tu fais dans le troisième âge? Se moque Clint ouvertement.

\- J'ai pris un abonnement. Lui rétorque le sokovien en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint ricane, puis s'humidifie les lèvres. Le gamin le toise du regard, Clint à envie de le remettre en place, et de lui prouver que son corps de vieil homme peut encore lui montrer de quoi il est capable à la fois. Le serveur brise ce moment en retirant leur assiette, tout en leur glissant la carte de desserts.

\- Chocolat. Lâche subitement Pietro.

\- T'as envie de chocolat? Marmonne Clint en détaillant la carte des desserts.

\- Le chocolat... C'est un de mes fantasmes... De la pate à tartiner... Ajoute t'il.

Clint lève les yeux sur son partenaire. "D'accord..." Lâche Clint en ricanant. "Je vais prendre une tarte au citron meringuée moi."

\- Mousse trois chocolats !

Clint se mord la lèvre, c'est le moment de tenter d'en savoir plus, de faire parler Pietro. "On va jouer à un jeu, je te donne un mot, et tu me dis quelques chose en rapport avec le sexe.

\- D'accord papi jouons. Défi le plus jeune en croisant ses bras, tout en se rapprochant de son homme.

\- Fruit.

\- Fraise. Dit Pietro, ce qui ne surprend pas des moindres Clint.

\- Endroit?

\- Sur une balançoire. Lâche Pietro en ricanant.

\- Qui?

\- Toi.

\- Autre?

Pietro se mord la lèvre. "Une vraie personne? enfin, pas un acteur!"

\- Une vraie personne. Confirme Clint.

Pietro baisse les yeux, pas de personne avec qui il a eut quelques chose, pas d'ex, pas d'ami proche. "Tom."

\- Qui est Tom ?

\- Un prof de danse au centre.

\- D'accord... Fait Clint légèrement jaloux de ce type. Lui a t'il déjà parlé de lui? "Boisson?"

\- Vodka.

\- Supllice?

\- Je dois vraiment choisir un seul mot? Demande Pietro.

\- Non. Murmure Clint qui sent le pieds de son homme remonter le long de son tibia.

\- Fessée, morsure, griffure. Lâche directement Pietro.

\- Objet?

\- Cravache! Lance Pietro

\- Jouer?

Pietro sourit... "Ton god ferait très bien l'affaire."

Le serveur arrive à ce moment, Clint sursaute, il est perdu, il a presqu'oublié qu'ils sont au restaurant le serveur prend leur commande puis repart immédiatement laissant les hommes jouer. "À mon tour. Fruit?"

\- Raisin. Lance Clint sans même réfléchir.

\- Pas très pratique. Position?

Clint grimace et sort. "La cuillère?"

\- Bonne réponse. Condiment ?

\- Cornichon! Pietro grimace puis éclate de rire. "Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, j'adore les cornichons..." Pietro redouble de rire.

\- Bon passons aux choses sérieuses parce que tu vas me tuer... Sevice?"

\- Fessée. Avoue Clint qui sent le pied de Pietro remonter jusqu'à son genou.

Pietro penche la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. "Tu y prend goût on dirait." S'amuse t'il de dire. "Objet?"

\- Menotte.

\- Hannnnn. Gémit Pietro en glissant son pied entre les cuisses de son amant. "Jouet?"

\- Anneau?

\- Ouuuuuh... Tu m'étonne mon amour... "Langage."

\- Familier.

\- Vulgaire ? Propose pluot Pietro.

\- Familier. Confirme tout de même Clint qui glisse son pied contre le mollet de Pietro à son tour.

\- Gros mot?

\- Cochon? Propose Clint.

\- J'approuve, cadence?

\- Alterné. Souffle Clint qui sent aussitôt la pression de la chaussure de Pietro contre son entrejambe.

\- Rhooo.. je suis tout excité... Tu m'excite Clint. Boisson?

\- Vodka.

\- Mousse trois chocolat et tarte citron meringuée messieurs bon appétit. Lance le serveur alors que les hommes répondent en cœur.

\- Merci!

\- Et bien... Cette conversation à été fructueuse. Lance Pietro en enlevant son pied.

\- Je suis tout émoustillé... Avoue Clint en fixant sa tartelette.

\- Mange ta tarte Clint. Ordonne Pietro.

Clint lève les yeux vers son homme, ses yeux puent le sexe. C'est sure Pietro est vraiment excité. Clint sourit face à l'effet qu'il fait sur ce jeune homme puis mange sa tarte doucement. "Faisons durer le plaisir mon amour... Et puis je prendrais bien un digestif après ça." Le titille Clint.

\- Je préférai que tu me prenne moi. Top ou bottom? Ajoute soudainement Pietro. Clint le regarde les yeux rond comme des billes. "Passif ou actif." Reprend Pietro.

Clint se mord la lèvre. "J'ai envie de dire actif mais..."

\- Tu aimes que je te prenne sauvagement alors... Complète Pietro.

Clint rit nerveusement. "Je devrais prendre un digestif tout de suite pour pas perdre de temps."

Pietro pouffe de rire face à l'excitation de Clint et chope le serveur au passage. "On pourrait avoir deux vodka s'il vous plaît."

\- De la vodka? C'est pas un digestif!

\- Ouais, mais c'est notre boisson préférée, tant qu'à faire.

Clint acquiesce et termine sa tartelette au citron tandis que le jeune de délecte de sa mousse au chocolat.

Les garçons mangent leurs desserts sans se quitter des yeux. Même le serveur semble de trop lorsqu'il vient déposer leurs vodka. Ls garçons ne se parlent plus, ils se dévorent du regard. A peine qu'ils finissent leur vodka cul sec, qu'ils se lèvent. Ils paient la note puis sortent du restaurant. Main dans la main, les hommes rejoignirent la voiture.

Sur la route du retour, Clint pose sa main sur la cuisse de Pietro. Le jeune sourit à ses gestes. C'est bien rare que Clint a ce genre de geste, et ils ne sortent pas beaucoup à deux.

Arrivé a la ferme, Clint lui annonce que la soirée n'est pas finie. Le jeune fronce les yeux, mais se laisse tout de même emmener c'est la grange. Pietro rit nerveusement, son rire redouble d'intensité lorsque Clint lui demande d'attendre dehors quelques minutes pédagogique t qu'il prépare le reste. C'est au bout de quelques minutes, que Clint laisse entrer son petit ami. La grange est plongée dans la pénombre, il y a cependant quelques bougies qui éclaire la pièce. Une couverture est posée au sol. Ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne, deux coupes, un saladier rempli de fraises et de la chantilly.


	18. Chapter 18

UCA 18

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vendredi 13 juin 2020.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

.

Pietro sourit et se laisse emmener sur la couverture. "T'as tout prévu on dirait." Lance Pietro en s'asseyant sur la couverture.

\- Hum hum. Acquiesce Clint en attrappant la bouteille. Il fit sauter le bouchon, les servit et s'assit également. "À ton anniversaire mon ange."

\- À nous. Déclare le jeune en trinquant avec son homme. Les hommes boient une gorgée de champagne, puis déposent leur coupe au sol. "On peut aller s'allonger sous les étoiles si tu veux." Propose le plus vieux.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Comme tu veux. Répondit seulement Clint en voyant son homme prendre une fraise entre ses doigts.

\- La chantilly c'est pour les fraises? Demande le jeune.

\- T'en fais ce que tu veux. Répond Clint en riant nerveusement.

\- Hummmm... Ne me dis pas ça... Murmure le jeune en attrappant une seconde fraise puis en la plaçant dans la bouche de son amant. "Il y a presque tout pour me plaire."

\- Presque tout? S'amuse de dire Clint.

Le jeune se met à quatre patte et s'avance doucement vers son homme. "Hum hum. Des fraises, de la chantilly, et toi."

\- Donc, il ne te manque rien.

\- Tu sais bien que tu es déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Ronronne le jeune en attrappant la lèvre inférieure de Clint entre ses dents.

Clint a un faible gémissement de douleur, mais se lèche les lèvres ensuite. Le jeune reprend son petit jeu et attrappe une autre fraise, il l'a croque puis lance. "Alors comme ça, tu commence à aimer les sévices sexuels mon amour?"

\- Euh... Sévice est bien grand mot.

\- Tu as aimé les fessées... Chuchote le jeune en terminant sa fraise.

\- Hum hum. Acquesce seulement Clint.

\- Tu as aimé que je te prenne sauvagement. Chuchote encore le jeune.

Clint hoche de la tête, n'arrivant plus à aligner un mot. "Je... Je t'ai acheté un cadeau mais... Je l'ai pas là." Bafouille Clint.

\- Ah bon? Je pensais que tu étais mon cadeau. Ronronne Pietro en se faufilant entre les jambes du plus vieux.

Clint éclate de rire puis se mord la lèvre. "En même temps... Je t'appartiens déjà."

\- C'est vrai, alors tu es mon cadeau. Ajoute le jeune en se redressant.

\- Oui. Alors... Dis moi ce que tu veux. Chuchote Clint.

Pietro se mort la lèvre et regarde sur le côté. Clint penche la tête. "Ne fais pas ton gêné, de nous deux c'est le moi le plus gêné de toute façon." Avoue Clint.

\- J'aimerai tenter quelques chose. Murmure le jeune sans lever les yeux.

\- Quoi donc? Demande tout de même Clint.

\- J'aimerai poursuivre quelque chose... Je t'ai pas déjà dis que je voulais t'apprendre deux trois trucs... Déclare le jeune en relevant les yeux.

\- J'en ai vaguement souvenir, oui. Avoue Clint.

Le jeune se mort la lèvre doucement puis se lance. "Est ce que ... Je peux t'attacher?"

\- Je préférais que tu le fasses sans me poser la question. Avoue Clint, les joues rougis.

\- Pourquoi? Demande le jeune en plongeant son regard dans celui de son homme.

\- Parce que... Bafouille Clint en attrappant sa coupe dans les mains.

\- T'es gêné ? Demande Pietro en regardant son homme prendre une couleur cramoisie.

\- Un peu.

\- Je voudrais pas te faire un truc que tu ne veuilles pas. Déclare Pietro.

Clint ferme une énième fois les yeux puis lance. " Je te l'ai dis c'est ton anniversaire, tu fais ce que tu veux."

Pietro rit. "Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds là en me disant ça. Écoute... On va instaurer un safeword. Comme ça si ça ne te plaît pas, on arrête tout.

\- D'accord. Murmure Clint pétrifié.

\- Quel mot tu choisis ? Demande le jeune en s'approchant dangereusement du plus vieux.

Clint boit son verre cul sec, le repose à terre et lance "Arrête"

Pietro sourit à demi amusé. "Arrête? T'es pas sérieux?

\- Si si. Lâche Clint déterminé.

\- Tu sais que tu risques de le dire dans le feu de l'action. T'es sûr?

\- Oui. Chuchote Clint en s'appuyant sur ses coudes tandis que le jeune se faufile entre ses jambes.

\- D'accord pour Arrête. Concède Pietro sachant pertinemment que ce n'est sûrement pas un safeword adapté.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Balbute Clint.

\- Toi, rien pour l'instant. Pietro sourit doucement et sait déjà ce qu'il va lui faire. Il se doute déjà de la finalité. "Tu vas commencer par enlever ta veste et tes chaussures pendant que je réunis ce sont j'ai besoin."

Clint, les joues encore rouges commence à se déshabiller tandis que Pietro réunis ce dont il a besoin, il manque de tomber en marchant sur la couverture. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il la soulève. "Petit cachotier." Se dit il en découvrant le sextoys. Il attrape de la corde puis reviens vers Clint. "Je n'en sais pas dis d'enlever ta cravate, N'enlève rien d'autre. "Ordonne Pietro devant un Clint médusé, au cœur battant à tout rompre. "Allonge-toi sur le dos." Susurre le jeune alors que Clint s'exécute. "T'es sûre que tu veux que jet'attaches?" Demande Pietro en se glissant entre les jambes de son homme.

Clint hoche seulement de la tête tandis que le jeune se place derrière lui. Il le fait se redresser, puis repli ses bras et place ses poignets derrière sa nuque. Il commence doucement à nouer ses poignet tandis qu'il lui dévore l'oreille droite. Clint gemit déjà et semble aimer qu'on s'occupe de cette partie là. Pietro, à fini par nouer ses poignets et profite de ses positions pour caresser son buste par dessus sa chemise, il en profite également pour enlever sa cravate. Doucement, il l'allonge sur le dos, puis se positionne face à lui. Il attrappe ensuite une fraise et la lui glisse dans la bouche. Clint sourit, puis Pietro attrappe une autre fraise qu'il fait glisser sur les lèvres de Clint qui tente de la chopper. Pietro rit face à la tête de Clint, puis dévore la fraise.

\- C'est pas juste. Marmonne Clint.

\- Tais toi. Répond seulement le gamin. Clint le regarde choqué, puis se mord la lèvre. Pietro reprend aussitôt. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un jeu. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Et moi là, je suis ton maître, et tu es mon soumis. Je suis le top, tu es le bottom." Déclare Pietro en glissant ses mains sur le buste de Clint. Pietro se relève et attrappe la cravate de Clint. Il lui bande les yeux avec, puis attrappe encore une fraise qu'il glisse une fois n'est pas coutume sur ses lèvres. Cette fois ci, il laisse le plus vieux la dévorer.

Pietro enlève un à un les boutons de la chemise de Clint, lentement, très lentement jusqu'à ce que Clint râle et Pietro reprend encore. "Tais toi!" Il saisie un brin de paille et le glisse sur tout le corps de Clint qui se tortille légèrement. Pietro effleure ensuite le sexe de Clint par dessus son pantalon puis commence lentement à dégrafer son pantalon. Lentement, il fait descendre la glissière. Il attrappe à nouveau une fraise et la glisse entre les lèvres de Clint, qui croque dans la fraise, Pietro sourit au jus de fruit qui coule le long de sa mâchoire. Il se penche vers lui, puis lèche le jus rouge. Un râle de Plaisir se fait entendre. Pietro est ravi et continu son épopée. Il fait glisser le.l pantalon de Clint en bas de ses jambes, puis le lui enlève, chatouillant la plante de ses pieds au passage.

Clint, vêtu seulement d'une sa chemise ouverte, de son caleçon et chaussettes, commence à se demander ce que Pietro veut lui faire. Pietro semble prendre un malin plaisir à torturer agréablement son homme. Il reprends son brin de paille et recommence à le caresser, cette fois ci, il peut lui chatouiller les cuisses, ce qu'il fait puis doucement, il caresse le sexe de Clint déjà bien monté, par dessus le tissu de son boxer. Ses caresses sont discrètes, délicates, effleurant parfois juste le tissus. Pietro attrappe ensuite la bombe de chantilly et la colle contre les abdos de Clint, qui sursaute dû au froid.

Le plus vieux râle, mais Pietro ne l'écoute pas. Il continu son supplice sur lui. Pietro s'amuse ensuite à déposer de la chantilly sur quelques endroits de son corps. Sur chacun de ses tétons premièrement, puis sur son nombril, et enfin, sur ses lèvres. Clint est saisie de cette dernière mais avale la chantilly.

\- Te te te. Ce n'est pas à toi. C'est à moi! Intervient le plus jeune.

Clint ricane légèrement, mais Pietro lui donne une légère fessée, fessée qui plait à Clint à l'entente d'un long gémissement de sa part. Pietro commence par lécher le nombril de Clint, puis récupère la chantilly sur les lèvres et le menton de Clint, puis fini par titiller ses tétons. Il remets un peu de chantilly sur chaque téton puis se lève.

\- Tu vas où? Demande Clint qui sent son homme s'éloigner.

\- Chut. Pietro attrappe des ciseaux et Clint sursaute dû au métal froid sur son haine. "Ne bouge pas."

Doucement le jeune coupe le tissus de son boxer, faisant apparaître, un sexe bien érigé. Il se glisse à nouveau entre ses jambes et vient une seconde fois recueillir la crème sur les tétons saillants de son homme, qu'il mordille au passage. Il reprend ensuite son brin de paille et recommence à le chatouiller doucement. Il commence par sa gorge puis descend le long de son buste, jusqu'à effleurer son sexe. Puis doucement, il remonte sur son haine, puis sur sa hanche, il remonte ensuite sur son téton gauche, puis bifurque sur le droit.

Pietro délaisse son brin de paille et recommence à effleurer le sexe de son amant. Clint se mord la lèvre, tellement il aime cette sensation. C'est si agréable ces douces caresses. Il est tout émoustillé, il sent que Pietro prend son temps, il sent sa douceur. Le sm n'est pas brutal normalement? Se dit Clint. Peut on envisager qu'un effleurement est un supplice? Sans doute que oui, au vue de l'excitation et de la frustration de Clint. C'est si bon et en même temps, si douloureux de se faire caresser ainsi. De doux supplices, c'est ce que Pietro veut lui faire subir.

Clint pense être prêt pour les supplices brutaux mais Pietro sait qu'il se trompe, il n'est résolument pas prêt pour ça. Il connaît son homme, il sait ce qu'il aime, même si Clint lui a avouer aimer la fessée, il se souvient que son homme avait précisé. "pas trop fort." Le choix du safeword n'a fait que confirmer que Clint n'est pas prêt. Alors Pietro préfère opter pour quelques chose de plus doux. Des supplices agréables, qu'elle est la chose la plus agréable d'être sans cesse au bord de l'extase?

Bien que Clint ne soit résolument pas prêt, Pietro prend la décision de jouer un peu sur les supplices moins doux, tel que le pincement de téton. Doucement il attrappe ses tétons entre son index et son pouce, puis les roulent entre ses doigts. Un long gemissement se fait entendre. Ça l'air de lui être agréable. Il peut passer à l'étape suivante. Il reprends ses caresses sur son sexe, mais cette fois ci elles ne sont plus douces mais intenses et avec une cadence plus ou moins rapide. Clint raidit son dos immédiatement, gémissant fortement. Il s'arrête un moment puis reprend ses tétons entre les doigts, il les pinces un peu plus fort que la fois précédente, ça a toujours l'air de lui être agréable.

Pietro asperge son sexe de chantilly et lèche ensuite toute la crème, faisant glousser Clint qui se tortille, tout émoustillé par cet action. Le jeune n'attend pas longtemps pour prendre son sexe entièrement en sa bouche. Le sokovien fait de long va et vient faisant gémir son homme. Puis il s'arrête, et lui reprend les tétons. Il glisse ensuite ses doigts sur ses épaules, puis sur ses bras, jusqu'à arriver à ses pieds. Pietro chatouille légèrement ses pieds, Clint se tortille. Le jeune s'arrête puis reprends ses caresses intenses sur son sexe. Clint se laisse envahir, et gémit fortement. Il a l'air complètement détendu, et semble apprécier la soirée. C'est l'heure de passer un cran au dessus.

Clint attrappe le tube de lubrifiant et en laisse couler sur la verge de Clint qui sursaute dû au froid. Pietro lui chuchote quelques mots cru, tel que cochon, mon petit vicieux. Il a bien retenu la leçon au restaurant, puis reprends ses caresses intenses sur lui. Clint gémit de plus belle, et Pietro en profite pour glisser son index en lui. Il sent que Clint se cambre lentement laissant Pietro s'immiscer en lui. Après quelques va et vient, Pietro s'arrête, puis lui met quelques fessées, de douces fessées qui font gémir Clint de plus belle. Il reprend quelques minutes à jouer avec son sexe puis s'arrête à nouveau et lui chatouille le buste. Clint bouge des jambes, Pietro tente de le maîtriser puis vient le safeword qui fait tout arrêter.

\- Arrête! Glousser Clint.

Pietro s'arrête immédiatement. Il sait que Clint n'aime pas les chatouilles, qu'il n'est pas en danger, le safeword n'est pas destiné à ce genre d'opposition. Pietro attend quelques minutes que Clint reprenne ses esprits. Il connaît Clint et sait pertinemment qu'il ne veut pas tout arrêter mais le safeword a été prononcé alors il lui demande tout de même. "Tu veux qu'on continue normalement?"

\- Quoi? Demande Clint en respirant longuement.

\- Tu veux arrêter la séance? Demande seulement Pietro d'une voix claire.

\- Quoi? Quelle séance? Bon dieu non, j'ai.. merde, oui... Oui, je voulais pas dire de tout arrêter! Se justifie l'aîné. Pietro sourit à nouveau, il a vu juste.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je t'avais dis que c'était pas une bonne idée ton safeword. Pietro attrappe la bouteille de champagne. "Ouvre la bouche." Ordonne Pietro en faisant couler du champagne dans la bouche de son partenaire. Clint avale le champagne, tandis que Pietro se lève et fait le tour derrière lui. Il le redresse doucement.

\- Tu veux vraiment tout arrêter ? Demande Clint pendant que Pietro défait les liens de ses poignets.

\- Tu veux continuer? Demande encore Pietro pour en être sûre.

\- Oui... Biensure que oui. Souffle Clint. " Ne t'arrête pas Pietro, je t'en supplie."

\- Très bien.. mais on va instaurer un code de couleur. Le vert signifie que tout va bien. L'orange signifie que ça va moyen, le rouge... On ira pas jusqu'au rouge. Dis le moi de suite si on passe à l'orange d'accord? Susurre le jeune dans son oreille.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Normalement les safeword sont fait pour mettre un terme à un acte trop douloureux, pas pour quelques chose que tu n'aime pas, mais si quelques chose t'ennuie, fais moi le savoir. De toute façon, je te connais, je sentirais si tu ne vas bien. Lance Pietro en retournant face à son homme.

\- D'accord. Dit encore Clint.

\- Bien. Répond Pietro en repliant la jambe de Clint et en attrappant son poignet. Doucement il enroule de la corde autour de sa cheville et de son poignet droit. Puis s'attèle à faire de même avec la seconde jambe. Pietro attrappe ensuite une fraise et la lui glisse dans la bouche. Clint sourit, et Pietro se lève, il se place derrière son homme et remonte un peu les couverture en boule pour que son homme soit bien installé. Il profite un instant pour glisser ses mains sur le buste de son homme. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je n'irais jamais jusqu'au rouge. Laisse toi aller, profite de ce moment." Dit il en se redressant. Il se repositionne face à Clint. Le père de famille à maintenant les mains attachées à ses chevilles, Pietro le bascule légèrement vers l'arrière, sous cet angle, Pietro peut parfaitement accéder à son intimité. Pietro en a fini avec ses supplices, il a juste envie de lui faire l'amour. Là, maintenant.

Il reprend tout de même ses caresses intenses, il sourit lorsqu'il voit son homme gémir à nouveau. "Oh Pietro..."

\- Oui mon ange... Dit seulement Pietro, oubliant que Clint soit son soumis.

\- C'est trop bon... Gémit Clint. Pietro sourit, et est attendrit par ses mots.

\- Je sais... Chuchote le jeune en enfonçant son index en lui. Il fait quelques mouvements de va et vient retire son doigts pour pouvoir se glisser en lui. À peine il est entré en lui, que Clint gémit plus fort. Pietro a toujours son sexe dans sa main et ne décele pas la cadence. "Ne jouis pas." Ordonne Pietro

\- Mais! Intervient Clint.

\- Non! Je t'interdis de jouir. Tu jouiras quand je le voudrais. Impose Pietro fermement, reprenant sa place de maître.

\- Ohh... Lance Clint, complètement surpris par les mots et l'intonation de la voix de son partenaire. Pietro fait quelques mouvements de va et vient en lui. Il lâche momentanément son sexe pour mettre quelques fessées à son homme qui murmure. "vert." Pietro sourit, son homme a compris le principe. Il le fesse un peu plus hardemment et décide d'attendre que Clint lui murmure orange pour l'autoriser à jouir. Il reprend tout de même le sexe de Clint dans sa main droite. Il le pénètre toujours et accélère même la cadence, il est tout excité, peut être bien plus excité que son partenaire, tellement, il prend Plaisir à lui donner la fessée. Les gémissements de Clint redoublent. Et à chaque fessée, pousse un gémissement un peu plus aigu. Pietro est au bord de l'extase et sent que Clint commence à venir également. Il lui ordonne encore. "Pas maintenant, je t'interdis de jouir."

\- Ohh... Lance Clint en tentant de se retenir pour satisfaire son petit ami. Ça commence à devenir de plus en plus dure de ne pas se répandre, il ne sent plus sa fesse droite, il sent qu'elle est rougit, mais aime l'effet produit, il a envie d'éjaculer mais ça lui est interdit, il se retient durement tandis que malgres lui, il lance le mot de la délivrance lorsque sa fesse est trop meurtrie. "Orange."

\- Tu peux jouir mon amour. Susurre Pietro d'une voix suave.

\- Oh mon dieu! Gémit tandis qu'il se délivre enfin sur ses abdos. Pietro se retire aussitôt et se masturbe frénétiquement puis se répands également sur le torse de son partenaire.

La séance est finie, mais il que Pietro aide Clint à retomber, à revenir sur terre. Doucement, il lui caresse le torse, mélangeant au passage leurs semences. Il attrappe ensuite une fraise, et la lui glisse dans la bouche avant de défaire ses liens. Clint laisse tomber ses membres au sol, Pietro caresse son buste à nouveau. Puis attrappe ses doigts et les lui embrasse. "Merci mon amour. Pour ce cadeau d'anniversaire."

\- Oh... Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Lance Clint, puis il pouffe de rire, emmenant son petit ami avec lui. Les hommes rient un instant, puis se calment. Pietro se laisse tomber à côté de son homme, puis l'enveloppe de ses bras. Ils restent un moment ainsi, puis Clint se redresse et boit quelques gorgées de champagne. Pietro se redresse, puis attrappe la couverture pour la positionner sur les épaules de Clint. Clint sourit automatiquement, puis lui dépose un baiser. Il attrappe sa veste et la remet sans remettre les boutons de sa chemise. Il grimace puis lâche.

\- Ah oui, j'ai plus de caleçon.

Pietro éclate de rire et lui balance son pantalon. "Essaye de pas la coincer dans la fermeture éclair. Ça peut encore servir." Clint enfile son pantalon, puis se lève. Il ramasse les fraises, la Chantilly, puis ordonne à son jule de prendre la bouteille, le sextoys, ainsi que le lubrifiants. "Tu viens..." Lui glisse t'il. "On va aller regarder les étoiles." Pietro sourit et obéit à Clint. Le père de famille souffle sur les bougies, puis attrape la couverture et sort devant la grange. Il dépose les fraises, et la chantilly à côté de la bouteille de champagne, puis dépose la couverture sur leur épaules.


	19. Chapter 19

UCA 19

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Samedi 14 juin 2020.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le jour est levé depuis longtemps dans la ferme Barton, les enfants se réunissent dans la cuisine, en compagnie de tante Natasha qui prépare le déjeuner. Le couple profite pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre. La soirée a été longue, très longue. Ils se sont couché aux lueurs du jour, le réveil est dur et merveilleux à la fois. Pietro est le premier à se réveiller, il n'est pas surpris de l'heure tardive. Il souffle doucement sur l'oreille de Clint qui gigote et fini par ouvrir les yeux. "Bonjour mon amour..." Chuchote Pietro.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

\- Merci mon amour, pour cette soirée d'anniversaire. C'était trop bien. S'extasie encore le plus jeune.

Clint sourit doucement en repensant à toute la soirée. "Il est tard non?"

\- Presque 13h. Lâche le jeune.

\- Il va falloir se lever... J'ai la flegme. Ajoute ensuite Clint.

\- Clint Barton, flemmard? C'est nouveau.

\- Mes nuits sont plus longues en général mais mon petit ami est tellement insatiable.

Pietro rit et s'extirpe des couvertures. Il s'étire lentement puis enfile un survêtement. Il dépose un baiser à son homme puis sort de la chambre, laissant Clint émergé doucement. Il descend les escaliers et fonce dans la cuisine. "Bonjour." Lance t'il à l'assemblée.

\- Bon anniversaire ! Lance Lila en courant lui faire un bisou.

\- Bon anniversaire Pietro. Dit ensuite l'aîné des Barton .

\- Merci. Dit il à Lila, puis à Cooper

\- Bon aniv.. Lâche seulement Nath, coupée par un "zoyeux zaniversaire " de la part du petit Nathaniel.

Pietro sourit directement. Remerci Nath puis attrape Nathy dans ses bras. "Merci mon bébé. T'es un amour." Glisse t'il ensuite.

\- Tu as abandonné Clint dans une ruelle?

\- Oui, mais il a retrouvé la route. Il est tellement épuisé a revenir à pied jusqu'ici, qu'il dort encore.

\- Papa il s'est perdu? Demande Nathaniel

\- Mais non, c'est une blague, il va pas tarder à descendre. Lancé Pietro en riant.

Nathasha sourit puis ajoute deux autres couverts. "J'ai bien peur que ton régime tombe à l'eau. Courgette farcie." Annonce t'elle.

\- C'est bien pour le régime tant que tu n'ajoutes pas de gras. Répond Pietro La femme grimace et Pietro comprend que le plat n'est pas light

\- Désolé. Lâche t'elle ensuite.

\- Bonjour, bonjour! Lance Clint en embrassant tout le monde.

\- Tu as une belle tête toi! Se loue la rousse.

\- Te moques pas de moi. Soupir t'il.

\- Vous vous êtes couché tard? Demande t'elle tout de même.

\- Tôt. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ah, ceci explique cela. J'espère que votre nuit a été bonne.

\- Elle l'était. Lance Pietro.

\- Je confirme... Ajoute Clint. "Y'a plus de gras que de viande et de légumes dans ce plat. Tu ne devrais pas en manger toi!" Annonce t'il à Pietro.

\- Bas les pattes. J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. Le contredit le jeune.

Clint rit puis va s'asseoir. Le déjeuner de ce midi est folklorique, il l'est toujours lorsque Natasha est parmis eux. Elle n'est pas là dernière pour raconter des idoties. Cooper et Pietro la suivent toujours bon train.

Après un bon repas, les enfants sortent un peu dehors, profitant d'un beau soleil, tandis que les adultes boient un café devant la télé. Après un regard furtif vers sa complice, Clint passe à l'action pour la seconde partie de son anniversaire. "Mince, j'ai oublié mon carnet de note au bahut." Lancé Clint. "Je vais devoir y aller."

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas demain? Dit seulement pietro.

\- Faudrait que j'y aille de bonne heure... Faut que je le remplisse pour mardi matin.

\- Ah... Fait Pietro puis reprend. "Cooper a foot cet après-midi parcontre, à 16h, il me semble."

\- Ah oui mince! Faudrait que j'y passe en emmenant Cooper...

\- Tu veux que je t'y accompagne? Propose Nath. "Pietro peut l'accompagner, hein Pietro."

\- Euh... Oui. Affirme Pietro.

\- On prendra Lila et Nathy, nous. Lancé Clint.

Pietro regarde le binôme, puis souffle. "Ok. " Dit il seulement puisqu'ils ont déjà tous décidés.

Clint sourit, son plan a marché comme sur des roulettes. Il est l'heure pour Clint et Natasha, accompagné par Nathy et Lila d'aller au lycée. Enfin d'aller chercher le cadeau de Pietro et de Wanda. En réalité.

Ni une ni deux, ils courent jusqu'à la bijouterie, où Clint achete un beau bracelet, en argent serti de grenat pour sa belle sœur et une gourmette pour pour Pietro. Il les avait commandé depuis un mois. Lila est surexcité lorsqu'elle entre dans la bijouterie. Natasha cède face à la petite et lui achète une paire de boucle d'oreille. Clint sourit face à l'inscription au dos de la gourmette.

[Pietro et Clint 05/09/15]

\- J'aurais dû lui offrir ça a nos cinq ans. Murmure Clint perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il n'aurait pas été aussi apprécié que maintenant. Souffle Natasha.

\- Quest ce que tu veux dire par là? Demande le père.

\- Après ce qui lui est arrivé, ça lui fera d'autant plus plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours à ses côtés. Ajoute la rousse.

Clint sourit tristement puis se retourne vers son amie. "T'as raison... Tu sais... Je pense de plus en plus à... À.. à le demander en mariage." Avoue Clint.

\- Quoi? Lance seulement som amie.

\- Ça changerait pas grand chose, c'est pas pour faire comme tout le monde, je sais c'est un peu nian nian le mariage entre mec tout ça. C'est juste que... Avec les enfants.. il se sent un peu... La pièce rapportée tu vois. Il ne le dit pas, mais je le sais. Fini par dire Clint en récupérant la boîte.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Lui glisse Natasha, le petit Nathy dans ses bras.

\- J'aimerai qu'il se sente au cœur de cette famille. Qu'il porte le même nom que mes enfants, car, de toute évidence ils les considère comme les siens. Avoue contacte en sortant de la bijouterie.

\- Tu prévois de le demander en mariage quand? Pas ce soir quand même? S'exclame la Russe un peu trop fort.

\- Ouha la j'en sais rien. Rit Clint.

\- Vous allez vous marier! Lancé Lila en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Quoi Lila non! C'est juste.. Chutttt.. c'est un secret. Fini par dire Clint tout souriant.

\- Oh la la... Fait la. Petite en souriant, encore excité que son propre père.

\- C'est rare que... Sa sœur... Bafouille Clint. "C'est trop tôt non et j'ai même pas de bague!" Lâche t'il ensuite.

\- Et bien, inverses tes cadeaux! Cette gourmette tu aurais dû lui offrir pour vos cinq ans et bien je propose que tu l'offres ce soir et qu'en septembre, tu lui fais ta demande. Je te préviens si je suis pas ton témoin je te fais la gueule. Lance la rousse.

Clint éclate de rire puis reprend la route. Cooper et Pietro doient être partis. Et leurs invités de devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils perçoivent une voiture se diriger vers eux. Mais constatent rapidement de qui il s'agit. Il s'agit de Kim, la petite amie de Cooper. La mère descend vient serrer la main de Clint qu'elle connait déjà, puis celle de Natasha. "Enchanté de vous connaître madame, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

Nathasha lance un regard paniqué vers l'ado qui lui fait un clin d'oeil. À son tour, la rousse salut la mère de Kim. "Moi de même, madame, j'espère que mon beau fils est parfait avec vous."

\- Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous et votre conjoint faites du merveilleux travail. Lâche la mère souriante.

\- Excusez moi, je vais emmener les enfants à l'intérieur. Lance Clint en s'eclipsant, laissant sa mailleure amie se débrouiller seule.

\- Et bien, je.. j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Lâche seulement Natasha ne sachant que dire d'autre.

\- Oh, oui... D'ailleurs, pour l'anniversaire de Kim, on avait l'intention de faire une petite fête comme pour vous. Annonce t'elle.

\- Comme pour moi? Dit Natasha surprise.

\- C'est votre anniversaire non? Lança la femme en riant.

\- Euh oui biensure c'est mon anniversaire. Mais j'aime pas trop ça, vous savez ce que c'est, on souffle qu'une bougie de plus, mais on a bien plus de rides que cette simple bougie Ah... Soupire la rousse.

\- Nath... Appel Clint avant la rousse ne se s'amuse de trop avec la mère de sa belle fille.

\- Oh... Mon cher mari m'attend, il est perdu sans moi. Bonne soirée à vous.

\- Merci, vous également et bon anniversaire encore.. À peine la rousse entrée elle se dirige aussitôt vers Clint.

\- Enfoiré ! Lâche t'elle tout bas.

Clint rit à plein poumon tandis que Kim s'occupe de Nathaniel, elle lui nettoie les mains, puis il s'en va jouer dans sa chambre pendant que les autres comene a s'affairer en cuisine.

\- Désolé madame. Murmure Kim.

\- Madame? Natasha. Appel moi Natasha. Madame c'est pour mes élèves... Je ne t'en veux pas mon ange... Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi mon cher Clint... Faire croire que je suis ta femme. Lancé t'elle en riant.

\- Ma concubine... Précise Clint.

\- Ta concubine. Répète t'elle.

\- vraiment désolé, Cooper m'a dit que je pouvais. Ma mère, elle est un peu vieux, elle comprendrait pas que Cooper ait deux papas. Clint sourit à ces mots. Le fait que Kim qualifie Pietro de deuxième papa lui fait chaud au cœur.

La fête initialement prévue au restaurant , le repas surprise se compose de crudités et de sandwich, le principal étant les invités et la fête surprise. Clint est heureux, il sait à présent que son homme sera surpris puisqu'il l'a déjà fêté avec lui la veille.

Clint commence à cuire des œufs dure. Tandis que Natasha repart chercher les baguettes, la viande et des crudités accompagné par les deux filles. Le temps est compté. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours un tas se chose à grignoter ici. Clint commence à préparer des toasts. C'est à ce moment où Lorna et Johnny un couple d'amis de Pietro fait son apparition.

Lorsque Clint ouvre au couple, l'ambiance est un peu tendu, la dernière fois que Clint les a vu, c'était dans de mauvaise circonstances. Ils prennent le temps de discuter puis Clint invite à le couple a le suivre en cuisine et continu les petits toast, Lorna et Johnny l'aident directement. "Alors comment va Pietro ?"

\- Bien, il va bien. Il va être heureux. Ajoute Clint souriant.

\- Il s'en doute non? Lance t'elle zn étalant des rillettes sur des toast

\- Non.

\- Tous les ans c'est le même rituel. Se loue la femme.

\- Pas cette fois. Je l'ai déjà fêté en tête à tête avec lui alors je pense qu'il se doute rien. Dit il fièrement.

\- C'est cool, il va être content alors. Lancé t'elle. Le silence règne dans la cuisine, Johnny n'a encore rien dis, mais Clint sait que Lorna qui en a le plus souffert, il décide de parler directement de cette tragique soirée. "Tu lui en veux toujours?"

\- De quoi? Fait elle innocemment.

\- Le fait qu'il ait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Chuchote Clint.

\- Oh... C'est difficile à ... À avaler.. avoue t'elle.

Il avait sans doute ses raisons, je ne dis pas que j'accepte son geste, loin de là mais... Lui en vouloir ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Il faut tourner la page. Ça ne l'aidera pas sinon.

\- Ça a été un choc pour moi. Avoue la fille.

\- Je me doute. Ça n'a pas été facile non plus pour moi. Il commence à comprendre les raisons, il commence à faire un tri dans sa tête. Avoue Clint, concentré sur ce qu'il fait, alors que Johnny dépose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le père relève les yeux, sourit à Johnny puis Lorna abrege.

\- Tant mieux.

La sonnette de la' porte retentit, Clint délaisse le couple et va directement ouvrir. Steve Rogers est face à lui. "Bonjour monsieur Barton." Lancé timidement le colosse.

\- Bonjour, appelez moi Clint, je vous en prie. Et tutois moi, Steve. Ajoute ensuite Clint. Le sportif sourit puis entre dans le salon. "Bucky n'est pas encore arrivé, je suis avec Lorna et Johnny dans la cuisine. " Lui informé Clint.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Steve, ne les connaissant pas intimement.

\- Tu les connais? Demande Clint.

\- Pietro m'en a déjà parlé, mais non c'est une première.

\- Je vais te les présenter... Lorna, Johnny, je vous présente, Steve, un bon ami de Pietro. Le sportif sourit immédiatement à l'entente se cette phrase. Les deux hommes se serrent directement la main.

\- Ah, c'est toi le fameux Steve, qu'il l'épuise toit le temps! Lancé Johnny. Puis se reprend aussitôt. Au sport je parle. Clint rit nerveusement au malaise de Johnny face à cette simple phrase.

Steve, rit aussi. "Euh.. oui ça doit être moi. Et toi tu dois être celui qui raconte des blagues pas drôle." Lancé à son tour Steve.

\- Et merde... Lâche Johnny aussitôt, tandiqie Lorna et Clint éclatent de rire.

\- C'est bien lui! Confirme Lorna.

\- Je peux vous aider à quelques chose?

Euh.. on a presque fini les toasts, je veux bien un peu d'aide pour dévorer le salon. Clint délaisse le couple et s'en va m'accompagner de Steve dans . il accroché joyeux anniversaire d'un bleu électrique. Puis ajoitent des rallonge à la table. Il déplient ensuite une nappe blanche et une traverse bleu.

\- Euh.. tu pourrais aller vérifier les œufs sur? Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil sir Nathaniel.

\- Oui pas de soucis.

Clint grimpe à l'étage, Nathaniel est bien sage, il s'est mis un dessin animé, il est allongé sur le sol, son doudou contre lui et regarde la télé.

Clint lui embrasse le front puis redescend lorsqu'il tombe sur une Natasha les joues rougies. "Nath?"

\- Clint.. euh... Steve m'a tout embarqué, il reste encore les boissons dans le coffre. Clint sourit à la tête de sa meilleure amie, elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

Il court aussitôt à la voiture et est rejoint par Steve. "Votre amie est vraiment gentille. D'avoir fait les courses tout ça..." Bafouille le blond.

\- C'est un amour. Répond Clint.

\- Elle est d'origine slave? Demande Steve.

\- Oh oui, elle est russe, elle a un visa professionnel. Elle enseigne le Russe dans mon lycée.

\- Oh... Depuis combien de temps est elle aux état unis? Demande le blond.

\- Ça fait un bail... Au moins.. au moins 18 ans... On s'est rencontré quelques jours avant mon mariage.

\- Ah... fait seulement le blond, Clint sourit. Steve craquerait pour Natasha? Ils embarquent les courses puis rejoignent les autres pendant que les dames mettent les petits plats dans les grands, les hommes préparent verres et cocktails, tandis que Kim et Lila mettent la table. "Ah combien on est papa ce soir?"

\- Euh.. 12 en comptant Nathy.

\- Hum... On peut mettre la belle vaisselle? Demande sa fille.

\- Biensure qu'on peut la mettre et on doit la mettre. Insiste Clint en souriant. Tout est parfait, il ne manque plus que Bucky et wanda et bien évidemment. Pietro et Cooper. Clint commence à angoisser. Ce n'est pas sa première fête surprise mais celle ci à un goût très particulier, un peu amère et en même temps douce. Tous les ans, il invite Wanda et Bucky. Après tout c'est l'anniversaire de Wanda également. Natasha fait toujours partie de la soirée. Lorna et Johnny sont venus une fois. Steve une autre. Là, ils sont tous présents. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il est entouré, qu'il est aimé.

Clint leur sert un verre à Steve, Johnny et à lui même, puis ils entendent une voiture se garer. Steve et Clint se regardent aussitôt, le prof de sport est le premier à sortir, suivi de Steve. Bucky sert la main de Clint en silence, un simple "bonsoir" est de rigueur entre les deux hommes. Leurs regards est froid, Clint sent l'angoisse monter. L'homme se dit protecteur envers Pietro mais au fond, Clint sent ce sentiment possessivité de Bucky vis à vis de Pietro. Bucky a toujours été très méfiant de tous ceux qui tournent autour de son blondinet, mais Clint n'est pas homme à se laisser lâcher sur les pieds. Le menton haut, il ne lâche pas le regard bleu perçant. C'est justement le brun suinrompt le regard et lz reporté ces son meilleur ami à qui il lui sert la main chaudement la main de Steve. Wanda à son tour vient saluer Clint. Elle est ravissante, une belle robe rouge vif, une veste trois quart noir, ses cheveux châtain sont bouclées, elle est plendide. "Alors... Il se doute de rien hein?" Lance t'elle directement, tout excitée.

\- Non, il se doute de rien. Joyeux anniversaire Wanda!" Ajoute de toute même Clint.

\- Merci Clint... Alors comment ça va? Demande la femme.

\- Ça va bien. La rassure t-il.

\- Où sont les morveux, que je les embrasse. Lancé Wanda enthousiaste à l'idée de serrer dans ses bras, ses neveux par procuration.

Clint rit. "Ils sont à l'étage avec Nath et Lorna."

\- Ah... dit elle souriante à l'idée de revoir Natasha. Elles avaient passé une excellente soirée, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues.

\- La petite amie de Cooper est là également. L'informe t'il tout même.

\- Oh... Ça grandit tout ça. Bientôt il prendra son indépendance. Plaisante t'elle.

\- J'espère pas tout de suite.

\- J'espère l'espère aussi.

\- Allez entrons. Merde les bagnoles. Johnny tu pourrais pas bouger ta voiture? Tu peux lui montrer où se garer ? Demande Clint à Bucky ensuite.

\- Oui. Lâche Le brun en emmenant Steve avec lui, suivi par Johnny.

Clint fait monter Wanda, une fois seul dans le salon, il souffle lentement. Le fait de voir Bucky lui fait passer par de nombreux émotions. Jalousie, colère, anxiété. Après tout ce qu'il a lu sur lui, il n'arrive plus à se dire que c'est seulement son premier amour. Ce n'est pas que ça non. Bucky est bien plus que ça aux yeux de Pietro.

Aux retours des garçons, Johnny cherche sa financée, Clint l'envoie à l'étage, Steve suit le jeune homme, laissant les deux hommes seul, au salon. "Alors... Ça se passe bien à nouveau cabinet?"

\- Oui super, les patients sont sympa, c'est un pôle de santé... Donc c'est cool, on se sent moins seul dans ces cas là.

\- Je me doute bien oui. Lâche Clint en attrappant un verre vide. "Vodka?"

Pietro hoche de la tête puis tente d'engager à nouveau la conversation. "Steve m'a dit que Pietro et lui couraient encore ensemble?"

\- Oui... Ça leur arrive. Répond seulement Clint.

\- Hummm... Dis lui de s'acheter des baskets de running, celles qu'il a ne sont pas adaptées pour la course. Déclare Bucky.

\- Ok. Dit seulement Clint.

\- C'est... Pour son dos... Dans les running, y'a des alvéoles qui servent d'amortisseurs... Ajoute le brun. Clint soupir intérieurement, Pietro 'a besoin de personne pour savoir quelles baskets porter, surtout pas l'avis de son ex.

\- Je sais ce que c'est des running, je suis prof de sport. Lui lance t'il tout de même.

\- Hum oui, c'est vrai. Toujours dans le même lycée? Demande Bucky.

\- Toujours. Répond Clint d'un ton neutre.

\- C'est cool.

\- Oui.

\- Du coup t'as autant de vacances que les gosses. C'est bien ça... Dit Bucky souriant.

\- Oui. Répond encore avant de boire son verre cul sec.

\- Il s'est passé quelques chose entre Pietro et toi? Demande Bucky, sentant la tension.

\- Il se passe toujours quelque chose entre lui et moi. Lâche Clint tout souriant.

\- Oui, non, je sais... C'est pas... Il a l'air en dent de scie. Lâche le brun.

\- En dent de scie? Reprend Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je l'ai eu plusieurs fois au téléphone depuis Noël et... Je suis pas, une fois ça va, une fois il a l'air complètement déprimé. Aboienbucky, s'inquiétant de l'état de son petit protégé.

\- Il va bien. Dit seulement le père.

\- Je présume oui, mais-dit le brun mais Clint le coupe aussitôt et réitère.

\- Il va bien, c'est... La vie c'est tout... Ça t'arrive pas à toi de ne pas être bien, si? bien lui aussi.

\- Ok. Dit seulement Bucky sentant une pointe d'énervement de la part de son hôte.

\- Hey! Cachez vous! Ils arrivent! Lancé Wanda en descendant les escaliers rapidement. Toute la tribu descends et se cache dans le salon.

La porte se déverouille, Cooper et lui ont l'air d'être en grand conversation. "Surprise!" Crient tous en cœur.


	20. Chapter 20

UCA 20

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Samedi 14 juin 2020.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

\- Hey! Cachez vous! Ils arrivent! Lance Wanda en descendant les escaliers rapidement. Toute la tribu descends et se cache dans le salon.

La porte se déverouille, Cooper et lui ont l'air d'être en grand conversation. "Surprise!" Crient tous en cœur.

Pietro regarde toutes les personnes autour de lui, il a les yeux pétillants, il est vraiment surpris. Wanda se retient de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et céde finalement, attirant son frère contre elle. Le jeune se laisse totalement envahir par l'émotion dans les bras de sa sœur jumelle. "šťastná narodeninová sestra." Murmure t'il. (Joyeux anniversaire soeurette.)

\- šťastný narodeninový brat. Lui retourne t'elle. (Joyeux anniversaire frérot.) Wanda lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, tandis que les mains des jumeaux se sont agrippées automatiquement. Elle se recule, il sourit aux invités. Tout le monde s'approchent pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire. C'est Lila qui arrive la première, puis Steve vient lui serrer la main. "Lorna." Murmure t'il touché par sa présence.

\- Pardonne moi Pietro. Chuchote t'elle en retour.

\- T'es tout pardonnée ma belle. Lui répond Pietro avant de la serrer contre lui. Bucky à son tour s'approche de lui et lui sert la main chaudement. "Bon anniversaire Pietro." Il avait pensé à lui dire beau frère, mais il sait que ce mot donnait comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine du jeune. Il laissa place à Johnny, puis Natasha. Et encore Cooper et Kim. Clint est le dernier à s'approcher de lui, accompagné de Nathaniel dans les bras de son père.

\- Bon anniversaire Pietro! Lance le petit. Pietro sourit et dépose ses lèvres sur le front du gamin. "Merci mon petit amour. Je t'aime Nathy." Chuchote Pietro à son beau fils.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Lance le petit.

\- Bon anniversaire. Lui lance également Clint. Pietro attire aussitôt son petit ami et son beau fils contre lui. Les sert de toutes ses forces. "Merci mon amour, merci..."

\- De rien, c'est normal. Dit seulement Clint. Le jeune sourit encore et dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Tu es imprévisible mon amour. Lance Pietro qui fait sourire Clint. Une chose de réussi. Il sait être imprévisible à présent.

Clint dépose le petit à terre puis retourne vers les verres et ouvre une bouteille de champagne. Il sert les verres tandis que les jumeaux se sont une nouvelle fois agrippés les mains. Clint glisse un verre à chacun des invités. Kim prend soin de servir Nathaniel et Lila puis tous déclarent. "À Pietro."

\- Aux jumeaux. Déclare à son tour, Clint.

\- Aux jumeaux! Reprennent tous en cœur.

L'Apero commence, Kim, Lila et Cooper apportent les amuses gueules. Les conversation fusent dans tout les sens.

De petits clans se forment, Lorna parlent avec Wanda et Kim. Natasha avec Steve et Bucky. Pietro, Cooper et Johnny ont l'air en grande conversation et Clint viverolte entre tous. C'est vers 20h, que Clint commence à amener le repas sur la table de la salle à manger. Il invite tout le monde à s'asseoir. Pietro s'assied directement à côté de son homme. Tout le monde se sert.

Bucky est en bout de table mais de ce fait à une vue direct sur le couple. Clint croise leurs regards de temps en temps. Il peuvent s'interpréter comme des sourires amicaux, voir fraternel, mais quand on pense à leur passé. Ces sourires peuvent être interprétés différemment. Clint le sait, il a toujours été un peu jaloux, il n'est pas de nature possessif mais avec Pietro il a tendance à l'être. Leurs regards en coin l'énerve plus que ça le met mal à l'aise. Le mot est dit. "Enervant." Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, ce n'est pas de la tristesse mais juste de l'énervement.

Le repas se passe pourtant bien, tout le monde apprécie l'idée. Clint se justifie d'un repas aussi simple du fait que ce n'est pas prévu, qu'il avait réservé un restaurant pour la veille mais que tout compte fait avait préféré garder cette soirée pour Pietro et lui intimement. Tous comprit ses intentions. Et ce n'est pas Pietro qui dirait le contraire. Au vue de l'appréciation de la dite soirée. Il est 22 heures lorsque Kim prend soin de mettre Nathaniel au lit. Pietro glisse lorsqu'elle monte que Kim ferait une parfaite épouse pour son beau fils. Le père faillis s'étouffer, Cooper, lui, a les joue les rouges, et le reste de la troupe, acquiesce.

Peu après, Lorna soulève l'idée d'aller boire un verre. Pietro s'y interpose, ne voulant pas laisser les enfants seul. Cooper a beau avoir 14 ans, ce n'est pas de sa responsabilité de garder sa sœur et son frère. Johnny propose de garder les enfants, il ne s'est toujours remis de sa bronchite, sortir n'est sûrement pas la bonne méthode pour guérir.

Avant de partir, ils se mirent d'accord pour offrir leur cadeau. Lila est la première à offrir son cadeau. Elle leur offre à tous les deux offre un collier de grosse perle faits de ses petites mains, Bleu pour Pietro, rose pour Wanda. Lila propose que les cadeaux soient offert du plus jeune au plus vieux. C'est donc au tour de Cooper, il offre un casque avec micro à son beau père, pour qu'il puisse communiquer quand ils jouent en réseau, il offre également un collier style africain à Wanda de la part de Kim et de lui. Lorna est la suivante. Elle offre un t shirt à Pietro de sa part et de celle de Johnny. Puis c'est le tour à Wanda, puis qu'elle est née 12 minutes après son frère. La jeune Femme offre à son frère deux places de concert pour un festival, de sa part et celle de Bucky. Puis c'est au tour de Pietro qui a offre à sa sœur un livre de son auteur préféré.

Steve est le suivant sur la liste, il offre une montre compte pas à Pietro et une boîte de chocolat à Wanda. Wanda ayant offert le cadeau de Pietro, Bucky n'a plus que celui de Wanda à offrir. Il lui offre un médaillon, dans lequel, il a glissé une photo d'eux, elle pourra y glisser une photo de leur bébé sur l'autre face.

Sachant pertinemment que Natasha est plus vieille que lui, Clint ricane lorsqu'elle lui demande de passer devant lui. Il laisse volontier son amie passer avant lui Pietro déballe aussitot le paquet mais le plaque aussi vite sur son buste, les joues cramoisie.

\- Montre. Lance Lorna.

\- Non... Pas devant les gosses. Chuchote il seulement..

\- C'est quoi ton cadeau Pietro? Demande justement Lila.

\- Un... Un cadeau d'amoureux. Dit Pietro en regardant Nath de biais. "T'aurais pu me prévenir." Nath se pince les lèvres, puis s'excuse.

C'est au tour de Clint d'offrir à sa belle sœur, un bracelet serti de grenats. C'est enfin au tour de Pietro à recevoir son cadeau de la part de son amoureux. Il sourit directement à la vue de la gourmette sur lequel il lit l'inscription." 'Pietro et Clint, 05/09/15' C'est... Pas la date de notre anniversaire..." Chuchote Pietro.

\- Non, c'est la date de notre rencontre, c'est à partir de là, que ma vie a été bouleversée. Se justifie Clint.

Le jeune en a les larmes aux yeux à cette simple pharse et accroche de suite la nuque de son petit ami. "Merci mon ange, je t'aime tellement." Murmure t'il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, Pietro sent la petite Lila lui faire un câlin, il l'entour de son bras droit et remarque qu'elle est fatiguée elle aussi. Il décide de la mettre à coucher, Natasha l'en empêche, en lui conseillant de profiter de sa soirée. Elle prends l'initiative d'aller coucher la petite.

À son retour au salon, ils sont prêt à partir. Mais Wanda soulève que les enfants sont couchés et que le cadeau de Natasha reste toujours un mystère. "Alors frérot c'est quoi le cadeau de Nath tu nous as pas montré ?

\- Je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir. Lance Pietro gêné.

\- Moi si! Renchérit Lorna.

\- Un coffret é- commence par dire Natasha mais est coupée par Pietro qui lance aussitôt.

\- De bien être, un coffret bien être.

\- Cool. Lance Johnny en les voyant se préparer.

Nath reprend. "avec de l'huile de massage... Des boules de geisha et un anneau vibrant."

Pietro soupire longuement, ainsi que Johnny qui ajoute. "moins cool." Légèrement choqué. Wanda éclate de rire en voyant la tête de son petit ami dégouté et un Clint qui rougit face à l'annonce, il n'en attendait tout de même pas moins d'elle.

\- Fait pas cette tête. Déclare Natasha à Clint. Le prof de sport grimace puis croise le regard de Bucky puis contre tout attente relève le menton. Il ne perdrait pas la face devant Bucky. Clint ne démord pas de son sourire provoquant et oui, ils s'eclataient au lit et oui, c'est lui qui en bénéficierai.

Johnny restant surveiller les enfants, c'est vers 23h, qu'ils s'en vont dans un bar, pour fêter encore l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Natasha prend sa voiture personnelle, pour qu'elle puisse repartir chez elle après la soirée, Steve fait de même. Lorna devant revenir récupérer Johnny monte avec les deux couples. Lorna les l'emmène dans un bar qu'elle connait bien, Pietro connait également ce pub. Les filles se sont installées à l'avant les trois hommes sont à l'arrière, Clint a attrapé la main de Pietro dans la sienne. Le savoir assis à côté de son ex le mets dans tous ses états. Il a hâte qu'ils soient arrivés. Il ne sort jamais, ne sortent jamais, ça leur fera le plus grand bien.

Le pub est de style anglais. C'est petit à l'intérieur mais chaleureux. Lorna et Pietro emmènent tous ce petit monde au fond du pub où ils ont l'habitude d'aller. Ils s'installent à une table haute. Wanda et Lorna, se débarrassent vite de leur sac et veste; et s'amusent sur la piste. Tandis que les 4 hommes accompagnés de Natasha commandent une bouteille, de vodka de préférence, après tout c'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

La bouteille servie, tous se servent à boire, les filles viennent trinquer avec eux mais s'enfuient de suite sur la piste de danse. Clint regarde Pietro, il a l'air heureux, il rit, sourit et s'amuse, Clint est ravi de cette soirée, même s'il croise le regard de Bucky sur lui de temps et en temps, et vice versa. Steve paye une bouteille de champagne, Pietro en boit ube coupe. Clint refuse, il préfère rester sobre. Il n'est pas assez "détendu" pour picoler en toute sérénité.

La soirée bat son plein, contre le mur, le jumeau est bien entouré, il a ses meilleurs amis. Steve est à sa droite, Bucky à sa gauche. Natasha est entre Steve et Clint. Et il y a un tabouret vide entre Clint et Bucky comme si se rapprocher allait les tuer. Wanda et Lorna sont bien énervées, elle s'amusent comme des folles, parfois rejointes par Natasha. Elles n'arrêtent pas d'embêter les garçons et les pousse à venir danser, mais ils refusent. Clint rit tout de même avec les filles. Il décide même de les rejoindre. Sur la piste, il ne lâche tout de même pas Pietro des yeux.

Même s'il essaye de s'amuser, Clint aperçoit souvent Bucky très proche de son homme. Ça ne gêne pas Wanda de les voir si proche, mais Clint, lui, ça lui fait quelque chose. Il remarque des sourires francs, des long regards, des messes basses, des mains balladeuses qui pourraient être innocentes s'ils n'avaient jamais rien eut entre eux mais ce n'est pas le cas alors, oui, ça énerve Clint.

Lorsqu'il revient parmis eux, Pietro reprends ses distances. S'il le fait, c'est qu'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être si proche de Bucky. Le brun, lui, s'en fout complètement et continue de rire, de parler et de sourire. Ce qui énerve par dessus tout Clint, ce sont les surnoms. "Petite tête." Ça ne devrait pas être mignon. Ça devrait être amical voir fraternel. Qui appellerait son pote petite tête ? Un bon ami, sûrement pas un petit ami, aux yeux de tous, sauf qu'à l'époque Bucky l'appelait déjà comme ça et Clint le sait, il l'a lu dans ses écrit. Alors non, ce n'est pas un surnom amical, c'est bien plus que ça.

Bucky est tout de même emmené de force par Wanda sur la piste, Clint en profite pour s'asseoir à côté de son homme. Il attrappe sa main et lui murmure. "Arrête s'il te plaît."

\- Arrête quoi? Dit seulement Pietro l'air de rien.

\- Tu sais...

\- Non. Dit seulement Pietro

\- Arrête... Tu me rend fou... Chuchote Clint dans son oreille ce qui fait sourire Pietro. Un sourire divin, un sourire dont Clint raffole. Il soupire, tellement il a envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher bien plus, mais ils sont dans un pub hétéro, il doit se tenir un minimum. Steve revient vers eux, ainsi que Natasha. Le père de famille en profite pour aller aux toilettes. En Revenant, ses nerfs montent. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas décoller une droite à Bucky qui lui sourit doucement. Il s'avance et regarde Bucky masser délicatement la nuque de Pietro. "Je vous dérange?" Articule seulement t'il, le regard noir.

Pietro tourne la tête puis sourit. "C'est juste un massage. Soit pas jaloux." Lui murmure t'il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Humm humm. Ne soit pas jaloux Clint, je préfère sa jumelle. Lui lance à son tour Bucky.

\- J'ai fais un faux mouvement. Se défend le blond.

\- Il faut de suite détendre les muscles sinon, il aura un torticolis coli demain. Lance le brun en souriant naquoisment. "Je te fais pas mal petite tête ?" Clint n'écoute même ce que Pietro répond à ça et fait demi tour.

\- Je vais au bar. Lance t'il plein de nerfs. Comment Pietro pouvait rester aussi stoïque. Comment peut il se laisser masser le cou sachant très bien que Bucky l'aimait sûrement toujours.

Clint se faufile entre les fêtard et commande une vodka triple. Le barman le sert sans hésiter, le prof paie le verre puis le boit cul sec avant d'être rejoint par sa mailleure amie. "C'est ce qu'il s'appelle boire en traitre." Déclare la rousse. Clint tourne seulement la tête vers elle. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

\- Il se passe que mon mec se laisse tourner autour par son ex. Crache Clint les joues rouges de colère.

\- Clint. Lance la rousse en ricanant légèrement.

\- Non Nath, y'a pas de Clint, ça m'énerve, il arrête pas. Entre les mot doux, les gestes mal placés, ses petits surnoms, ça me soule! Peste Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre Clint, c'est du passé. T'as pas confiance en Pietro?

\- Si bien sûre que si. Mais-

\- Clint. Le coupe t'elle.

\- Il abuse de ma confiance, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai confiance en lui, qu'il a doit le laisser faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Je suis d'accord. Ajoute la rousse. "Qu'à t'il fait de si déplacé?"

\- Un massage. Lance seulement Clint.

\- Il est kiné. Dit Nath alors que Clint cherche son ami du regard.

\- J'm'en m'enfout qu'il soit kiné, c'est son ex! Et putain ! Crache Clint, voyant la bouche de Bucky bien trop près de celle de Pietro à son goût. Clint se lève aussitôt et fonce vers Pietro il l'attrape par son bras et le fait sortir. Le jeune sort de l'établissement et se retourne vers son petit ami.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend?! Lâche t'il.

\- Arrête tes conneries! Crache Clint en l'emmenant de force à l'abri des regards.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Pietro. De Bucky, de ton ex. Je m'en fout qu'il soit kiné, j'en m'enfout que c'est ton pote. Moi ce que je vois c'est que c'est ton putain d'ex et que tu te laisses séduire par lui. Crache Clint les doigts toujours ancrés dans le bras de Pietro.

\- Séduire... Oh que non... ricane Pietro.

\- Oh que si. Lance Clint en rapprochant son front du sien. Son regard est noir, ses doigts se reserrent sur sa prise. "Dis lui d'arrêter, dis lui de ne pas te toucher, tu lui appartiens pas, tu lui appartiens plus." Crache t'il encore.

Pietro tente de se défaire de son emprise, mais Clint ne le laisse pas. Et le plaque contre un mur, derrière lui, ce qui fait immédiatement déglutir Pietro. Il n'a jamais vu Clint en colère de cette manière. Et bizarement ça l'excite de le voir dans cet état. Il ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures et capture les lèvres de son amant qui le repousse tout de même.

\- Non... Arrête, je suis entrain de- commence par dire Clint. "Ah ça texcite !" Lance t'il ensuite en attrappant la mâchoire de son homme dans sa main droite. Le geste est brusque et maladroit, avec tout l'alcool ingurgité Clint n'est plus vraiment maître de ses actes. Son regard est à deux centimètres du sien. Sa bouche est tellement proche que Pietro peut sentir le triple sec de vodka. Le sokovien est troublé, il n'a jamais vu son homme dans un état comme celui là, et oui, ça l'excite. Il tente de se débattre, pour que la prise soit encore plus ferme.

\- Ça t'excite que je te plaque contre le mur? Hein... "Petite tête." Crache Clint, le regard noir.

Pietro dégluti péniblement face à ce surnom, l'entendre de la bouche de Clint lui laisse un goût amer et désagréable, mais bien vite effacé par les sensations d'excitation de domination de Clint face à lui.

\- Oui... Ça m'excite. Avoue il difficilement, alors que Clint descend sa main sur sa gorge.

\- Tu m'appartiens Pietro! Crache Clint.

\- Oh.. oui. Articule le jeune les yeux lubriques, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Pour affirmer ses dires, Clint lui plaque le bras au dessus de sa tête et l'embrasse langoureusement son homme, le sentant fondre sous ses gestes brutaux. Clint glisse sa jambe entre les siennes puis la remonte, sentant son homme se relever doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Pietro est en total soumission face à son homme. Les yeux fermés, se raidissant sur ses jambes face à la pression. Et se laissant emporter par la sensation de bien être qui en résulte.

Clint lâche l'emprise sur le bras du jeune qui vient directement attrapper les cheveux de Clint dans sa main. Clint en profite pour attraper la cuisse du jeune qu'il remonte brutalement. Le jeune est maintenant en équilibre sur la pointe de son pied gauche. Il sent les doigts de Clint serrer sa fesse, il sent leurs pressions, ses ongles à travers le tissu et bon dieu qu'il aime ça.

Clint fini par rompre le baiser, comprenant que son homme ait enfin comprit qu'il lui appartient à lui et à lui seul. Il s'ecarte rapidement et contemple le jeune plaqué contre le mur, les yeux fermés, la bouche encore entre ouverte, dans un état second. Pietro fini par ouvrir les yeux. Regrettant déjà que Clint ait tout arrêter.

\- T'auras la suite en rentrant, si tu reste sage.

Le jeune hoche seulement de la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il attend que Clint entre à nouveau dans le bar pour souffler. C'était tendu, brutal, et tellement excitant. Il a intérêt d'éviter Bucky à présent. Clint de son côté, retourne parmis eux, il se sert un verre de la bouteille et le boit cul sec.

\- Et bien quel descente. Constate Lorna.

\- J'avais soif.

\- Où est Pietro? Demande Bucky.

\- Il reprend contenance. Lâche Clint en souriant. Il se sert un second verre, puis sent aussitôt une main se glisser sur sa hanche. Il sourit, puis se tourne uniquement son visage. "Tu bois quelques chose chéri?"

\- Seulement un soft, Je préfère avoir les idées claires. Répond Pietro.

\- C'est bien, tu fais bien. Lance Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Bucky est assis contre le mur, Lorna et Wanda les ont rejoint. Elles sont assises à ses côtés. Nath est à côté de Wanda Puis il y a Clint et Steve. Pietro est toujours debout, entre Clint et Steve. Le bar commence à se vider Pietro n'ose plus bouger. Il reste "sage". Clint l'aperçoit même parfois esquiver Bucky même pour lui parler. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait. C'est son ami. Il le sait, tout ce que veux Clint c'est que Pietro le remette à sa place lorsqu'il a des gestes mal placés.

Demain, il lui expliquera mieux ce qu'il attend de lui, pour le moment, il le laisse l'esquiver. Steve ne tarde pas à repartir puis Natasha s'en va également. Après un dernier verre, tout le monde repart. Dans la voiture, Bucky conduit. Wanda est à l'avant. Lorna est à l'arrière avec le couple. Pietro s'est endormi dans les bras de Clint. Et le prof sourit, montrant fièrement au brun, que Pietro est sien.

Au retour à la ferme, Clint envoie Pietro se coucher, le jeune ne se fait pas prier et monte directement. Tandis que Clint propose à Lorna et Johnny de dormir, il envoie Bucky et Wanda au deuxième étage, dans la chambre d'ami, qu'ils connaissent déjà et descends des draps pour le canapé convertible du salon.

Lorsqu'il remonte dans la chambre, le jeune est allongé comme une loutre. Sur le ventre, tout habillé, les bras le long du corps, les pieds joint hors du lit. Clint enlève ses chaussures puis son pantalon. Le jeune se laisse déshabiller, et s'assoit pour retirer son pull. Il se rendors aussitôt.


	21. Chapter 21

UCA 21

Comme explique sur la dette, j'ai carrément oublié de publier. Mais le chapitre est bien là. Bisous à vous.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Dimanche 15 septembre 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Lorsque Pietro se réveille, il est seul dans le lit, il est l'heure du repas du midi. Il ne se sent pas prêt à manger du salé. Il a mal au crâne, il a bien trop bu, il est naze.

Outre le fait qu'il a la gueule de bois, il se sent aussi très triste, le fait de revoir Bucky le chamboule. Ce n'est pas tellement le fait qu'il soit son ex, mais plus qu'il l'a aimé, qu'il était amoureux de lui et qu'il fonde une famille avec sa propre famille, sa sœur jumelle.

Il se lève difficilement puis passe sous la douche. Il se souvient de bribe de la soirée. Il ouvre les yeux en grand lorsqu'il se souvient de son altercation avec Clint puis se mord la lèvre lorsqu'il se souvient des sensations qu'il avait ressenti quant il l'avait d'abord plaqué contre le mur, puis soulevé par les parties intimes. Bon dieu que c'était excitant et déplaisant à la fois. De vague souvenirs de ses nuits libertines lui reviennent en tête et bon dieu qu'il avait aimé ça.

Au rez de chaussé, il croise les enfants tout frais eux, puis remarque que Lorna et Clint sont aussi fatigués que lui. Il attrappe un bout de pain avec du Nutella que Clint lui tends. Johnny lui glisse café, avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine. "Où est ma sœur?" Réussit il a articuler.

\- Sous la douche. Répond Lorna.

\- Et Bucky ? Marmonne t'il.

\- Je sais pas, il dort probablement. Répond Clint.

Pietro s'assoit et boit le verre d'eau. Il boit ensuite son café. Il commence à émerger doucement, puis le couple descend.

Les enfants sont montés dans leur chambre et sont bien sage, tant mieux car les adultes ont du mal et squattent le canapé pratiquement toute l'après midi.

C'est vers 17h que Clint raccompagne la petite Kim chez ses parents. Lorna et Johnny repartent chez eux également. Pietro en profite pour prendre un peu l'air et appeler sa psy. Il a besoin de parler, de se confier. Il se met à l'arrière de la ferme, près de la grange et passe son appel.

\- docteur Cho?

\- Oui.

\- C'est Pietro, Pietro Maximoff. Murmure t'il.

\- Pietro, comment allez vous? Joyeux anniversaire. Lance de suite la femme.

\- Merci...

\- Alors comment s'est passé cet anniversaire surprise? Lui aussitôt la doctoresse.

\- Et bien, il y a pas eut de fête surprise vendredi. Clint n'est pas si prévisible que ça... Il... Il m'a invité au théâtre puis au restaurant en tête à tête et il nous avait préparé un nid douillet pour notre retour. Avoue timidement Pietro.

\- Oh... Vous êtes ravi de ce côté imprévisible je suppose. Dit elle une voix enjouée.

\- Oui. Déclare t'il seulement. Un long silence alarme la femme, elle comprend que cet appel n'est pas anodin.

\- Quelques chose ne vas pas Pietro ?

\- Je... Ma sœur jumelle est là, et.. et Bucky aussi.

\- Ça doit sans doute réveiller certaine chose en vous. Sous entend la femme.

\- Peut être oui, enfin... Ils vont avoir un bébé... Et je vais être le parrain. Ajoute t'il en souriant, fiers de sa petite sœur.

\- Oh... Dit elle seulement comprenant le désarroi de Pietro d'être à la fois heureux pour sa sœur et triste que se soit Bucky le papa. Elle attend de voir de quel côté s'est il rangé.

\- Donc je suis pas très bien, je... Je l'aime plus mais... Commence par dire Pietro. Elle comprend alors qu'il est réellement tiraillé entre les deux sentiments. Réjouissance et jalousie.

\- C'est tout de même dur. Dit elle seulement. Elle tente de ne pas trop l'influencer et essaye de le faire parler, mais le jeune n'est pas bavard.

\- Oui.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Clint ? Comment est votre relation en ce moment ?

\- On ne peut mieux, Clint a réveillé des vielles pulsions, plutôt agréable. Lâche t'il et le docteur Cho comprend à l'intonation de la voix de son patient que son couple est solide, son mal être doit venir d'ailleurs. De la trahison de Bucky certainement.

\- Quelles sont elles ? Demande t'elle tout se même.

\- Oh je ne suis pas sûre que vous voudriez le savoir et en plus de ça, j'ai trop de pudeur pour tout déballer.

\- Oh... Dit elle une voix surprise. Elle ricane légèrement. "Très bien. Ça ne peut que souder votre couple."

\- C'est marrant que je n'arrive pas a dire les choses tel quelles sont, alors que les écrire ça ne me pose aucun de soucis. Lâche soudainement Pietro, ce qui aide le travail de la psychologue qui lui propose de suite de continuer le travail sur soi.

\- Si vous préférez les écrire, vous pouvez, vous devriez écrire Pietro, si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de me les faire lire, ce n'est pas un souci, écrivez juste pour vous même, ça vous libérera.

\- Peut être que je devrais essayer. Je verrais si je me sens capable de vous les envoyer. Chuchote Pietro.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté. Lance subitement Pietro.

\- Je suis là pour ça Pietro. N'hésitez pas surtout a me rappeller si vous en sentez le besoin.

\- D'accord, merci Helen.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Pietro. Et encore bon anniversaire. Annonce la femme avant se raccrocher.

Pietro raccroche souriant laissant ses pensées divaguer. Il se met à l'aise. Place ses mains derrière sa tête puis ferme les yeux. Il se souvient de la veille, de ses premières expériences sexuelles. Juste sexuelles et non sentimentales. Il se souvient de la première fois que Stephen l'avait emmener dans un club échangiste. Il sursaute lorsqu'il entend la voiture se garer. Il se lève et rejoint les autres.

Il est déjà 18h, Clint et Wanda commencent à préparer le repas, ils décident de manger les restes de la vielle, alors ça va vite. Ils tentent de guérir le mal par le mal et boient tout de même un apéro en attendant qu'ils soient l'heure du dîner. Puis mangent tous ensemble les petits sandwichs. Lila insiste pour jouer à un société.

C'est ainsi que les Barton, Maximoff et Barnes jouent au Monopoly.

Les enfants vont se coucher vers 22h, les adultes eux, reste un peu au salon, puis décident tout de même d'aller se coucher. Lorsque Pietro rejoint son homme dans la chambre, il croise les bras face à son homme déjà en boule sous la couette. Pietro se plaque derrière lui puis lui murmure. "Si tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil."

\- Je suis naze. Murmure Clint. Mais le jeune le force à se retourner.

\- Tu m'as promis Clint." Lance t'il devant un Clint surpris de cette moi boudeuse.

\- Ouais. Je sais... Chuchote t-il .

Pietro remarque les traits fatigués de son homme. Bien qu'il ne se plaigne pas, Clint devait avoir du mal à récupérer de son weekend. Au plus qu'on vieillit, on plus on a du mal à récupérer. "T'as l'air naze." Affirme Pietro.

\- Je le suis... Je deviens vieux. Marmonne Clint en grimaçant.

\- Deviens? Plaisante Pietro. "Tu m'as trop excité toi hier." Reprends Pietro.

\- Ah bon? Se moque Clint.

\- Oui. Râle Pietro que Clint se moque de lui. En se couchant sous les couvertures brusquement.

Clint sourit puis se met sur le côté. Il regarde son homme, regarder le plafond, légèrement énervé que son homme se moque de lui. "Tu aimes... qu'on soit brutal?" Demande Clint en chuchotant.

\- Tu le sais. Réponds seulement Pietro sur le même ton.

\- Non, je sais pas... Dis moi. Insiste Clint en forçant Pietro à le regarder.

\- J'aime... J'aime que... C'est pas tellement le fait qu'on soit brute que j'aime... C'est ce rapport de force... Avoue finalement Pietro.

\- Tu as aimé hier... Quand... Je t'ai plaqué contre le mur? Demande aussitôt Clint, maintenant excité par la situation.

\- Oui, je te l'ai dis. Soupire Pietro.

\- Je pensais que... Tu voulais juste me calmer... Avoue Clint en grimaçant.

\- Y'avais un peu de ça aussi. Ajoute le jeune. Il dégage soudainement les couvertures. "Bon.. je vais te laisser dormir."

\- Où tu vas? Reste là ! Pietro, je me moque pas de toi! Se justifie Clint se redessant aussitôt à genoux dans le lit.

\- Je sais... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste envie d'écrire... Annonce le jeune en se levant.

\- D'écrire ?

\- J'ai appelé ma psy cet après midi.

\- Ah oui? Ça va pas? S'inquiète Clint en s'approchant de son homme.

\- Si... J'avais juste envie de lui parler, je vais continuer la thérapie par l'écrit. Annonce Pietro debout au pied du lit, tandis que Clint est toujours à genoux sur le bord.

\- D'accord.. t'as raison, ça a l'air de te faire du bien.

\- Oui, bonne nuit mon ange. Murmure Pietro en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

\- Bonne nuit mon coeur. Chuchote Clint en reprenant sa place dans le lit.

Pietro descend les escaliers et attrappe son ordinateur portable. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Il a envie de parler de Bucky, du bébé, de tout ces bébés mais décide d'écrire sur un tout autre registre.

 ** _-o-o-o-_**

 _Août 2013._

 ** _-o-o-o-_**

 _Loki._

 _On dit parfois que notre passé écrit notre histoire. Et bien, c'est sûrement le cas. Je n'étais pas spécialement porté cul avant de rencontrer stephen pour la deuxième fois. Lui l'était, et il m'a en quelques sortes dévergondé. Il était porté cul et après quelques mois de vies communes avait fini par m'emmener dans un club libertin et échangiste. Au départ j'étais très mal à l'aise et je n'aimais pas les regards des vieux pervert posés sur moi. Je l'avais autorisé à aller baiser avec d'autre, moi je me contentais de regarder._

 _Il était adepte des gang-bang, j'aurais pu y participer mais je n'en avais pas forcément envie. Il y avait souvent les même personnes dans ce club. Stephen était souvent entouré de quatre ou cinq personnes. À force de les regarder je pouvais presque prévoir qui ferait quoi. Chacun des hommes avaient leur préférences. Dans ce lot il y avait trois brun, un châtain et un blond. Le blond était barraqué, les cheveux mi long style Surfer, il était plutôt brusque mais n'osait rien de trop hard. Son petit ami était aussi de la partie. Lui était trop sexy. Les cheveux un peu plus long que ceux de son partenaire. Brun, aux vert. Il était svelte mais putain bon dieu qu'il était sexy, lui était plus hard que son mec, il aimait donner quelques fessée, pinçait les tétons de Stephen, l'insultait. Le châtain aimait se faire sucer et lui arrachait souvent les cheveux. Le deuxième brun était plutôt gorge profonde et aimait sucer jusqu'à en plus respirer. Le troisième brun s'amusait à tourner autour de ce petit monde et caressait les autres participants._

 _Au bout de plusieurs séances, je connaissais les prénoms de tout le monde. Enfin leurs pseudo, car tout le monde avait un surnom. Le blond se faisait appeler Thor, comme le dieu nordique. Son compagnon, avait choisit le nom de Loki, le frère de celui ci dans la mythologie. Le châtain se faisait appeler star Lord, un peu prétentieux pour quelqu'un qui se faisait faire seulement des pipes. Le deuxième brun, celui qui aimait faire des fellations se prenommait. Blackbolt. Le troisième Catmen._

 _Un soir alors que deux autres homme avaient rejoint la partie. Loki avait délaissé mon homme et s'était approché de moi. Il s'était assit à mes côtes, et m'avait payé un verre. "Ça t'emmerde pas, de regarder ton homme se faire prendre par..." Le brun compta les participants puis reprit. " Six hommes?"_

 _\- Non, s'il aime ça, je le laisse. Répondis-je fièrement._

 _\- Thor aime les gang bang. Lança t'il, chose qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout._

 _\- Pas toi?_

 _\- Je préfère participer à baiser ton homme plutôt que rien faire et regarder. Répondit Loki seulement._

 _\- Que veux tu dire par là?_

 _\- Je suis pas du genre passif. J'aime faire les choses. Ça me ferait bien chier de seulement regarder._

 _\- C'est ce que tu fais là! Sous entend ai-je sournoisement._

 _\- Non, je ne fais pas que regarder, j'essaye de le trouver un nouvel esclave sexy. Je froncais des yeux puis le regardais qui souriait._

 _\- Oh, tu parles de moi là ? Dis-je surpris._

 _\- Je peux t'enseigner quelques trucs si tu veux._

 _\- Non merci. Répondis-je en attrappant mon verre._

 _\- Je t'aime bien. Lançait Loki soudainement._

 _\- Je te dis non et toi tu me dis que tu m'aime bien? Pouffais-je de rire._

 _\- J'aime bien qu'on me tienne tête. L'annonçait il._

 _Et voilà comment tout à commencé. Tous les weekends, on venait. Stephen se faisait prendre par 5 ou 6 gars et Loki me tenait compagnie. Il me parlait de ses l'expérience passées. Il m'apprenait beaucoups de chose. Comme la nécessité d'avoir un safeword au cas où ça irait trop loin. Ses pratiques sexuelles étaient basées sur la confiance. Il fallait avoir confiance en son maître pour se soumettre totalement. Puis après avoir eut l'accord de Stephen, je finissais par accepter linvitation d'initiation aux Plaisirs du Bondage, Discipline, Domination et Soumission, Sado- Masochisme._

 _La première séance était soft. Enfin j'étais tout de même suspendu. Pieds et mains liées. Suspendu par une corde. Il m'avait d'abord demandé de me déshabiller puis m'avait juste laissé en caleçon. Il tournait autour de moi tout en commençant à me nouer les poignet, les pieds, les cuisses, je me sentais presque comme un saucisson près à être bouffer par un prédateur. Loki était un véritable prédateurs. Tandis qu'il me faisait quitter le sol, je sentais toute la tention venant de lui. "Quel est ton safeword Quicksilver?"_

 _\- Abricot. Lance ai-je sereinement._

 _\- Abricot... Sympa... Bon pour cette première séance, je vais y aller mollo. Connais tu l'edging?_

 _\- Vaguement._

 _\- L'edging, c'est le fait d'être constamment au bord de l'orgasme. C'est très agréable comme sensation._

 _\- J'en doute pas._

 _\- Ça sera mêlé entre plaisir, punition et douleur. Es tu prêt?_

 _\- Oui Loki._

 _\- Ce sera maître dorénavant._

 _\- D'accord maître._

 _Loki commença à me caresser le buste doucement, puis il avait saisit les tétons entre ses doigts. Il les pressait fortement entre ses doigts, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes aussitôt. Loki avait sourit à ce moment là. Il jubilait quand j'avais mal. Il savait que s'il allait trop loin, je l'arrêterais, donc il s'extasiait en me torturant lentement. D'une main, il me pinçait, me frappait et de l'autre, il me caressait lentement au dessus de mon caleçon. Quel moment délicieux. Ça me faisait mal, ses pincements, ses coups, et en même temps, le fait que je l'y autorisais m'enlevait la douleur. J'étais surexcité. Je bandais comme un fou._

 _Loki alternait plaisir et douleur. Il avait attrapé un vibromasseur et me l'avait plaqué sur mon sexe, tandis qu'il me donnait la fessée. j'aimais la sensation de la douleur, la gorge qui se noue, les larmes prêtent à tomber de douleur et le contraste du plaisir sur mon sexe. Loki avait fini par couper mon caleçon avec des ciseaux et l'avait astiqué sauvagement sans aucun lubrifiant. Mon sexe était en feu, il me brûlait presque tellement il s'acharnait sur ma queue. J'étais dans cesse au bord de l'extase, et Loki l'avait remarqué. À chaque fois que j'étais à deux doigts de me déverser, il me retenait par une douleur physique qui me faisait retomber un peu et m'interdisait aussi de le libérer tant qu'il ne me l'autorisait pas._

 _J'aimais le fait d'obéir et de me soumettre totalement. Je savais que j'avais une porte de secours. Le safeword m'aidait à me dire que quoiqu'il arrive je pouvais me retirer du jeu. Loki avait beau être le maître, c'était tout de même moi qui menait le jeu en l'autorisant ou non à poursuivre. On dit souvent que le maître à le pouvoir, mais c'est complètement faux. Le soumis à le pouvoir de décider si oui ou non, il poursuit le jeu. Il n'y a pas de dominant sans soumis._

 _Ce sont les soumis qui établissent les règles du jeu, qui décident où se terminent le jeu. Mais là, face à Loki, je suis complètement soumis. Il est le maître dans le fait que c'est lui qui décide si j'ai le droit d'éjaculer ou non. Il décide de ma délivrance._

 _La première fois que Loki m'avait autorisé à éjaculer, je n'avais jamais ressenti quelques chose d'aussi intense. Alors que qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une masturbation mais c'était vraiment divin. J'étais à dix mille lieux de cette terre_.

 ** _-o-o-o-_**


	22. Chapter 22

UCA 22

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Lundi 16 juin

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Bien qu'il s'est couché avec Clint, Pietro est le premier lève ce matin, il caresse doucement le cou de son partenaire, qui ouvre les yeux. "Salut..." Marmonne Clint à demi comateux.

\- Salut... Murmure Pietro.

\- T'es monté tard? Demande Clint avant de recevoir un baiser de son amant.

\- Non... Il devait être 23h. Chuchote le gamin qui se fait attirer contre son homme.

Clint l'enveloppe de ses bras, puis attrappe, sa cuisse qu'il glisse sur les siennes. "Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?"

\- T'étais fatigué Clint.

\- Hummm...acquesce Clint. " Ca va pas?"

\- Si... T'inquiètes... Murmure Pietro en plaquant sa joue contre le sternum de son homme.

Clint passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Pietro. "Je me moquais pas de toi hier."

\- Je sais... Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- T'as déjà vécu ce genre de truc avant ?

\- Le bdsm?

\- Le bdsm... C'est un bien grand mot. Lâche Clint en riant nerveusement. Pietro relève la tête et réponds seulement.

\- Oui. Clint ne sait pas quoi dire à cette révélation. Pietro reprends. "Et toi? T'avais déjà eut ce genre relation avant ça?"

\- Non... Lance Clint choqué par la.

\- Quoi "non!" Tu aurais pu, j'en ai bien eut moi. Lâche Pietro fièrement.

\- Toi... Toi, tu as la sexualité débordante. .. lâche Clint en riant.

Pietro replace sa joue contre le sternum de son homme puis murmure. "J'aime bien tout essayer. Pas toi?" Lance Pietro pour tâter le terrain.

\- Pas tout non! Lâche Clint horrifié.

Pietro entend la panique et le dégoût dans le son sa voix. "C'est dommage, c'est bien d'être curieux, tu vois ça nous a aider que je le sois..." Il relève le visage, plonge son regard dans le sien, puis sa glisse sa main sur le long du buste de Clint. "Il me semble que ça t'as tout de même plus cet initiation au sm..."

\- C'est vrai... Avoue Clint, en grimaçant, gêné. Il replace la tête de Pietro contre lui et continue à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je.. je connais d'autre chose... Murmure subitement Pietro.

Clint rit.. "Tu connais beaucoup de chose."

\- Tu me demande même pas où je les ai apprises? Demande le jeune en relevant à nouveau le visage.

Clint le force à se remettre contre lui. "Je suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir." 😬

\- Dans un club libertin, gay... Lance Pietro fièrement.

\- Maieuuu Je voulais pas le savoir. Ronchonne Clint.

\- Et bien tu le sais. Tu m'as demandé de ne plus rien te cacher alors... Il relève la tête." je te cache plus rien."

Clint grimace, ça l'énerve un peu que Pietro ait raison. "T'as raison... C'est où ce club?"

Pietro sourit amplement. "C'est au coin de la rue calrson." L'informe t'il.

\- Ah bon? Je savais pas qu'il y a un club la.

\- Et bien si. Bon aller, il fait se lever. Tu devais pas passer au bahut ce matin?

\- Si...

Pietro sort du lit et laisse un Clint pantois. Se demandant jusqu'où la curiosité de Pietro l'avait mené.

Clint pass ensuite sous la douche puis rejoint Pietro dans la cuisine. Il fait un détour par le salon et aperçoit Lila et Nathaniel blottis contre Wanda tout en regardant un dessin animé.

Dans la cuisine, Cooper, Bucky et Pietro déjeunent. Clint se sert une tasse de café, puis s'assoit avec eux. "Lila et Nathy ont déjeuné ?"

\- Ma sœur s'en est occupé.

\- Vous êtes pas des jumeaux pour rien. Lâche Clint. Le reste du petit déjeuner est calme. Cooper fini puis rejoint le salon. Clint se lève. "Bon, je vais au lycée, je reviens pour déjeuner. T'as quelques chose de prévu toi?"

\- Je vais me balader avec Wanda, on va faire les boutiques. Cet aprem.

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Clint s'en va. Bucky se lève. "Vous avez quelques chose de prévu ce matin?"

\- Non. Et toi?

\- Non, je dois... Juste travailler sur un truc.

\- Travailler sur quoi?

\- Un truc perso. Vous pouvez vous ballader...

\- Wanda a envie de rien faire ce matin, on va rester là, à squatter je crois.

\- D'accord... Je peux vous laisser Nathy en bas?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

Pietro passe par le salon, attrappe son ordinateur, puis préviens Wanda qu'il est en haut.

Dans la chambre, Pietro s'allonge sans son lit. Il reprends ses écrit.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Novembre. 2013._

-o-o-o-

 _Loki._

 _Les autres rendez vous, s'étaient sur le même ton. On s'amusait vraiment tout les deux. On était complice. Il aimait me soumettre et j'aimais qu'il me dominait. Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter meilleur maître que Loki. Parfois, il invitait un autre soumis, parfois un autre maître apprenant le rejoignait. Nous rejoignait. Se faire caresser et torturer par deux dominant est tout excitant. Parfois l'un d'eux m'ordonnait une chose et l'autre contredisait et m'obligeait à faire autre chose. Je n'obeissais donc pas aux deux et étais souvent puni par le deuxième. C'était un petit jeu entre maîtres. J'allais jusqu'à refuser d'exécuter les ordres de Loki, juste pour qu'il me punisse. Je le connaissais par cœur et savait presque ce qu'il allait me faire._

 _Lui, savait au fond de lui que j'aimais lui tenir tête et s'en amuser également. On se voyait tout les deux semaines, ça a durer près de 10 mois, vingt séances de bdsm tout au plus. Autant dire que j'étais devenu adepte moi aussi. Je me souviens qu'une fois j'avais dû prononcer mon safeword. Il avait attaché un poids à une corde, reliée à mon sexe, enroulé par une corde au niveau de la base. Mais aussi reliée par des pinces à mes tétons. Si je me penchais en avant mon sexe était meurtri, si je me redressais, C'était mes tétons qui souffraient, alors je vacillais sans cesse entre les deux positions pour ne pas trop souffrir. Ce pervert avait tiré un peu brusquement sur cette corde, je m'étais pas préparer à ça, on a tout arrêter, sans qu'il ne m'en tienne rigueur._

 _La séance avait été interrompu cette, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on n'entamait pas une nouvelle seance deux semaines plus tard. Toutes les expériences sont bonne à prendre. Je me souviens d'une autre séance, où j'ai faillis crier mon safeword, j'avais serré les dents avant le mouvement brusque tiré d'une corde, reliées par de tas de pinces, attaché sur ma peau.. D'ailleurs je ne regarde plus une pince à linge de la même manière à présent._

 _Je ne regrette pas m'être tû, car après quelques supplices et tortures, il m'avait fait grimper au septième ciel. Il était bien rare que Loki se servait de son sexe pour me satisfaire, mais il le faisait à l'occasion. En général il se servait de sextoys ou autre pour me faire plaisir._

 _Outre nos séances de plaisirs sexuels, on se retrouvait souvent avant et ou après autour d'un verre. On discutait de la séance, il me disait ce qu'il avait aimé, je lui expliquais mon ressenti de mon côté. Il tatait aussi le terrain quant à mes fantasmes, et me glissaot subtilement à ou deux fantasmes à lui, puis me demandait de les satisfaire._

 _Loki était résolument un dominateur, tous ses fantasmes n'étaient que domination. Je me souviens qu'un de ses fantasmes était de regarder un mec se faire prendre par une machine. Ainsi que d'être masturbé par une seconde. Le tout, biensure, bondé et bâillonné. Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de satisfaire ses volontés._

 _Les gens pensent que le sexe bdsm est mal, et qu'il est malsain quand c'est trop hard. Moi je trouve que le sexe est important, surtout au sein d'un couple. Pendant que je réalisais mes fantasmes de mec soumis, mon propre petit ami, se tapait cinq mecs, dont le petit ami de mon maître. Jamais je ne participais aux gang bang de Stephen. Et Thor n'était jamais en position de soumission avec Loki. Chacun de nous avions des pulsions, des attentes, et on tentait de les satisfaire, tout simplement._

 _On évolue avec le temps au départ j'étais très pudique, un coup de cravache m'aurait fait hurlé, puis avec le temps, je me suis habitué et j'en voulais toujours plus. Le fait d'avoir été soumis, m'aide à me mettre à la place de Clint. J'ai été dans le même cas que lui. J'ai été soumis débutant, et puis je suis passé à soumis averti puis expert._

 _Je me souviens d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec Loki un soir, cette conversation prendre un tout autre sens pour moi à présent. On avait passé une putain de bonne séance et on s'était posé au bar en attendant nos petit amis._

 _\- C'est quoi qui te fait plaisir, dans le rôle de maître, parce que clairement tu prends pas ton pied. Declarais-je à Loki, tandis qu'on dégustait un cocktail au bar._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'éjacule pas que je prend pas mon pied. J'aime faire Plaisir. Si un jour tu passes de l'autre côté et que tu deviens le maître, tu comprendras le plaisir qu'on y prend. Me répondait seulement mon maître._

 _\- Je pense pas un jour être de l'autre côté, je préfère largement être soumis. Lancais-je en roulant des yeux me rappelant du plaisir que je ressentais dans ces moments là._

 _\- Tu penses pas être un bon dominateur?_

 _\- Si, je pense que je pourrais l'être mais j'y prendrais pas autant de plaisir. Avouais-je seulement._

 _À présent que je me retrouve à dominer Clint, je comprend ce que voulait dire Loki. Je suppose que c'est un peu différent, puisque j'aime Clint. Il devait pas prendre autant de plaisir que moi. Voir Clint être soumis, avoir une entière confiance en moi, me donne le plus grand des plaisirs, on a tellement confiance tous les deux, qu'il n'est même pas nécessaire d'employer un safeword. Je sais quand il aime ce que je lui fais. Je n'ai qu'à le regarder pour le savoir. Quand son regard est lubrique, humide, quand il semble loin de moi, loin de la terre, dans un autre monde, quand il gémit fortement, quand sa voix devient aiguë, quand son sexe est raidit, je sais qu'il aime ça._

 _Avec Clint, je préfère rester aussi supplices doux, car même s'il a l'air d'apprécier les supplices, je sais qu'il le faiit en pour satisfaire mes envies. Après cinq ans de vies communes je ne sais toujours pas ses fantasmes les plus enfouis. Ses fantasmes de mieux sont des fantasmes bateaux. Il doit bien avoir d'autre fantasmes. Peut être que même lui n'a pas encore mis un mot dessus. À présent qu'il connait les vices, je daevrais essayer de lui faire avouer les siens, ou du moins le faire réfléchir à ce qui l'excite._

 _Pietro sait bien que sa sexualité n'a rien à voir avec l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Mais ça lui fait du bien de s'évader par le sexe. Il ouvre une nouvelle, et commence à écrire ce qui la peine._

-o-o-o-

Septembre 2019

-o-o-o-

 _Tony._

 _Quand j'ai appris par les journaux que le grand Tony Stark, PDG de la multinationale du même nom allait être papa, j'en étais écœuré. Comment un gars aussi dégueulasse, aussi répugnant que lui pouvait avoir un enfant. J'étais dans la salle de pause dans le centre où je travaillais quand j'ai lu cette grande nouvelle. Je me souviens que l'un de mes meilleurs amis et collègues Johnny me regardait drôlement ce jour là. Ça faisait 3 ans que l'on se connaissait, il m'avait fait entre au centre et je pense se qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça._

 _L'article, annonçait que sa secrétaire, avec qui il était depuis 6 mois, c'était retrouvée enceinte. J'avais la gorge nouée. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'avais fermé les yeux et m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir fait enfermé. Il n'aurait pas mis sa putain de secrétaire enceinte, il ne serait pas heureux. Pourquoi avait-il le droit d'être heureux? Tout cela n'était pas juste. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, il ne pouvait pas être heureux c'était impossible._

-o-o-o-

Pietro redescend et sourit à l'odeur alléchante, il reconnait bien là les saveurs slaves. "Du choux? Kapustnica? Tu fais un kapustnica. !?"

La jeune femme se retourne souriante. "Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir."

\- Oh que oui... Il s'approche d'elle et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Pose son menton sur le haut du crâne de sa sœur.

"Ça sent trop bon... Clint en a jamais mangé."

\- C'est vrai?

\- Ben, moi je suis super à l'aise en cuisine. En général c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout ça.

\- Tu ferais bien d'apprendre... Fait que tu t'occupe de ton homme.

\- Alors c'est prêt? Demande une voix fluette.

\- Hey... T'as vu ce que tatie elle nous fais? Lancé Pietro en attrappant la petite Lila dans ses bras.

\- À manger du pays que vous êtes né. Lancé t'elle fièrement.

\- Oui, c'est du kapustnica !

\- kapustnica s klobásou Exactement.. reprend Wanda.

\- Ça veut dire choux à la saucisse. Où est ton frère? Demande Pietro.

\- Il regarde la télé. Lui apprend Lila.

\- où zst ton homme? Demande piek à sa sœur.

\- Pareil je crois... Où est le tiens? S'amuse de dire Wanda.

\- J'en sais rien, il rentre pour déjeuner, il devrait pas tarder. Allez, on va mettre la table... Hummm un kapustnica... lancé Pietro en mettant t la table.

\- Hummm un kapustnica... Reprend la petite.

Pietro rit er met la table, accompagné des filles, puis Clint arrive. "Et bien ça sent bon ici?"

\- C'est kaputira. Lance Lila.

\- Kapustnica... Rectifie Pietro. "Ça a été ?"

\- oui... Je dois y retourner, j'ai deux trois élèves, pour lesquel ça coince.

Le repas prêt, tous se ruent sur le repas, principalement Pietro. Qui raffole e ce plat. Puis les jumeaux vont se balader et surtout dévaliser les magasins.

C'est en fin d'après midi que Pietro reçoit un message de Lorna. Elle lui propose d'aller boire un verre. Tandis que Wanda et Bucky sont invités à dîner chez une veille amie de Wanda. Pietro lui répond qu'ils viendront à condition de trouver une baby-sitter.

C'est vers 18h30 que les jumeaux rentrent les bras chargés de paquets. Wanda monte se préparer pour sa soirée. Pietro rejoint son homme dans la cuisine.

\- Alors vous avez dévalisé les magasins? Demande Clint qui commence à sortir le repas.

\- Elle les a dévalisé, moi non. On a qu'à cinq ce soir. Reprend t'il.

\- Oui je sais.

\- T'as trouvé une baby-sitter?

\- Euh j'ai pas cherché... Je dois être au bahut à 8h demain matin. Lancé Clint en fermant le frigo.

\- Ah... Fait le jeune.

\- Mais tu peux y aller toi! Lancé Clint en attrappant son homme par la taille.

\- Je vais pas sortir sans toi. Grimace Pietro.

\- Pourquoi pas... Tu devrais sortir mon ange. Murmure Clint en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune.

\- pas n'importe quoi,.. et puis la dernière fois que je suis sorti sans toi et bien... Le jeune baisse la tête.

\- Je sais, mais c'est différent... Bon allez, je vais prendre le bain de Nathy. Tu peux commencer à faire à manger?

Pietro acquesce et commence le repas.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Il est 20h30 lorsqu'ils sortent de table, Clint prépare un bon cafe, tandis que Pietro va coucher le petit dernier. Lila ne bénéficie pas de l'histoire ce soir, elle préfère regarder la télé, puisqu'elle n'a pas école demain. Pietro profite d'être qu'avec Nathaniel et s'allonge à ses côtés. Il prend un livre et commence son récit.

Le petit dernier réclame une autre histoire mais Pietro lui promet d'en lui raconter une plus longue demain. Mais le sokovien céde finalement aux beaux yeux de son beau fils et en enchaîne une autre. Il est presque 21h30 lorsqu'il descend. Il croise Lila qui dort debout et monte se coucher, puis se laisse tomber entre les deux derniers Barton.

\- T'as bien été long. Lance Clint en attrappant sa tasse de café.

\- J'ai lu deux histoire. Lance Pietro.

\- Tu t'es encore laissé avoir. Se moque gentiment le père.

\- Comment veux tu lui refuser quelques chose à ce gamin? Déclare Pietro.

Clint sourit en buvant sa tasse. "Ton bon cœur te perdra." Se moque Clint.

\- Moque toi pas de moi. Râle Pietro qui boit son café d'une traité.

\- Il sait y faire, il fait pas ça avec papa. Ajoute Cooper.

\- Rajoute s'en, toi... On regarde quoi? Demande Pietro en se calant au fond du canapé.

\- Tu devais pas sortir? Demande Clint.

\- J'ai pas envie de sortir sans toi. Ronchonne le sokovien.

\- Vous deviez sortir? Demande à nouveau Cooper.

\- Lorna veut que Pietro la rejoigne. Répond le père.

\- Qu'on l'a rejoigne et non moi seulement. Recrifie t'il.

\- Bien sûre que non, c'est ton amie. Vas y Pietro. Ça te fera du bien. Et puis je pense que si elle t'a invité c'est pour que vous vous retrouviez comme avant. Ça doit lui manquer vos soirées. T'es jeune Pietro profite. Allez... Insiste Clint.

\- Tu m'emmerde Clint. Ronchonne Pietro qui se fait pousser du canapé gentiment.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Lâche Clint en riant.

Cooper ricane face au couple, Clint s'étale dans le canapé, pour pousser le sokovien a s'en aller. Pietro quant à lui, soupir en se levant. "Très bien, je m'en vais!" Lancé t'il en se levant brusquement.


	23. Chapter 23

UCA 23

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Lundi 16 juin

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

.

Il est 22h00 lorsqu'il rejoint son amie, Pietro s'installe à leur table, ils sont accompagnés d'une amie commune. Ils boient un verre tranquillement, discutent de la soirée d'anniversaire. Pietro s'ennuie, le fait que Clint ne soit pas là, l'emmerde royalement. Il se sent seul. Leur amie commune parle d'un plan cul, elle demande conseil. Doit elle y aller? Lorna trouve que c'est dangeureux, compte tenu que son partenaire de jeu soit déjà en couple, Johnny trouve que c'est mal, car cet homme trompe sa concubine. Pietro acquesce lui. Des plan cul, il en a vécu, mais c'était dans un cadre bien fermé, avec des règles. Il avoue à ses amies, qu'à l'époque qu'il était avec Stephen, ils allaient dans un club échangiste. Et que si les règles sont bien établies, il n'y a pas de soucis. La soirée continue, les conversations aussi et Pietro ne fait que penser à ses anciennes soirées. Il ne pense qu'à Clint, qu'au sexe et se demande si son maître fait toujours partie du club.

Il aimerait bien le revoir, lui dire combien il est heureux. Lui raconter sa soirée d'anniversaire où Clint s'est montré soumis. Où lui, a dû jouer le dominant. Il avait envie de lui raconter combien il avait aimé être dans cette position de force. D'avoir Clint à sa merci. Après que leur amie soit partie, Pietro décide d'y aller lui aussi, il n'est très loin du club et se tâte d'y aller faire un tour.

En ce moment le sexe est au cœur de sa vie. Il y pense tout le temps. Clint a l'air beaucoup plus épanouie depuis un moment également. Il a l'air ouvert, peut être serait ce le bon moment pour continuer l'initiation qu'il a commencé vendredi. Il se dirige vers l'établissement, profitant de la seule occasion d'y aller seul. Au coin de la rue, Pietro se stoppe et regarde l'enseigne où il estt écrire. "Club privé, entrée sur invitation uniquement."

Il sonne, puis un homme lui ouvre. "Bonsoir, c'est uniquement ouvert aux habitués."

\- Je le suis, enfin je l'étais. Se justifie Pietro.

\- Quel salle? Demande l'homme pour tenter de le déstabiliser.

Pietro se souvient que les salle avaient été attribué à une grande ville. Les salles soft étaient appelés. Richmond et San Francisco pour Romantique et Soft. Les salles de Gang bang étaient appelées Georgia ou Orlando pour les Orgies. Les salles où de tas de Machine étaient à disposition s'appelaient les salles Modesto.

"Boston, Houston, Dallas ..." Énumère Pietro qui équivaut. Au "bondage, hogtied, domination et soumission."

\- Détroit? Propose l'homme à l'entrée.

\- Une seule fois. Avoue Pietro. En repensant à la fois où il avait été enfermé.

\- Richmond? Propose ensuite l'homme.

Pietro ricane. "Jamais." Pietro n'avait jamais été dans ces salles où romantisme étaient au cœur des relations. Pourquoi le ferait il? Il pouvait rester chez lui pour ce genre de chose.

\- Entrez. Fit enfin l'homme en le laissant passer.

Pietro entre dans le club, il fait le tour de l'établissement. La décoration a un peu évolué mais pas trop non plus. Il entend un tas d'homme gémir, ça le fait sourire et l'émoustille un peu aussi. Il passe de salle en salle. Il va directement vers les salles pour le BDSM / Bondage. Puis vers les salles libertines et publiques où gang bang, soumission publique ou orgies se réunissent, puis se dirige vers les salles où les participants sont anonymes, seule certaines parties corps sont révélées. Comme la bouche, leur sexe ou leur postérieur.

Il passe ensuite par la partie fétichiste, puis vers les salles équipées de machine en tout genre. Il retourne vers le début et repère une cage de chasteté où il avait dû séjourner quelques heures une fois. Puis aperçoit la salle dédiée aux bondages extrêmes et hogtied. Il soupire, c'était le bon temps. Il va vers le bar et cherche un visage familier. Il sourit lorsqu'il l'aperçoit. Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi svelte, et ses cheveux mi long gominés sont toujours aussi sublime.

\- Bonjour maître. Chuchote Pietro en baissant la tête directement face à lui, signe qu'il le respecte.

L'homme se retourne puis sourit. "Oh QuickSilver! Quel plaisir de te voir."

\- Moi de même. Glisse t'il ensuite.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

\- Oui, il y a plein de truc qui a fait que le sexe n'était pas une priorité. Avoue Pietro un peu confus.

\- Humm. Je connais. Assied toi. Lui lance Loki en tapotant sur le tabouret a ses côtés. "Comment vas-tu?"

\- Je vais bien.

\- Le docteur m'a appris pour votre rupture, c'est bien dommage. Ajoute le brun ensuite.

Pietro sourit au pseudo de Stephen, ça lui allait tellement bien. "C'est.. ça date de loin. Il est retourné avec son ex." Lui apprit il

\- Ah... C'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit plus aussi souvent. Il t'a quitté pour lui? Demande subitement Loki en fronçant les yeux.

\- Non... Il m'a quitté tout simplement.

\- Sans aucunes raison? S'interroge Loki.

\- Il était un peu jaloux que... De mon ex. Avoue Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui aimait les gang bang c'est étonnant. Dit le brun avant de commander deux cocktails sans alcool.

\- Il est étonnant... Franchement avec lui plus rien ne m'étonne. Glisse Pietro.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et vous, toujours avec Thor? Retourne Pietro.

\- Bien évidemment. Nous sommes des dieux mythiques nous restons unis. Ajoute Loki en riant. Pietro le suit dans son fou rire puis attrappe le coktail. "À toi, Quicksilver."

\- À vous, maître. Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- bon, et donc... Toi alors... Tu as retrouvé chaussure à ton pied? Demanda Loki.

\- Oui... Oui, il.. ça fait 4 ans qu'on est ensemble... Il a trois enfants. Ajoute t'il ensuite.

\- Divorcé ? Lance le brun.

\- Veuf. Précise Pietro.

\- Oh... Fit Loki étonné.

\- Oui oh.. mais il est plutôt vanille. Glisse Pietro en riant. Il avait toujours aimé ce terme désignant des hommes avec une sexualité classique.

\- Ah. Fit seulement Loki, trop habitué aux BDSM pour se mettre avec quelqu'un de vanille.

\- Oui.

\- Oh... C'est pour ça que tu viens ici, tu t'ennuie avec ton ami?

\- M'ennuyer non, je m'ennuie jamais avec lui. Mais... Pietro ne sait pas par où commencer.

\- Mais? Dit seulement Loki en attendant la suite.

\- Je viens de lui faire découvrir certaine choses... Avoue Pietro.

\- Quel genre?

\- La soumission... j'ai... J'ai un peu de mal à être de ce côté là du couple mais je m'y fais .. et... Et bien, je vous comprend maintenant, quand vous disiez que c'était exitant d'être dans cette posture, parce que clairement j'ai pris mon pied mais...

\- Mais?

Pietro se mord la joue, puis se lance tout se même. "Je pense pas que se soit son truc à lui... Il a l'air d'apprécier, vraiment apprécier. J'essaye de le satisfaire comme je peux mais... En fait... Je sais pas ce qu'il aime... Il n'a pas de fantasme, ou ne les a pas encore découvert... Les seuls fantasmes qu'il ait c'est des lieux.. je sais ce que vous allez me dire... Que tous les fantasmes sont bons à prendre mais C'est des lieux banales. Douche, table... J'ai pas l'impression que se sont ses réelles fantasmes mais juste les fantasmes d'homme en général. Il a jamais eut d'autre aventure avant moi... Pietro soupire longuement puis boit une longue gorgée de son cocktail.

\- Tu lui as déjà posé la question?

\- Oui mais il me sort des lieux... Il est un peu jaloux, alors les trucs à plusieurs c'est à bannir, tout ce qui approche le bdsm C'est pas trop son truc... Je suis perdu Loki... J'aimerai le satisfaire, le combler mais j'y arrive pas... Murmure Pietro comme s'il le supplie.

\- Il y a un manque de communication dans votre couple.

\- En général c'est moi qui me tait mais là... Il ne savait pas pour mes penchants jusqu'à vendredi. J'avais déjà tâté le terrain, je l'avais déjà mis en position de soumission, mais rien de hard, juste soumis... Je lui ai donné des fessées soft, J'ai joué avec ses tétons tout ça et j'ai vu que ça lui plaisait et donc vendredi... C'était mon anniversaire, on est allé au restaurant et la conversation a dérivé... Il a voulu me faire plaisir en se soumettant. Donc... Je l'ai mis en position de soumission pensant qu'il... Que c'était peut être son truc après tout... Je suis son premier... Bref.. on est allé jusqu'à l'orange. Commence par dire Pietro mais est coupé par Loki, étonné.

\- Le code des couleurs?

Pietro, sourit puis grimace et dit finalement. "Il avait choisit un safeword mal adapté. J'ai préféré jouer sur les couleurs..." Loki sourit puis l'incite à continuer. "Il était résolument pas prêt pour aller loin, bien qu'il semblait aimé. Il a pris son pied, ça j'en suis sûre mais..." Pietro se tait, se mord la lèvre, puis reboit une gorgée de son verre.

\- Oui, pour aller jusqu'à l'orange... C'est qu'il a dû aimer. Lance Loki en ronronnant. "Je peux tout à fait comprendre ses motivations..." Pietro acquiesce seulement un peu gêné. Le silence s'invite quelques instant, Loki regarde son discipline en coin. Il attend qu'il reprend de lui même son récit. Ce qu'il fait.

\- Le truc c'est que je crois qu'il prendrait son pied dans n'importe quelle situation tant que c'est avec moi... Déclare Pietro. "Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?" Demande t'il ensuite à Loki qui hoche de la tête.

\- Oui je comprend oui, c'est un hédoniste. Il veut faire plaisir tout d'abord... Il prend son pied avec toi, il réalise tes fantasmes mais pas les siens. Résumé t'il.

\- C'est ça. Souffle Pietro.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi Quicksilver ? Demande subitement Loki d'une voix suave.

\- Aidez moi à trouver son fantasme. Je sais ce qu'il aime, ou ce qu'il a aimé, je connais pas mal de truc sur lui mais j'arrive pas à cerner ce qu'il le fait fantasmer. Souffle Pietro, complètement perdu.

\- D'accord... Allons dans un endroit moins bruyant... Décide Loki en se levant. Il fait un geste de la tête à Pietro, qui le suit automatiquement. Loki s'enfonce dans une salle, ils sont presque seul. Le brun s'assoit à une table, Pietro reste debout à ses côtés et attend son approbation pour s'asseoir. Le brun lève les yeux et sourit en voyant son ancien soumis rester debout comme autrefois. "Assied toi." L'autorise t'il enfin.

Pietro s'assoit face à son ancien maître, il a les joues rouges, cet ambiance le fait revenir à ses souvenirs lointains.

\- Bien, dis moi ses préfèrences, dis moi ce qu'il aime, et je te dirais comment faire défaillir ton homme mon petit Quicky.

Pietro baisse à nouveau les yeux, rougit par ce petit nom qu'il aimait tant à l'époque. Il avale difficilement sa salive puis commence. "Je.. Cet aprem... j'ai noté ce que je me rappelle de ce qu'il m'a dit. On a joué à un petit jeu au resto sur nos fantasmes et nos désirs. Genre, Quelle position on préfère, quel jouet... Ect. Ect.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Euh... Pietro sort son téléphone et lit. Les Fruits, du raisin. Dit il avant d'éclater de rire. Loki le suit également puis l'incite à continuer. "Position: La cuillère."

\- hum, Vanille jusqu'au bout... Relève Loki.

\- Condiment, on s'en fou. Lance Pietro...

\- Non! Dis moi... Ordonne Loki d'un ton sec.

\- Cornichon... Il adore les cornichons...

\- Hum hum.. ensuite?

\- Sevice, les fessées mais je me souviens qu'une fois il m'ait dit pas trop fort... Après j'ai testé... jusqu'à l'orange. Dit Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Quelle serait ta couleur a toi? Demande Loki pour connaître l'ampleur, connaissant les limites de Pietro.

\- Sur moi? Pietro semble y réfléchir puis lâche. "Peut être jaune... Ou vert, mais pas orange, mais pour lui c'est clairement orange... au moins maintenant je connais ses limites, je sais où m'arrêter maintenant. Loki acquiesce puis le pousse à continuer.

\- Il y a les objets: des menottes. Ah et un bâillon, il m'a sortit ça aussi une fois.

\- Pas pratique pour le safeword surtout pour un novice dans la domination comme toi.

\- C'est vrai. Avoue Pietro, il était peut etre maître dans l'art de la soumission mais clairement novice dans la domination.

\- Continu, je t'en prie.

\- En sextoys, il m'a sorti un anneau. Il n'a pas précisé s'il le voudrait vibrant ou non. Parcontre il nous a acheté un god y'a pas longtemps. Ajoute Pietro directement, sachant pertinemment que ça a de l'importance.

\- Vous l'avez utilisé? Demande aussitôt son ancien maître.

\- Oui. .

\- Très bien. Ronronne Loki, voulant en savoir plus encore.

\- Il aime le langage familier mais pas vulguaire d'ailleurs son gros mot est cochon. Dit Pietro en ricanant.

\- Je vois

\- La cadence qu'il aime est: alternée. Il ne sait pas trop s'il aime être attaché, mais on l'a déjà fait depuis le temps et il me semble qu'il avait aimé. Et pour finir les lieux, comme je vous l'ai dis... Douche, table de cuisine, ascenseur, cabine d'essayage, avion...

\- Où l'avez vous déjà fait? Le coupé le brun en fronçant les yeux.

\- Chambre, salon, table de cuisine, grange. ... On a failli le faire sur une balançoire! Lance tout de même Pietro.

\- Failli, ce n'est pas faire... Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêté? Demande t'il aussitôt.

\- Il avait réservé pour le resto pour mon anniv, on était a la bourre...

\- Hum hum, tu m'as dis pas... Actif ou passif? Lâche le plus vieux.

\- Il.. euh...

\- Actif! Lâche Loki en roulant des yeux, le sachant maintenant vanille.

\- Oui, il a toujours été actif. Depuis toujours mais depuis quelques temps... Il se laisse aller un peu plus. Avoue Pietro.

\- Sa sexualité évolue... Dit Loki comme un raisonnement.." Il y a eut un changement au sein de votre couple récemment?"

\- Et bien, j'ai eu un petit soucis... J'ai dû me remettre en question ... Je vois une psy depuis quelques temps. Elle m'a demandé d'écrire. Sur moi même. Ça a réveillé quelques vieilles pulsions. Avoue Pietro avant de se mordre la lèvre nerveusement.

\- De bonne pulsions. Ajoute Loki en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Oui... Avoue Pietro gêné face à son maître. Il ne savait plus à quel point il lui faisait effet. "Et je crois que Clint en a profité pour se remettre en question sur lui également. Bien qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher." Ajoute t'il finalement.

\- Ton homme a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien... Je... Tu lui as déjà parlé du donjon? Lui demande le brun.

\- Non. Avoue t'il en baissant les yeux mais Loki lui attrape le menton et le fait le regarder à nouveau.

\- Il sait pour tes penchants? Demande le brun seulement, ne dégageant pas sa main de son menton.

\- Oui, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit comment je.. il sait pas que... Vous pensez que... Je devrais le ramener?

\- À toi de voir. Annonce Loki en retirant ses doigts du visage du blond. Il sourit ensuite et avoue "c'est juste que je meurs d'envie de rencontrer celui qui fait chavirer ton cœur et ton corps." Lance le brun comme un lion.

\- Faudrait que... Je vais lui en parler. Dit qu'elle t'avait Pietro.

\- D'accord... Bon... Je vais te faire un petit debrief rapide. Écoute, d'après ce que tu m'as dis. Il aime te faire plaisir en se soumettant. Alors que ce n'est pas son truc. Tu devrais essayer les massages érotiques. Les hédonistes aiment donner, il se retiennent de recevoir... Alors imagine les, lorsqu'ils ont enfin une occasion de rececoir un quelconque plaisir... Essaye les massages, l'huile, les pétales de roses... Je sais... C'est pas ton truc à toi mais il faut parfois se sacrifier en amour. Dit le maître. Il attrappe la main de son ancien partenaire de jeu, puis ajoute. "Je ne participe jamais aux gang bang de Thor ou a de rare occasions et je le soumets pas non plus, ce serait trop facile avec lui, il est trop insatiable pour ça." Ajoute t'il en ricanant, ce qui fait sourire Pietro. "Mais pourtant à deux, et bien on trouve le moyen de se trouver. Tu trouveras, vous trouverez un juste milieu. Mais en attendant de trouver votre point d'encrage, chéri le."

\- D'accord... Merci Loki. Murmure Pietro.

\- De rien mon petit Quicky... Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi maître. Dit Pietro.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un petit twink qui m'attend. Annonce soudainement Loki qui se lève. Pietro se lève aussitôt.

\- Bien-sûr, maître, je ne vais vous retenir plus longtemps. Ajoute Pietro en le saluant de la tête. Loki lui tend une petite carte.

\- C'est mon numéro perso. Appel moi si tu as besoin.

Pietro la tête toujours baisée, relève tout de même les yeux et croise le regard vert de son maître. Il attrape la carte et murmure. "Merci, Loki."

Loki sourit puis caresse la touffe de cheveux de Pietro. "Aurevoir Quicky, tu sais où me trouver en plus de ça." Lançe t'il ensuite en lui faisaient un clin d'oeil tout en s'eclipsant de la salle.

Pietro soupire aussitôt Loki sorti de la pièce. Il attrappe un sous bock sur une table voisine et agite le carton devant son visage. "Quelle chaleur!" Se dit il. Il ne se souvient pas qu'il faisait aussi chaud ici. Où est ce seulement le fait d'être face à Loki qui le fait bouillonner ainsi? Il regarde enfin la dite carte, puis découvre pour la première fois le vrai prénom de Loki. Tom... Tom Aston." Ça lui va bien. Il se demande à présent qu'elle est le vrai prénom de Thor à présent. Loki savait il comment lui s'appelle ? Lui avait'il déjà dit son véritable prénom? Pietro en a aucune idée. Peut être qu'un jour il lui a dit. Peur être à ses débuts. Pietro regarde sa montre, il est temps de rentrer il est déjà tard, et ne voudrait pas que son Jules s'inquiète.


	24. Chapter 24

UCA 24

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mardi 17 juin.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Lorsque Pietro se réveille, Clint est déjà parti au bahut. C'est la semaine de révision les élèves ont une semaine de vacance pour réviser mais pas Clint malheureusement. Bien qu'ils ont encore deux semaines d'examen, les professeurs ont assez de matière pour dors et déjà prendre une décision sur la passage de classe. Et d'écrire des appréciations.

Clint a aussi l'opportunité de sélectionner quelques élèves qui pourraient bénéficier d'une aide d'étude grace à leurs prouesses sprotives.

Pietro passe sous la douche puis descend. Lila, Nathaniel et sa sœur sont dans la cuisine. Ils déjeunent tranquillement. "Cooper est levé ?" Demande Pietro en embrassant les enfants puis sa sœur.

\- Non pas encore. Dit seulement Lila.

\- Et toi,tu profites pas de dormir un peu. Lance lancement Wanda qui lui tend une tasse de café.

\- J'aurais dû me lever plus tôt. Et profiter d'aller courir. Lâche Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Et bien v-s y, je vais surveiller Nathy. Répond Wanda en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin.

\- Ça te dérange pas?

\- Non, vas-y. Insiste Wanda. .

Pietro acquesce, attrappe un bout de pain puis remonte aussitôt et passe un survetement pour aller courir dans les environs.

La course de ce matin est bien calme, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas couru seul. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, il se sent bien, il court jamais autour de la maison, il va souvent dans le parc près de l'Université où Bucky a fait ses études. Mais ici, près de la ferme, c'est le calme plat, c'est la nature.

Au bout de deux heures à courir, il s'effondre contre la barrière où tout à commencé, la barrière qu'il avait à enjambé avec Tony. Il se souvient de l'état dans lequel il était lorsque il avait atterrit de l'autre côté. Puis il se souviens de l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Clint. Il avait su au premier regard que cet homme avait tout pour le rendre heureux alors pourquoi il ne l'est pas vraiment. Pourquoi s'était il jeté sous une voiture. Pourquoi voulait il l'abandonner?

Pietro décide de rentrer et de prendre une bonne douche. Cooper et Bucky sont dans le salon et jouent aux jeux vidéos tandis que sa sœur, Lila et Nathy préparent un gâteau dans la cuisine. Il grimpe à l'étage et prend une bonne douche. Sous le jet, il repense à ses interrogations. Il tente de réfléchir aux émotions ressenties qui auraient pu le faire déprimer. Un sentiments de jalousie lui rappel la fois où il a croisé Stephen et Martin. Il sort de la douche, attrape son ordinateur et écris un peu.

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Novembre 2019_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Stephen et Martin._

 _Henry Wyatt Strange, C'était le nom que portait l'enfant de Stephen. J'avais fais semblant de ne pas être trop surpris quand je l'avais croisé avec Martin. Mais au fond j'étais complètement scié. Comment Stephen pouvait retourner avec Martin? Ça faisait bien 5 ans voir plus qu'il s'étaient séparés. Et comme par magie, il se rabibochaient et adoptaient. Après tout ce que Stephen m'avait dit à propos de Martin, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était revenu avec lui. Mis à part que j'avais l'impression d'avoir été un bouche trou pendant deux ans, j'étais complètement sur le cul d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient mariés et avaient adopté un enfant. Bien qu'un peu jaloux, je ne pouvais me dire que oui, ils formaient un beau couple, oui, ils avaient réussi leur vies professionnelles. Oui, ils avaient une vie de famille. Je me souviens encore de la conversation ce jour là. Et il me semble que je leur ai fait croire que Nathaniel était mon enfant. J'avais modifié son âge et leur avais dit qu'il avait cinq ans et que c'était mon fils biologique que Clint et moi avions contacté une mère porteuse. Sur le coup ça paru une bonne chose de leur mentir. Mais après coup, tout ce qu'il me restait c'était que mes yeux pour pleurer. Car Nathy ne serait jamais mon fils, ni même Lila ou Cooper. C'est déjà le deuxième de mes ex qui était père ou aller le devenir. J'avais beau prendre sur moi et faire semblant d'être heureux j'en étais jaloux maladivement. Pourquoi eux et pas moi._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

Pietro ferme son ordinateur et descend rejoindre sa famille. Il aide sa sœur à préparer le repas, puis appel Cooper pour mettre la table. Clint rentre quelques temps à après. Juste avant de passer à table.

Pietro sourit, ça lui fait toujours plaisir d'être entouré de son homme, de ses enfants par procurations, de sa sœur et de son mari. Il est heureux. "Tatie elle a un bébé dans son ventre. Lance Nathaniel."

\- Oui, elle est enceinte. C'est un petit garçon dans son ventre.

\- Ma marraine aussi est enceinte. Lance Cooper

\- La sœur de Laura. Précise Clint.

\- Mais c'est une fille. Ajoute Lila fièrement.

\- Qui sera la marraine? Demande subitement Pietro.

\- On sait pas encore. Bucky n'a pas de sœur. Informe tristement Wanda.

\- Dommage que tu sois trop jeune, Lila. Ajoute Bucky.

\- Vous l'auriez prise pour marraine? S'etonne Pietro.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Lance Wanda souriante. Lila sourit elle aussi.

\- Ça ferait bizarre. Marmonne Pietro.

\- Parce qu'elle est jeune? Demande Wanda.

\- Parce qu'elle est la fille de mon conjoint et que je suis l'oncle du bébé. Lance Pietro en froncant les yeux. Ce bébé serait en quelque sorte le cousin de Lila. Enfin, si Lila serait la fille de Pietro.

\- Et donc? Demande Bucky.

\- Ben rien, ça me ferait bizarre c'est tout. Murmure Pietro tristement. Clint comprend ce que Pietro veut faire comprendre à sa sœur. Savoir sa propre fille être là marraine du bébé de la jumelle de son petit ami est déconcertant.

\- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, puisque Lila est trop jeune, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver une marraine pour votre enfant. Abrége Clint. "Parfois les amis c'est bien aussi. Nathaniel voit plus souvent sa marraine que Lila et je parle même pas de Cooper." Ajoute t'il.

\- Qui sont leur marraine? Demande Wanda.

\- Caroline, la sœur de Laura est la marraine de Cooper, la marraine de Lila est une cousine de Laura, ça fait des années qu'on a pas de nouvelle. Natasha est la marraine de Nathy. Il devait s'appeler Natasha, s'il était une fille." Tour le monde sourit à cet annonce. Lila rompt ce moment de silence.

\- Tu veux bien être ma marraine tatie?

\- Oh.. ma chérie... Tu en as déjà une, papa vient de dire que tu en avais une. La reprend Wanda.

\- Mais je la vois jamais. Marmonne Lila tristement.

\- Je ne peux pas être ta marraine mais si tu veux on peut faire comme si. Déclare en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Géniale! Lâche la petite souriante à nouveau.

\- T'as demandé à Lucy? Propose Pietro.

\- Lucy? Je ne sais pas, je vais peut être voir avec ma collègue, elle est top.

Clint sourit à son homme, il sent que son homme ne va pas bien, cette histoire de marraine à l'air de l'avoir chamboulé. Il pose la main sur la nuque de Pietro enfin de repas. "Ça va?"

\- Oui. Dit Pietro en se levant pour aider les enfants à débarrasser. "Allez au salon, je vais finir et faire un café."

Clint hésite à laisser son homme, il a envie de le réconforter mais obéit et suit les enfants et le couple dans le salon. Wanda décide d'aider Nathy à ranger sa chambre, Lila s'incruste avec eux. Cooper monte dans sa chambre également. Clint se retrouve seul avec Bucky et prie pour que Wanda descende vite ou que Pietro les rejoint rapidement. Chose que fait le jeune, il dépose deux tasses de café sur la table puis monte.

\- Tu vas où? Lui demande Clint.

\- J'arrive, j'ai besoin de faire un truc. Lâche seulement Pietro.

\- Attend Pietro!

\- Je dois faire un truc pour Helen. Se défend le sokovien. Clint acquesce et le laisse monter.

\- Ah D'accord. Dit Clint comprenant de quoi il s'agit. Il se rassoit sur le canapé. Pietro de son côté, entre dans la chambre essoufflé, il ouvre son ordinateur puis écrit d'un trait.

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Novembre 2_ _019_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _À cette période là, je n'étais déjà pas très bien, j'avais aucun projet professionnel, j'étais au chômage, je passais mon temps à la ferme, j'avais un peu laissé tomber le sport, je n'avais que Clint et les enfants. Je me sentais inutile, je n'étais pas super heureux même si j'essayais de ne pas le montrer à Clint, car il était bien la seule chose qui me faisait sourire. C'était mon rayon de soleil, je n'avais que lui._

 _Ayant plus d'emploi, faisant de moins en moins du sport, mon niveau social s'est aggravé, je ne voyais plus personne, pas d'ami à qui me confier. Je n'avais que Clint mais je ne voulais en aucun cas l'inquiéter. Je ne disais rien et gardais tout pour moi._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

Pendant ce temps là, c'est le calme plat dans le salon, Clint se sait pas quoi dire, c'est tout de même lui qui entame la discussion.

\- Ça tient toujours pour les vacances?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi? Lance seulement le brun.

\- Quand Wanda doit accoucher?

\- Le 23 septembre. Lâche fièrement Bucky.

\- Si c'est à terme. Elle sera enceinte de combien début août? Demande encore Clint.

\- Elle commencera son huitième mois. Ça va le faire.

\- Cool. Pietro serait déçu, enfin, même si... Il serait content de voir son fileul. Ça va, elle est pas trop malade. Dit Clint.

\- Ça s'est calmé, heureusement sinon je l'aurais pas supporté en bagnole. Lance Bucky en ricanant.

Clint le suit dans son rire. "C'est vrai qu'elles sont parfois exécrable durant la grossesse... Je me souviens que Laura m'avait cassé les couilles pour aller lui chercher des litchi en plein mois de mai... Pas moyen d'en trouver. Elle m'a tout à fait à Cooper de toute façon. À Lila c'était mitigé, elle était énorme. Elle avait mal au dos. À Nathy c'était chaud... Elle... Elle était faible... Elle a été sublime durant cette grossesse." Murmure finalement Clint en baissant la tête.

\- Pietro nous a expliqué comment... Comment elle a disparue.

\- J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir cédé à tous ses caprices, elle avait eut envie de mangue, elle en a plus jamais mangé. Lâche soudainement Clint, comme si c'était important.

\- J'espère qu'il n'arrivera pas la même chose à Wanda, je ne supporterai pas de la perdre. Avoue Bucky.

\- C'est dur... Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une chose qui devrait être... Merveilleux... Si j'avais eut le choix, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... Biensure je voudrais que leur mère soit encore en vie mais... Nathy ne serait pas là... Et Pietro non plus, je présume.

\- Désolé de vous déranger en pleine discussion, mais Lila et Wanda veulent aller au zoo. Annonce Pietro qui avait sûrement surpris la conversation en descendant.

\- Ah.. euh.. c'est une bonne idée. Bafouille Bucky face à Pietro.

\- Lila et son zoo. Soupire Clint.

\- Nathy aussi adore le zoo, ça leur fera du bien de sortir. Insiste Pietro.

\- T'es encore en survêtement,? Demande Clint subitement.

\- J'ai mon cours de stretching.

\- Ah oui j'avais zappé, tu viens pas avec nous.

\- Non et Cooper veut aller chez Kim, je vais le déposer.

\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure. Pietro allait partir quand Clint le retient et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Même si ça commence à aller de mieux en mieux avec sa jalousie, Clint ne peut s'empêcher de lui montrer qu'il lui appartient.

Pietro est ravi de ce baiser et s'en va donner son cours le sourire aux lèvres. Il dépose Cooper au passage et lui dit qu'il viendra le récupérer vers 17h30.

Clint pendant ce temps prend aussi la route du zoo. C'est Bucky qui conduit, Clint est l'avant, Wanda est entre les enfants à l'arrière.

Au zoo, les enfants sont ravis, Pietro a raison, ça leur fait du bien d'aller se promener. Clint se dit que Pietro est vraiment un beau père attentif. Il connaît les enfants Barton bientôt mieux que lui. C'est sans doute le cas pour Nathy. Il avait à peine un an quand ils se sont rencontrés.

Après avoir fait le tour du parc deux fois, Clint contact Pietro et l'averti que sa sœur et Bucky mangent chez les parents de celui ci. Il lui demande de venir les chercher au zoo, ça évitera à Wanda et Bucky de revenir à la ferme et de repartir. Pietro acquesce, il va d'abord chercher Cooper, puis rejoint tout le monde au zoo.

Pietro récupère Clint et les enfants, ils en profitent pour se ballader encore un peu. Clint a les mains dans les poches, lorsqu'ils se balladent en ville, il ne montre aucun signe de leur vie privée. Il doit probablement avoir encore du mal avec le regard des autres. Lila, donne la main à son petit frère, qui lui, donne la main à Pietro. Cooper marche à côté de son père. Les Barton décident d'aller manger à l'extérieur ce soir. Ils vont dans une pizzeria. Il est presque 20h lorsqu'ils ont fini le repas.

En repartant vers la voiture, ils passent par un parc, les enfants courent un peu et s'amusent. Pietro profite pour glisser un petit message à Clint. "Ça te dis un bon bain ce soir?"

\- Un bain?

\- Hum Hum. Avec, du bain moussant, des huiles, des bougies... Susurre Pietro.

\- Et des pétales de roses ? Demande Clint pour se moquer.

\- J'en ai pas, mais déjà les huiles essentielles, ça détends... Et puis... J'ai des huiles de massages aussi... Lâche le jeune en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Des huiles de massages?

\- Oui... Je pourrais te masser les épaules, le dos, les fesses, les jambes et plus si affinités. Ajoute le jeune en ronronnnant.

Pietro fronce les yeux et comprend où veut en venir Pietro. "C'est pas un massage superficiel que tu veux me faire..." Déclare Clint.

\- C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

Clint rit puis se tais lorsque Lila les rejoint. La famille, rejoint la voiture puis la ferme.


	25. Chapter 25

UCA 25

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mardi 17 juin

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

Il est 20h30 lorsqu'ils arrivent à la ferme. Clint s'occupe de coucher les enfants pendant que Pietro s'occupe du bain. Il planifie tout, il veut faire plaisir à son homme. C'est en faisant quelques expériences qu'il découvrira ce qu'aime son homme. Pietro s'assoit au bord de la baignoire et regarde l'eau couler doucement, il prépare ensuite la chambre. Serviette, huile de massage, et le coffret de Natasha. Anneau et boule de geisha. Pas sûre que les boules de geisha servent. Il ne voit pas du tout son homme se les enfiler. Il retourne jusqu'à la salle de bain et attend que la baignoire soit bien rempli. Il se déshabille de suite puis enfile un peignoir. Il allume enfin les bougies lorsqu'il entend Clint marcher dans le couloir. Il ouvre la porte et prend une pose sexy contre celle ci. "Monsieur Barton, voudriez vous me rejoindre?"

Clint sourit à la main tendue. "Avec plaisir monsieur Maximoff." Clint se laisse entraîner dans la salle de bain, puis se laisse déshabiller par Pietro impatient.

Clint, nu, Pietro le dévore du regard. "Tu m'étudie ?"

\- Je contemple. Lâche Pietro en faisant glisser son peignoir sur le sol.

Clint se mord la lèvre à ce simple geste. "Je peux te retourner le compliment... Comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre un gramme de graisse?" Demande Clint alors que Pietro entre dans l'eau.

\- Tu veux savoir mon secret?

\- Bah oui. Lance Clint en pénétrant dans l'eau.

\- Le sport en chambre... Enfin la chambre c'est facultatif. Ajoute le jeune en riant. Il attire son homme contre ses abdos.

\- Euh.. pour le coup, je pense que je fais autant de sport que toi, sinon...

\- Oh... Tu sais pas ce que je fais quand t'es pas là. Plaisante Pietro.

\- Ah oui, et qu'est ce que tu fais, et surtout avec qui? Lance Clint.

\- Personne ne peut te remplacer mon amour. Je plaisante... enfin quoiqu'il en soit le sexe c'est bon pour la santé. Ajoute Pietro. "Et tu le dis toi-même, j'ai la sexualité débordante, donc ceci explique cela."

\- C'est vrai...Clint se détend peu à peu. "Ça fait du bien, un bon bain chaud, avec son amoureux."

\- Ça Détend.

\- T'as l'air plutot tendu pourtant. Se moque Clint sentant le sexe de son homme contre le bas de ses reins.

\- Je le suis toujours contre toi. Ronronne Pietro dans l'oreille de Clint.

Les hommes ricanent puis profitent du silence pour se prélasser. C'est au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que Pietro déclare, faisant sursauter Clint au passage. "Vivement que je te fasses un massage en profondeur." Lui susurre t'il au creux de son oreille.

\- En profondeur Hummm. Je crois qu'il y a plus de doute sur les soins que tu veux me prodiguer. Plaisante Clint pour ne pas montrer tout l'effet que lui procure Pietro.

\- Ça te plaît? Demande le jeune en caressant le buste de son homme.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Les massages en profondeur?

\- Euh... Bah... Balbute Clint.

\- Regarde moi.

\- Non. Lance Clint en ricanant.

\- Regarde moi, j'aime bien quand tu rougis... Murmure Pietro.

\- J'aimerai pas, je te laisserais pas me toucher non? Répond Clint.

\- C'est vrai... Mais je parlais pas de mon apendice. Ajoute Pietro en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Clint qui tressaillit au contact.

\- Je me doute oui...

\- J'ai hâte de te faire vibrer... J'ai hâte que tu te cambres de Plaisir. J'ai hâte de faire découvrir certaine chose auxquels tu ne pense même pas. Ronronne le jeune en cessant pas de lécher son oreille, tout en baladant ses mains sur le buste de son homme.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Massage en profondeur... Tu vas kiffer mon amour. Ronronne t'il.

\- On verra.

\- T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais, et je sais que ce sera le cas. Lâche Pietro avant de mordre le cou de Clint qui venir aussitôt.

\- Et c'est dans ce club que tu as appris tout ça. Réussit tout de même par demander Clint.

\- La plupart oui.

\- Tu y es aller combien de fois?

\- Combien de fois? La quantité n'est pas importante. répond Pietro

\- Ça me dit pas si tu es allé genre deux, ou dix fois.

\- Ça serait plutôt 20... Ronronne le jeune.

\- 20 ? T'es séreux? T'étais si en manque que ça...

\- En manque? Non... C'est pas le sexe qui me manquait. Avoue Pietro en continuant de dévorer le cou de Clint.

\- C'était quoi alors?

\- C'était... Les choses que mon mec de l'époque n'était pas en mesure de me donner.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Comme... Comme être ferme, en fait si, il aurait pu, mais c'était pas son truc. Et toi non plus. Bien que... Tu m'as montré que tu peut être très directif et très autoritaire, c'est exitant. Grogne Pietro en mordant plus fort la peau de Clint..

\- Hannn, T'aime qu'on soit autoritaire ? Arrivé à demander Clint.

\- J'aime bien oui... Que se soit moin. ou mon partenaire. J'aime le fait qu'il y ait un clash, qu'il se passe quelques chose... C'est un jeu... C'est un jeu de rapport de force, souviens toi dans la grange... L'effet que tu me faisais... Quant tu étais à ma mercie. ... Ton corps, nu, face à moi... Il m'appartient et en même temps... Il ne réagit que si il est réceptif... Rien que de te voir, attaché, m'excite.. Et toi tu as aimé?

\- J'aime faire l'amour avec toi... J'aime bien t'emmerder... Te faire languir... Alors oui j'ai aimé... Tu as appris tout ça dans ce club?

\- Hum hum. Tu sais faut pas croire que les donjon sont des lieux pervertie... C'est juste des endroit de jeu. Il y a des élèves, débutant ou experts, il y a les professeurs... Qui enseigne les bonne pratique. "Pas comme ça, c'est dangeureux. Ou fais ça, c'est plus sain ..." Tout est bien surveiller, tout le monde se respect. Si tu veux matter, et bien, matte, si tu veux participer, et bien participe. Si tu préfère les gang bang tu t'incruste, si tu veux essayer un bondage, et bien tu te rapproche d'un dominant et tu lui demande de t'initier...

\- C'est comme ça que tu as fais toi?

\- Oui... Enfin non, j'étais matteur au début. On est venu le chercher , sûrement triste que je ne faisais que de matter... Ça te choque?

\- Choque ? Euh... Non... Surpris... Bon.. on sort ou pzs, parce que là, je m'effrite.

Les hommes sortent de l'eau, puis enfilent leurs peignoirs. Pietro entre en premier dans la chambre et allume quelques bougies. Clint est agréablement surpris, il sourit face à Pietro qui allume la dernière bougie. Il sort le gel de massage, puis ze tourne vers Clint. "Monsieur Barton, votre séance de massage vous attend."

Clint sourit timidement puis enlève son peignoir. Tu n'enlève pas le tiens.

\- Non, les masseurs n'enlève jamais les leur. Normalement les patients ont même une petite serviette, mais je trouve que c'est un peu trop non? S'amuse de dire Pietro.

Clint ricane et s'allonge sur le ventre. Le jeune, fait couler un peu de gel au creux de sa main puis frixionne ses mains. Il place ses doigts sur la nuque de Clint et commence à le masser doucement. Du bout des doigts, Pietro massa doucement sa nuque puis ses trapèzes. "Ça fait trop du bien." Gémit lentement le plus vieux.

\- Je me doute. Murmure Pietro qui descends ses mains sur ses homoplates. Le massage se poursuit, Pietro descends sur son dos puis remonte sur ses épaules avant de masser ses bras et de revenir sur le bas de son dos. Pietro s'humidifie les lèvres lorsque ses mains caressent lentement les reins de Clint. C'est un de ses endroits préférés. "J'adore tes reins, la courbe qu'elles dessinent." Chuchote le jeune.

\- Ah oui.

\- Oui... Je crois que c'est mon endroit préféré avec ta nuque. Ajoute Pietro.

\- Ma nuque? Lâche Clint surpris.

\- Oui, je kiffe ta nuque, ne pourrais la regarder des heures,. Pietro remonte une main jusqu'à sa nuque et la masse encore. "Je la trouve belle, fine, j'aime la naissance de tes cheveux, t'es sublime." Chuchote t'il ensuite.

\- Et bien mon cher Pietro que vous arrive t'il? S'amuse de dire Clint, surpris de cette douceur.

\- Quoi? J'aime tes formes, j'ai le droit non? Lâche Pietro en descendant sa main qui rejoint l'autre au creux de ses reins. Il descends ensuite sur ses fesses puis ses cuisses arrières.

\- J'aurais cru que tu aimerais plutôt mes fesses. Lance Clint.

\- C'est pas parce qu'elle sont parfaites, que c'est la partie de ton corps que je préfère. Clint se retourne et se met sur le dos.

\- Mon endroit préféré à moi... Clint attrappe le peignoir du jeune pour l'attirer contre lui. Il lui denude doucement les épaules. "C'est tes trapèzes, j'aime bien, les embrasser, ils sont doux soyeux, j'ai envie de les croquer." Murmure Clint en massant cette partie du corps. "Et ton dos. Je kiffe ton dos. Il est musclé, et fin à la fois. On peut détaillé chaque muscles, qu'ils soient infime ou non. Je kiffe ton dos." Chuchote Clint en descend sa main entre les pan du peignoir de son jeune amant." Je dis pas que j'aime pas tes abdos et tes Pecs mais .. ton dos... C'est un kiffe total."

\- Un kiffe total, qu'avez vous de monsieur Barton,?

\- Enlève moi ça... s'impatiente Clint en tirant sur le peignoir.

Pietro sourit en coin et n'obeit pas, il attend que se soit son amant qu'il le fasse. Clint glisse le peignoir de sorte à ce que Pietro ait les épaules dénudées. Le jeune attrappe la bouteille puis en verse sur le buste de son homme qui gémit dû au froid. "Enfoirés."

\- Ça va te refroidir un peu.

\- M refroidir. Hum... Je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles que je me refroidisse. Pietro sourit aux insinuations de son partenaire puis ses mains sur le buste de son dos ." Laisse moi te masser. "

\- Tout ce que tu voudras à condition que t'enlève ça... Lâche Clint en attrappant la ceinture de son peignoir qu'il défait. Il ouvre les pans du peignoirs et glisse ses mains sur ses hanches. "Enlève cette saleté de peignoir."

Pietro à un rire nerveux, mais se laisse faire toit de même. Ils sont maintenant nu tous les deux.

Clint subtilise le gel et en fait couler sur ses mains avant de les plaquer sur le buste du jeune à califourchon sur son amant. "Les masseurs ne se font pas masser normalement."

\- Ils ne sont pas nus non plus. Répond Clint.

\- Un point pour toi.

\- Et ils sont loin d'être aussi sexy que toi. Ajoute Clint en passant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

\- Deux points pour toi. Murmure Pietro les yeux fermés. Clint devie lentement sur les fesses de son amant, puis descend sur ses cuisses avant de remonter lentement sur son pubis. Il lâche momentanément son partenaire, puis attrape à nouveau le gel, il en laisse couler sur la verge de son homme, déjà au garde à vous. Le liquide coule le long de sa verge, sur ses testicules et vient finir sa course sur le bas ventre de Clint. Les mains du plus vieux viennent attrapper ses bourses et les masse délicatement. Une des mains remonte sur son sexe qu'il caresse doucement.

\- C'était pas ce qui était convenu. Balbute Pietro.

\- Tout ne peut pas toujours être millimétré. Et puis tu sembles d'autant plus apprécier ces caresses. S'amuse de dire Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tes mains m'ont toujours fait vibrer. Dit seulement le jeune déjà dans tout ses états.

Clint se redresse un peu et accroche la nuque du plus jeune pour y sceller ses lèvres. Le blond se laisse glisser lentement contre le corps de son partenaire. Clint passe la main sur le dos de Pietro. Sa peau est sèche, et manque d'huile. Clint se redresse à nouveau, puis s'assoit complètement. Il attrapa de l'huile et en verse dans ses mains avant de caresser lentement le dos du jeune. "Que j'aime ton dos..."

Pietro ne répond pas, et au lieu de ça, attrappe ses lèvres une énième fois. De son autre main, le professeur saisi à nouveau le sexe de Pietro et continu à le masser lentement. "J'ai trop envie de toi, Clint"

Clint descelle ses lèvres et le regarde surpris. "Ça t'excite vraiment les massages dis donc."

\- C'est toi qui m'exite. Lâche le jeune en hochant de la tête. Il pose sa main, sur le lit, pour se soutenir. Le dos légèrement cambré, il se laisse dévorer le cou à présent.

Clint grimace dû à l'huile sur ses lèvres, puis bascule Pietro en arrière d'un geste brute. Pietro le regarde les yeux pétillants. Son Clint le domine légèrement et ça lui plaît d'avantage. Pietro est à présent allongé sur le dos, ses mollets sous ses cuisses. Clint, lui, est assis, ses jambes pliées de chaque côté du corps de son amant. Il continu à lui caresser le sexe et commence à s'inviter entre ses fesses. Son majeur glisse presque tout seul dans son antre. Pietro est déjà bien émoustillé.

\- Ferme les yeux mon amour et ne les ouvre pas. Ordonne Clint. Pietro ferme les yeux un instant puis les réouvre. "J'ai dis ferme les yeux! Ne m'oblige pas à te bander les yeux." Pietro frissonne au ton employé et ferme les yeux. Il entend Clint farfouiller puis il n'entend plus rien jusqu'à un léger vibrement suivit d'un sursaut et d'un gémissement de la part de Clint.

\- C'est l'anneau vibrant? Demande Pietro en ricanant.

\- Pour la surprise c'est râpé, c'est moi qui me suis fais avoir. Lance seulement Clint qui semble apprécié ce bout de plastique autour de lui.

Pietro ouvre les yeux. "ça fait quel effet?"

\- Ça... c'est vibrant... Abrége Clint, en tentant de ne pas fondre sous cette vibration intense.

\- Fais moi vibrer Clint. Suppli le jeune, le regard flou. Clint sourit en coin et se place bien pour pénétrer son amant tout en pouvant le masturber également.

Avec toute l'huile, Clint se glisse facilement en lui, ses gestes sont lents, et doux. Sa main est toujours ancrée autour du sexe de Pietro, tandis que la seconde caresse le torse huilé de Pietro. Les vibrations de l'anneau, les font vibrer, ils se rendent bien vite compte qu'ils ne pourront pas tenir longtemps. Clint se retire après quelques mouvements de va et vient et se mets sur ses genoux.

Il attire les fesses de son homme sur ses cuisses. Il enlève l'anneau de son propre sexe pour le glisser sur le sexe de son partenaire qui gemis directement. Clint ne compte pas en rester là, et atttappe le gode, Qu'il glisse entre les fesses de Pietro qui gémit doublement. Le jeune tente d'agripper une seconde fois le sexe de Clint, mais le plus vieux l'en empêche à nouveau.

Clint lâche le sex toys et plaque les mains de Pietro au dessus de sa tête. Il coince ses poignets d'une main puis attrappe le sex toys de l'autre pour l'insérer à nouveau en lui. Le jeune à les yeux fermés, sa bouche est entre ouverte et il semble déjà loin, très loin, en extase total.

Clint intensifie les va et vient, il n'accélère pas la cadence mais l'enfonce plus loin en lui. Pietro commence à se tortiller et gémir de plus belle. L'anneau toujours en place, Pietro sent doucement le plaisir venir. Ses mains toujours tenues par celle de Clint, la seconde main du professeur accélère les mouvements de va et vient en lui. Pietro n'en peut plus. Il commence à gémir lentement. Il n'a pas prévu de jouir si tôt. Et surtout pas prévu que Clint retournerait la situation ainsi.

Pietro fini par ouvrir les yeux, il regarde son homme, lui procurer du plaisir. Bien que Clint a l'air d'aimer la situation, Pietro ne décele pas le plaisir dans ses yeux. Ce n'est sûrement pas le fantasme de Clint. Bien que quelques chose semble lui plaire. Pietro fini par se répandre sur son torse, l'anneau vibrant en a fini de lui. Clint sourit satisfait de cette finalité. Clint lâche les poignets de Pietro, puis lui enlève le gode, et fini par retirer l'anneau. "Alors cet anneau?"

\- Vibrant... Lâche Pietro en attrappant le buste de Clint pour se relever. Pietro serre son amant contre lui. "C'était vraiment pas ce qui était prévu."

Clint ricane. "T'as aimé..."

\- Oui mais-

\- Le principal c'est que t'as aimé... Chuchote Clint. Pietro ne dit rien et serre toujours Clint contre lui. Ce n'était pas son but, son but était de découvrir les fantasmes de Clint pas de prendre son pied. "On va devoir repasser sous la douche."

Pietro ne répond toujours pas et se lève. Clint fait de même et suit Pietro à la douche. Sous le jet, Pietro semble ailleurs. "Ça ne va pas mon ange?"

\- T'as même pas pris ton pied. Soupire Pietro.

\- Mais si.

\- Non, Clint. Répond Pietro

\- Mais ... C'est pas grave... J'ai adoré te faire plaisir. Susurre Clint.

\- C'était pas le but. Marmonne Pietro.

\- Ah oui, et c'était quoi le but? Demande Clint en riant.

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir, je voulais... Que tu prennes ton pied. Avoue le jeune.

Clint rit ouvertement puis plaque le visage de son homme contre son épaule. Les hommes restent l'un contre l'autre, puis finissent par sortir de la douche. Dans le lit, Pietro serre encore son homme contre lui. Il devra réfléchir à un autre plan pour savoir quel est le fantasme de son petit ami.


	26. Chapter 26

UCA 26

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mercredi 18 juin 2020.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

En se réveillant ce matin Pietro constate que son homme est déjà levé, et qu'il l'a laissé dormir. Pietro sourit et repense immédiatement à son côté Protecteur. Il a toujours été là, même dans les pires Moments, lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas d'attaque, Clint avait toujours les mots pour l'appaiser, il se souvient qu'un jour il l'avait soutenu à sa manière.

Pietro se lève et se dirige vers son ordinateur, il faut absolument qu'il écrive sur ce moment avant qu'il ne l'oublie.

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Début mars 2020._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Clint._

 _Je me souviens qu'un soir, Clint avait vu que je ne n'étais pas très bien, j'étais sorti prendre l'air et repensais à Stephen et à son fils, à Tony et son futur bébé, Clint s'était assis à mes côtés, avait passé son bras autour de ma nuque et m'avait embrassé la joue._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon ange, tu as l'air malheureux depuis un moment._

 _\- Tout va bien Clint, t'inquiète. Disais-je en souriant._

 _\- Je m'inquiète, tu semble renfermé. Tu ne sors plus, tu ne parles plus, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Me demandait-il simplement._

 _\- Rien, tout va bien._

 _\- Tu ne m'aimes plus? Lançait-il subitement mais je le coupais directement._

 _\- Quoi? T'es fou, tu es la seule chose de bien dans ma vie. Ajoute ai-je ensuite._

 _\- La seule chose, dis pas n'importe quoi. Me soufflait-il dans mon oreille._

 _\- Non biensure que non, il y a tes enfants aussi. Ils me sont d'un grand réconfort. Avouais-je._

 _\- Pietro... Alors pourquoi es-tu si malheureux? Me redemandait-il encore._

 _\- Je ne le suis pas. Me defendis-je._

 _\- Si tu l'es... Je le vois dans tes yeux,qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Me chuchotait l'amour de ma vie._

 _J'avais beau vouloir me taire, je fini par dire. "Tony va avoir un bébé."_

 _\- Ah bon? Comment tu l'as su? Me demandait-il en fronçant les yeux._

 _\- Faudrait que tu commences à lire les journaux Clint, un jour on changera de président tu ne seras même pas au courant. Me moquais-je gentiment._

 _\- Ça t'emmerde, hein, qu'il continu à vivre sa vie._

 _\- Ben... Bafouillais-je, Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça._

 _Clint retirait son bras et m'attrappait les mains dans les siennes. "Tu devrais l'ignorer. On s'en fout de Tony. Le principal c'est nous. Ne fait pas attention à lui."_

 _\- Je sais... Mais le fait d'apprendre qu'il va former une famille, être heureux tout ça, ça me soule. Soupir ai-je._

 _\- C'est pas grave. Et c'est que ça, hum? Tu devrais vivre ta vie pleinement Pietro. Sort, amuse toi, tu restes à la maison toute la journée. Ajoutait-il._

 _\- J'aime bien être ici._

 _\- Je sais mais ça te fais enfermer, tu rompts avec la société. Avant tu sortais avec tes potes. Comment il s'appelle déjà? Me demandait-il._

 _\- Steve? Proposais-je._

 _\- Steve? Euh non l'autre John?_

 _\- Johnny. Répondis-je._

 _\- Johnny et cette fille un peu timbré là. Lança t'il en grimaçant._

 _\- Lorna. Dis-je en riant._

 _\- Lorna, voilà, sors un peu, tu veux que je demande à Natasha de garder les enfants? On peut aller se balader, aller boire un verre. Me proposait-il._

 _\- C'est l'anniversaire de Johnny samedi, peut être que... Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que Clint m'interrompait._

 _\- Oui, tu devrais._

 _\- J'ai pas encore fini ma phrase. Lance ai-je seulement._

 _\- Mais je te le dis quand même. Sors mon amour, amuse toi, profite de la vie, de ta vie, tu t'en fout des autres, hum? D'accord? Finit-il par dire fermement._

 _\- D'accord? Finis-je par dire moi aussi à présent souriant. J'avais réussi à balayer tout ça, Clint avait raison, Clint avait toujours raison, j'avais une belle vie et j'allais me battre pour nous. J'étais à présent excité d'aller à l'anniversaire de mon ami. Et prendre à nouveau ma petite furie de Lorna dans mes bras. Je souriais._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

Le jeune homme sourit mais se souvient d'une annonce qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tard, ça lui avait coupé le souffle, c'était comme une grosse claque qu'il avait reçu. Il ouvre une seconde page puis entame un nouveau paragraphe de sa vie.

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _7 mars 2020._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Bucky._

 _Ca faisait 5 jours que Clint m'avait remonté le moral et je recommençais à vivre sereinement. J'avais même postulé dans une maison de repos pour être prof de stretching. Et un centre aéré m'avait contacté pour être animateur. J'étais tout excité._

 _Je me souviens exactement ce que je faisais ce jour là. J'étais dans la cuisine et je tentais de dévergonder mon homme. Il faisait à manger et moi je l'embetais. Je lui dévorais le cou et lui demandais de venir prendre avec moi. Il avait presque céder lorsque mon téléphone avait sonné. Je l'avais laissé sonner mais Clint avait décroché. C'était ma chère sœur. Je soupirais de frustration et décrochais._

 _\- Allô soeurette, t'aurais pas pù trouver un autre moment. Plaisantais-je._

 _\- Pardon? Me disait-elle._

 _\- J'avais presque réussi à faire décrocher Clint de sa gazinière. Ajoute ai-je en riant._

 _\- Pourquoi faire. Dit-elle confuse._

 _\- Tu veux pas le savoir._

 _\- Oh... Pietro... Rho... Bon... Je t'appelle pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, très bonne même. La famille Maximoff va s'agrandir. Lâchait t'elle soudainement._

 _Mon cœur avait blondit dans ma poitrine. "De quoi?"_

 _\- Enfin Pietro... Je suis enceinte. M'avait-elle annoncé._

 _\- Quoi? Beugeais-je seulement._

 _\- Je suis enceinte, je vais avoir un bébé. Ajoutait-elle la voix enjouée._

 _\- Oh. Mon dieu. Fut le seul mot que j'avais réussi à prononcer._

 _\- Oui... C'est le début, je suis que de 8 semaines._

 _\- Et bien... Félicitation. Bafouillais-je la gorge nouée._

 _\- T'as pas l'air ravi. Murmurait-elle._

 _\- Si, c'est soudain. Dis-je seulement._

 _\- Soudain? Je pense qu'on attendu assez longtemps. Lâcha t'elle ensuite._

 _\- Oui, oui bien sure... Je vais être tonton donc. Répondis-je seulement un peu confus alors que Clint venait d'entourer ma taille._

 _\- Oh mon frère comme je suis heureuse. Lançait ma sœur joyeusement._

 _\- Je suis heureux pour toi aussi Wanda, tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse. Je suis sûr que ton bébé sera parfait. Réussis-je par dire souriant et tellement heureux que ma sœur le soit._

 _\- Bon, je dois raccrocher, moi aussi j'ai le dîner sur le feu. Je t'aime mon frère, à bientôt._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Wanda. Bisous. Glissais-je avant de raccrocher et de me retourner vers Clint. Je ravalais mes larmes et annonçais. "Et bien, je vais être tonton."_

 _\- Ah ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Me répondait Clint._

 _\- Oui. Dis-je seulement en rangeant mon téléphone._

 _\- Oui? Dit Clint en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Oui, je suis heureux pour elle, elle le mérite. Ajoutait je seulement._

 _\- Ça.. ça doit te faire tout de même drôle non? Me dit Clint soudainement._

 _\- De?_

 _\- Qu'elle soit enceinte de... Ton ex. Finissait-il par dire._

 _J'avais haussé des épaules. "Mais non. Le principal c'est qu'elle est heureuse. Bon, on fait quoi? Tu continues à cuisiner où on fait l'amour sous la douche?_

 _\- Désolé, mais les gosses meurent de faim et quand je dis les gosses, je t'inclu dedans. Ajoutait-il en m'embrassant la tempe._

 _\- Pas faux, j'ai la dalle ausi. Cuisine donc. Je vais prendre une douche seul pour refroidir les ardeurs._

 _Je m'étais enfuit sous la douche et avais pleuré, de joie, ou de tristesse, je n'en savais rien. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'étais heureux pour ma sœur et en même temps dévasté de chagrin. Je comprenais pas pourquoi. Je n'aimais plus Bucky. À choisir entre Clint et lui. Il n'y avait pas photo. Clint était parfait, je le choisirais sans hésiter mais j'étais tout de même pas très bien après cette annonce. Encore un ex qui allait devenir papa."_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

Il est déjà tard, Pietro prend une bonne douche et descend rejoindre les autres. Clint et sa sœur font le ménage, Bucky est à l'extérieur avec les enfants. Pietro se sert un verre de lait et grignote quelques biscuits.

Après avoir déjeuné, il rejoint sa famille dans le jardin. Bucky joue au foot avec Cooper et Nathy, Wanda et Lila se confectionnent un collier de fleurs, Clint est à leur côtés et regarde ses enfants s'amuser. Pietro s'approche et remarque qu'aucun des enfants n'ont de quoi se couvrir la tête. Il fronçe aussitôt les yeux. "Les casquettes les gosses! Clint, t'aurais pu y penser!" Lança t'il ensuite avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Wanda pouffe de rire, Clint grimaçe.

\- Se faire remettre en place par son mec sur son rôle de père. Check. Blague Clint.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il est protecteur... J'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait un bon beau papa.

Le jeune revient puis donna une casquette à Cooper puis attrappe Nathy pour la lui mettre. Le petit se débat, Pietro rit et le forçe d'avant de revenir vers sa sœur et son petit ami. Il pose un chapeau de Paille sur la tête de Lila puis sur celle de sa sœur. "Tu es enceinte ma sœur, ce n'est pas bon le soleil."

\- Et moi j'en ai pas besoin? Demande Clint en faisant semblant de faire la moue.

\- Toi, tu es grand. Rétorque Pietro.

\- Papa! Viens jouer avec nous! Déclare soudainement le plus petit de la tribu Barton qui regarde vers son beau père.

\- A qui il parle? Demande Pietro en regardant Clint.

\- À toi, je crois. Lança Clint heureux de ce lapsus, Pietro se lève et va rejoindre le petit, ils font un foot.

\- Tu en as marre de faire de sport? Demande sa belle sœur.

\- Un peu, oui, je préfère les regarder. Chuchote Clint en regardant ses enfants, son petit ami et son beau frère.

\- Vous avez quelques chose de prévu cet après midi? Demande Wanda.

\- Je dois aller au bahut... Et vous? Lui retourne le prof de sport.

\- Et bien je crois que je vais profiter de mon frère et de ses beaux enfants. Proclame Wanda souriante.

\- Profitez d'être à deux, Cooper gardera Lila et Nathy, j'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon. Ajoute le père de famille.

\- Ca me dérange pas de les emmener, ils sont tellement top tes enfants.

Clint sourit. "T'inquiète pas. Cooper est bien assez grand pour les surveiller deux petites heures. Bon... Je vais commencer à préparer le diner."

\- Je vais t'aider. Dit de suite Wanda.

\- Moi aussi. Annonce Lila. Clint en a presque oublié que sa fille était là, tellement elle était sage.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il est 14h, lorsque les jumeaux prennent la route, ils vont directement en centre ville et font les boutiques, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils s'étaient pas retrouvé seulement tout les eux.

Après avoir dépensé leurs argents en vêtement et accessoires de mode, les jumeaux se prélassent en terrasse, il fait beau et les jumeaux se ressourçent. En repartant vers la voiture, Wanda décide d'aller chez le coiffeur, Pietro l' accompagne. Pendant que la belle se fait couper les cheveux, son frère en profite pour passer un appel.

\- Maître? Murmure Pietro lorsque le téléphone décroche.

\- Euh.. je peux savoir qui est à l'appareil? Dit une voix plus rauque qu'attendu.

\- Euh... C'est... Quicksilver. Annonce t'il seulement.

\- Quicksilver, vous cherchez à avoir qui? Demande encore l'homme.

\- Thor? Dit Pietro, en pensant reconnaître sa voix.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? S'énerve l'homme.

\- Thor, c'est... Quicksilver... Vous... Faisiez des orgie avec le docteur et... Euh.. Loki... Il.. il était mon maître. Arrive t'il finalement à dire après avoir bafouiller.

\- Je me souviens. Oui, comment avez-vous eut ce numéro? Demande celui ci.

\- Il me l'a donné. Murmure Pietro mal à l'aise à présent.

\- Tom! C'est quoi ça? Lâche l'homme une voix lointaine.

\- C'est qui? Demande une voix plus reconnaissable aux oreilles de Pietro.

\- Un certain Quick. Lance Thor.

\- Ah... Passe le moi... Arrête Chris... On a plus de rapport lui et moi... Se justifie le brun avant de prendre son ancien soumis au téléphone. "Allô."

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment confus, je voulais pas. Lâche Pietro paniqué d'avoir foutu la merde dans le couple de son maitre à présent

\- Ne t'inquiète pas quicky tout va bien. Susurre Loki de sa voix suave.

\- Non... Il. Thor... Ça va pas nuire à votre couple au moins? S'inquiète le jeune.

\- Mais, Non... raconte moi,.. que t'arrive t'il?

Pietro soupire, il ne sait même plus par quoi commencer, il bafouille un peu. "... J'ai essayé les massages, ça n'a pas donné l'effet escompté."

\- Ah... Dommage... Écoute, il... Il faudrait que je le vois, que j'essaye de le titiller un peu..

\- Titiller? Beug Pietro, légèrement jaloux et surtout connaissant Clint, il sait qu'il ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Oh.. quicky ferait sa jalouse... S'amuse de dire Loki.

\- Non, enfin...c'est... Il serait sûrement pas enclin à se laisser faire... Il est un peu sauvage. Avoue t'il.

\- Ça tombe bien j'aime les félins... Lance Loki en riant, puis reprend sérieusement. " quand je dis titiller, je ne parle pas de façon tactile mais plutôt verbalement. Il faudrait que j'arrive à le pousser vers ses retranchements. Et ensuite j'aviserai avec ton consentement avec poursuivre mon enquête. Ça te va?

\- Ça me va.. Je.. je vais lui en parler.

\- Très bien. Dit seulement le brun. "Quand m'amenerais tu le fauve ?"

\- Je... Je vais voir pour ce soir, si on trouve une baby sitter.

\- Je vous attend de pied ferme et pas que les pieds d'ailleurs. Blague son maître.

Pietro sourit en coin à la blague et allait le saluer lorsqu'il entend la tonalité, signe que Loki a déjà raccrocher. Bon maintenant, il faut qu'il continue à parler à Clint de ses expériences passées.

Pietro rejoint sa sœur, il lui confie qu'il aimerait dîner avec Clint seul à seul, Wanda le prévient de suite qu'elle et Bucky mangent chez les parents de Bucky mais Pietro sait déjà à qui il peut demander pour garder les d'enfants. Il appel aussitôt Lorna et lui expose les faits.

Lorna accepte directement de garder les enfants, les jumeaux rejoignent Clint à la ferme. Après s'être douchée et changée, Wanda rejoint son mari chez ses beaux parents. Clint est surpris de voir arriver Lorna qui lui annonce qu'elle garde ses enfants.

Pietro avoue à Clint qu'il avait envie de dîner de dîner en tête en tête.


	27. Chapter 27

UCA 27

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mercredi 18 juin.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

.

C'est une demi heure plus tard que le couple rejoint le restaurant que Pietro a choisi.

À table, ils prennent de suite un apéritif, vodka pour le plus jeune, Tequila sunrise pour le second. "Alors comme ça tu voulais un dîner en tête à tête." S'exclame Clint avant de trinquer avec son homme.

\- Oui, j'avais envie de te parler, seul à Seul.

\- Oh.. et de quoi en particulier?

\- De moi. De mon passé. Avoue le jeune.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je te l'ai deja dis.

\- Je sais mais il me semble que c'est important... Pour notre couple.

\- Je t'écoute, de quoi veux tu qu'on parle? Demande Clint face à Pietro qui semble perdu à présent. Il se mord la lèvre, Clint insiste. "Allez Pietro, ne soit pas gêné, je te jugerais jamais, surtout pas sur ton passé. C'est du passé, donc, après on va pouvoir passer à autre chose justement."

\- Peut-être que j'ai pas envie de passe à autre chose. Soulève le jeune avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demande Clint qui semble perdu.

\- Mes démons me hantent et il faut que je t'en parle. Il faut que... Ça fait partie de moi, alors... Bafouille Pietro, cherchant les mots appropriés. Le plus dur est de se lancer, après il sait que ça ira tout seul.

\- Dis moi Pietro. De quoi veux-tu me parler? Demande Clint en attrappant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- De ce club, ce donjon. Avoue Pietro.

\- Oui. Dis seulement Clint, attendant la suite, le serveur rompt la conversation, ils commencent leur repas, puis s'en va à nouveau.

Le serveur parti, Pietro reprend. "J'ai passé beaucoups d'heure. J'ai apprécié chaque heure... J'ai assouvi pas mal de fantasme la dedans. " Commence t'il par dire.

\- Je me doute. Murmure Clint, les joues légèrement rosies par le sujet de conversation.

\- Il y a plusieurs sections, certaines plus soft que d'autre. J'étais dans la partie la moins soft. Avoue Pietro en grimaçant. Il regarde son homme, aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Bdsm. Arrive finalement à dire Pietro. Il n'est pas du genre à peser ses mots, mais l'endroit le laisse mal à l'aise pour parler de ça. Et puis il pense déjà à ce qu'il a envie de lui dire finalement.

\- Je m'en serais douté. Tu t'es éclaté, c'est pas grave. Chuchote Clint. Soulageant Pietro.

\- Ça te gêne que je suis allé dans ce genre d'endroit? Demande Pietro.

\- Non. Répond seulement Clint.

\- Ça te gênerais si j'y retournerai? Demande encore Pietro.

\- Quoi? Demande Clint en fronçant les yeux, la jalousie montant doucement.

\- Ça te gênerais si j'y retournerai? Réitére Pietro.

\- Ben.. oui... Un peu... Je... Clint avale difficilement sa salive, lui non plus ne trouve pas les mots, il choisi de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- Qu'est ce qui te gênerais? Pourquoi ça te gênerais?

\- Parce que! Lâche Clint sur la défensive, il ne peut pas imaginer son homme se faire caresser par un autre.

\- Parce que je suis ton petit ami et que je t'appartiens? Propose le jeune qui sait où il allait en venir.

\- Euh... Bafouille Clint...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'y fais qui te perturbe c'est surtout avec qui c'est ça?

\- Oui... Avoue finalement Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Et bien, sache que je n'ai pas eu tant de partenaire que ça. J'ai dû en avoir quatre ou cinq, et encore... J'ai passé les trois quarts de mes séances avec le même partenaire si ce n'est plus. Il m'a tout appris Clint, il m'a ouvert l'esprit sur ce que j'attendais. Réussit à dire Pietro. Voilà, le sujet est lancé, il commence à parler des séances, de ses attentes, de ses envies.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça qu'il a ouvert. Plaisante Clint.

\- Clint s'te plat. Soupire le jeune.

\- Pardon. S'excuse aussitôt Clint qui voit bien que son petit ami cherche à lui dire quelques chose d'important.

Pietro fini son verre et se lance. "Avant de le rencontrer je ne savais même pas que j'avais des fantasmes, il a fallut qu'il me fasse découvrir ces plaisirs pour que je m'en rende compte. On était complentaire dans le jeu, il aimait jouer avec moi, j'aimais jouer avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun amour, aucun sentiments, juste du sexe à l'état pur. J'étais en couple, lui aussi. Mon mec n'avait pas les mêmes attentes et désirs que moi, et son mec non plus alors ... On s'amusait. J'ai beaucoups appris sur moi pendant cette période. Un sentiments de confiance s'était installé entre nous. J'avais une confiance inouïe en lui. Il savait quand s'arrêter, il connaissait mes limites, il me connait tellement. En quelques séances à peine, il avait trouvé mon fantasme enfouie." Reussit à dire Pietro.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

\- J'aimerai te le présenter. Lance soudainement Pietro, Clint faillit s'étouffer avec son verre.

\- Quoi? Ton plan cul?

\- Mon plan cul! Ce n'est pas un plan Cul. Un plan cul c'est... Physique... C'est une personne avec laquelle tu as envie de coucher, là c'est totalement différent c'est... Un mec qui vit son fantasme avec un autre. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, c'est son jeu, c'est ce qu'il me fait, que j'aime. Se défend t'il.

\- Je sais pas... C'est... Glauque... Avoue Clint alors que le serveur les débarrasse de leur verre et leur sert le repas.

Un silence s'installe entre les hommes... Ils commencent à manger tranquillement. Le serveur revient et leur dépose la bouteille de vin rosé commandée. Pietro réfléchit aux mots qu'il pourraient employer pour persuader son homme de rencontrer celui qui lui a fait découvrir des choses sur lui même. Il tente de continuer la conversation la où ils l'ont laissé.

\- Je veux juste que... Tu le rencontres, que tu vois comment il est respectueux, Il veut qu'une chose...

\- Laquelle? Demande Clint qui aurait plutôt eu envie de répondre. " Ton cul?".

Pietro ricane. "Lorsqu'il est face à un de ses partenaires, la chose qu'il désire le plus, c'est de le faire jouir, tout son plaisir se résume au plaisir de l'autre. Sur 20 séances il a dû éjaculer trois fois peut être... Il ne tire pas son plaisir de jouissance, c'est plus profond que ça."

Clint commence à comprendre le rapport entre son homme et son maître, le seul truc c'est qu'il ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il veut qu'ils se rencontrent. "D'accord, je... C'était juste... Un jeu. Il ... Réalisait tes fantasmes, et toi les siens."

\- C'est ça... Il est mon maître, je suis son soumis, enfin je l'étais. Il est important pour moi.

\- D'accord... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tu veux bien? Demande Pietro surpris.

\- De quoi?

\- Le rencontrer.

Clint soupire, pris au dépourvu. "D'accord... Si tu y tiens tellement, alors ok."

\- Cool. Dit Pietro ayant retrouvé son sourire que Clint aime tant. "Avant,il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. "

Clint boit une longue gorgée de son verre, puis souffle. "Et bien, Je t'écoute. .. "

\- Bon, outre la séance à proprement dites, avec les règles qui s'y appliquent tel que le safeword, le choix du partenaire, le respect mutuel etc etc, quand tu pénètres dans ces lieux, tu es la personne que tu es, que tu voudrais où que tu peut être. Tu peux jouer le jeu que tu veux, tu peux être un dominant, un dominé, un esclave, tu es peux être félin, câlin, tout ce que tu veux. Mais en aucun cas tu es Clint." Explique Pietro devant un Clint dubitatif qui n'arrive pas à suivre Pietro. "Ce que je veux te dire. C'est tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, ne doit pas avoir d'incident sur ta vie. Tu laisses Clint à la porte quoi. La première fois que je suis entré là bas, j'étais Pietro, Et je le suis resté pas mal de temps, jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin ce pourquoi je suis revenu. J'aurais très bien pu laisser Stephen y aller seul, mais si j'y allais avec lui, c'est que j'en avais envie. Et puis un jour, Loki m'a demandé mon nom.

\- Loki? Comme le dieu? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil, se moquant légèrement.

\- Oui...

\- Le frère de Thor? Ajoute Clint en levant un sourcil tout en ricanant légèrement.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est le pseudo de son petit ami, qui s'occupait des fantasmes de mon ex par ailleurs. Bref... On m'a demandé mon nom et moi, ben je lui ai dis, "Pietro." Il m'a dit que c'était joli comme pseudo." Clint écoute son homme parler, il ne comprends toujours pas où il veut en venir avec son histoire de pseudo mais l'écoute poliment. "Je lui ai fais remarquer que c'était mon vrai prénom. Et là... Il m'a dit qui ne voulait pas jouer avec Pietro, qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec une vraie personne, il voulait jouer avec un personnage. Biensure, au fil du temps, on a beau jouer un rôle, le naturel revient au galop. Il me connait, il connaît Pietro, mais lui, celui qu'il l'intéresse c'est Quicksilver." Chuchota Pietro en empilant leur assiette à la vue du serveur qui les débarrasse et qui prend leur commande pour la suite. Clint attend que le serveur s'en aille pour lâcher.

\- Quicksilver? c'est qui ça? S'emporte Clint, pensant à un second partenaire de Pietro.

\- C'est mon pseudo, c'est mon perso. Ajoute le sokovien calmement.

\- Ah... Fait Clint.

\- Il va falloir que tu te trouves un personnage, pour ne pas que qui se soit puisse atteindre Clint. Quicksilver est ma carapace.

\- Un pesudo? Hummm, OK, j'y réfléchirai. Et quand comptes-tu me présenter à ton "maître" ? Demande Clint en roulant des yeux au mot maître.

\- Et bien... Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas demandé à Lorna de garder les enfants uniquement pour dîner avec toi. Lance le jeune en souriant face à la crème de brûlée de Clint qui arrive et à la mousse trois chocolats qu'il a commandé.

\- Ce soir? Lance Clint juste après que le serveur reparte. "Tu me prends de court." Avoue Clint mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais...

\- Dans le donjon? S'étrangle encore Clint.

\- Oui, mais dans la partie bar du club, pas dans les backroom. Ajoute Pietro pour le rassurer.

\- Va falloir que je prenne un digestif plus fort qu'un café. Répond Clint.

Pietro sourit, alors que Clint appel le serveur et commande une vodka, triple, sans glaçon. Le serveur est surpris de cette demande mais s'exécute tout de même.

Pietro attrape la main de Clint dans la sienne, il voit comment ça stresse son homme, ce n'est pas banal comme demande, Pietro en a conscience. Leur relation ne l'est non plus. Ils ont 20 ans d'écart, ce sont deux hommes. L'un a connu autant d'histoire d'amour, toute aussi désastreuse que les autres. L'autre est veuf avec trois enfants. "Merci mon ange." Chuchote Pietro.

Clint lui sourit à son tour. "Je suis jamais entré dans ce genre de truc."

\- Et bien, je suis heureux que tu le fasses avec moi, je te demande pas de faire quoique se soit. Juste boire un verre entre potes.

Clint grimace au "entre pote " et se demande à quoi ressemble ce Loki.

Pietro choisi de laisser Clint un moment, il le regarde déguster sa crème brûlée, impatient qu'on lui serve son triple sec. "Tu conduis au retour? Je suis pas sûre d'être apte à revenir après tout ce que je vais devoir boire." Lance Clint soudainement.

\- Devoir boire, c'est si dur que ça? S'inquiète Pietro.

\- C'est ton ex.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ex, Clint. C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis pas son petit ami. Je suis juste, enfin j'étais juste son jouet.

\- Je suis pas sûre que le fait que tu dises que tu étais son jouet est mieux. Ajoute Clint en soufflant fortement.

\- Je... Je voulais juste te faire découvrir une partie de moi... Murmure le jeune la voix tremblante.

Clint releva aussitot les yeux a cette simple phrase. Le jeune a les yeux rivés sur sa coupelle vide, il semble si triste. Comment lui repprocher de ne rien lui dire. De ne pas lui dire ce qu'il le tracasse. De ne pas avoir tirer la sonnette d'alarme avant sa tentative de suicide. Clint saisit sa main. "Oui, et je suis curieux de découvrir un bout de ton passé mon amour. Je t'aime, toi et ton passé. Allez... Je bois mon verre dès que l'autre me l'aura amener et on rejoint le... Ce club. "

Pietro sourit doublement lorsqu'il voit le serveur amener le triple sec et la note. Clint retient le serveur avant qu'il ne reparte. Il se lève, paie la note et boit son verre cul sec avant de le rendre à nouveau au serveur qui est sur le cul de la descente de Clint. Pietro sourit, enfile sa veste puis le père de famille lui tend la main. Pietro se fige face à la main de Clint. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le père de famille montre ses sentiments en public. Clint attrappe la main de Pietro puis l'emmène vers la sortie. Le club n'est pas très loin du restaurant, c'est pour cette raison que Pietro l'a choisi. C'est main dans la main, que les hommes remontent la rue. Ils s'enfoncent dans la ville, puis Pietro fini par s'arrêter.

\- C'est là, juste là, au coin. Chuchote Pietro. Clint le regard de biais.

\- Et bien allons y... Qu'est ce que tu attends? Demande Clint. Pietro le retient, puis plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne me juge pas s'il te plaît.

Clint lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres puis lui chuchote. "Jamais."


	28. Chapter 28

UCA 28

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mercredi 18 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

Pietro sourit puis les hommes se postent devant la porte. Pietro sert fortement la main de Clint, sûrement pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. Ou pour que personne ne lui arrache. Il frappe à l'entrée. C'est le même homme que lundi dernier qui lui ouvre, ça tombe bien. "Bonsoir." dit l'homme en les scrutant l'un après l'autre. "Boston, Houston Dallas?" Ajoute t'il.

Pietro rit légèrement. "C'est ça."

\- Entrez messieurs. Dit l'homme en s'écartant. Le couple entrent puis Clint regarde Pietro de biais.

\- Boston, Houston, Dallas? C'est quoi ça? Demande t'il ensuite.

\- Boston c'est pour bondage, Houston, c'est hogtied, et Dallas, domination et soumission. Ajoute le jeune en grimacant.

\- Ok... Dit Clint en découvrant la pièce dans laquelle il pénètre. Pietro scrute toutes les personnes présentes. Il ne repère pas Loki et décide de s'installer sur une table au fond de la pièce. "Il est là ton maître."

\- Loki, il s'appelle Loki et... Je l'ai pas vu. Précise Pietro.

\- T'es déçu? Demande Clint.

\- Il va arriver. Il... On s'est pas donné d'heure... Ajoute Pietro.

\- Quand tu l'as vu? Deldne aussitôt Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Euh... Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier. Avoue le jeune.

\- D'accord... Dit seulement Clint, un peu déçu que Pietro ne lui avait pas dit de lui même.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter? Propose le jeune qui angoisse tout de même de ne pas voir Loki. Il a tellement pris sur lui pour convaincre Clint. Si Loki ne vient pas, il aura fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Non... Je... Balbute Clint un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Les trucs soft... Tu sais il y a des chambres... Et... Assez classe, chaque chambre à un thème. Lui apprend Pietro fièrement.

\- Ça va aller, merci.

\- Tu veux boire quoi? Demande Pietro en regardant vers le bar.

\- Vodka. Dit sei suite Clint.

Pietro grimaçe. "Tu veux qu'on s'en aille?" Ajoute le sokovien voyant très bien que son homme est très mal à l'aise et qu'il lui faut de l'alcool pour supporter d'être dans cet endroit.

\- Non, on va boire un verre même sans ton Loki. Ajoute Clint d'avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Le père de famille sait combien c'est important pour Pietro. S'il veut combler son homme, il faut qu'il prenne sur lui.

Pietro se lève et va commander deux Vodka, il en profite pour demander au barman s'il sait où est Loki ou Thor. Il l'informe qu'il est occupé. Pietro comprend de suite et retourne vers son homme. "Loki est occupé dans les backroom. Je sais pas pour combien de temps il va en avoir. Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Ou?" Demande Pietro.

\- Non, on va rester. Soutient Clint.

\- Ok. Dit le jeune en souriant, heureux de voir que son homme . "Au fait, je le vouvoie." Ajoute t'il.

\- Qui ça Loki?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord... Fait Clint en souriant, le fait que Pietro vouvoie Loki casse un peu la jalousie. Pietro retourne auprès du bar. Le barman le sert, puis, Pietro paie, puis un homme pose une main sur son épaule. Le cœur de Clint bât à toute allure. Jalousie? Anxiété ? Stress? Est ce Loki? Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais Clint le déshabille du regard. Il regarde ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, mi long, qui retombent juste au dessus des épaules. Son corps est svelte et élancé. C'est lorsque que le bleu accroche le vert que Clint baisse aussitôt les yeux confus.

Clint voit dans son angle mort, que Loki le regarde, puis il le voit venir avec lui accompagné de Pietro. Il fait mine d'être surpris de le voir s'asseoir face à lui. Pietro s'assied aux côtés de son homme. "Bonsoir, Loki." Se présente l'homme.

\- Bonsoir. Dit simplement Clint gêné.

\- Quel est votre nom? Demande le maître.

\- Euh..

\- Perfect daddy. Lance Pietro souriant aussitôt coupe par Clint.

\- Hawkeye! Je m'appelle Hawkeye.

\- Bonjour soir Hawkeye, Quicksilver m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Clint baisse les yeux. "Alors comme ça vous êtes l'heureux élu de son cœur." S'amuse de dire Loki, la voix ronronnant.

\- Euh... Oui, enfin j'espère. Ajoute t'il en regardant le sokovien.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Ajoute Loki. Le jeune se tait et laisse son maître parler. Clint se mord la lèvre, il ne sait pas comment prendre la chose. "Avez vous visité?"

\- Non

\- Quicksilver... Soupire Loki en regardant le plus jeune.

\- Je lui ai proposé, il a refusé. Se défend aussitôt Pietro.

\- Bien, parlez moi de vous monsieur Hawkeye. Lance Loki en s'approchant peu plus de Clint.

\- Juste Hawkeye.

\- Juste Hawkeye. Répète Loki.

\- Euh... Je... Clint panique et regarde Pietro.

\- Très bien, moi c'est Loki, je suis en couple avec Thor, un blond aux yeux bleus, assez baraqué. Il est plus attiré par les gang bang, les orgies, moi c'est plutôt la domination. Commence par dire loki. Il lui lance un sourire carnassier à en faire palir plus d'un puis reprend. "J'ai rencontré Quicksilver, il y a dix ans à peu près, il était mon initié. J'ai très vite remarqué qu'il aimait la soumission. Alors je l'ai pris comme soumis attitré. "

\- Attitré. Répète Clint en froncant les yeux.

\- Hum hum. La soumission est une façon d'être, pas une pratique sexuelle. Quel est vôtre façon d'être Hawkeye?

\- Euh... Bafouille Clint, il regarde encore Pietro mais celui ci ne dit rien. Comme si il attendait l'autorisation de Loki pour intervenir.

\- Êtes vous soumis, dominant, ou les deux ? Demande alors Loki.

\- J'en sais rien. Bafouille Clint.

\- Aimez vous recevoir où donner? Demande encore Loki.

\- J'en sais rien. Ajoute encore Clint.

\- Plutôt glandien, pénien ou sensible de la prostate? Questionne Loki devant un Clint plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Je... J'en sais rien... Pietro... Souffle Clint le suppliant de lui venir en aide.

\- Calmez vous Hawkeye, je ne voulais pas vous choquer. Se moque gentiment Loki.

\- Mais je suis pas choqué ! C'est juste que... Je... Clint bafouille et se demande ce qu'il fait là. Loki regarde Pietro, puis fronce les yeux.

\- Oui? Dit Pietro face à son maître.

\- Peut être que ton petit ami ne veut pas parler de ça devant toi quicky. Va donc faire un tour. Lui ordonne le brun ténébreux.

\- Non! Lance aussitôt Clint. Pietro ne sait plus à qui obéir. Doit il obéir à son maître ou à son petit ami.

\- Maître?

\- Laisse nous Quicksilver. Ajoute encore l'homme aux yeux vert.

\- Non! Où tu vas là ? S'interpose Clint en se levant.

\- Il ne va pas loin, je veux juste vous parlez Hawkeye. Susurre l'homme.

\- Je ne joue plus. Je m'appelle Clint, Clint Barton et Pietro est mon petit ami. Ajoute Clint les nerfs à vif.

\- Clint... Murmure Pietro le priant d'obéir. Puis il se retourne vers Loki. " laissez moi lui parler maitre, je vais le rendre docile." Ajouta Pietro mais le père ne conçoit pas ça de la même manière, il se lève brusquement.

\- Attend j'ai bien entendu, me rendre docile !? Sexcalme Clint outré. Le jeune se lève puis le couple se dispute dans un chuchotement presque pas perceptible aux yeux de Loki.

\- Clint... S'il te plait... t'avais dit ouiiii... Suppli le jeune.

\- Mais c est quoi ce taré avec ses questions !? S'étrangle Clint. "Et arrête de l'appeler maitre.. C'est quoi ce bordel !?" S'exclame t'il ensuite.

\- mais c'est un jeu entre nous je t'ai déjà dis. Clint sérieux fait pas celui qui comprend pas, pas maintenant. Lance Pietro le regard le suppliant.

\- J'aime pas ça.

\- Fait ça pour moi s'il te plaît. Joue le jeu. .

\- Putain tu fais chier.. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime... Crache clint. "Bon allez.. Go ses questions a la con.." pesta t'il ensuite. Il s'assoit a nouveau. "Me revoilà."

\- J'aimerai vous parler seul à seul. Dit Loki à Clint, puis se retourne vers Pietro. "Va au bar, laisse nous a deux." Ajoute Loki au jeune puis s'adresse à Clint à nouveau. " il est juste là, ça vous va monsieur Barton?"

Clint regarde Pietro, puis Loki. "D'accord." Fait il finalement.

Pietro s'en va au bar, Loki attend que le sokovien soit assis pour commencer. "Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que vous devriez faire. Je veux juste vous parler des attentes d'un ami." Déclare seulement le brun.

\- Ce n'est parce que vous couchiez ensemble que vous êtes amis. Contre Clint.

\- Vous êtes jaloux? Demande Loki d'un calme olympien.

\- Oui! Et quoi? Peste Clint les poings serrés.

\- Et bien, je vous verrais plus dominateur que soumis, bien que certain soumis soit jaloux et exige de leur maître, leur soit fidèle.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que vous le dites. Crache Clint.

\- Avez vous déjà pratiqué le bdsm?

\- Non! Peste encore Clint. Loki sourit, Clint ne l'impressionne pas du tout.

\- Même pas un peu? Ça m'étonne de Quicksilver. Ajoute t'il.

Clint baisse les yeux, il a promis à Pietro de jouer le jeu. Il se lance enfin, oubliant sa pudeur. "Il m'a...il m'a fait découvrir..." Bafouille Clint.

\- Étiez vous en mode soumission? Demande Loki alors que le regard de Clint est planté dans son verre.

\- Oui. Chuchote Clint.

\- Avez vous aimez ?

Clint relève les yeux choqué par la question. "Je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre." Lui dit Clint sur un ton las.

\- Vous avez aimé n'est ce pas? Demande Loki une voix si douce que Clint en est surpris. "Je sais que vous avez aimé mais vous n'êtes pas un soumis." Ajoute Loki.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez! Peste Clint énervé à nouveau.

\- Le fait que vous me répondez, que vous me tenez tête, signifie que nous n'êtes pas soumis. Loki plonge son regard vert dans le bleu de ses yeux. "Vous êtes rebelle, jaloux, possessif même. Vous feriez un parfait dominant. Et quicky est excellent dans son rôle de soumis. " Ajoute Loki, ce qui énerve Clint. Il serre les poings. Il se repasse toute sa soirée d'anniversaire. Pietro avait l'air de s'y connaître, mais pas à l'aise. Peut être que c'était la première fois qu'il était de ce côté, du côté dominant.

\- Vous pensez que... Murmure Clint.

\- Oh que oui... lance Loki souriant.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. Murmure ensuite Clint.

\- Mais vous ne lui faites pas de mal, il aime ça, c'est ca qui l'excite. Clint serre les dents. Loki continu. "J'aime le contraste entre votre côté dominant et votre côté protecteur. Je peux vous initier à la domination si vous voulez." Propose t'il ensuite en relevant le menton.

Clint soupire et regarde sur le côté, il ferme les yeux, Loki reprend. "Je peux vous montrez ses faiblesses. Si vous savez la chance que vous avez." Ajoute Loki en souriant pleinement. Clint regarde à nouveau Loki. Il n'aime pas la façon dont cet homme parle de son petit ami.

\- Quel chance? Demande Clint pour être sûre.

\- J'aurais aimé que Thor soit un parfait soumis, je n'aurais pas besoin de venir ici, et lui non plus. On resterait à la maison, et on' profiterait l'un de l'autre mais ce n'est pas le truc de Thor. Alors que vous êtes prédominant et QuickSilver soumis." Ajoute Loki.

\- Si ça se trouve le bdsm nest pas mon truc non plus. Si ça se trouve moi aussi j'aime les orgies. Lui lance Clint lui tenant tête.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, trop jaloux. Lance seulement Loki.

\- Peut être que je préfère les trav! Ajoute Clint.

\- Vous ne seriez pas avec Quicksilver, si c'était le cas.

Clint ricane. "Comment faites vous pour savoir tout ça? Vous êtes une sorte de sexologue. Oh vous êtes peut être sexologue dans votre vraie vie.*

\- Je ne parle jamais de ma vie. Ma vie est intime, il n'y a que celle de Loki Qui soit publique. Monsieur Barton, je ne fais pas ça pour vous embêtez, votre petit ami à besoin de se sentir désiré. Il tire son plaisir de la soumission. Je veux juste vous donner quelques conseils pour le satisfaire. Déclare Loki.

\- Et bien je vous écoute monsieur Loki. Dit Clint en écrasant son dos sur la banquette, tout en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Ça ne s'apprend pas avec des mots. Le bdsm Ne s'explique pas. Ça se ressent. Ajoute Loki.

\- Si vous pensez que je vais vous laissez me toucher vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil. Crache Clint en froncant les yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez docile, j'aime qu'on me tienne tête mais pas à ce point là, quoique vous feriez un très bon challenge. Ricane Loki puis se calme. "Je préfère les hommes un peu plus soumis, on se servira de Quicksilver." Ajoute Loki ensuite.

\- Pardon? On se servira de qui? Mon mec n'est pas un jouet. Je ne vous le laisserais pas le toucher! Crache Clint perdant patience.

\- Non, c'est vous qui le toucherez. Je donnerais juste quelques directives. Qu'en pensez vous? Demanda Loki d'une voix suave.

\- Vous allez regarder?

\- Comment voulez vous que je vous conseille si ce n'est pas le cas. Essayez de vous libérer demain. Je sais que vous avez trois enfants, ce ne doit pas être simple.

\- Il vous a parlé de mes enfants? Demande Clint surpris.

\- Il en est tellement fiers. Rétorqua Loki. Clint inspira lentement puis recracha tout l'air aspiré. "Vous devriez y réfléchir monsieur Barton."

-Je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure d'être comme ça. .

\- Comme ça quoi?

\- D'être un dominateur. Souffla t'il.

\- Je connais Quicksilver, je doute qu'il soit le dominateur dans le couple.

\- Pardon?

\- Vous êtes déjà le dominant dans votre couple. Vous vouliez dire que vous doutiez de vos capacités à être un maître? Supposa Loki.

\- Euh... Oui... Avoua Clint.

\- Être maître dans l'art du bdsm Ça s'apprendre. Encore faut-il le vouloir.

\- Comment? Comment je peux apprendre? Demanda subitement Clint.

Loki sourit et lança seulement. " Avec un peu de pratique."

\- Comment savoir si je le fais bien? S'inquiéta le père de famille.

\- Quicksilver saura, lui. Le rassura Loki.

\- Je n'y connais rien... Soupira Clint.

\- Tout soumis à son maître, chaque maître à un soumis préféré. En général les meilleurs partenaires sont en couple, car ils se connaissent bien et savent comment faire plaisir à l'autre qu'il soit le maître ou le soumis. Ils savent où s'arrêter. Le safeword n'est presque jamais invoqué dans ces cas là.

\- Le safeword... Répète Clint en grimaçant, se souvenant de son propre Safeword raté.

\- Un mot qui averti le maître qu'il va trop loin, que le plaisir a laissé place à la souffrance. Connaissez vous le safeword de Quicksilver? Questionne Loki.

\- Euh... Non...

\- S'il n'a pas changé et si je m'en souviens bien, ça devait être. "abricot."

\- Abricot ? C'est marrant... Dit seulement Clint

\- C'est surtout un mot qu'on ne dirait jamais lors de rapports sexuels, donc, parfait. Ajoute Loki. Clint grimaçe puis lance.

\- Les mots comme "arrête", ou "stop" sont à bannir.

\- Évidemment. Lance Loki en roulant des yeux.

\- Il y a t'il des règles? Demande aussitôt Clint.

\- pour les soumis ou pour les maîtres?

\- Les deux.

\- Biensure oui, les règles du soumis sont dictées par le maître, le soumis doit alors les respecter, ou si ça ne lui convient pas le soumis ne signe pas le contrat.

\- Le contrat ? Répète Clint.

\- Fictif, en général ce genre de contrat est verbal. Il faut établir des règles avant la première expérience. Ce contrat peut évoluer en fonction des attentes des deux acteurs.

\- Vous avez des exemple de contrat?

\- Chaque maîtres à ses propres règles, parcontre, tous maître soit respecter 10 règles concernant son soumis.

\- Dites moi. Dit Clint en s'avançant, vouloir en savoir plus sur ce genre de relation.


	29. Chapter 29

UCA 29

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mercredi 18 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

.

\- Il y a des règles? Demande aussitôt Clint.

\- Pour les soumis ou pour les maîtres?

\- Les deux.

\- Biensure oui, les règles du soumis sont dictées par le maître, le soumis doit alors les respecter, ou si ça ne lui convient pas le soumis ne signe pas le contrat.

\- Le contrat ? Répète Clint.

\- Fictif, en général ce genre de contrat est verbal. Il faut établir des règles avant la première expérience. Ce contrat peut évoluer en fonction des attentes des deux acteurs.

\- Vous avez des exemples de contrat?

\- Chaque maîtres à ses propres règles, parcontre, tous maître doit respecter 10 règles concernant son soumis.

\- Dites moi. Dit Clint en s'avançant, voulant en savoir plus sur ce genre de relation.

\- Le dialogue, c'est le premier, puisque c'est à partir de là que les règles sont établies. Il faut constamment être à l'écoute de son soumis. Il faut laisser le soumis s'exprimer sur ses besoins, ses envies, mais aussi ses peurs et ses doutes. Voilà la première des règles.

La seconde est le respect, ne pas rabaisser son soumis, rabaisser quelqu'un est un act faible, alors que les maîtres sont fort, il faut savoir également reconnaître ses erreurs, les corriger si nécessaire.

La troisième est de faire preuve du self contrôle. Les soumis sont dépendants physiquement et ou affectif. Il faut veiller à ne pas dégrader son corps. Vous pouvez vous arrêtez même si le soumis semble aimé. Dans le feu de l'action, le soumis dépendant peut perdre le contrôle, c'est au maître à veiller à ce que cela ne dérive pas.

Clint écoute Loki attentivement, pour l'instant tout lui semble logique, normal, évident.

"La quatrième est de veiller à son épanouissement. Il doit veiller à ce qu'il progresse dans son développement personnel.

Le cinquième est le temps. Il faut donner autant de temps que le soumis donne à son maître.

La sixième sont les ordres adaptées en fonction des limites du soumis. Les lubies sont à proscrire. Tout doit être discuter avant.

La septième est l'évolution. Il faut savoir progresser et évoluer pour que le soumis évolue également.

La huitième est le châtiment juste. Il faut appliquer les punitions, qu'après en avoir expliqué le motif a son soumis et s'être assuré qu'il l'a bien compris. Il faut savoir choisir entre des châtiments corporels ou non, adaptés à la faute, sans excès mais sans complaisance. Les punitions ne seront jamais utilisées comme des alibis à des envies de jeux SM mal assumées."

Loki prend une pause puis reprend.

"La colère n'a pas sa place dans les relation sm. C'est la neuvième règle. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en dire d'avantage sur cette règles.

Et enfin la dixième est le respect de tout les soumis. De tendre la main à un soumis en détresse, respecter ses soumis, mais aussi ceux des autres maîtres." Conclut Loki.

\- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est déjà pas mal non? Plaisante Loki.

\- Oui c'est... Tout ça, c'est évident. Lâche Clint.

\- C'est bien, si vous trouvez que tout ceci est évident... Se rassure loki sur les intentions de Clint vis a vis de son ancien soumis.

\- Dites moi s'en plus... Sur le déroulement. Sur le bdsm. S'intéresse clint. Loki sourit amplement et dit.

\- Les relations bdsm sont basées sur une relation win-to-win. Chaque partenaire doit y trouver son compte et ne pas se sentir lésé, même le soumis. Même si le bdsm est composé d'un Maître et d'un Soumis, les deux doivent prendre du plaisir pendant les jeux sexuels. L'esclave doit bénéficier d'une certaine liberté et le maître ne doit pas avoir de limites trop contraignantes pour pouvoir jouer. Clint fronce les yeux et est concentré sur le récit de Loki. "Pour ce faire, il faut, établir le contexte, la forme, l'attitude générale de la personne soumise. Il faut définir et noter dans un contrat, la manière dont il doit parlé, le type de langage et la manière dont il s'adresse à son Maître: Monsieur, Maître, Messire,... Il est aussi important pour éviter toute punition déplacée, de mentionner le comportement que le soumis doit adopté en présence du Maître, tête baissée, cheveux attachés,...

Un contrat BDSM peut notifié le type de vêtements que doit porter la personne soumise : noir, en cuir, ... Le dit contrat peut aller très loin dans l'intimité du soumis. Il est par exemple possible de choisir un parfum spécifique, un type d'épilation, ...

Il peut également définir le lieu des séances de jeu. Dans un donjon par exemple, où tout le matériel est réunie. Il est tout aussi important de définir une pièce dédiée à ce type de jeux. Il est fortement recommandé de pratiquer le bdsm en privé ou en cercle très restreint, vous comprenez?

\- Oui, oui bien sure... Répond aussitôt Clint, attendant la suite.

\- Bien, passons aux envies et aux objectifs, il faut les noter, que se soit les desirs du maitre ou du soumis. Tout ce qui pourra se produire pendant les séances de soumission seront listées. Le Maître se doit de fixer des objectifs lors de chaque séance pour améliorer la qualité de son esclave. Il lui enseigne les préceptes pour être un bon soumis.

Le contrat doit déterminer le niveau de plaisir autorisé du soumis. A-t-il le droit d'atteindre l'orgasme ? Peut-il se masturber seul ? Est-ce qu'il peut draguer une tierce personne ? Tout cela doit bien sûr être notifié dans le contrat bdsm. La liberté d'expression avec le Safeword doit être défini et écrit noir sur blanc sur le contrat. Et bien sûre si le soumis est bâillonné, il lui fait un autre moyen pour s'exprimer. Pensez à la clochette par exemple. Lui lança Loki en lui faisaient un clin d'oeil complice.

Le Maître peut aussi offrir au Soumis, à la fin de la séance, un moment de "libre discussion et d'échanges". J'ai plus envie de dire "doit" que "peut". C'est très important pour ma part.

Les pratiques sexuelles: Pour cela, compléter une liste est une étape essentielle de l'élaboration du contrat.

Les limites de la douleur: Un seuil de douleur maximum autorisé doit être défini. Il peut s'agir de refuser d'être molesté sur tel ou tel zone du corps, de refuser certains instruments trop douloureux, d'accepter ou non de jouer aussi du côté des plaisirs anaux, … encore une fois, listez tout ça. Normalement, on fixe aussi les fréquences des séances. Dans votre cas, essayez de vous limiter, et surtout, essayez de ne pas pratiquer de séances bdsm chez vous. Votre vie de couple est sacré." Ajouta Loki, il sourit puis reprend.

"Réalisez un barème de punitions avec Quicksilver : quelles punitions pour quelles erreurs ? Donnez même des exemple de matériel approprié: cravache, fouet, privé d'orgasmes, être attaché,... quels jouets utilisés.: menottes, collier, bâillon.

Le principal dans ses relations, c'est le plaisir partagée, peut être pas en même temps, nous n'avez d'ailleurs pas du tout les mêmes attentes. Et ce qui fait que vous ennuyerez jamais. L'un a dû plaisir à dominer, l'autre à se faire dominer. Mais correctement. Avec diplomatie. Avec respect.

\- C'est... C'est sérieux tout ça, enfin je veux dire, le contrat et tout. Bafouille soudainement Clint.

Loki sort un stylo et attrape un bout de papier. "Notez moi votre mail, je vous enverrai une check-list avec tout ce qu'il se fait dans les relations bdsm, listez la avec Quicksilver, voyez ce qu'il aime, ce que vous aimez. Et je vous enverrai un contrat type. Ça scellera votre part. C'est du sérieux.

\- Il... Il avait signé un contrat avec vous?

\- Il y a bien longtemps oui. Il a été rompu, enfin, pas de façon très Officiel, bref...

\- Vous, vous connaissez ce qu'il aime.

\- Bien évidemment mais c'est à vous, son maître à faire le nécessaire pour savoir ses attentes.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Murmure Clint.

\- Très bien. Lance Loki avant de se retourner vers Pietro. "Quicksilver, tu peux revenir. Viens là." Ajoute t'il. Pietro baisse les yeux, puis va s'asseoir à côté de Loki. Clint commence a distinguer les formes de soumission dont Pietro fait preuve. "Assied toi face à moi." Ajoute t'il encore. Le jeune se relève aussitôt et s'assied à côté de Clint qui soupire face à ce manège. Jalousie?

\- Ton petit ami et moi avons discuter. Demain je l'initierais. Tu devras être docile. Ordonne le brun.

\- Oui maître. Chuchote Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Sinon je devrais sevir. Ajoute le maigrichon.

\- Bien sûre maître. Murmure encore Pietro.

Clint serre les poings, il n'aime pas la façon dont ce mec s'adresse au sien. Et il n'aime pas la façon pitoyable de s'abaisser qu'à Pietro face à ce Loki. Il n'est plus son Maître, c'est lui à présent.

\- Il n'a pas à vous obéir. Il ne vous appartient pas. Il appartient à personne, il est libre. Ajoute Clint.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton petit ami Quicksilver. Lance Loki, voyant que Clint ait tout compris. Un soumis est libre même avec un contrat. "Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent. Quicksilver, à plus tard." Dit le brun puis se tourne vers clint. "Monsieur Barton, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance." Dit il en se levant.

Le brun parti, le silence s'invite entre les deux hommes. Clint boit son verre cul sec, puis chuchote. "Tu veux quelques chose à boire?"

\- Non rien. Murmure Pietro.

Clint se lève, et va au bar. Pietro est angoissé, il ne sait pas comment s'est passé la discussion, il ne sait pas qu'elle va être la réaction de Clint. Aurait il joué avec le feu en lui présentant Loki? Il espère que Clint va revenir. Bizarrement, il a peur qu'il le laisse en plan et qu'il s'en aille. Qu'adviendrait il de lui si Clint le laisser tomber? À quoi se raccrocherait il? Il se retourne subitement et voit son homme revenir avec une vodka. Il s'assied face à lui, place sa main sous son menton, puis relève son visage. "Ne baisse pas les yeux. Regarde moi."

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Bafouille le jeune les larmes aux yeux. Va t'il rompre? "J'aurais pas dû te le présenter... Oublie ça..."

\- Ne le soit pas... Chuchote Clint, il boit une gorgée de son verre puis reprend. "Alors comme ça, tu préfère la soumission..." Pietro se mord la lèvre inférieure, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Si être en position de soumission te fait plaisir alors... Je ferais de toi mon soumis." Déclare Clint.

Pietro est surpris de cette réaction, il ne pensait pas à ça. Comment Loki l'a t'il détourné en si peu de temps. "Comment ca s'est passé avec Loki." Tente de savoir Pietro.

\- On s'en fout de Loki. Pas sûre qu'il me soit d'une aide quelconque. Mentit Clint. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, il sera bientôt un maître, et il se doit d'être fort. "Je te connais mieux que lui. Et même s'il connait tout tes faiblesses comme il le dit, moi je connais toutes tes qualités et tes Sentiments." Chuchote Clint. Pietro sourit en coin. "T'es sûre tu veux rien boire?"

\- Donne moi une ou deux gorgées de ton verre. Lance Pietro sur le cul. Clint sourit et lui glisse son verre. Le jeune boit plus de la moitié du verre puis le rend à Clint qui le fini cul sec. Il attrappe ensuite sa main.

\- Pour une fois qu'on va pas être jugé. .. embrasse moi... Quicksilver... Susurre le plus vieux.

\- Hawkeye... Vous vous dévergondez... Lance Pietro en souriant.

\- Ce sera monsieur Barton pour toi... Je trouve ça plus classe. On voit de suite qui est le dominant et qui est le soumis. Lança Clint en riant.

Pietro rit également puis dépose ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami. "Monsieur Barton... J'aime beaucoup ce nom."

Clint sourit, et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Pietro. Il sait déjà qu'il lui défendra de s'attacher les cheveux, de baisser la tête, ou les yeux, de refuser tout vouvoiement. Il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, même s'il le supplie, il n'y arrivera jamais. Il sait aussi qu'il veut une chose pour son soumis, qu'il prenne du plaisir. C'était tout ce que savait Clint. Il ne savait pas comment avec quoi sur quels partie il le fera prendre du plaisir mais il le fera.

Le couple resta encore quelques minutes au bar du club puis rejoignirent la ferme dans un silence appaisant se reposant de toutes ses émotions.


	30. Chapter 30

UCA 30

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Jeudi 19 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Pietro se réveille en premier ce matin, il a un cours de stretching à donner. Il laisse son homme se reposer un peu, et s'en va donner son recours. Clint se lève une petite heure plus tard, il découvre ses enfants installés sagement devant la télé. Wanda est dans la cuisine, elle fait la vaisselle. Clint lui défend de continuer, elle est invitée, elle n'a pas à faire cela. Il s'installe et prend son petit déjeuner. Son téléphone vibre lorsqu'il se lève, il reçoit un mail d'un certain Tom. Il l'ouvre et découvre un fichier qu'il télécharge aussitôt.

Clint regarde la liste, il y a une multitude de choix. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet, il décide de la transférer sur le téléphone de Pietro, et de lui demander de la compléter. Chaque proposition doit être affecté à un nombre qui défini ses envies.

Clint prend soin de mettre une croix sur les proposition d'action nécessitant un organe féminin. Puis rédige.

"Quicksilver, Indique moi d tes envies.

7: Indispensable ! Tu adores cette pratique et tu ne peux pas t'en passer.

6 : Tu adores.

5 : Tu aimes

4 : Activité plutôt sympa.

3 : Bof, tu préférerai ne pas la faire.

2 : Tu n'aimes pas trop mais si cela fait plaisir à ton partenaire de jeu, tu accepterais.

1 : Tu detestes. Tu le ferai vraiment si c'est le fantasme de ton partenaire.

0 : Tu ne veux en aucun cas tenter cette pratique."

Clint sourit en envoyant la check-list. Il ne prendra en compte que les propositions 7, 6 et 5 mais aimerai connaître jusqu'où Pietro serait capable d'aller.

Il n'est que 10h, et Wanda propose d'aller au parc. C'est une bonne idée. Clint accepte. Il prends Nathy et Cooper dans sa voiture, Lila, elle, décide d'aller avec Wanda Bucky.

Au parc, ils commencent par faire une grande ballade, il fait bon ce matin, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, c'est un temps agréable pour se balader. Clint pense à cette liste, il se demande s'il a fait le bon choix. Il ne peut plus revenir en arrière de toute façon. Après avoir fait le tour du parc, les enfants veulent aller jouer aux jeux. Les adultes s'installent sur une terrasse de brasserie, les enfants partent s'amuser. Cooper reste avec les adultes. Wanda profite pour bronzer un peu, Bucky reste à l'ombre, Cooper également, ils ne parlent que de jeux videos, Clint a l'air d'être ailleurs, il ne pense qu'à cette foutue liste envoyée à Pietro plus tôt.

C'est à cet instant, que clint reçoit un mail. Il prend l'excuse d'aller aux toilettes puis regarde les chiffres notés à côté de chaque propositions. Il est surpris par quelques actions que pourrait faire Pietro, surtout celle qu'ils feraient si c'est le fantasme de Clint. Il ferait presque tout et n'importe quoi pour lui, hormis celle qui marquent, tel que les perving, brûlure, et dégradation de son corps. Il copie, colle toutes les envies de niveau 7, 6 et 5 à Pietro. Pour une première fois, se sera plus simple.

Après avoir passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes aux toilettes, Clint ressort, sa belle sœur lui indique que son petit ami à appelé, et qu'il les rejoindra vers 12h.

Les adultes dégustent leur verre tranquillement puis décident d'aller déjeuner en ville. Tous se rejoignent dans un restaurant non loin du parc. Pietro les rejoindra la bas.

En voyant arriver son homme, Clint baisse immédiatement les yeux, après la liste envoyée, il a du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Pietro s'installe justement face à son homme. A côté du plus petit des Barton.

Clint n'ose pas regarder son homme, surtout après le clin d'oeil monumental qui lui a fait. Il ne s'est pas trop où se mettre. Ce n'est pas le cas de Pietro qui ne cesse d'arborer un grand sourire. Ça rassure un peu Clint qui ne parle pas beaucoups, Pietro se doute qu'il est gêné par rapports à cette liste mais décide de faire semblant de rien.

Après ce repas, Clint annonce qu'il doit faire un saut au bahut. Les Barnes les informent également qu'ils vont manger chez les parents de Bucky. Pietro propose d'aller se ballader avec les enfants. Steve le rejoindra, en fin d'après midi, puisquil s'est proposé de garder les enfants ce soir. Clint s'en va directement après le repas.

Au lycée, Clint monte directement dans la salle des professeurs. Sa meiilleure amie est la elle aussi. Ils travaillent leurs relevés de note puis décident d'aller boire un café en face du lycée.

Nath lui pose des questions sur Steve, il l'informe qu'il doit justement garder ses enfants ce soir. Elle sous entend directement qu'elle devrait lui prêter main forte. Elle connait bien les Barton. Clint n'est pas dupe et comprend que le sportif plaît à sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça fait longtemps que Pietro et Steve se connaissent ? Enfin je sais qu'ils courent ensemble, et que c'est Bucky qui les à présenté.

\- Que veux tu savoir sur Steve Rogers? Demande Clint en souriante.

\- Rien de particulier... Ils se voient souvent?

\- Une à deux fois par semaines, ils coreent ensemble. Ils se sont connus à la fac, enfin quand Bucky est entré en fac de médecine. Dit Clint qui voit clairement que Steve ne déplaît pas à son amie

\- Et...

\- Et?

\- Il n'est pas Homo au moins? Demande t'elle toit de même.

\- Pas à ma connaissance... Pourquoi cette question? S'amuse t'il de dire.

\- Comme ça... J'ai cru comprendre que deux amis de Bucky et Pietro l'étaient. Lâche la rousse en grimacant.

\- Ouais un des ex de Pietro mais... C'est pas Steve. ... Il te plaît... Avoue le.

\- Bah, il est plutôt pas mal. Bafouille t'elle.

\- Donc il te plaît.

\- Ben il est sympa. Ajoute t'elle ensuite.

\- Ouais... Il a proposé de garder les gosses ce soir, pour que je profite un peu de Pietro... Enfin de profiter d'être ensemble quoi. Se reprend t'il.

\- Mouais... Et de profiter aussi de Pietro... Dans tous les sens du terme... Au fait... Alors son sex appeal fonctionne toujours à 100 pour cent? Demande la prof de Russe.

Clint rit... "À 200 pour cent oui..."

\- Je me disais... Je devrais peut être venir chez toi en renfort ce soir... J'ai l'habitude de garder tes gosses. S'exclame t'elle.

\- Si tu les gardes autant que j'appelle Steve pour lui dire que ce n'est pas là peine qu'il vienne. Propose t'il.

\- Non, mais... Plus tard... T'as son numéro... marmonne t'elle.

\- Non... Pas sur moi, tu me fais trop rire... Passe chez moi si tu veux... Pas de sexe devant les enfants. Ajoute le père ensuite.

Natasha roule des yeux, elle a les joues rougissantes, Clint sourit face à ça.

La jeune femme a encore des trucs à faire, elle délaisse Clint qui en profite pour appeler son hommeIl décide de convenir de suite du contexte, des punitions, des refus catégorique, du lieux ect ect et appelle aussitôt Pietro, ne pas le voir en face l'aide beaucoups.

\- Hey,

\- Hey, j'ai bien reçu la check-list. Je pense qu'on peut établir le contexte du coup.

\- Je t'écoute. Murmure Pietro.

\- Déjà premièrement tu m'appeleras Monsieur.

\- Monsieur Barton? Propose Pietro.

\- Va pour monsieur Barton.

\- Tu ne baisseras pas les yeux. Tu ne t'attacheras pas les cheveux. Le vouvoiement est proscrit.

\- Ça me va.

\- Ta tenue sera un jean, un t shirt blanc ou chemise. Sans aucun parfum, ni déo. Je veux sentir ton odeur.

\- Oui, monsieur Barton.

\- La séance de déroulera au donjon, salle Dallas. Pour cette séance, ce sera maître Loki qui m'enseignera les préceptes pour être un bon dominateur. Tu as le droit d'atteindre l'orgasme. Mais pas sans mon consentement.

\- Bien, monsieur Barton.

\- Puisque tu souhaites être bâillonné, je prévois une clochette. Pour que puisse utiliser le safeword.

\- Le sais-tu?

\- De?

\- Mon safeword, dois-je te le dire?

\- Si c'est toujours abricot ce n'est pas la peine.

\- d'accord.

\- Quelles sont tes limites à la douleur? Que refuses tu?

\- Tout ce qui est attrait à la chaleur. Feu, cire chaude, marquage au fer. Pas de piercing. Tu as reçu la liste de toute façon.

\- Oui, et J'aurais pas été jusque là. En ce qui concerne les punitions un refus qu'octroyera à une fessée. Un manque de respect sera sévèrement puni par un coup de fouet.

\- Combien?

\- Combien quoi?

\- De coup de fouet.

\- Euh...

\- Je propose 3, en fonction du degrés de la faute.

\- J'accepte. Je vais te faire parvenir un contrat.

\- D'accord.

\- Es tu bien d'accord pour que maître Loki et moi même te prenons comme soumis?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Monsieur Barton.

\- Oui monsieur Barton . J'attend votre mail.

\- Tu recevra déjà un coup de fouet, pour ton vouvoiement alors qu'il est proscrit.

\- Bien monsieur Barton.

\- tu es où ?

\- toujours au parc mais on va pas tarder à y aller.

\- On se rejoint à la maison.

\- Ok, à route. À toute.

Clint modifie le contrat sommairement, il ne prends pas le temps de tout repos dans les détails, c'est un contrat type, et il se doute que loki lui ait envoyé quelque chose de correct, puis l'envoi à Pietro.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

 _\- CONTRAT BDSM DE SOUMISSION -_

 _Entre monsieur Barton et Quicksilver._

 _._

 _Déclaration préliminaire :_

 _Les parties s'accordent pour que ce contrat BDSM soit une valeur morale reliant les deux contractants d'un accord mutuel. Il n'a pas valeur légale au sens strict de la loi._

 _._

 _1 - Clauses communes :_

 _1.1 Cet accord prend effet à compter de la date de la signature par les deux parties._

 _1.2. Il lie le soumis à son Maître pour une période de 1 mois sous réserves des conditions d'annulation énoncées à la section Dissolution du présent protocole._

 _1.3. Le contrat BDSM ne peut être modifié qu'en accord des deux parties._

 _1.4 Aucun mensonge de la part des deux parties ne sera toléré, ainsi que toute forme de moquerie._

 _1.5 Le contrat peut être à tout moment modifié. Le but de la modification/réédition est d'instaurer un climat de confiance et non pas un moyen de se défaire de ses obligations._

 _._

 _2 - Droits et Obligations de Monsieur Barton, le Maître :_

 _2.1 Il s'engage à tenir compte des exigences familiales, professionnelles et financières de son esclave._

 _2.2 Il dispose de tous pouvoirs sur le soumis tant sur son physique, son sexe et son intellect. Il peut se jouer de toutes pratiques sexuelles ou non, chasteté obligée, punitions et humiliations._

 _2.3 Il respecte les limites physiques de son soumis._

 _2.4 Il doit se tenir informé de l'état physique et psychologique de son soumis et en tenir compte lors des jeux BDSM._

 _2.5 Il a le droit de prêt sur son soumis sans avoir à se justifier._

 _2.6 Le Maître a le droit d'avoir autant de, soumis ou d'esclaves qu' Il le souhaite. Sa vie est ses pratiques en dehors de Sa relation avec son soumis appartiennent à sa vie privée et prive son soumis de toutes observations._

 _2.7 Il peut filmer ou photographier son soumis en accord avec la check List._

 _2.8 Il peut rompre le pacte sans préavis._

 _2.9 Il s'engage à ne pas utiliser les conversations, échanges, mails, SMS. Le Maître ne peut utiliser ses écrits, tout comme l'identité du Soumis à d'autres fins que personnelles. Personne d'autre que lui n'est autorisé à lire ou diffuser quelconque écrits sur cette relation._

 _2.10 Il a le droit d'obliger le soumis à faire des achats (jouets coquins, lingerie,... Si le soumis ne peut accepter pour des raisons financières, le Maître s'engage à en assumer les frais._

 _2.11 En ce qui concerne la nourriture de l'esclave, la quantité, la fréquence, la nature et la qualité relèvent de l'autorité du Maître. Des aliments tels que pain sec et eau peuvent être le repas quotidien de l'esclave, pain et urine féminine, excréments féminins sont des mets occasionnels ne constituant pas le quotidien et ceci pour des raisons évidentes d'hygiène._

 _._

 _3 - Droits et Obligations, de Quicksilver, le soumis dans le contrat BDSM :_

 _3.1 le soumis comprend et accepte la Domination de Son Maître et devient Sa propriété exclusive._

 _3.2 le soumis sait que Le corps du est sacré et qu'il ne peut le toucher sans son autorisation. Toute infraction serait punie et le soumis pourrait même être répudié(e) assortie d'une rupture du protocole de soumission._

 _3.3 le soumi comprend et accepte les désirs et plaisirs du Maître. Lui seul à le droit au plaisir, au confort, au bien-être, au repos, à l'amusement, à la distraction, au luxe, aux vacances et à la paresse. le soumis se mettra à son service pour qu'il puisse jouir des plaisirs de la vie._

 _3.4 le soumis accepte que son dévouement ne réponde pas à ses fantasmes ou attentes sexuelles mais a celles seules du Maître)._

 _3.5 le soumis s'exprimera avec respect sous peine de punition. Le Maître peut éventuellement lui demander d'émettre un avis, qui doit être le plus sincère possible._

 _3.6 En qualité de soumis, le soumis renonce à sa liberté et à ses droits en remettant son corps et son âme entre les mains de son protecteur._

 _3.7 Le soumis ne doit pas être contraint à consommer de l'alcool ou des drogues qu'elles qu'elles soient. Il n'a pas non plus le droit d'agir sous l'emprise d'une des substances suscitées._

 _._

 _4 - Le contrat BDSM impose :_

 _4.1 le soumis s'engage à accepter toutes les pratiques sexuelles ou non et humiliations que ce soit en public ou en privé._

 _4.2 le soumis s'engage à porter tout accessoire sexuel ou tenue imposée en tout lieu et à tout moment._

 _4.3 le soumis laisse l'accès et le contrôle total de sa sexualité et de son intimité à son Maître._

 _4.4 le soumis n'a aucun secret pour son Maître et a obligation de vérité dans ses réponses._

 _4.5 le soumis a droit à un Safeword._

 _4.6 Tout manquement implique une punition ou la résiliation du present traité._

 _._

 _5 – Safeword :_

 _5.1 Un Safeword est prévu pour être utilisé lors des séances. Si le soumis ne peut parler, un Safeword alternatif est choisi._

 _5.2 S'il est employé, Le Maître interrompt la séance et écoute le soumis._

 _5.3 Si le soumis l'utilise, il doit être en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi._

 _5.4 Il ne sera utilisé que dans les cas extrêmes. Utilisé sans motif valable, il oblige une punition exemplaire._

 _5.5. safeword du soumis. : Abricot._

 _6 - Dissolution :_

 _6.1 Le Maître peut dissoudre le contrat de soumission en libérant le soumis sans aucune justification._

 _6.2 le soumis peut en demander l'annulation en cas de non respect de la present convention ou s'il n'y a plus d'entente entre les participants._

 _6.3 Ce contrat peut aussi être rompu s'il devient impossible de continuer les séances et pratiquer la relation BDSM._

 _6.4 Dès le contrat rompu, le soumis et lle Maître) n'aurons plus rien à voir ensemble. Tout ce qui s'est passé restera strictement confidentiel, photos comprises ou échanges (mails, SMS, conversations,...). Ces documents, à la demande de l'un des 2 parties, pourront aussi être détruits._

 _._

 _J'ai pris connaissances du présent contrat BDSM et c'est librement que je m'engage à le respecter dans son intégralité._

 _Document établi en double exemplaires_

 _._

 _Le …...… à …...…_

 _Signature du Maître_

 _._

 _Signature du Soumis_

 _._

 _précédée de la mention manuscrite " Lu et approuvé. Bon pour engagement"_

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**


	31. Chapter 31

UCA chapitre 31

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Jeudi 19 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

.

De retour à la ferme, Clint salue Steve, et le remercie de garder les enfants. Wanda et Bucky sont déjà partis. Clint monte aussitôt prendre une douche.

Face au miroir, le père de famille est confiant. Il est vêtu d'une chemise noire, d'un jean clair, et a opté pour des bottines de type militaire. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, l'apparence est primordiale pour paraître dominant.

De retour dans le salon, Clint informe Steve, que Natasha passera, elle a l'habitude de ses enfants, Steve semble ravi, le couple aussi, qui a vite comprit ce qu'il se trame entre ces deux là.

Après avoir embrassé les enfants, le couple va dîner en tête à tête. Durant le repas, les hommes paraissent légèrement gênés et tendus par ce qu'il adviendra plus tard dans la soirée. Le dîner est court, les hommes se pressent dans le donjon.

À leur arrivé, Loki se tient au bar. Il décide de montrer le jeu tout de suite et emmène Pietro dans une cage de chasteté, puis retourne voir Clint. Il s'installe au bar.

\- Êtes vous pret? Demande Loki de sa voix suave.

\- Euh... Pas si sûre. Avoue Clint.

\- Tout ira bien, n'ayez crainte. Le rassure t'il.

\- Où est Pietro? Où l'avez-vous emmené?

\- Dans une cage de chasteté, n'ayez crainte, j'ai pris la clef. Lui dit-il en lui montrant l'objet. "Bon, je vais aller préparer le matériel, je vous invite à visiter les lieux, à vous inspirer des effluves des lieux. Ne passez pas par la gauche, ça gacherait le plaisir de Quicksilver. " Annonce Loki en se levant.

\- D'accord. Fait Clint terrorisé.

\- Et enlevez cette chemise. Ajoute le maître Loki avant de partir.

Clint sourit en coin. "D'accord." Il reste là, cinq bonne minute, et décide de se ballader. Il voit des scènes plutôt surprenante. Un homme est tenu en laisse et suit son maître. Clint essaye d'enlever ces images de la tête et continu à marcher. Il s'arrête devant une salle où un homme est attaché sur une table, les jambes liées entre elles. Les bras le long du corps. Deux hommes semblent le torturer par des chatouilles partout sur le corps. Clint est surpris de voir l'homme attaché réagir à cette torture, il a l'air de ne pas apprécier et en même temps, il est au garde à vous. Un sifflement de coup de fouet l'interpelle, il cherche d'où vient ce bruit. Il se confronte à un homme pendu par les bras, maintenu par un harnais, se faisant fouetter par un autre.

Clint commence à prendre peur, il remonte le couloir et entend des gémissements. Un homme est allongé dans un hamac, ses jambes sont relevées, et entravées. Ses poignets sont attachés au hamac, il ne peut pas bouger.

Un homme se tient debout face à lui. Il caresse hardemment son sexe, tandis que de son autre main, il le pénètre avec un gode noir. Clint reste quelques secondes à écouter les gémissements du soumis. Il semble apprécier d'être attaché, et soumis à l'autre. Il se met à regarder le visage de ce soumis, l'homme n'a pas les yeux fermés, il a les pupilles dilatées, la bouche ouvertes, et semble en vouloir encore plus. Clint voit à travers son regard, qu'il apprécie fortement ça. Une main se pose sur son épaule.

\- Ça vous excite ? Demande une voix suave reconnaissable.

\- Euh... Bafouille Clint, légèrement mal a l'aise de s'être fait surprendre à matter.

\- Moi ça m'excite... Voyez comment ce soumis prend du plaisir. Regarder ses pupilles, on peut voir tout le désir qu'il ressent. Il est soumis, oui, mais en réalité c'est sur lui que tout le plaisir se porte. C'est lui qui prend le plus de plaisir entre les deux. Clint le regarde et ne sait pas quoi dire.

\- Qu'est ce que qu'il vous fait plaisir? Qu'est ce qui vous excite ? Lui demande Clint.

\- Ça! Il est complètement soumis à son maître, et prend un tel plaisir à se faire dominer et à combler les attentes du dominant.

\- Quels sont ses attentes ?

\- Au maître? Cette sensation de pouvoir. Le maître a le pouvoir d'arrêter ou continuer. Et puis regardez le visage de cette esclave... C'est ... bandant... Clint le regarde à nouveau puis regarde le soumis. Il ne s'est jamais trouvé dans cette position de dominant mais Clint se l'avoue intérieurement, c'est inexorablement bandant. "Bien, allons voir notre soumis."

Clint suit maître Loki, et constate que l'homme frêle s'est changé, il a toujours ses cheveux mi long plaquée en arrière mais porte à présent un pantalon de cuire bleu nuit, très luisant. Des bottes recouvrent ses mollets, un boléro sans manches de cuir de la même couleur que le pantalon recouvrent sa poitrine. Dans sa main droite, le maître porte fièrement un casque, surmontés de deux cornes, Loki, le dieu du chaos. Se dit Clint, Qu'il est bandant lui aussi. Se dit il ensuite.

En entrant dans la salle, Clint aperçoit son homme. Il porte bien un t-shirt blanc, un marcel, plus exactement. Un jean clair, et est pied nu. Ses cheveux sont bien détachés, comme il lui avait demandé. Ses mains sont liées, devant lui, il porte un bâillon en caoutchouc, mais pas en forme de boule, c'est un cylindre. Il a également les yeux bandés par un tissus bleuté. Clint se surprend à se lécher ses lèvres. Quelle belle image de Pietro a-t'il là.

Loki pose son casque à l'entrée de la pièce puis s'approche comme un félin de Pietro puis finalement, glisse ses mains sur son buste. Pietro frissonne directement. Clint reste là, et le contemple. Il cherche la clochette, s'il est bâillonné, il faudra bien que Pietro s'exprime autrement. Il remarque une ficelle près de sa main gauche. Il sourit.

Loki attrappe le poignet de Clint et la pose sur le buste de Pietro. Le jeune frissonne une seconde fois. Loki prend de suite ses aises, ses mains vacilles entre son buste et ses hanches. Il se lèche les lèvres puis regarde Clint qui caresse du bout des doigts la peau de ses abdos.

Le jeune lâche subitement un gémissement lorsque Loki attrappe entre ses doigts un de ses tétons. Clint regarde son visage, caché par le foulard sur ses yeux et le bâillon. Il aimerait le lui enlever, pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Il voudrait caresser ses cheveux. La main hésitante de Clint remonte sur ses pectoraux, caressant au passage l'autre tétons qui fait gémir de plus belle Pietro. Lorsque Clint remonte sur sa gorge, il aperçoit un filet de bave glisser sur son menton. Son homme a vraiment l'air d'apprécier ça.

Loki remonte également sa main, puis défait le bâillon du jeune. Laissant Clint goûter aux lèvres de son soumis. Le plus vieux passe sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Pietro, le jeune tente de prendre totalement ses lèvres. Clint céde de suite, et se laisse emporter par un long baiser, sensuel.

Il sent le buste de Pietro se soulèver et remarque que Loki, lui attache les poignets à une chaîne. Il accroche un mousqueton à une seconde chaîne.

Pietro a désormais les bras légèrement relevés, pour laisser le sang circuler librement dans tous le corps du soumis.

Le baiser entre les hommes dur un bon moment. Clint a accroché la nuque de Pietro et son autre main est plaquée contre son buste. Clint glisse ses lèvres sur son menton, puis sur son cou. Loki se place derrière Clint, puis lui chuchote. "Incite le à te désirer. Titille le, sans jamais céder. Montre lui ce que tu peux lui donner sans jamais vraiment le lui offrir."

Clint s'arrête, et regarde Pietro, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Loki reste derrière Clint, attrappe ses poignets et fait glisser ses mains sur le buste de Pietro. Le jeune se tortille sous les caresses, puis Loki force Clint à arrêter. Pietro a les yeux toujours bandés, et tente de saisir Clint, mais il n'y arrive pas. Les deux maîtres sourient.

\- Pince lui le téton et ensuite, attaque toi à sa queue. Chuchote Loki.

Clint s'exécute, le jeune sursaute et gémit longuement. L'apprenti dominant se mord la lèvre, qu'il aime voir Pietro ainsi. Il semble vraiment prendre du plaisir. Il glisse ensuite ses mains sur le long de son torse jusqu'à effleurer son sexe par dessus son jean. Celui ci se trémousse aussitôt.

Clint degraffe ensuite son jean, et le baisse légèrement, il sent qu'il est très à l'étroit, il glisse ensuite son boxer et laisse son sexe sortir. Pendant ce temps, Loki admire son soumis se faire dominer par Clint, il tourne autour d'eux tel un tigre en cage, désirant sauter sur leur proie à la moindre occasion.

Clint remonte ses mains sur le dos de Pietro et attrappe ses cheveux pour le forcer à lui embrasser le cou. Le jeune résiste, il ne veut pas embrasser son maître, il veut que son maître soit plus ferme avec lui. Il se recule, Clint ne réagit pas comme Pietro l'aurait souhaité. Le père de famille prend peur et recule d'un pas. Un temps d'arrêt s'immisce, Loki vient près de l'oreille de Clint. "Insiste un peu, il n'a pas prononcé le safeword. Il aime ça. " Le rassure t'il.

Mais Clint le regarde dubitatif, il ne sait pas ce que Pietro attend. "Soit, il ne veut pas obéir, soit, il veut que vous le punissiez. Dans les deux cas, la punition va de soit."

Clint regarde Loki pétrifié, le maître s'approche de Pietro et lui défait le foulard. Plongé dans le noir, Pietro a du mal à supporter la lumière, mais lorsque il y arrive, Clint peut voir ses pupilles claires. Loki tourne autour de Pietro, puis se place entre le regard de Clint et de Pietro, il veut casser cet instant où Pietro se sent bien. Il veut casser leur jeu, pour pousser les hommes dans leur retranchements.

\- Esclave! Tu devras exécuter ses ordres, sinon je sevirais. Ordonne Loki, mais Pietro lui tient tête.

\- Maître... Lâche Pietro qui sent Clint trop hésitant et trop doux, pas assez dominateur. Clint, lui, les regarde pétrifié. Loki détache le mousqueton. Pietro a les mains toujours attachées mais peut se déplacer librement.

\- À genou! Ordonne Loki. Pietro s'oppose, et Loki reprend. "À genoux, prosterne-toi devant ton maître, Tout de suite! Comment oses-tu me répondre? Articule Loki, si Clint ne connaissait pas Loki, il se demanderait si il joue vraiment un rôle, car le ton est très rude et très sec. "Montre-moi tes fesses Quicksilver!"

Pietro se raidit, il sait qu'il a fait une erreur, il exécute ses ordres. Clint voit dans ses yeux, que Pietro est dominé et soumis par Loki. "Monsieur Barton, je vous en prie, cet effronté mérite au moins trois coup de fouet."

Clint bloque sur la demande et n'ose pas les approcher et encore moins le fouetter.

\- Tu as de la chance Quicksilver, ton futur maître n'est pas encore prêt à cela. Moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te punir pour ça. Supplie-le de te punir pour cet impair. Sinon c'est moi qui vais te punir, ce ne sera pas de la rigolade. Crache t'il énervé, légèrement humilié de cet affront.

\- S'il vous plaît... Marmonna Pietro à l'encontre de Clint qui ne bouge pas d'un poil, pétrifié.

\- J'ai rien entendu. Lance Loki d'une voix neutre.

\- Pitié monsieur Barton, punissez-moi pour mon insolence. Supplie encore le jeune, mais Clint reste là, toujours pétrifié par la demande. "S'il vous plaît monsieur Barton, donnez moi trois coup de fouet. Je le mérite monsieur."

\- Je... Bafouille Clint.

\- Punissez-moi maître, pardonnez-moi maître. Dit Pietro, cette fois ci à l'encontre de Loki.

\- Monsieur Barton? Puis-je? Lança Loki.

\- Euh...

\- S'il vous plaît monsieur Barton, acceptez. Le suppli Pietro. Clint plonge son regard dans celui de Pietro. Il remarque ses pupilles. Tout comme celles de l'homme tout à l'heure, elles sont dilatées.

Clint baisse les yeux puis murmure. "D'accord."

Loki saisit le fouet à plusieurs brin et annonce. "Un." Avant que les lanières atterissent sur ses fesses, serrant les dents au passages.

\- Merci maître. Répond à cela Pietro. Tandis que Clint serre les poings de son côté.

\- Deux. Lance ensuite Loki avant d'infliger à Pietro un second coup de fouet plus fort que le précédent. Clint ferme les yeux.

\- Merci maître. Articule Pietro.

\- Trois . Annonce ensuite Loki avant de clore le troisième coup de fouet.

\- Merci maître. Murmure Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Relève-toi. Embrasse ton futur maître à présent, exécute ses ordres, qu'ils soient ferme ou non, tu lui dois obéissance.

\- Oui maître. Fini par dire Pietro.

\- Avance. Ajoute Loki.

Pietro avance à quatre pattes et se mets à genoux devant Clint qui lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

Loki se demande s'il devrait pas rendre jaloux Clint. Il s'immisce entre eux. "Quicksilver, rends honneur à ton futur maître. Goûte à son corps, à sa queue, fais-lui plaisir. Pietro regarde un instant Clint, puis enlève les boutons de son jean avant de sortir son sexe, bien érigé, pour quelqu'un pas trop à l'aise. Puis le jeune commence par lécher le sexe du père de famille. Doucement, il joue avec le sexe de Clint qui commence doucement à prendre du plaisir.

Le plis vieux attrappe les cheveux du plus jeune, le plaisir devient intense, le jeune soumis commence à accélérer ses va et vient sur lui, Clint se laisse aller doucement. Loki les regarde, appuyé contre un rondin de bois. Il aime voir Quicksilver complètement soumis mais cette séance manque de domination. Il manque quelque chose pour que Clint soit dominant. Il manque un petit truc. De la tension, il manque de la tension.

Loki glisse sa fermeture éclaire, puis attrappe Pietro par les cheveux, pour qu'il s'active sur son propre sexe. Clint les regarde ahuri. Il aurait pu les séparer, défoncer la belle gueule de Loki mais se mord la lèvre. Loki lui sourit à ce moment précis et lui lèche la lèvre meurtrie.

Clint se recule puis regarde Pietro se donner à cœur joie sur Loki. Ça l'énerve, ça le rend jaloux. Loki sourit, et chuchote. "Vous etes trop open, laissez-le vous désirer, laissez-moi le rendre jaloux. Il vous mangera dans la main."

Clint céde et un long baiser sensuel commence entre les deux maîtres. Le brun attrappe la tignasse de Pietro et le force à nouveau à sucer Clint. Les deux hommes prennent un malin plaisir à soumettre Pietro. Loki attrape la nuque de Clint d'une main et lache les cheveux de Pietro pour la placer sur le torse de Clint. Pietro se retire de loki et attrappe le sexe de Clint mais Clint l'en empêche et le force à nouveau à sucer son ancien maître tandis que Loki, justement, commence à jouer avec ses tétons.

Le prof de sport n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu forcer Pietro à faire une fellation à un autre homme et se faire pincer les tétons par celui ci. C'est une sensation étrange. Ça lui fait mal et en même temps. C'est tellement agréable. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que fait Loki qui l'excite ou même Pietro. Non c'est plus la sensation de domination qu'il a sur lui, sur eux. Pietro s'arrête de temps en temps et voit leur jeu. Ça l'énerve de voir que ses maîtres jouent entre eux le délaissant presque

\- Monsieur Barton, prenez-moi. Supplie soudainement Pietro.

\- Te, te, te. Je ne t'ai pas permis de parler, continu à le sucer. Ordonne pour la première fois, Clint.

\- Mais... Proteste Pietro.

\- Tu veux me désobéir Vilain garnement?

\- Monsieur..

\- Tais-toi, ne me répond pas, tu seras punis pour ça. Annonce Clint. Pietro tente de dissimuler son plaisir mais le sourire au coin de ses lèvres le trahit. "Ne te rejouis pas, tu n'auras pas de coup de fouet. Une vraie punition. Au coin! Cinq minutes et regarde tes maîtres prendre du plaisir." Ronronne Clint, fiers de lui.

\- Au coin?! Lancent Pietro et Loki en cœur.

\- Oui, au coin, et ne discute mes ordres. Loki ne sait pas quoi penser de cette punition. Il aura tout essayé mais là... Il baisse les bras, après, si c'est le truc de Barton, soit.

Pietro avale difficilement sa salive, puis recule dans le coin, tandis que Loki se place entre Pietro et Clint pour ne pas humilié Clint devant son soumis. "Je suis pas sûr que le coin... Enfin... C'est votre décision... Et euh... "vilain garnement" ? Sérieusement ?"

\- Effronté? Propose Clint alors qu'il regarde sur le côté de Loki, qui est bien trop grand pour regarder au dessus de son épaule.

\- Hummm... Marmonne Loki peu satisfait.

\- Petit cochon... Murmure Clint en plaquant ses mains sur les hanches de Loki, il fallait continuer à jouer le jeu devant Pietro.

\- Hum... Lâche encore Loki en grimaçant qui pose également ses mains sur le buste du prof de sport.

\- Petit salope? Finit par dire Clint.

Loki sourit enfin. " Ça, oui... " Susurre t'il en poussant légèrement Clint contre une table.

Assis sur ses genoux, Pietro peut voir comment Clint se laisse prendre au jeu, trop, presque. Le père de famille est avachi contre une table, et force à présent Loki à le lécher. Le soit disant dieu du chaos, prend un réel plaisir à se faire dominer par Clint. Tout en humiliant son soumis à regarder le tableau. Clint commence à prendre du plaisir, un peu trop pour Loki qui se retire et murmure à l'encontre du jeune.

\- Tu peux venir. Mais à peine que le jeune avança un genoux que Clint l'interromp.

\- Non, ne viens pas. Encore cinq minutes. Laisse-moi profiter de ton ancien maître. Ordonne sèchement Clint, alors que Pietro recule à nouveau.

Loki trouve ça amusant et décide d'en jouer. Il se relève, attrappe les lèvres de Clint puis lui chuchote.

\- Il n'est pas encore ton soumis, je n'ai pas encore fait la passation.

\- Il m'appartiens. Répond Clint.

\- Très bien. Ronronne Loki qui se tait. Ça fait bien longtemps que Loki ne s'est pas fait dominé. Et ça lui plait et puis Clint est plutôt pas mal. Autant en profiter. Il descend ses lèvres sur les tétons de Clint qui tresailllit de plaisir de passage. Alors que dans son coin Pietro commence à perdre patience.

Il constate avec surprise que Clint arrive à dominer son maître. C'est une sensation très étrange de voir son maître se faire dominer par un autre.

\- Viens, le temps est terminé, tu as été sage mon garçon. Tu mérites de me faire plaisir. Ronronne Clint alors que Pietro se dépêche de reprendre sa place de soumis. Il va se lever mais Clint ajoute. "à genoux! Viens vers moi à genoux."

\- Je regrette presque de ne pas être à sa place. Ronronne Loki.

\- Ah oui? Demande Clint en saisissant le mâchoire de Loki entre ses doigts.

Il lèche les lèvres de Loki puis celui ci murmure."Vous êtes tellement sexy... Et si je lui ordonnai de ne pas venir, que c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous. Pensez-vous qu'il va m'obeir?" S'amuse de dire Loki.

\- Je crois pas non, je suis son maître. Pietro... Dépêche-toi ou Loki prendra ta place. Ajoute justement Clint, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Pietro accélère, il sait à présent que Clint est capable de coucher avec Loki plutôt qu'avec lui.

\- suce-le Petit salope. Ordonne Clint, tandis que Loki lui fait un clin d'oeil pour l'insulte donnée.

\- Mais ? L'interromp Pietro surprise

\- Suce-le.. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.. C'est la dernière fois.. Offre-lui son cadeau d'adieu, il le mérite non ? Hein Quicksilver ?

\- Oui, monsieur Barton, évidemment. Fait Pietro en commençant à faire plaisir à son ancien maître, puis Clint le fait arrêter. Loki profite d'embrasser Clint, puis descend ses lèvres sur son buste, avant d'atterrir près de la bouche de Pietro. Loki le fait arrêter un Instant, l'embrasse langoureureusement, puis lui chuchote. "Il est ton maître à présent, tu lui dois obéissance. Notre contrat est clos. Amuse-toi bien Quicksilver."

\- Oui, maître. Répond aussitôt Pietro.

\- Loki, je ne suis plus ton maître. Le reprend t'il.

Pietro approche tout de même ses lèvres de celle de Loki. Ce baiser est moins langoureux, plus érotique, plus sensuelle, plus tendre, c'est un adieu, ils le savent.

Loki se détache progressivement du couple puis s'éclipse même de la pièce. Son devoir est accompli, Clint, enfin Monsieur Barton, fera un très bon maître en domination.


	32. Chapter 32

UCA chapitre 32

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Jeudi. 20 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

.

Clint et Pietro soupirent, cette séance était d'une tel intensité. Pietro avait connu bien des séances mais celle ci était la plus parfaite même avec les erreurs de son nouveau maître. Il l'aime et ferait tout pour le satisfaire, satisfaire son maître...

Pietro est toujours attaché par ses poignets eux même attachés à une chaîne. Clint est plaqué derrière lui et lui serre le buste contre ses abdos. Il passe la main dans les cheveux de Pietro pour les dégager de son front mouillé et collant. Sa main glisse ensuite jusqu'au mousqueton, le détache puis il sent le corps de Pietro s'effondrer dans ses bras. Clint recule doucement ne lâchant pas le sokovien et se glisse sur la table. Pietro se laisse tomber dans les bras de son maître/petit ami.

Ils sont à présent sur la table, Clint s'est allongé sur le dos, les jambes pendantes, Pietro s'est recroquevillé dans ses bras, face à face. La main gauche de Clint caresse doucement le dos de Pietro. Ils reprennent leur souffle progressivement. En le caressant, Clint sent sous la pulpe de ses doigts une grosseur. Il se redresse illico et remarque une longue trace rouge sur le dos du jeune. "Merde. C'est moi qui ai fait ça?!"

\- Toi ou Loki... Marmonne seulement Pietro, la tête enfouis dans le cou de son homme. "Bon, on devrait remonter avant que Loki ne parte, ça serait bien qu'on puisse débriefer avec lui non?" Dit le jeune, mais Clint reste encore fixé sur cette boursouflure. "Clint! Je te parle."

\- Pietro, oui, oui, on... On va monter... Bafouille Clint qui s'en veut.

Pietro lui sourit tendrement puis lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Le jeune s'étire puis se dirige vers son jean et son caleçon qu'il enfile. De là où est Clint, il peut parfaitement voir ses "cicatrices" il n'a pas voulu aller jusque là. Il s'en veut à présent. Il attrappe son propre caleçon, son jean et sa chemise. Il remerci Pietro d'avoir remit la sienne car de ce fait il ne voit plus les marques et ça le trouble moins. Les garçons remettent chaussettes et chaussures, puis Pietro tend la main à Clint qui la saisit.

Le couple grimpe au bar, ils cherchent Loki du regard, mais ne le trouve pas, ils décident de s'installer sur une table. Tout deux prennent une boisson rafraîchissante. Clint est gêné, il ne sait pas par où commencer sur ce moment d'échange. Pietro l'incite à démarrer. "Alors... Dis moi."

\- Et bien... J'en sais rien... Chéri, il va falloir que tu m'aides, j'ai jamais fait ce genre de truc, t'as déjà dû y assister à ce genre de... Débrief. Lance Clint en attrappant la main de Pietro dans la sienne.

\- En général, on commence par ce qui n'a pas été comme ça on garde les bons moments pour la fin. Tu veux que je commence? Proposa le jeune. Clint bloque, puis baisse les yeux, il se mord la lèvre, il sait qu'il y en a à dire sur ce qu'il n'allait pas. "Clint?"

\- Oui vas-y commence.

\- Et bien, ce qui n'allait pas. Enfin ce que je n'ai pas aimé. Tu as passé bien trop de temps avec Loki. Tu as trop pris soin de lui. J'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas satisfait de ton soumis. D'ailleurs tu as trop joué avec lui, avec un maître je veux dire. Les tops ne jouent pas ensemble, les bottom sont là pour ça.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça... Je voulais... Que tu me désires... tu comprends... Bafouille Clint honteux d'avoir désiré et touché un autre homme que lui.

\- Oui je sais... J'ai compris ce que tu voulais faire... Ça a fait son effet, pendant un moment j'ai eut peur que... Que je ne te serve plus à rien et que tu préféres être le soumis de Loki. Lance le jeune.

\- Ou qu'il soit le mien. Lache Clint en riant.

\- Non, Loki est un dominant pur et dur, jamais il franchira la barrière alors que toi. C'est encore brouillon. D'ailleurs, Tu manque encore de fermeté, au départ j'ai vraiment eut du mal à t'obeir. Trop mielleux trop doux, j'ai besoin d'un dominant. Conclut le jeûne avec fermeté.

\- Comment je peux faire pour... Être plus ferme? Demande aussitôt Clint, il veut satisfaire Pietro, s'il doit satisfaire Quicksilver pour ça, il le fera.

\- Tu l'es souvent à la maison. Je voulais pas parler des gosses mais, tu peux être ferme avec eux, alors soit le avec moi. Dis toi que je suis qu'un petit con qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qu'il va falloir éduqué. Lance Pietro. Clint grimace et se mord une seconde fois la lèvre, le mot éduquer, et petit con résonnent bizarement dans sa tête. "À ton tour, raconte moi ce qui ne t'as pas plu, que tu aurais voulu faire ou que je fasse?"

\- Euh... J'en sais rien... Clint réfléchit quelques secondes puis lance. "Je suis désolé pour ton dos."

\- Quoi?

Clint se prend la tête entre les mains. " je m'en veux tellement."

\- Clint, chéri, ce n'est pas grave. Susurre Pietro en serrant sa main plus fortement.

\- Tu as vu les marques? Elles sont immenses, comment on a pu t'infliger ça! Crache Clint dégouté de lui même.

\- Un peu de crème et ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, bon, ça pique un peu mais je peux t'assurer qu'au moment où je les ai reçu, déjà de un, avec les endorphines, j'ai rien senti, et puis je les méritais. Ajoute le jeune.

\- Non tu méritais pas ça. S'interpose Clint.

\- Oh que si, je vous ai manqué de respect Clint.

\- J'ai du mal avec ça. Je veux bien être un dominant mais ça... Soupire Clint.

\- Quand tu m'auras formaté à ta manière. Commence par dire Pietro.

\- Formaté?! S'étrangle Clint.

\- Tu remarqueras que j'ai pas dis éduquer j'ai vu ta tête tout à l'heure. Lance le jeune puis reprend. "Quand tu m'auras formaté, tout ira de mieux en mieux, tu n'auras plus besoin de faire ça. Et en plus de ne pas avoir senti la douleur et de l'avoir mérité, et bien... j'ai apprécié... Je sais pas comment t'expliquer le fait que ... Ça m'excite. Clint beug aux mots du Sokoviens, non, il ne comprend pas encore ce côté là, mais respecte les désirs de Pietro. "Bon, autre chose?"

Clint réfléchit encore puis lance. "Ah oui, tu es mon soumis, d'accord, tu m'appartiens, je l'ai vu car tu n'obeissais plus à Loki, mais à moi. Pietro sourit tendrement. "Mais... Tu n'es pas mon unique soumis." Pietro fronce les yeux. De quoi parle Clint? Il a d'autre hommes dans sa vie? Clint continu. "Je me suis mal exprimé, tu es mon unique partenaire et j'aimerai que je le sois également. Je te laisserais plus te faire toucher par qui que se soit d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu obéisse à quelques d'autre que moi. Et... Empêche les autres de m'approcher, empêche moi d'aller voir ailleurs. Reprends-moi. Tu as beau m'être soumis, tu as un pouvoir absolu sur moi. Sur le papier je suis dominant et toi dominé mais en vrai c'est toi le dominant, tu me ferais faire n'importe quoi je le ferais. Soit jaloux, possessif, je suis ton maître à toi seul." Chuchote Clint.

Pietro a baissé les yeux confus et touché par ces paroles... Les garçons se sourient en coin puis boient une longue gorgée de leur boisson. Loki les rejoint à cet instant.

\- Messieurs ! Lance le brun.

\- Maî- Loki. On était en train de discuter de la séance. Dit Pietro.

\- Ah c'est bien de le faire. Lance l'ancien maître de Quicksilver.

\- Voudriez-vous bien y participer, votre avis m'aiderait beaucoups. Lance Clint.

\- Je veux bien discuter de Quicksilver mais j'aimerais que vous et moi nous nous entretenons en privé. Votre soumis ne doit pas vous voir dans une position d'humiliation. Lance t'il.

\- Biensure mai- Loki. Se reprend encore Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Euh... Ok. Fait seulement Clint.

\- Voulez-vous que je parte maintenant ? Demande Pietro.

\- Où en étiez vous? Demande tout d'abord le faux dieu.

\- Aux choses désagréables. Déclare Pietro.

\- Je venais de finir. Ajoute Clint.

\- J'ai encore une chose à dire. Lance Pietro attendant que Clint lui donne la parole.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu m'avais demandé de ne pas te vouvoyer mais te voir en maître sm, m'a complètement déstabilisé, je t'ai vouvoyé durant toute la séance, tu me l'as jamais fait remarquer.

\- Ça m'a pas parut si important, j'avais même pas fait attention. On était dans le jeu, après, si tu préfères me vouvoyer, et bien fait le. L'autorise t'il.

Pietro sourit. "Je... J'ai plus rien à ajouter."

\- Moi non plus.

\- Bien, puis je vous voir cinq minutes, je débrief avec vous et puis on débriefera tous ensemble sur les côtés ... Positifs disons-nous.

\- D'accord. Clint se lève et suit Loki jusqu'à une table un peu plus loin. Le brun s'assoit face à Clint souriant. "Comment s'est passé le reste de la séance, était ce à votre convenance?"

\- Eigh. Oui, je n'ai pas de... Enfin... Oui tout était parfait.

\- Bien. Loki à un petit rire nerveux. "Dans l'ensemble c'était un peu... sans dessus dessous. On ne savait pas où vous vouliez en venir, c'était un peu brouillon. Une fois timide et réservé, une fois, soumis, une fois dominant du dominant.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas... Je... Dit Clint confus.

\- Ne vois inquiètez pas, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Mais évitez de vous montrer trop dominé devant votre soumis et ne dominez pas les autres dominateurs dans l'avenir. Lance Loki les bras croisés mais sourire aux lèvres.

\- D'accord, oui.

\- La jalousie, l'envie, peut-être une bonne idée, j'avais compris directement où vous vouliez en venir mais ne fait pas ça avec un maître, faites le avec un soumis. Un dominateur ne pourra jamais donné ce qu'un soumis peut offrir et il en est pleinement conscient.

\- Oui,. D'accord...

\- Ensuite. Il vous manque un peu de fermeté mais ça ira mieux quand Pietro sera éduqué, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'être ferme ni même de le punir. Par ailleurs... Le coin est à proscrire... C'est une remarque, après vous faites ce que vous voulez. Donc. Fermeté, discipline, être droit. "Je suis le dominateur, tu es le dominé." point. Pas de discution. L'attitude doit accompagné votre domination... Clint hoche simplement de la tête, enregistrant tout ce qu'il peut. Loki éclate de rire ensuite. "Vilain garnements. Je dois dire que ça m'a ... Choqué. Petit salope, petit pute, sale chienne... C'est presque moins choquant que Vilain garnement. Clint, je peux vous appelez Clint? " Une seconde fois, Clint hoche de la tête. "Pietro est jeune, enfin, plus que jeune que nous, c'est très... Glauque. Vous pourriez être son père, alors évitez les mots comme gamin, gosse, garnements."

\- Je voudrais pas dégrader son image... Marmonne Clint.

\- Je comprends, utilisez des adjectifs qualificatifs. Effronté , insolent, petit arrogant... Propose Loki.

\- D'accord, oui, c'est mieux.

\- Bien, soyez ferme, si vous déclarez dans le contrat que le soumis sera puni de coup de fouet s'il vous manque du respect, faites le, sinon, vous perdrez votre crédibilité, vous passerez pour un faible. Et je vous rappel qu'un dominant est fort.

\- C'est vrai, je suis désolé... Lance Clint en soufflant.

\- C'est normal, et puis j'étais là pour ça, pour vous montrer comment procéder. Bon, mis à part ça, j'ai particulièrement bien aimé le fait que... Vous m'avez contredit... Pour relever la punition. Ça montrait que vous étiez "l'unique maître." Et je dois dire que bien que je sois largement plus excité par un homme en position de soumission, vous m'avez particulièrement bien émoustillé... Enfin voilà. Je vous confie à présent mon soumis, prenez en soin, je sais qu'il sera entre deux bonnes mains. Faites le bander Clint, surprenez le. C'est un bon garçon. Il vous aime et vous l'aimez, laissez vos émotions faire leur travaille. Bien... Vous avez quelques chose à ajouter ?

\- Non... Euh... Si un jour il se pourrait que... Enfin que... Pietro et moi... Avec vous...

\- Un plan à trois? Tranche Loki qui voit la gène se lire sur le visage de Clint.

\- Oui.

Loki sourit. "Quicky à mon numéro perso. Ce sera bien volontier à condition qu'on se partage le soumis, quoique... Il se pourrait bien que je sois soumis un soir... Allez retournons voir votre soumis."

Les deux maîtres s'installent face à Pietro. "Voulez-vous boire quelques chose Loki?" Propose aussitôt Clint.

\- Non merci, je vais pas tarder à y aller. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais échanger mon point de vue sur les choses qui m'ont plu et m'ont déplu, puis je vous laisserai débattre ensuite.

\- Euh non pas de soucis. Lance Clint.

\- Bien, tout d'abord, Quicksilver, je n'ai pas aimé ton manque de respect, tu as largement mérité tes coups de fouet.

\- Oui maî- Loki, j'en suis désolé. Se reprend Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Ensuite, tu t'es remis en question. Tu as obéis à ton nouveau maître, pour cela je te félicite. Je n'ai pas assez échangé avec vous pour en dire plus, mais, j'ai apprécié ce début de séance. Je pense que tout les deux vous êtes fait pour vous entendre. Tu as besoin de quelque de ferme, mais aussi quelqu'un qui est à ton écoute. Qui prend soin de toi. Tu as choisi le bon maître. Dit il ensuite à Pietro. "Bien je vais vous laisser, bonne soirée. Bienvenue parmis nous maître Barton."

Clint sourit seulement et ne sait que dire alors que le brun repart vers la sortie. "Bien... Je.. . Je sais plus quoi dire."

\- Moi je sais. Dit Pietro en s'approchant de Clint. "J'ai bien aimé ta fermeté lorsque j'ai voulu désobéir à la punition. Ça m'a beaucoup plu. Tu sais déjà que les coup de fouet m'ont apporté beaucoup de plaisir. J'ai adoré te supplier de laisser Loki me punir. J'ai vraiment aimé que tu prennes le contrôle. J'ai bien aimé que tu me rattache à cette chaîne, j'aurais préféré avoir les bras attaché plutôt que les poignets seulement. Mais une chose à la fois.

\- Ce que j'ai aimé moi, c'est ton regard, je sais que tu aimes te faire bander les yeux mais si tu voyais comment tes pupilles sont si belles lorsqu'elles se rétractent. Et...

\- Et?

\- Tu as été très... Libéré... J'aime bien ton côté sans pudeur, tu sais quant tu t'es...

\- Oui... Dit Pietro ne voulant pas en dire d'avantage sur cet act. "La soumission est vraiment mon truc." Lance Pietro avant de rire. Un silence s'abbat ensuite entre les hommes, Pietro attend que Clint clôt la séance définitivement. "C'est... Si tu n'as plus à rien à dire. Tu peux clore la séance." Propose le jeune.

\- Euh... Je... Je clos la séance alors.

\- D'accord... Euh... Pietro pouffe de rire nerveusement c'était bien différent des échange avec Loki. Tout etait si clair. Il parlait toujours en premier que ce qu'il avait détesté. Ensuite c'était a Pietro de le faire. Loki reprenait la parole et parlait des choses positives puis c'était à Pietro d'en faire autant. Quelques fois, il proposait d'autre choses, d'autre punitions pour les prochaines fois, d'autre fantasmes à assouvir. Ensuite, ils convenaient d'un nouveau rendez vous, puis Pietro pouvait disposer. Bien évidemment avec Clint ça ne se passe pas totalement pareil c'est ce qui fait que leur couple top/bottom est unique.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille quelques part, qu'on profite encore de la soirée, où tu préférais rentrer? Demande Clint.

\- J'ai bien envie de m'amuser mais Bucky à prévu une soirée demain.

Le prénom de Bucky fait revenir illico Clint à la réalité. "Ok, on va rentrer Alors." Clint se lève, et va payer l'addition, il revient vers son compagnon et passe son bras autour de sa nuque.

Pietro le regarde les yeux brillants, le bras de Clint autour de son cou, rend son homme très viril et il aime ça. Il aime son petit ami, il aime son nouveau maître, il aime Clint.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

J'espère que cette séance assez hot vous a plu, c'était un des problèmes que Pietro avait. Clint à sut le régler haut la main, enfin je crois.


	33. Chapter 33

UCA chapitre 33

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vendredi 20 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Il est presque 11h lorsque Pietro se réveille, ça fait du bien de traîner au lit parfois, même s'il aurait préféré que son petit ami fasse de même. Le prof de sport a délaissé le lit. Pietro ne lui en veut pas pour autant, il est père de trois enfants, c'est bien normal qu'il s'en occupe. Pietro sourit lorsqu'il se souvient que Natasha et Steve ont gardé les enfants. Il les verrait bien ensemble. Steve a de la patience avec les enfants, autant que Clint en a, mais lui c'est normal, il est leur père.

Au fond de son lit, Pietro pense à eux, à ses enfants, les enfants de Clint. Qu'il aurai aimé être leur père lui aussi. Il aurai aimé être le père de ses si beaux enfants. Les enfants Barton sont parfaits. Cooper est un peu introverti d'après ses professeurs, mais avec lui, il ne l'est pas du tout. Il est naturel avec lui, et spontané. Lila est sa petite princesse, qu'il aime prendre du temps avec elle. Lui brosser les cheveux, lui faire de jolies nattes, ou un chignon élaboré. Et Nathaniel, ce petit bout de choux. Il se souvient la première fois qu'il l'a vu, il était si mignon dans sa chaise haute. Il avait craqué sur sa jolie petite bouille au premier regard. Il se souvient lorsqu'ils étaient revenu de l'enfer avec Stark, et que Clint l'avait ensuite ramené chez lui. Nathaniel lui avait fait un gros câlin. Il s'était senti revivre grâce à ça.

Pietro se lève puis passe un t shirt, il se souvient du premier anniversaire de Nathy qu'il avait passé. C'était pour ses deux ans. Qu'il était mimi dans sa tenue, il l'est toujours. Pietro ferme les yeux et se souvient de son premier "je t'aime" que lui avait lancé le petit. Il en avait pleuré. Il sait que le môme ne peut qu'être sincère. Oui Nathaniel l'aime vraiment. Non pas parce que Pietro est en couple avec son père, non c'est un lien bien plus fort. Un lien de parenté. Sauf que... Pietro n'est et ne sera jamais son père.

Le sportif se laisse tomber sur le lit, il se souvient du coup de poignard lorsqu'il avait revu Stephen et Martin. Il se souvient des mots de Lorna, à son réveil. Après sa tentative de suicide. C'est la première fois que Pietro repense à cet acte, c'est un moment bien trop dure. Peut être qu'en expliquant son geste, il pourrait enfin tourne la page.

Il se relève, saisit son ordinateur puis rédige.

 **-o-o-o-**

 _21 mars 2020._

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Ma tentative de suicide._

 _Comment expliquer mon geste, certain dirait que c'était un geste égoïste, d'autre dirait que c'est une sonnette d'alarme. Moi je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire mon geste. Je me souviens plus exactement du déroulement de la soirée. Je me souviens du début, je me souviens de la soirée, elle même. De ma rencontre avec Stephen._

 _Je me souviens être sorti du bar avec une bouteille à la main, puis plus rien. Certaine personne pensent que j'étais trop bourré pour me rappeler, d'autre pensent que c'est dû à la commotion. Et d'autre encore, pensent que mon cerveau préfère occulter ce bout de ma vie. Je ne sais pas quoi penser._

 _Lorna m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, elle m'a parlé de Stephen, elle m'a parlé que je marmonnais que je voulais être le père du bébé. Quel bébé? De quel bébé s'agissait il? Celui de Stephen? Celui de Tony ? Celui de Bucky et de ce fait de ma propre sœur?_

 _Ça fait quatre mois que je me penche sur les raisons de ma tentative de suicide. Je n'ai jamais su mettre un mot dessus. Je ne savais rien. Lorna m'a apprit le comment. Johnny le où. Mais le pourquoi, ça, je ne le savais pas, ou bien, je ne voulais pas le savoir._

 _Je l'ai toujours su, mais j'avais du mal à me l'avouer. Ma tentative de suicide n'a rien avec le fait que Tony puisse être heureux, n'a rien avec le fait que mon ex soit marié à ma sœur. N'a rien avec le fait que ma sœur ne sait pas pour Tony ou pour Bucky, ce n'est pas parce que Stephen et Martin soient heureux. Non, toutes ces situations ont un point commun. La paternité. Tous, sont pères ou vont le devenir. Tous, sauf moi. Je n'ai pas d'enfants. pas d'affiliation, pas de successeur, pas de reconnaissance en tant que père._

 _Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement dû à ce besoin de paternité, qui ait fait que je voulais en finir avec ma vie, mais une accumulation de tout ses malheurs autour de moi. Le meurtre de Howard par jalousie de Bucky. Le mariage de ma sœur avec Bucky. C'était le fait de vivre avec un mec pendant deux ans et le voir retourner avec son ex. C'était la trahison et les abus sexuels de Tony. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas puni pour ce qu'il m'a fait. C'était également le fait de ne pas tout dire à ma sœur. L'annonce du bébé de Tony n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. C'était la vie parfaite de Stephen et de Martin. C'était aussi que ma sœur soit enceinte de mon premier amour. Ou encore que les beaux parents de Clint me détestent. C'était aussi ma désillusion de savoir que le prince charmant n'existait pas. C'était dû a ma frustration sexuelle, pas assez débordante à mon goût. Ou bien même la routine de mon couple. Mais c'était surtout que les enfants de Clint, ne seront jamais les miens. C'était une accumulation de tout ça, qui a fait que je voulais en finir._

 _Je sais ce que je veux, je sais aussi ce que je ne veux pas. Je sais ce que j'ai, puisque pendant ces 12 minutes où j'étais plongé dans le coma, je n'avais plus rien._

 _On sait pas toujours ce qu'on a mais on sait ce qu'on perd. Et je l'ai su, ce que j'avais perdu. Durant ces 12 minutes, je n'avais plus Clint, je n'avais plus ma sœur, je n'avais plus ni Cooper, ni Lila, ni Nathaniel. Je ne serais jamais leur père, ou même leur beau père, mais je sais que je suis un adulte, qui les aime comme ses propres enfants et que je les éleverai comme un père le ferait. alors... Je ne suis peut être rien pour eux au vue de la société mais l'important c'est ce que je représente à leurs yeux et ceux qu'ils représentent aux miens._

 _ **Pietro Maximoff.**_

 **-o-o-o-**

Pietro ferme définitivement ce document, il l'enverra au docteur Chô d'ici peu. Le fait que quelqu'un lise son récit, lui fera du bien. Il se demande même s'il ne devrait pas le faire lire à Clint. Il soupire longuement, une page se tourne et une autre commence.

Il descend à la cuisine et retrouve sa chère sœur, l'amour de sa vie et la meilleure amie de celui ci qui cuisinent. Il commence par embrasser Natasha, puis Wanda, et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, son homme. "bien dormi?" Lui demande justement Clint.

\- Comme un bébé.

\- Tu m'aides à mettre la table? Demande aussitôt Clint.

\- Oui, monsieur Barton. Répond celui ci, alors que Clint lui, sourit en coin.

Les filles se retournent aussitôt sur le couple et les lèvent un sourcil. "Monsieur Barton?" Lâche la Russe.

Clint sourit timidement, puis se mord la lèvre. Dès que Pietro l'appel ainsi, il se remémore des passages de la veille. Il l'entend le supplier de lui faire l'amour, lui supplier de lui pardonner ses impaires. Il l'entend gémir. Le couple sourient tendrement tout en mettant la table pour neuf, les gosses y compris. "Où sont les gosses?" Demande Pietro.

\- Dehors, ils jouent au ballon. Lui apprend Clint.

\- Je parlais pas de tes enfants Clint, je parlais de leurs mecs. Dit le jeune en désignant les filles.

\- Moi aussi, ils jouent au ballon dehors. Rit Clint.

\- "Leurs" mecs? Beug Nath.

\- On est pas des quiches Nath, on a très bien vu votre manège. Répond simplement Clint en terminant de mettre la table.

\- Wanda... Aide moi. Supplie la rousse. Wanda mime qu'elle est muette, tout en souriant. "D'accord... On est grillé. Bon au lieu de m'embêter allez les chercher, on va passer à table." Ajouta t'elle.

Clint sort, les appel puis revient avec le petit Nathaniel auquel il lui lave les mains, puis le fait s'installer à table. Bucky, Steve, Cooper et Lila les rejoignent ensuite pour partager ce repas.

Le déjeuner est animé, tout le monde remarque que Steve et Nath se sont rapprochés cette nuit, ça les fait tous sourire, même Cooper et Lila semblent comprendre ce qu'il se trame. A la fin du repas, Steve et Natasha repartent, ensemble. Clint s'en va peu après déposer Cooper chez sa petit amie. Wanda profite pour passer du temps avec les enfants dans le jardin. Pietro passe enfin sous la douche.

Sous le jet, Pietro repense à sa soirée. Qu'il avait aimé que Clint soit aussi dominant. Son sexe appeal dépassait de loin celui de Bucky, Tony, Stephen ou même de Loki. Son ancien maître était ferme, et très dominateur mais l'excitation n'était pas la même. Clint l'excitait tellement. Après s'être rafraîchit les idées en finissant par une douche froide, il descend au rez de chaussé.

Pietro entre dans la cuisine et se retrouve face à Bucky. Les enfants jouent toujours dehors, Pietro en profite pour remercier Bucky pour son cadeau. Le brun buvait un café en lisant le journal, qu'il pose de suite lorsque le blond entre. Pietro sourit seulement et se prépare un café, puis s'assoit face à Bucky.

\- Hey, merci pour les places.

\- De rien. Avec ta sœur on savait pas trop quoi t'acheter. Avoue le brun.

\- Mais c'est bien, ça me fait plaisir. Lâche Pietro en s'échappant dans sa tasse de café. Le brun voit la tristesse sur son visage et tente de savoir ce qui ne ca pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Pietro? Ça va avec Clint ?! Il.. tu es heureux au moins? Demande t'il.

\- Oui, oui t'inquiètes et puis... Pietro ricane légèrement.

\- Et puis... Insiste Bucky.

\- Et bien... J'ai envie de dire... Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre si je le suis pas,... C'est vrai tu vas faire quoi si je suis malheureux. Lance le jeune en riant.

\- Pietro... C'était une simple question. Lâche Bucky en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi je serais malheureux? J'ai un mec qui m'aime et qui est là pour moi, pourquoi je serais malheureux ?! Ah oui si! Parce que tu penses que je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Lance Pietro en souriant en coin.

\- Je sais très bien que tu l'es plus. Rétorque Bucky en fronçant les yeux.

\- Tant mieux. Lâche seulement Pietro en soupirant. Le silence s'invite dans la piece. Bucky tente de le rompre.

\- Ta sœur t'a dit pour le prénom du bébé ?

\- Non. Dit Pietro en levant les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

\- Et bien, je lui laisse te le dire alors... Sinon elle va faire la gueule. Lance le brun en riant.

\- Tu peux me le dire, ça restera entre nous. C'est pas comme si on avait pas de secret pour elle. Insinue Pietro. Bucky soupire, ferme les yeux puis les réouvre.

\- C'est quoi ces reproches Pietro ?

\- Rien... Excuse moi... C'est juste dur à avaler. Avoue t'il.

\- Qu'est ce qui est dur à avaler? Demande tout de même Bucky.

\- Le fait que tu vas avoir un bébé, avec ma sœur... Et que je serais son parrain. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé me choisir Bucky? J'adore ma sœur, mais tu aurais dû l'en dissuader. Je serais pas un parrain parfait. J'aurais l'impression de te regarder. J'aurais l'impression que... Pietro se tait un moment puis reprend. "C'est comme si je regardai Nathaniel, je me considère comme son père... je veux bien être le parrain de l'enfant de ma sœur mais pas du tiens." Lâche t'il comme une bombe. Le silence règne encore, Bucky ne sait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait il dire après ça? Pietro ajoute. "Pourquoi tu lui as pas demandé de choisir quelqu'un d'autre Bucky?"

\- Je trouvais ça légitime que tu l'étais, c'est ta sœur jumelle. Murmure le brun.

\- Je suis le beau père de Nathy. Il me considère ainsi, comme un second père. Quand je le vois, je souris car c'est le portrait de Clint et j'aime Clint. J'aime son père. Et... Si je vois ce bébé te ressembler. Et bien... C'est trop compliqué à expliquer... Finit' par dire Pietro.

\- T'aurais voulu être son beau père? À mon bébé? Demande Bucky en fronçant les yeux.

\- J'aurais voulu, oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et la question ne se pose plus. Dit finalement Pietro.

\- Parce qu'il a une mère qui est ta sœur?

\- Non,... Parce que j'aime Clint, plus que toi. Chuchote Pietro. Le brun plante son regard dans le sien puis baisse les yeux.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus? Demande t'il tout de même alors qu'il y'a deux minutes il affirmait qu'il savait qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

\- Si... Mais moins que lui... Tu crois que... Je t'aime toujours ? Lâche Pietro en riant.

\- Et bien... Depuis l'annonce, tu semble ne pas être bien. Murmure Bucky.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais?! Crache Pietro presque furieux.

\- Clint nous l'a dit... Que tu n'étais pas très bien. Avoue le brun.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi... C'est juste... Ces bébés. Tout le monde a des enfants, toi, Stephen, Tony... et moi... J'ai pas de bébé. Tout ce que j'ai c'est des beaux enfants, ce sont mes enfants mais non légitimes et ... Clint peut me les enlever. Lâche t'il, la boule au ventre. "Toi, tu as ton bébé. Martin et Stephen en ont adopté un. Même Tony a foutu sa secrétaire enceinte, ce sont leur bébé et personne ne peut leur enlever." Pietro baisse les yeux, les larmes aux yeux. "Alors que moi... On peut tout me reprendre..." Murmure Pietro en relevant la tête.

\- Pietro... Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses, Clint ne te quittera jamais. Tente de le réconforter Bucky.

\- Et s'il le faisait, je perdrais tout. Ma vie, cette vie, les enfants, tous. Je ne serais jamais leur père. Légalement, je suis personne pour eux. Je suis juste le petit ami de Clint. Ajoute le jeune peiné. "Tu sais que Clint a dû me faire un mot pour aller chercher Nathy à l'école, et même Lila. Alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de soutenir à la maîtresse que j'étais son deuxième papa. Mais non, aux yeux de la loi je suis personne." Lâche il alors que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Bucky est mal à l'aise, il est son ami, il veut le reconforter et en même temps, il ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs avec un geste mal placé. Tanpis, il attrappe sa main puis lui murmure. "T'en as déjà parlé à Clint de ça?"

\- Non. Avoue Pietro en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il peut rien faire. Je ne peux pas les adopter. Car je suis que son petit ami et puis, les parents de Laura s'y interposeraient. Lâche t'il en retirant sa main de la sienne et en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

Bucky le regarde tristement. Le jeune s'essuie encore, boit une longue gorgée de café puis reprends. "J'aimerai adopter un bébé avec Clint. Notre bébé, être vraiment son père, qu'il soit vraiment notre bébé à tous les deux pas seulement d'un côté son père et de l'autre, celui qui partage sa vie. Mais... Il faut du temps, de l'argent, une situation stable, chose que je n'ai pas. Stephen et Martin ont dû attendre des années pour adopter."

\- Ils sont médecins tous les deux. Ça aide... Dit seulement Bucky ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Vous avez tous des enfants. Lance seulement Pietro.

\- C'est qui tous? Moi, Steph? Demande Bucky.

\- Tous, ce sont mes ex. Tous mes ex ont des enfants ou vont en avoir, comme toi.

\- Je comprend... Tu aurais voulu être à la place de .. la femme de Tony, à la place de Martin ou même de ... Bucky n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase mais Pietro si.

\- Ma propre sœur jumelle... T'imagines même pas quel coup de poignard ça m'a fait d'apprendre que Tony allait avoir un bébé, j'avais la haine, car il mérite pas tous ce bonheur. T'imagines même pas ma tête face aux couple parfait de Martin et Stephen me présentant leur bébé. Et le summum a été l'annonce de mon filleul. ... Lance t'il d'un coup. Il prend une grosse inspiration puis déclare encore. "En plus de ça, les beaux parents de Clint me détestent et trouvent que je suis un bon à rien, qui pervertie Clint. Tu sais... Si un jour il arriverait un truc à Clint, ... Je les perdrai eux aussi. Légalement ce serait leur grand parents qui auraient leur garde. Moi je suis personne,..." Il a la gorge nouée à nouveau, il retient une seconde fois ses larmes. "Ça m'a fait tellement mal d'apprendre tous ça... Je voudrais tellement avoir un enfant à moi, je demande pas grand chose, juste d'être... Légalement reconnu en tant que père."

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est la première fois que Pietro se confie autant à quelqu'un, c'est un des les passages préfères de la fic._


	34. Chapter 34

UCA 34

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vendredi 20 juin

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Suite

.

Bucky laisse un moment à Pietro pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions, il se contente de lui sourire pour le soutenir. Pietro continu à se confier.

\- J'ai... Revu Stephen récemment, il y a trois mois. J'étais sorti avec un couple d'amis, ça faisait peut être quelques jours que j'avais appris la nouvelle... Et là, j'ai rencontré Stephen qui me parle de son fils, de Martin qui est légalement son père. J'avais jamais vu Stephen aussi heureux, pourtant je l'ai vu dans des circonstances bien plus agréable qu'autour d'un verre. Pietro raconte tout à Bucky en souriant, mais un faux sourire. Un sourire amer, triste. "Mais là, il était heureux que s'il lui arrivait quelques chose que... Martin éleverai leur enfant... Et moi Bucky ?" Lui demande Pietro. Les larmes coulent mais continu. "S'il arriverait quelques chose à Clint ? Penses tu que je pourrais continuer à élever ses enfants? J'en doute..." Lâche t'il finalement. Il inspire une grosse bouffée d'air, boit son café puis déclare.

\- Bucky, il faut que je te dise quelques chose...

\- Je t'écoute Pietro, je suis là. Dit il en attrappant sa main. Pietro accepte sa main et la serre avant de commencer.

\- J'ai passé la nuit à me bourrer la gueule, j'allais pas très bien, parce que avec l'histoire de Tony tout ça, avec l'annonce du bébé. Et puis... J'ai trop bu je crois ... Un conseil, ne te bourre jamais la gueule si tu n'es pas dans un bon esprit.

\- Quoi? Pietro de quoi tu parles? Demande Bucky inquiet.

\- J'ai fais un bad trip, avec de l'alcool. Je savais même pas que ca existait... je me suis jeté sous une voiture... Avoue finalement Pietro avant de baisser la tête.

\- Quoi? Lâche Bucky en obligeant Pietro à relever son visage de sa main libre.

\- Hum, hum. Pietro lève les yeux. "Je me suis retrouvé à l'hosto, je me suis raté, je titubais tellement que j'évitais les voitures même si il semblerait que je voulais réellemment qu'elles m'atteignent. Je voulais mourir. Je crois que je voulais en finir avec ma misérable vie. "

\- Mon dieu Pietro. Murmure le brun en remontant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Clint ne sait même pas pourquoi... Je ne savais pas vraiment non plus. À mon réveil, j'ai oublié cette soirée. Ce sont mes amis qui m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je vois un psy. Une psy. Elle pense que j'ai un problème avec ma liaison avec Clint. Qu'il n'est pas l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Qu'il n'a pas tes qualités, celles de Stephen ou bien même Tony ou autre. C'était un peu vrai. Il manquait chez Clint ce brin de folie que Stephen avait, il manquait cette spontanéité que tu as. Il manquait cet autorité que Tony avait sur moi. Mais... Pietro se tait un moment puis reprend calmement. "Depuis qu'il a acquis tous ça. Je sais ce qui ne va pas chez moi. C'est tout con. Juste un besoin de reconnaissance. C'est pathétique tu trouves pas? "

\- Tu as toujours cru en l'amour, tu as cherché, tu as été déçu, tu t'es méfié. Tu as été trahi, je t'ai trahi et j'en suis vraiment désolé Pietro. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je te promets ... Je t'ai aimé mais... Mes sentiments pour ta sœur ont été plus fort que tous.

\- J'ai toujours tout partagé avec ma soeur, même mon mec sauf un seul truc. Et c'est justement le fait de lui dire que j'ai couché avec son petit ami. Le fait de lui cracher quelque chose, ça m'angoisse. Avoue Pietro.

\- Dit comme ça, on dirait que je l'ai trompé avec toi. Tu n'as pas couché avec le petit ami de ta sœur Pietro. Tu as couché avec ton petit ami, qui t'a quitté pour ta sœur. Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu n'as pas trahis ta sœur. Personne n'a trahit Wanda. Le seul traitre c'est moi, vis à vis de toi. J'ai envie de te dire que je regrette qu'on est été ensemble mais c'est faux car je ne regrette pas un seul moment en ta compagnie. Tu sais, parfois, j'ai eu envie de tout lui dire. Mais je sais que ça ne serait pas honnête vis à vis de toi. Et puis je t'ai promis de ne pas le lui dire . Je te trahirais pas une seconde fois. Finit par dire Bucky. Pietro sourit, ça lui a fait tellement de bien de parler avec lui, lui dire tout ce qu'il a que le cœur. Les garçons sursautent lorsque Clint fait irruption dans la pièce. " Vous êtes pas prêt?"

\- Prêt pourquoi? Demande aussitôt Pietro.

\- Le laser game, avec Steve! Lance Clint.

\- Quoi?

\- Il vous a pas envoyé de message? Il a prévu un truc. Les informe Clint. Les garçons grincent des yeux alors que Bucky regarde son téléphone.

\- Ah si... J'avais pas vu. "Laser games entre potes à 16h!"

\- Cool. Et les gosses? Demande le plus jeune.

\- Je les garde avec Nath et Wanda.

\- Tu viens pas? Demande Pietro, un peu déçu.

\- Nope, c'est entre pote, je suis pas ton pote moi. Lance t'il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Pietro, surpris de ce geste, surtout devant Bucky. "Allez vous préparer, nous on va aller au parc."

Les garçons se sourient puis grimpent à l'étage afin de se préparer, Clint fait de même avec les enfants, il débarbouille Lila et Nathaniel, puis tout le monde s'en va. Clint prend sa voiture, Natasha les rejoindra la bas, Bucky et Pietro s'en vont avec celle des Barnes.

Arrivé au parc, les trois amis s'installent dans l'herbe, Wanda à eut la bonne idée de prendre une couverture, Clint lui a pensé au goûter. Lila joue dans les jeux, accompagné de Nathaniel. Les trois amis en profitent pour discuter notamment de Steve.

Pendant ce temps là, les garçons s'amusent. Ça leur fait du bien d'être à trois, et de s'amuser. Ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant amuser à trois. Ça leur rappel souvenirs. Les trois mousquetaires.

Du côté de Clint, les filles parlent encore de Natasha et de Steve, Clint, lui écoute la conversation et pousse sa meilleure amie à franchir le pas définitivement. Il décide même d'engager une baby sitter pour ce soir, pas question que Natasha et/ou Steve gardent les gosses pendant qu'ils s'amusent. Clint contact aussitôt la baby sitter qui accepte Clint déposera les enfants après avoir dîner au restaurant, car ils avaient également décidé d'aller au restaurant tous ensemble ce soir. L'après midi passe vite, ils étaient arrivés au parc sur les coups de 16h, les enfants avaient joués une heure puis s'étaient réunis autour des adultes pour goûter.

Du côté des garçons, leur partie est finie, ils attendent patiemment leur classement autour d'un verre au bar du complexe. Et puis il était trop tôt pour rejoindre le restaurant, prévu à 20h. Après avoir bu leur verre tranquillement, les garçons décident d'aller se changer pour le resto, ils passent à la ferme.

Bucky passa sous la douche, tandis que Steve et Pietro se font une collation. Puis c'est au tour de Pietro de se doucher et de se changer, Steve en profite pour parler un peu avec son meilleur ami. "Comment ça va entre Pietro et toi?"

\- Bien. Pourquoi? Demande Bucky en se servant une tartine de beurre de cacahuète.

\- C'est ton ex. Lance seulement Steve.

\- C'est du passé... Lâche Bucky en roulant t des yeux.

\- C'est ce que vous n'arrêterez pas de dire mais, j'ai tout de même l'impression que vous flirtez constemment ensemble. Lance Steve en grimaçant.

\- Mais non. Soupire Bucky.

\- Si... On dirait que votre histoire n'est pas fini, qu'elle est toujours en suspens comme si vous n'avez pas mis les choses à plat. Contredit le plus vieux des deux.

\- On l'a fait en début d'après midi. J'étais persuadé qu'il avait toujours ses sentiments pour moi, mais non, je me suis trompé. Dit seulement Bucky pour sa défense.

\- T'aurais fais quoi s'il en avait encore? Pouffe Steve, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de la phrase du brun.

\- Rien.

\- T'en as toujours toi? Demande tout de même le sportif.

\- C'est Pietro, c'est mon premier amour. Dit il seulement.

\- Je sais... Lance Steve. Un silence sabbat dans la pièce, Steve combien Pietro a eut un impact sur lui, mais il sait aussi que Bucky se cherchait sexuellement parlant à cet époque.

Bucky fini par rompre ce silence. "Je suis pas gay Steve."

\- Je le sais aussi. Mais t'as toujours été attiré par les mecs... Un peu. Ajoute t'il ensuite en grimaçant tout en souriant.

\- Tu fais référence à ton anniv? Demande Bucky en grimaçant.

\- Oui... Je t'aurais dis, oui, je sais pas où on en serait à l'heure qu'il est... Tu m'aurais sûrement plaqué pour Wanda. Ajoute t'il en riant.

\- Sûrement... Je l'aime tu sais... reprend encore Bucky.

\- Je sais, tu te cherchais... À l'époque de Pietro, t'étais pas sûr d'être gay ou bi.

\- C'est du passé, cette attirance pour les mecs, je ressents plus rien. Confirme Bucky, bien que Steve le sache, il décide d'insister la dessus.

\- Il le sait? Que tu n'étais pas sur d'être gay ou même bi. Il le sait ça?

\- J'en sais rien. Peut être que je lui ai dis.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler. Je pense que ça l'aiderait à tourner la page. Tu sais quand tu l'as plaqué, ça a été dur pour lui. Il s'est beaucoup confié à moi. Il comprenait que tu étais amoureux de sa sœur. Il l'idéalise alors... Steve prend une pause puis reprend. "Mais, je crois qu'il lui manquait des explications, pas sur ce que tu ressentais pour elle, ou pour lui, plutôt sur ce que tu ressentais au début de votre relation comparé a la fin. Parle lui de tes doutes. Dis lui, que... Qu'il n'y est pour rien, que c'est à cause de toi. Lui conseille Steve.

\- Hum... T'as raison, moi aussi j'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à ne pas s'en vouloir, comme s'il y était pour quelque chose. Le silence s'engouffre à nouveau, puis Bucky décide de changer de conversation. "Alors et toi... La Russe te plait..."

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Buck.

\- Elle est gentille. Lance le brun en souriant.

\- Elle est sympa oui, on s'ennuie pas avec elle. Confirme le blond.

\- J'en doute pas. Lance Bucky en riant.

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt. Coupe Pietro en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Ok... On a tout juste le temps de passer chez toi. Dit Bucky en regardant sa montre. Aussitôt dit, les garçons partent en direction de l'appartement de Steve pour qu'il aille lui aussi prendre une douche et se changer.

Dans la voiture, les garçons n'arrêtent pas chambrer Steve, ils lui lancent le défi d'emballer Nath ce soir. Sinon, il aura un gage, ils ne se sont pas encore mis d'accord pour le gage, mais Steve se doute qu'il voudrait mieux qu'il gagne le défi.

Pendant ce temps, les autres ne tardent pas à commencer à ranger leurs affaires, eux n'iront pas se changer, mais décident tout de même de faire un détour à la ferme pour que les enfants se changent, jouer dehors n'est pas très bon pour la propreté des vêtements. Ils s'engagent donc sur la route.

Pendant que Steve est sous la douche, Bucky profite de ce moment pour parler avec Pietro. "Hey, je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais je voudrais qu'on parle de notre relation." Lance Bucky en s'asseyant dans le sofa.

\- Quelle relation Bucky? On est juste amis, je ne t'aime plus, t'as pas compris. Lance Pietro sur la défensive.

\- Si... Bien sûre que si. Je sais que tu n'aime plus et que tu acceptes que ta sœur et moi sommes en couple mais je pense que je te dois des explications. Pietro lève un sourcil ne comprenant pas où Bucky veut en venir. "Je t'ai aimé Pietro, tu es même mon premier vrai amour, je t'avais menti, j'avais jamais eut d'autre petit ami, fille ou garçon, parce que... Parce que j'étais pas sûre de ce je voulais, ça faisait quelque temps que j'étais attiré par les mecs, et je savais à pas si j'étais gay ou bi, et si c'était passager. J'étais en pleine confusion, de recherche, de questionnement, je savais pas ce que je voulais.

\- L'adolescence... souleva Pietro en ricanant.

\- Ouais... Toi tu es gay, pour ça, je me pose pas de question, pour toi c'était simple. Tu étais gay, pour moi c'était différent. On né hétéro, puis on reste hétéro, devient Homo, ou devient bi, C'est le plan. Sauf que parfois, il y a des gens qui sont bi mais pas gay, ou bi, mais hétéro. Mais... Parfois c'est passager, parfois c'est juste j'en sais rien une recherche, pour voir ce que l'on veut. Tu n'es pas le seul que j'ai dragué rassure toi, je me suis pas servi de toi. Le rassure t'il ensuite. "Pour tout te dire, je pensais être amoureux de Steve, non rectification j'étais amoureux de lui, longtemps, très longtemps. Alors... Pour moi, j'étais gay! Steve a toujours certifié qu'il était hétéro, il a repoussé mes avances alors quand je t'ai vu... Quand j'ai compris que toi tu étais gay, je me suis dis... Il me plaît, je lui plais, alors pourquoi pas. Et puis... Mon attirance envers les mecs s'est dissous, je redevenais hétéro. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre mais parfois ça va dans l'autre sens. On est Homo, on devient hétéro. Bien que quelque part je dois être bi, parce que... Parce que..." Bucky à du mal à continuer. Pietro lui vient en aide.

\- Tu es toujours un peu attiré par Steve? Demande le blond.

\- Non, mais... Je dirais que... Je suis pas indifférent à certaines personnes. Souffle t'il, alors que Pietro comprend qu'il parle de lui. "alors je dois être bi, mais... Sache que jamais je ne tromperais ta sœur parce que, moi je suis dans le registre. Hétéro ascendant bi, tu comprends?" Pietro éclate de rire et comprend.

\- Moi je suis gay ascendant gay. Ajoute le blond en riant encore. "Clint est gay ascendant bi, puis qu'il a été hétéro."

Les hommes ont un fou rire puis Bucky attrappe les main de Pietro. "On s'est aimé, mais... Il faut qu'on tourne la page, je ne t'ai pas quitté pour Wanda, je t'ai quitté parce que je n'avais plus d'attirance envers les hommes. Enfin si un peu mais pas au point à être ou vivre avec un homme." Ajoute t'il pour bien faire comprendre à Pietro qu'il en rien fautif de leur rupture.

\- Tu es bi, mais tu préfères les femmes. dit seulement Pietro en haussant les épaules l'air fataliste.

\- C'est ça. Confitme Bucky, ses mains serrant toujours celles du blond. Les garçons se regardent intensément, un moment de flottement s:installe puis la porte s'ouvre, rompant leur malaise.

Steve leur sourit, il est temps d'y aller ils vont se mettre en retards. C'est ainsi que tous partent, y compris Clint et les filles de leur côtés, direction dans le restaurant.

 _ **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on en sait plus sur le passé de Bucky et de Steve, je vous fais de gris bisous.**_


	35. Chapter 35

UCA 35

 ** _Et voilà c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic qui je vous l'espère vous a plu, au départ cette fic n'était qu'une suite de "Perfect daddy" elle devait être une petite suite, mais a pris beaucoup d'ampleur que je le pensais au départ. Je vous fais de gros bisous et merci pour vos commandes._**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vendredi 20 juin 2020

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Suite

.

Lorsque Clint arrive accompagné des filles et des enfants, ils sont surpris de voir que leur homme soient très bien habillés. Steve est en bout de table, Bucky à sa droite, puis Pietro. Natasha comprend directement qu'elle doit s'asseoir face à Steve, Wanda suit puis Clint s'assied en face de Pietro, Lila à ses côtés. Nathaniel à la droite de Pietro.

Durant le dîner, tous parlent de toyur et de rien, mais surtout de leur parti de laser game, pendant une bonne partie de l'apéro. Durant le repas, les discussions portent plutôt sur les grandes Vacances, et ils se demandent si la maison qu'ils ont loué pourrait recevoir 8 personnes. Car ils auraient bien aimé que Steve et Nath les accompagnent.

est de bonne augure tout le monde s'entend à merveille. Clint est heureux de voir que Natasha s'entend aussi bien avec les autres, et surtout avec Pietro. Il se serait jamais douté que sa collègue et amie s'entendrait aussitôt bien avec lui. Ils sont tellement différent tout les deux. Lorsque le dessert arrive, la discussion tourne autour du bébé Barnes.

Ils ne traînent pas au restaurant, la baby sitter doit bientôt arrivé. Clint va de suite déposer les enfants, Wanda l'accompagne elle aimerait changer de chaussure, les autres vont directement dans un bar, ils prennent place autour d'une table. Et prennent un cocktail.

Les discussions continus, Pietro et Bucky chambrent encore les deux tourtereaux qui se rapprochent doucement. Les garçons décident même de s'éloigner un peu pour leur permettre d'être seul. Ils dansent un peu, puis se reprennent un second cocktail. Pietro reçoit un message de Clint, qui les préviens qu'ils auront du retard, la baby sitter a crevé, mais ne va plus tarder.

Assis au comptoir, les deux amis profitent pour parler ensemble de leur passé, des choses qu'ils ont vécusi, des choses qu'ils regrettent, ou qu'ils leur manquent. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils décident de rejoindre le couple. Steve et Natasha les regardent d'un mauvais œil. Même s'ils ont rien à se reprocher, ils paraissent tout de même gènes. Clint et Wanda les rejoignent enfin. Ils commencent par prendre eux aussi un cocktail. L'ambiance est bonne, elle est sur dans le même esprit qu'au restaurant, ils sont bien à six, il s'apprécient tous. Clint a sa meilleure amie à ses côtés et son homme. Pietro à ses deux meilleurs amis, sa sœur et son petit ami. La soirée ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite.

Il est déjà 0h30 lorsque tous décident d'aller ailleurs. Clint a bu un cocktail, Wanda également mais sans alcool, Steve en a bu deux, Natasha aussi. Pietro et Bucky quant à eux en ont bu trois. L'endroit où ils vont n'est pas loin, ils le rejoignent à pied. L'alcool et le froid de la rue contrastent avec la chaleur ambiante du bar, donnent un coup de moue à certain mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrête les garçons.

En rentrant, Pietro va directement au toilette, alors que les autres s'installent au fond du bar-discotheque. Ils décident de prendre une bouteille de vodka. Clint s'en charge accompagné de Natasha. Steve, Bucky et Wanda restent à table et apprécient l'ambiance. Il y a du monde, ils doivent attendre un peu pour être servis au bar, et Pietro ne revient toujours pas. Bucky demande à Steve de rester aux côtés de Wanda pendant qu'il va voir son frère.

En allant vers les toilettes, il jette un coup d'œil à la salle, peut être que Pietro les cherche, mais ne le voit pas, il se dirige au toilette et lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il voit son ami penché au dessus du lavabo, le visage mouillé.

\- Hey, petite tête, ça va pas? T'as vomis? Demande en regardant le visage de Pietro défait.

\- Non... Ça va... Chaud, froid, chaud, froid, ça aide pas... J'ai un peu trop bu je crois. Se justifie le blond.

\- Ouais moi aussi... Faudrait que j'arrête, sinon ça va être dur la route. Lance Bucky.

\- Ma sœur conduira. Dit seulement Pietro en replaçant ses yeux cheveux.

\- Ouais...

\- J'ai pas envie que vous partiez. Lache subitement Pietro. Bucky sourit tristement.

\- Faut bien. T'es sûre que ça va? S'inquiète encore tout de même le brun.

\- Oui... T'inquiète pas.. leurs regards se croisent dans le miroir, les hommes se sourient puis rient subitement

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir tu sais. Reprend ensuite Pietro en se retournant.

\- Je sais... À moi aussi. Chuchote Bucky. Un moment de silence s'abbat entre eux, leurs regards sont ancrés l'un dans l'autre, un moment de flottement arrive, puis Bucky le rompt. "Je suis pété."

Pietro rit à son tour. "Moi aussi..." Il rit à nouveau puis Bucky glisse la main sur les cheveux de Pietro. Il s'approche doucement et dépose finalement ses lèvres sur celle du blond qui ne le repousse pas. Leurs langues jouent l'une contre l'autre, leur lèvres glissent lentement, puis ils rompent leur baiser. "Désolé." Dit ensuite Bucky.

\- C'est pas grave, c'était un adieu en bon et due forme. Plaisante Pietro.

\- C'est ça, voilà. Adieu petite tête... Fait Bucky en descendant sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune.

\- Adieu Bucky chou. Lance Pietro avant de se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir puis de rejoindre Steve et Wanda au fond de la salle.

Clint et Natasha arrivent peu après, la Russe les sert, tout le monde trinque. Personne ne danse, tout le monde reste sur les canapés, autour de la table. Ils profitent tous les uns des autres. Demain, Wanda et Bucky iront dîner chez les parents de Bucky, puis ils prendront la route directement. C'est leur dernière soirée.

Les minutes passent puis les heures, quelques fois, quelques-uns vont danser, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un qui reste en compagnie de Wanda qui a mal au pied. Elle sort même prendre l'air accompagné de son homme et de son frère, puis Natasha sort également, Bucky en profite pour parler avec elle, alors que les jumeaux rentrent à nouveau.

\- T'as l'air de proche de Clint. Lance Bucky.

\- Oh... On l'est pas tant que ça, ne va pas imaginer qu'il se passe des choses entre nous. Plaisante la Russe.

\- Non, Biensure que non, Clint est cent pour cent gay. Ascendant bi se dit il, ensuite.

\- Ça, je crois pas non, il a quand même partagé sa vie avec une femme pendant 20 ans. Ajoute t'elle.

\- Dans tous les cas, il a l'air d'être attaché à Pietro et Pietro j'en parle même pas, il est dingue de lui.

\- Ça t'emmerde un peu? Demande la route qui ne mâche pas ses mots.

\- Pourquoi cette question? Rétorque aussitôt le brun.

\- Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Clint me raconte tout. Je sais que tu as eu quelques chose avec Pietro. Je ne te dirais pas le ressenti de Clint vis à vis de ça. Ni même celui qu'il ressent de la part de Pietro. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il tiens énormément à lui. Lance la Russe qui se place face à lui.

\- Je sais... Mais... Bafouille Bucky.

\- Mais... Insiste Natasha.

\- Pietro a du mal à dire les choses. Il les garde toujours en lui. Il... M'a annoncé un truc hier, et... Même Clint ne le sait pas, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Dit il finalement.

\- Que t'a t'il dit? Insiste Nath.

\- Ça ne concerne que Clint et lui. Je ne voudrais pas balancer ce qu'il m'a confié, je l'ai déjà trahi une fois pas deux. Bucky baisse les yeux, il est torturé, il a envie d'aider son ex compagnon, et en même temps s'il ne dit rien ce n'est pas l'aider non plus. "Tu sais qu'il voit un psy." Dit il finalement pour tâter le terrain.

\- Oh, tu parle de ça, je suis au courant, Clint l'est aussi comme tu t'en doute, d'après lui, le fait de voir un psy l'aide beaucoups, il va mieux depuis un moment. Espérons que ses idées n'étaient que passagères. Lance t'elle ensuite.

\- Il m'a avoué les raisons de son act. Avoue le brun.

\- Quelles sont t'elles?

\- Je lui ai promis de ne pas le dire. Lâche Bucky en levant les épaules.

\- Comment veux tu qu'on l'aide si tu ne me dis rien. ... Il a toujours des sentiments pour toi? C'est pour ça? c'est en rapport avec l'autre timbré ? Bucky... Il faut que tu m'aides. Insiste là elle.

\- Je peux pas te dire pourquoi il l'a fait, mais je pourrais te dire comment l'éviter. Dit soudainement Bucky.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Il faut qu'ils officialisent leur union. Pietro se sent, la pièce rapportée. Le fait d'être officiellement en couple avec Clint, ce serait mieux. Je ne sais pas comment ca marche avec les mecs mais, il faut que Clint lui demande de l'épouser.

\- Sérieux? Mais, en plus de ça, Clint il y pense depuis un moment. Dit elle surprise de cette annonce.

\- Et bien qu'il le fasse au plus vite. Insiste t'il.

\- Il faut que j'en parle à Clint au plus vite.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me dois me dire Nath? Demande Clint qui surgit de nulle part.

\- Pietro s'est confié à Bucky, sur ses motivations quant à son... À sa tentative de suicide. Avoue Natasha.

Clint regarde Bucky, il avale difficilement sa salive, voilà trois mois qu'il tente de savoir les raisons de son geste et monsieur le brun ténébreux arrive et il lui raconte tout. "Ça a un rapport avec toi je suppose? Ça a toujours un rapport avec toi." Lance premièrement le prof de sport, puis continu sur sa lancée. "T'es toujours dans les parages, même à des kilomètres de nous. Je sais très bien pourquoi il a fait ça. Parce qu'il est tiraillé entre toi et sa sœur. Parce que tu l'as délaissé comme un chien pour aller se taper sa sœur. T'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre?" Lui demande t'il alors que le brun est bouche bée face aux attaques du blond. Il connaît Clint, il sait qu'il peut être très directif, d'ailleurs lors de leur première vrai discussion il avait été ferme des le départ. "Franchement se faire larguer pour sa sœur jumelle, je comprend tout à fait son geste. Et encore je suis pas sûre que ce soit ça qui le bouffe le plus. Ce qui le bouffe le plus c'est de le cacher à Wanda. Combien de fois, il a regretté de ne pas lui avoir dit de suite, on en serait pas là, elle t'aurait quitté et il serait heureux. Tu n'aurais pas existé, il n'aurait jamais connu Tony. C'est à cause de toi qui s'est fait violé, tout ça parce que son ex à un commis un meurtre parce qu'il était jaloux et pour après le jeter comme une merde, alors si tu veux que Pietro aille mieux. Dégage de sa vie, ça inclu Wanda." Lui conseille t'il la rage au ventre. Le brun est toujours contre le mur et ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre que.

\- Il n'aime plus. Il m'en veut oui, de ne pas pouvoir tout dire à sa sœur. Mais ce n'est pas ça, tu te trompes, ça a rien avoir avec moi, je suis juste un déclencheur. Et encore.. c'est pas que moi, c'est une accumulation. Se justifie t'il ensuite.

\- C'est de vous voir ensemble qui le fait replonger. Insiste Clint .

\- Non, c'est de voir que son ex va devenir papa. C'est ça qui le bouffe c'est de voir ses ex devenir père. Il ne l'est pas, et ne le sera probablement jamais puisqu'il est Homo. Il sait qu'il n'aura jamais d'enfant. Et ça l'emmerde profondément. Se defend Buck.

\- Quoi? N'importe quoi? Il t'a mené en bateau. Pourquoi il parlerai de ça avec son ex franchement. Il a rien dit à Steve, Lorna ou Johnny pourquoi à toi? Crache Clint en colère, dubitatif.

\- Je suis son ami, depuis toujours. Oui on a été amant ,oui on s'est aimé, oui je l'ai quitté pour sa propre sœur mais on a été amis, depuis tout ce temps, on l'est resté. Il voudrait être reconnu en tant que père. Non pas d'avoir des enfants à lui, mais être reconnu en tant que père. Tu comprend la nuance? Lance Bucky , tentant de faire comprendre la situation à Clint mais le prof n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

\- J'ai du mal à saisir les choses là. J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Il m'a parlé d'un truc. Il m'a dit que tu avais dû faire un mot pour l'école pour récupérer les deux petits. Et ça lui avait brisé le cœur car il les élevait comme ses propres enfants... Il a peur de les perdre, il a peur que tu lui enlèves tes enfants.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi je ferais ça, je comprend rien. Peste Clint.

\- Je vous souhaite que du bonheur crois moi, mais si votre couple viendrait a éclaté, tu l'autorisais à voir tes gosses? Lui demande le brun.

\- Biensure que oui, mes enfants tiennent à lui autant qu'il tiens à eux. Avoue Clint.

\- Et bien, même si t'affirme que c'est le cas, il angoisse à l'idée qu'il puisse par exemple t'arriver quelque chose. S'il t'arrive quelques chose, où seront placés tes enfants crois tu? Penses tu qu'il pourraient rester avec Pietro? Questionne Bucky. Clint baisse les yeux, comprenant où il voulait en venir. "Je suppose qu'il iront chez leur grand parents. Et je pense pas qu'ils l'autoriseront à les voir. Apparemment, ils le détestent. Il dit qu'ils pensent qu'il te pervertie. Il... Écoute Clint, on a eut des altercations toi et moi. J'ai senti ta jalousie, tu as sûrement ressenti ma méfiance à ton égard mais.. crois moi. Pietro est malheureux, pas avec toi, mais malheureux de se sentir une pièce rattachée. Je pense sérieusement que le fait de porter ton nom, celui de tes enfants, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Je sais c'est tout con, mais pour Pietro c'est important. " Finit par dire Bucky, laissant un Clint dans voix. Un silence s'immisce entre les hommes, puis Clint bafouille.

\- Je... Je comptais le demander en mariage en septembre.

\- Et bien, j'en suis ravi.

\- Tu peux... Je... Pardonne moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul quelques minutes. Annonce le père de famille.

\- D'accord, je te laisse. Dit seulement le brun en rentrant à nouveau dans le bar discothèque.


	36. Chapter 36

UCA 36.

 _Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Au départ ça devait être juste une suite, mais voilà, l'inspiration était la, et il y avait matière._

 _Je profite pour faire un gros à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette fic ou lavoir mise en favori._

 _Un énorme bisous à Nagron, pour cmses commentaires, merci de me soutenir, ça me motive de voir quelqu'un qui apprécie autant mes écris. Gros bisous à_

 _Nagron, ga65800, marco2983, ktyggsoshi, Anonymaemous, SungYoung, hajerjonas, loulou18042000, missbooking et ptit-rat._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Samedi 21 juin

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

C'est un réveil un peu dur pour le sokovien, son crâne lui rappel qu'il a beaucoup bu cette nuit. Il sourit repensant à des bribes de souvenir. Il se souvient de Clint qui danse timidement face à lui, ne sachant pas trop danser. Il se souvient de ce baiser donné devant les autres fêtard. En y repensant c'était bien rare que Clint osait ce genre de geste. Son crâne bourrine encore mais Pietro sourit, tout est parfait en ce moment, sa vie est parfaite. Un vague souvenir lui revient en tête, les lèvres de Bucky contre les siennes. Il ferme les yeux à nouveau et se souvient de la douceur du baiser. C'est un baiser d'adieu, il sait que c'était le dernier et il n'en voudrait pas d'autre de toute façon, Clint est vraiment parfait, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux que lui.

Il fini par poser le pied à terre, il est déjà tard, et Bucky et sa sœur s'en vont aujourd'hui, il ne veut pas perdre une minute de plus. Il passe un bas de survêtement et un simple t shirt avant de descendre. En passant dans le salon, il entend Lila , Cooper et Wanda rire aux éclats, ils doivent être dehors, et profiter de cette belle journée.

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, son sourire redouble lorsqu'il voit son homme préparer un jus d'orange maison. Il fait signe à Nathaniel de ne rien dire, assis sagement à table, tandis qu'il enlasse son petit ami. Les bras autour de sa taille, Pietro lui dépose un baiser dans le cou, alors que Clint, lui, tente de rester concentrer sur ce qu'il fait. "T'as bien dormi?"

\- Hum hum... Et toi? Lui retourne t'il en ne cessant de lui dévorer le cou.

\- Ça va... T'as trop mal aux cheveux? Se moque Clint, se souvenant de l'état de son petit ami en fin de soirée.

\- Un peu. Avoue Pietro. "C'était cool hier."

\- C'est clair... C'était bien, et c'est pas Steve et Nath qui diront le contraire.

\- Ah ouais... Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demande Pietro alors que Clint prend une seconde orange.

\- Ils avaient l'air d'apprécier leur soirée, et apparament même la nuit. Insinua t'il.

\- La nuit a été courte. Confirme Pietro, il aurait bien dormi quelque heures de plus.

\- Sûrement pour eux à mon avis. Elle m'a textoté à 6h du matin en me disant qu'elle avait passé une excellente soirée... Vu qu'on est rentré à 4h, on se demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire Steve et elle jusqu'à 6h. Ajoute Clint en se retournant légèrement afin de voir son homme.

\- Ça y est ils ont conclut ! Lance Pietro, alors que Clint essuye ses mains avec un torchon.

\- Je crois bien oui, bon allez... Ça c'est fait. Tu voudrais bien t'occuper du déjeuner de Nathy ? Je dois voir ta sœur. Lance le père de famille.

\- Ma sœur? Pourquoi tu veux voir ma sœur? Demande Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ah ah... Se moque Clint. " Je dois lui parler... " Lance t'il.

\- D'acc... Bisous. Exige le sokovien en retenant son homme. Clint sourit et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éclipser de la pièce laissant Pietro et Nathaniel en tête à tête.

\- Bon à nous deux petit garnements... Je suppose que tu veux du chocolat. Lance Pietro.

\- Oui pour faire les Moustaches !

\- Hummm... Moi aussi je veux bien une moustache. Allez hop c'est parti. Pietro ouvre le frigo puis sort le lait qu'il verse dans une casserole. Il sort deux bol, un en verre, un autre en plastique avec des oreilles. Puis il y verse dans chaque bol une bonne dose de chocolat en poudre. Pendant que le lait chauffe, il sort des tartines de pain et la pâte à tartiner dont ils raffolent tous les deux.

\- On a regardé Obélix hier, et il faisait un gateau pas bon. Lance Nathaniel.

\- Ahhh. C'était Astérix mission Cléopâtre. Lance Pietro auquel il ajoute. " Vous versez la mort au rat, dans du venin du cobra, pour adoucir le mélange, pressez trois quartier d'orange. " En chantant.

\- Tu connais? Demande le petit, les yeux rond en constatant que son beau père connait les paroles de cette chanson.

\- Bien sûre que je connais, c'est le pudding à l'arsenic ! Allez hop, le lait est chaud. Dit il en versant le lait dans les bol. Il s'assied puis lance." T'es prêt?"

\- Oui. Affirme Nathy.

\- Un deux trois.

\- Moustache ! Crient les garçons avant de boire une grosse quantité de chocolat. Nathaniel est le premier à poser son bol, Pietro le suit et sourit. "T'es trop mignon." Dit il en regardant le petit pourvu d'une belle moustache au lait au chocolat.

\- Toi aussi t'es mignon papa. Lance le petit alors que Pietro est touché par ses mots.

Buvant leur chocolat chaud en tête à tête, les garçons sont surpris par l'arrivée impromptue de Clint, Bucky et même Wanda qui avait l'air ailleurs, perturbée, voir tout retournée, les larmes aux yeux. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma sœur?" S'inquiète Pietro, alors que la belle Wanda ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, toujours les larmes aux yeux, en voyant les belles moustaches des deux garçons trôner autour de leur bouche.

\- Vous avez l'air fin vous deux. Lance Bucky.

\- Ah... Concours de moustache tu comprends. Se défend Pietro.

\- J'élève 4 gosses. Lance seulement Clint.

\- Oooohhh... Fait Pietro en grimaçant.

\- C'était pas un repproche, vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux. Se reprend le père.

\- Je te l'avais dis... On est tout mignon. Lui chuchote Nathy.

Pietro sourit à Nathaniel, fier que Clint les trouve beaux ainsi.

\- Bon, tu vas prendre ta douche ? Demande Clint.

\- Ouaip. Dit Pietro avant d'essuyer sa belle moustache et de se lever.

Sous l'eau brûlante, Pietro reprend des forces, c'est une journée assez triste, le départ de sa sœur va laisser un vide, elle semble aussi peiné que lui. Elle avait l'air si perturbé dans la cuisine, il avait même repérer qu'elle avait peut être versée une larme. Ce devait être lié à son départ. Pour quelles raisons pleurerait sa sœur sinon? S'inquiétant de l'état de santé de sa jumelle, il décide d'aller la voir en tête à tête en redescendant.

À peine entré dans le salon, Pietro chercha des yeux sa sœur, mais Clint lui attrappe la main directement. "Pietro, il faut que je te parle."

\- Euh... Ouais, mais je dois voir Wanda elle a l'air toute bizarre. Chuchote le blond.

\- Tu la verras après.

\- Wanda! Ça va? Demande Pietro voyant la châtain les larmes aux yeux en entrant dans la pièce, la femme place la main devant la bouche, papillonnant des yeux comme elles le peut pour ne pas pleurer. Pietro fronce aussitôt les yeux, et reporte son regard sur Bucky, qui détourne aussitôt le regard. Les enfants sont sagement assis dans le canapé, c'est bien inquiétant, que se passe t-il ici?

\- Pietro... Lance à nouveau Clint en s'agenouillant au sol devant un Pietro les yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Pietro Maximoff, veux tu m'épouser et par la même occasion être officiellement le beau père de mes enfants?

Pietro est estomaqué par cette demande, il l'a toujours désiré, mais c'est si soudain, pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi l'aime t-il autant? Le jeune les yeux rond, la bouche maintenant ouverte, sa main gauche dans la sienne, ne sait pas quoi répondre, tellement il est surpris de la situation.

\- Dis oui papa ! Lance le petit Nathaniel rompant ce silence pesant au passage.

\- Oui! Bien sûre que je veux! Oh mon dieu... Lance Pietro, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Le père de famille se relève et serre son futur époux dans ses bras, l'étreinte est douce et d'un tel soulagement mutuel.

Après s'être serrer dans les bras, Clint se justifie de ne pas lui offrir d'alliance. "J'ai pas de bague, mais j'en ai vu une qui te plaira, et-

\- Je m'en fout Clint, c'est pas une bague que je veux, c'est toi. Murmure Pietro, la gorge nouée.

Clint ne peut s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son homme, cette phrase avait été si touchante, si sincère, il n'est pas du genre à embrasser Pietro devant une assemblée, encore moins devant les enfants, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le faire.

\- C'est quand le mariage? Demande Cooper.

\- Je pourrais mettre une belle robe? Ajoute Lila.

\- Biensure ma chérie. Répond aussitôt Wanda. "On sera tous beaux et belles ce jour là, félicitations mon frérot."

\- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais? Tu étais au courant ? Demande Pietro.

\- Biensure que je l'étais, ton romantique de futur époux m'a demandé ta main. Annonce Wanda, soulignant la galanterie de Clint.

\- C'est vrai?! Demande Pietro étonné et touché de cette demande.

\- Il me semblait normal que je demande à ta jumelle, elle aurait refusé, je l'aurais pas fait. Se justifie encore Clint.

\- Félicitation Pietro, félicitation Papa. Lance l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Merci Coop ! Lance Pietro.

\- Merci Cooper. Dit également le père.

\- Félicitation mes papas adorés. Dit nathaniel tout souriant.

\- Merci mon cœur. Répond Clint

\- T'es un amour. Ajoute Pietro en m'embrassant le front du petit.

\- Félicitation ! Lanç'ce à son tour Lila.

\- Ouais.. félicitation. Dit sombrement Bucky.

\- Bon c'est pas tous ça, mais... Il faudrait qu'on y aille nous. Lance Wanda.

\- Déjà? Dit Pietro voulant retenir sa sœur.

\- Oui,... On te laisse entre de bonnes main. Ajouta Wanda qui est aussitôt happé par Pietro qui l'a serre contre lui, les larmes redoublant de volume. Tous se disent au-revoir, c'est un Aurevoir court puisqu'ils partiraient en vacance bientôt tous ensemble, alors ca ne s'éternise pas.

Les Barnes partis, les enfants profitent du soleil pour jouer dehors, alors que sur le perron, Clint enlasse son homme qui est dos à lui. "J'ai hâte de t'épouser et que tu deviennes le beau père légal des enfants."

\- Je suis tellement heureux Clint... Chuchote t-il en se retournant. "Par contre... Ce n'est pas digne d'un maître d'être à genoux devant son soumis, tu le sais ça!?" Le titille le plus jeune en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es tout d'abord mon futur époux avant d'être mon soumis. Je t'aime Pietro Maximoff.

\- Je t'aime Clint Barton.

 **Fin.**


End file.
